Hikari: Path of The Avenger
by Sapphire-Raindrop
Summary: I never knew who I was, really. I mean sure, my name was Lily Thompson, but I always had the feeling that I was something...more. That all changed the day I fell into the arms of a black haired boy whose eyes were like onyx...the onyx eyes of an avenger.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! This is my new idea, and i hope you guys like it! Just fyi, this is just an idea, so if you want me to continue, **please review** and tell me what you think!!!

:D

* * *

_Prologue_

Hello. My name is Lily Thompson. I'm fifteen years old.

I live in San Francisco, with my mom, Marie Thompson. She never married, and she has a full time job as a speech therapist downtown, in a small elementary school. I just finished tenth grade, and hope to get a summer job or something like that. I feel bad that my mom has always had to provide for me by herself, with no one to help her. She never married, like I said before, and she never really had a boyfriend or anything in the past years. She said she would never be able to handle being in a relationship.

You're probably asking: How did she get pregnant with me?

Well…she didn't.

Mom found me when she was hiking in the forest a few miles away from town, in the middle of a field, with nothing on but a plain white blanket wrapped tightly around me. She called up the authorities, and they took me in, and tried to find my parents. Now _that's_ when the weird things started to happen. They took a blood sample to identify my parents when no one claimed me…but nothing came up. There was no one that shared my blood, not even when they searched not only San Francisco, but also the entire U.S. After a month of searching, they finally let my mom take me as her own, and she legally adopted me as her daughter.

Mom waited until I was a bit older to tell me all this, and that only served to further explain the oddities that had begun to emerge within me. I never told Mom about these strange happenings, as I knew it would only worry her. But they still happened.

The first weird thing happened when I was about eight. This girl, the class bully in second grade, took my favorite toy away at recess, and I got really, really mad. I loved Mr. Bunny; he was the only friend I had back then. But when his soft pink form was torn away from my embrace, I got so miserable and angry that I just snapped, and before I could stop myself I punched her in the face.

Now, ordinarily, an eight year old wouldn't do that much damage. Sure, they'd create a bruise or two, _maybe_ breaking the skin, but that was when nails were involved. So when I broke Sally Kennedy's piggy little nose with one sure punch, they were a _bit_ concerned, and I was immediately taken to a doctor, because normal eight years olds didn't have the strength to break noses at such a young age.

The doctor was shocked, and said that I was perfectly healthy, _more_ than healthy in fact. He said that I was extraordinarily resilient for my age, and that my bones were strangely light and durable. My mom, who was distraught, pestered him to check if my hand was all right, after punching the girl. Typical. He laughed at that, and knelt down to look me in the eye.

_"Now, Lily, you'll be more gentle next time, right? No more hitting if you get angry? You're stronger than your classmates. You could hurt someone, understand?" _

I had nodded solemnly. _"Yeah…but she took Mr. Bunny, so she deserved it." _I had frowned at him, holding the bunny in question closer to my chest as I spoke. The doctor had smiled in defeat, and had signed some papers before talking quietly to my mother, and then he let us leave.

The second weird thing had happened more recently, when I was thirteen years old. But in the years before that, I had quickly discovered that I was different from the other kids, physically and mentally. I was quicker to answer questions, to calculate distance and height, and my reflexes far surpassed those of girls and boys my age. Physically, I was taller than most girls my age, and my muscles were more efficient, my bones thinner, more durable and flexible. I was able to run for longer periods of time, and I could jump and leap distances that astounded my coaches when they saw me.

But…I also learned that my…unique abilities were also a danger to me. I was teased often because others saw my natural gifts as _freakish_, and I quickly learned to make myself less efficient when I was around others, to force myself to trip and stumble like a normal girl would when running on uneven surface. But when I was alone…that was when I let myself see what I could do.

I wasn't perfect; after experimenting on my own I often came back with huge gashes on my arms from tree branches that I had misjudged when jumping down from a great height, or I sprained my ankle by trying to run through the thick brush of the nearby forest. But I got better, and I began to discover new things about myself as a result.

Now, back to that second weird thing. It started out like any day, well, any day for _me _anyway. I had gone to school, done my homework, and then right after school I went to the forest to work out. I started out by jogging through the forest for half an hour, and then I began sprinting up tree trunks, swinging myself up the branches.

When I got to the top, I sat down and took a short break. It had been a quiet morning, so when a squirrel suddenly dropped down right in front of my face, I screamed bloody murder, almost falling off of the tree. But after the squirrel scampered away, I noticed that my heart was thumping really, really fast, and my arms and legs were quivering, as if I expected to run for my life at any moment. But what really caught my attention was the glow that was being exuded from my palms. It was a pale blue color, and it swirled around my fingers like a fire, only I didn't get burned.

The instant I began to study it, the glow disappeared, and I was left trying to get that feeling back again.

But there was nothing. What had that been? I still don't know, even now.

I _did_ find out that the glow only came when I was terrified to the point of running in fear, and so I began to imagine scary things, in an attempt to bring that glow back. I only succeeded in learning how to draw it to my hands, and even then it only lasted for a few seconds at most. The weird thing was though, when I had it in my grasp, how _natural_ it felt…to have my hands glowing.

I mean, how _weird_ is that?

That was the extent of the peculiarities mostly, and now, at fifteen, I feel as though I should be doing _more _than just sitting in trees trying to make my hands glow. I don't know how to describe it…it was like I wanted something to do that required me to use this power that I had been blessed with, to use that strength that I could wield with ease.

But of course, I was just a fifteen-year-old girl. Nothing interesting happened except the occasional smile from the really cute guy that walked past our house every day.

How pathetic.

* * *

I sighed, sitting up on my bed and glancing over at the clock. It was Friday, and Mom's school didn't get out for summer until at least three in the afternoon. It was only eight o'clock. In the _morning_. Ugh.

I slipped out of my bed, and quickly changed into some jean shorts, tugging on a black tank top. I ran a brush through my hair, admiring for a moment how the thick blonde waves glimmered in the sunlight before snorting to myself and turning to skip down the hall, and into the kitchen.

The kitchen was empty, and the sunlight made the pretty teal painted cupboards glow. I yawned, grabbing myself a granola bar and munching on it as I slipped on my tennis shoes. I shoved the rest of my bar in my mouth, and walked out the door, closing it securely behind me.

Might as well go have some fun in the forest…beats sitting in the house and doing nothing.

I smiled as the wind blew gently in my hair, making it blow behind me. I loved my hair; it really was my best feature. It was a rich golden color, and went in waves to my middle back.

_Okay, enough admiring yourself, Narcissus…_I scolded myself sharply, and I shook my head as I walked.

It was a beautiful morning, and if I hadn't been so caught up in my thoughts, I might have heard the distant yells from behind me. But it wasn't long before my ears caught the sounds of the screeching of the tires, and I turned.

A truck was swerving dangerously on the road, and the driver's eyes were wide and scared as his hands struggled with the wheel. But that wasn't what made me gasp.

A little girl, no more than five, was sitting calmly in the middle of the road, her back facing the truck, humming to herself as she drew chalk. Normally, I'd be screaming for her to get out of the way, but this was different.

I knew this little girl. Her name was Jennifer, and she was deaf, she had been deaf all of her life.

She wouldn't hear the truck, and she wouldn't hear my screams.

I was running before I could blink, and I pushed myself as fast as I could. I saw people frown angrily as I pushed them out of the way, but they gasped when they saw who I was running to save.

I felt my heart racing as I saw the girl's parents screaming, running toward the road. But the truck was too close now, they would never make it. But I would. I was stronger then anyone else, I could reach her in time.

I _had_ to reach her in time. I was different from everyone else, I could do things they couldn't. I couldn't just let these gifts go to waste. I had to use them…even at the risk of my own life.

I waved frantically, and the girl looked up, her large green eyes brightening as she recognized me. She waved.

Oh for the love of all that's holy!

I motioned for her to move out of the way, and she frowned. I was almost there, and then she turned around. Her eyes widened, and she screamed, fear freezing her where she sat. The truck was almost to her, and I was even closer.

My heart pounded, and I felt the glow reaching my fingertips, filling me with strength as I yanked the girl out of the way. But the truck was on us now, the roaring of the engine in my ears.

Time seemed to stop as I made the decision that would change my life forever. I pushed Jennifer to my right, out of the way, and then the truck hit me.

It was only a split second in which I remained aware, and in that moment…it was almost as if I was glowing. I saw light filling my vision as I felt hard metal slam against my head, so hard that everything was lost in the light. Pain filled me, and I felt a floating sensation, as if I had suddenly sprouted wings. My eyes closed.

This wasn't how I wanted to die. But I guess life was like that. You never knew how long you had left. At least…Jennifer will live for another day. That's all that mattered, in the end.

Right?

I felt the weight of the truck for another split second, and then everything went dark. Blissful darkness, and I felt my consciousness slip away into nothing.

* * *

The truck hit the blonde teenager at a speed that made Jennifer gasp. But…why was Lily…glowing? It was like she was floating in mid-air, her eyes closing as the metal front of the bumper collided with her head. The truck continued with its mad rush forward, and yet Lily seemed to vanish as the truck zoomed by.

Jennifer screamed. She couldn't hear herself, but she could feel the arms of her sobbing parents around her.

Lily was gone. But where was her body? Where was she?

There was…nothing. No blood, no body. It was almost as if…she had never been there at all.

* * *

A tall blonde teenage ninja was crouched on the slab of stone; his body crouched in agony and rage. A red shroud of chakra swirled around him, and his normally blue eyes were bleeding crimson, with black slits, and canines that hung over his mouth menacingly.

A cry of loss and agony tore through him, and the gray haired ninja in the trees gasped as another tail of bubbling chakra began to join the first. It fully formed, and suddenly there was a flash of light, a blinding light that made the boy cringe into the rock.

But when it cleared, there was nothing.

The gray haired ninja leapt forward, and slapped the small square seal on the boy's headband, and the boy immediately calmed, the red chakra vanishing.

The boy slumped forward into the arms of the ninja, struggling to calm his labored breathing, and the silver haired man glanced around nervously. They were alone, for the moment, nothing had appeared after the flash of light. Strange.

_The Fox's chakra has done this before…but what was that light? That's never happened. I don't like the look of this. _

But those nervous thoughts were swept away as a pink haired girl and a old woman landed beside them. They were covered in dirt and blood, and the older woman was heaving huge gasps as she leaned heavily on the young woman who was beside her.

"Kakashi-sensei, is Gaara–" The girl's emerald green eyes widened as they took in the still form.

The gray haired ninja's eyes closed.

"We were…too late, Sakura. I'm sorry."

Sakura's emerald eyes were glistening as she blinked rapidly, her lips trembling in shock. "Gaara's…dead?"

The old woman coughed. "No, he isn't. No yet anyway."

"What do you mean?" Naruto coughed softly, his agonized eyes darting to the beady eyes of the older kunoichi who was sighing a sad sigh that seemed to come from within her bones.

"No time. Just get Gaara to the others, and I'll save him."

The pink haired girl frowned. "Chiyo-sama, how are you going to save him? Surely you can't be–"

Chiyo's eyes saddened. "Yes, I am going to use that jutsu. It's alright…" Naruto's eyes were confused, but Chiyo waved her hand to stop his questions.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears once more, but they all obeyed the woman, and vanished, taking the motionless body along with them.


	2. Chapter 1

Here's the next chapter! I just felt like writing some more of this, it's so much fun! **Please review**!!!

:D

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Sasuke Uchiha was standing at the edge of the cliff, staring down into the roaring waters that poured from the waterfall nearby. Sasuke's sword was strapped securely to his waist, and his white robe fluttered in the breeze that brushed against his bare chest. Spiky black bangs were lifted slightly by the gusts of air, and a sigh left him as he stood there. Intense, depthless onyx eyes were emotionless, blank, the only thing shining through the mask being determination and coldness.

It was the face he had worked for the past two years to perfect. It was the face of an avenger, and he knew that nothing would sway him from his task now. That was set in stone, only death would stop him. And Sasuke was now too strong to be easily killed, even by the likes of Orochimaru, who still planned to take Sasuke's body for his own.

Sasuke rarely allowed himself time to think about the past, but as he stared into the rippling waters, he was suddenly reminded of Naruto's glowing red eyes staring at him in hopeless rage, streaming with tears of sadness that made ripples on the glassy surface of the water. What a _fool_…what a waste of Sasuke's time.

He had been right in leaving Konoha. Sakura, Naruto, even Kakashi…they were all weak. Emotions ruled them, and that made them weak, useless in achieving their goals, or _dreams_, as the blonde idiot had put it. If Sakura's dream could even be counted as some kind of goal that could ever be attained. So ridiculous.

They thought they knew Sasuke, they thought that they could understand.

_That_ is where they failed entirely. Sasuke had begun to feel content with his pathetic bonds he had formed, actually letting himself believe that they could help him. But…then he had reached the truth. They could _never_ understand. Not even Naruto. Not even the blonde idiot who had no parents, who knew Sasuke better than anyone.

Naruto Uzumaki knew _nothing_.

Sasuke snorted to himself, his eyes closing as he pushed those memories of their battle back. It was pointless to think of the past…unless it would help him kill Itachi. That was the most important thing. That was the only thing that mattered anymore. He would kill Itachi.

After that?

Sakura Haruno's voice seemed to echo though his thoughts, the continuous roar of the waterfall fading into the background.

"_Even if you get revenge though…it won't bring anyone happiness. Not even you, Sasuke." _

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and he drew his sword. The voice stopped, but then it came again, even louder.

"_Do you really want to go back to being alone?!"_

Sasuke's sword flashed, and the tree that stood next to him was suddenly detached at the base, and it creaked with an ancient groan before crashing down into the rushing rapids, quickly being pulled by the strong current. Emerald leaves fluttered helplessly around him, glinting in the faint sunlight that pierced the dismal clouds.

Sasuke watched the tree disappear, his eyes dark and dangerous. Sakura's voice was silent, and he smirked slightly. He was so much stronger than he was back then. And she dared suggest that he would be _unhappy_ with the fact that his clan's murderer was dead?

Foolishness.

Sasuke sheathed his sword, and suddenly the air seemed to crackle and swirl around him. Chakra and something unfamiliar were pulsing through the air, and Sasuke tensed, but didn't unsheathe his sword. His eyes darted around the area quickly, and he was about to walk away when there was a huge boom of power in the center of the waterfall, and a shining figure appeared there. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the strange pulsing energy that surrounded him as the figure came into clearer view.

It was a girl. She was suspended by invisible strings, on her back as if lying down, her arms and legs faintly curved downward as if being tugged by her navel upward every so slightly. Her long blonde hair rippled around her like water, and her face was calm, serene.

Sasuke had seen some bizarre things in his years with Orochimaru, but this was something else entirely. It wasn't that he was attracted to the girl in any way; it was the powerful chakra that thrummed through her entire frame. It was uncontained, wild and untamable as she floated there.

Sasuke's sword came out of the sheath just an inch, and then the light suddenly vanished. Sasuke saw the blood on her arms and legs – she had some serious gashes, and a large bruise in the middle of her forehead – and then she was falling, her hair flowing behind her as she fell towards the dangerous rapids below.

The Uchiha's mind considered his options for a moment before the better side of him won over the rest. He wasn't so far gone that he'd let a helpless girl die right in front of him. But mostly, he was interested in the girl's strangely formed chakra, and the fact that she had quite literally appeared out of thin air.

Sasuke dove over the cliff, not even bothering to release the second stage of the curse seal on his neck, feeling no fear as he fell. Sasuke reached out with one hand and grabbed the girl's upper arm, tugging her wounded form into his arms and righting himself so he landed with a tap on one of the jutting rocks that protruded from the water's choppy surface.

Though Sasuke had tried to jostle her as little as possible, the movement had awoken her. The girl's eyelids fluttered, and Sasuke found himself staring into deep blue-gray eyes that struggled to focus on him.

Her face…looked like the face of his former best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. Indisputably different, but the similarities were there. It made Sasuke freeze for a split second. He was unnerved by the fact that the moment he chose to think about his old teammate, a girl who resembled him suddenly appeared.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan almost automatically, and the girl's eyes slipped closed, and she fell limp in his arms once more. The boy noticed the blood that was soaking into his white robe, her face deathly pale.

In that moment, he was tempted to leave her on the rocks, and walk away to train back at Orochimaru's base.

But somehow, the better – and more impulsive – side of him won again, and he was running towards the base.

_"Do you really want to go back to being alone?!"_

"Shut up." Sasuke growled to himself, pushing himself even faster. Away from the voices, away from the place that reminded him so much of the bonds he had broken within Konohagakure, two years ago.

Sasuke walked down the stone steps, the girl's hair flowing around his waist as her head lolled lifelessly over his arm. He walked almost noiselessly down the hall, and yet the keen eyes of Orochimaru's jounin and chuunin heard him, and ninja appeared outside the doors, eyes gleaming in the dim light.

Sasuke ignored them, but one of the bolder jounin called out jeeringly.

"Nice catch, Master Uchiha. You mind if we play with her when you're done? There's enough of her to go around, right?"

Sasuke kept his face emotionless, not giving any sign that he heard the man, and the cackling laughter of the ninja echoed behind him as he turned the corner.

Rape was a common occurrence in Sound. Sasuke knew this, and he had been offered tossed aside slaves after the ninja had had their way with them. But pleasures of that sort were not important to him, and he refused. A small part of him pitied the women, but he wasn't here to change Sound and what took place within it. His purpose in Sound was to get stronger.

That was all that mattered.

If so, why was he saving _this_ girl from that same fate?

Sasuke shook his head, and looked up to see Kabuto leaning against the door into his medical lab where he healed and "treated" patients. If you could even call it treatment. More like mutilation and experimentation, like people were his lab rats to use as he wished in order to prove some sick new theory of Orochimaru's. Kabuto was disturbing, to say it mildly, but he healed all right, so Sasuke didn't complain. Orochimaru was also standing beside the white haired medic, and his yellow eyes narrowed delightedly as they always did when Sasuke was around him. Sasuke didn't react, instead speaking in a low tone that was as flat and emotionless as his expression.

"I found her at the waterfall a few miles west of here."

Orochimaru's head cocked slightly to the left. "Yes…we heard the explosion. Why didn't you just leave her there?"

"I thought you might be interesting in saving her. Her chakra…is interesting."

Orochimaru blinked as he stared at the girl, and with a nod he turned to Kabuto. "Heal her, and then have Sasuke bring her before me."

Yellow, slanted eyes flickered toward the girl once more before Orochimaru disappeared down the hall, and Sasuke glared. What was he, some kind of waiter or something?

Kabuto quickly opened the door, and Sasuke followed him into the room.

It was a small room, with shelves stocked with supplies and boxes. There was a small table in the center, and the metal glinted in the light as Sasuke carefully laid the girl down on its icy surface. Sasuke retreated to the far wall, as far away as he could in the small space, and Kabuto moved forward to examine the girl. There was no conversation between the two, but Sasuke knew that Kabuto was wondering why he saved the girl.

"Do I need a reason?" Sasuke asked quietly, and Kabuto smiled.

"No, I was merely curious."

Silence rested upon them once more, and this time Sasuke was sure to keep his eyes away from the medic as he worked. Green healing chakra glowed around Kabuto's hands as his fingers drifted over the gashes, watching with calm gray eyes as they quickly closed and disappeared, leaving dried blood that had no source. After a few minutes, the cuts and gashes were gone, and Kabuto held his hand to her forehead for a few moments, and when he stepped back it was gone, leaving only the smooth tan skin of her forehead behind.

Her breathing was less shallow now, and some color was returning to her cheeks. Sasuke glared at Kabuto for a moment, and Kabuto bowed slightly, quickly exiting the room. Sasuke moved forward, and stared down at the girl once more.

Under the light of the lamp, Sasuke found that her similarity to Naruto was less pronounced. She still looked like him, but in a more feminine, elegant sense. Her eyes were a completely different color, and Sasuke comforted himself with that fact as he cleared his throat.

"Wake up."

The girl's eyes fluttered at the sound of his voice echoing in the small room, and they opened to reveal deep blue-gray eyes. Definitely not the same as Naruto's eyes.

She blinked slowly, and turned to look at Sasuke with tired eyes. "W-Where am I?" Sasuke didn't reply, instead grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Her voice was lower than Sasuke would've guessed, and it lacked the hyperactive tone that had always accompanied Naruto's. Sasuke didn't know why he was reassuring himself like this, but it made him feel better for a strange reason, knowing that this girl was different from the boy who had been like a brother to him.

Sasuke let go of her arm, and started walking down the hall. "Come, Orochimaru wants to see you."

The girl wasn't following him, instead facing him, her eyes flickering around in confusion. Her hair went to her elbows, and she pushed it behind her ears as she frowned.

"Wait, uh, whatever your name is! Where am I? I was hit by that car…how can I be here?"

Sasuke didn't know what she was talking about when she said "car", but assumed it must be some kind of weapon. Her clothes…also strange. But he didn't pay much thought to it as he continued to walk down the hall. He didn't much like talking to anyone at the base, unless he was required to. This girl was no exception. As long as she got to Orochimaru, he didn't care what she asked him.

Sasuke was about to open the door to Orochimaru's throne room when a fist swung towards his head, and she growled.

"Hey, _answer me_!" Sasuke snorted, and ducked, whirling around, opening the door so that Orochimaru could see her attempt to attack him. Who knows, the snake might find it interesting to find a girl attacking someone such as Sasuke, with no fear of the obvious power he wielded.

The girl looked shocked, but her face only grew more determined, and she leapt towards the boy again, her mouth set in an angry snarl.

* * *

I felt his large hands on my wrists to restrain me, but I kicked viciously at his chest, which he avoided easily. I bit down on his hand, feeling bitter blood on my tongue, and his onyx eyes narrowed, and I was thrown into the ground, and I hissed as I slid across the floor painfully. I spit out the blood, and crouched in defense, adrenaline pumping through me. The boy stood, not fazed in the slightest, staring at me with emotionless eyes.

I was stunned.

I was used to being much stronger than the people around me…and this boy had dodged my punch…with his eyes closed! It was if he dodged punches and kicks from people like me everyday. And he was fast…much faster than me.

How could this be? Unless…he was the same as I was. Different. Special.

I was about to attack again when I heard a hissing voice from the front of the room, across from the large double doors. I glanced over in that direction, and when I glanced back to the boy I gasped.

The boy was gone. He had made no sound…and I hadn't seen him move. It was like he _teleported_ to the side of the large throne that stood elevated above the floor, and I shivered as the silky voice sounded again.

"My, my, my…what do we have here?"

The torchlight suddenly allowed me to see the man in the chair more clearly, and I felt fear rush through me as I shivered again.

It was a man with pasty white skin, and slanted eyes that reminded me of the cruel gaze of a snake. His long black hair hung around his shoulders, and as I watched, a long tongue darted out of his thin lips. I shuddered, and the man smiled even more widely.

"Hello, my dear. Please…come so I can see you better."

I stared into those yellow eyes, and looked toward the boy who looked almost bored as he leaned against the pillar. The boy didn't look at me, and after a moment pushed off and turned away from the man in the throne.

"Orochimaru, I'm going to train."

The man smiled slightly, and waved the boy off. The boy looked at me once more, and his eyes narrowed before vanishing in a cloud of smoke. I slowly made my way until I was in front of the chair.

"Uh, where am I…sir?"

Orochimaru's eyes glinted in amusement, and he leaned forward so he was leaning on his thin elbows.

"You're in the Village of Sound. But before we go into that, I'd like to know your name, my dear."

I shivered. I didn't like how he said "my dear". It made me feel as though I was about to be eaten or something. When I focused on his question, I frowned.

Should I give him my name? What if he was some kind of stalker? Wait, that didn't make sense. Whatever. But I didn't want to give him my name.

I stared into the eyes of the man who reminded me of a snake, and the silence grew.

What should I do?

What the _hell_ was going on here?

Where was I, anyway?

It seemed that if I was going to get any answers, I was going to have to give this man a name. Any name.

I swallowed. "My name…I…"

Orochimaru smiled in understanding. "I see. The explosion must have done…_damage_. It is no matter. I will give you a name."

I shuddered at his silky smooth voice that was supposed to sound comforting, instead sounding scary as hell.

"Your name will be…" Orochimaru reached out to stroke my cheek, and I had to struggle not to scream. I could feel the raw power coming off of this man, so strong it almost made me fall to my knees. I could no more to this man then I had done to the boy. I was powerless.

"Hikari. Your name will be Hikari."


	3. Chapter 2

Hey! Hope you guys like it, and please review! :P

* * *

_Chapter 2_

I blinked slowly, and Orochimaru seemed to take that as an agreement, for he smiled and went on in that silky voice that made me shiver. What made it even _more_ eerie was the fact that even though he spoke very softly, his voice echoed in the large throne room, softly repeating itself in my ears over, and over, and over....

"Now, Hikari, how did you come to be here? Please…I mean you no harm, I am merely curious." I swallowed hard, and my fists clenched the fabric of my shirt.

Yeah…I was sure that his greedy yellow eyes were just _curious_.

"I, uh…was hit by a car, and then I woke up on that metal table..."

I know, it's a pretty lame explanation, but I was also scared out of my pants. What would this guy do to me? Where the hell _was_ I?

Orochimaru smiled slightly, and leaned forward even more. "Hikari," Man…of all the names in the world, it had to be the strangest sounding one. Maybe it was just the way his slithering voice curled over itself, but I'm not sure. "my apprentice told me that you appeared in a…how to put this…beam of light? Hardly something that would be provoked into being by a mere _hit_…wouldn't you say?"

I frowned. A beam of light? I don't remember anything after getting hit…wait! When the car hit me, there was this light surrounding me, right? But why did that happen? "I'm sorry, uh…_sir_, but–"

"Lord Orochimaru, or just Lord, will suffice, child."

Who the hell asks to be called _Lord_ nowadays? What a dupe…I almost smiled to myself, but forced myself to continue.

"Yes, _Lord_ Orochimaru. But I'm not sure what that light was; I really didn't know that it was even possible. I kind of can't remember what happened after that. Maybe…" I quickly stopped speaking, and Orochimaru's eyes lit up in interest.

"What is it?"

"It's not important, Lord Orochimaru, I was just thinking out loud." I tried to smile, but only managed a choked grimace. Orochimaru smirked.

"Please…I'd be delighted to hear your thoughts on this matter." His tone left no room for argument, and I forced myself not to take a step back when his eyes narrowed slightly when I didn't answer right away.

"I-I was just…thinking about me, and how I'm…_different_ from other kids my age."

"How so? You look perfectly normal to me." Orochimaru's eyes were confused, and I blinked. I had attacked that boy, using all of my strength, right in front of him. How could he _not _notice?

Unless…that boy from before…maybe he was special too.

I swallowed hard, and spoke quietly, trying to keep my tone level and even. "I...can run faster than normal people…the doctor said my bones were formed differently, that my heart was stronger, everything inside me…enhanced beyond usual human efficiency. And a few years ago…I found that I could make my hands glow, here, like this."

I focused with all my strength, and the blue glow flickered around my fingers, and Orochimaru's eyes lit with…understanding, was it? Or was it a hunger, a gleeful hunger that made me think about crawling away and hiding from the world?

"The people around me thought I was a freak…because I was so different. It was hard, and I…I…"

I found that I couldn't speak anymore, and the blue glow burned for a moment more before vanishing.

There was silence, and then I heard a low sound fill the room.

It was a moment before I realized that it was Orochimaru, and he was laughing.

Orochimaru's eyes shone with mirth as he laughed, and I shivered as that laugh echoed all around me. Yellow eyes snapped to my face as I took a step back, and another chuckle escaped his thin, pale lips.

"Oh, this is _fascinating_! Let me assure you, Hikari, you are not different in any way. No…in fact, you're perfectly normal. You've grown up not knowing what you are…not at all? And you say that the people in your world don't know about people like you?"

I nodded, wondering what he meant, and he sighed in relief.

"Hikari, you're a ninja. You're body is the only proof I can give you, so to believe it or not is your choice."

I laughed. It was the only thing I _could _do. He must be joking. There's no way that ninja actually _exist_, I mean–

But when I looked at him again, his face was completely serious, almost angry at my mocking tone, and I ceased laughing almost immediately. "Wait, you're serious?"

"Completely."

"But it _can't _be true! That means that I had to have gone into a different dimension, which is _definitely not possible_! I–"

Orochimaru rolled his eyes, and put his hands together in a strange sign, and suddenly, in a poof of gray smoke, a medium sized snake was curled around his shoulders, and it's black tongue flickered out of it's purple lips that were covered in delicate scales. Its eyes were almost identical to the man on whom it was draped on; yellow eyes with black slits instead of pupils.

I felt my argument trail off as the snake – Orochimaru made another hand sign – transformed into a sword, long and deadly.

He wasn't lying.

Oh.

My.

_God._

I felt my knees knocking together uncontrollably, and I blinked rapidly. "So, everyone in your world is a ninja?"

"No, of course there are regular civilians that play no role in ninja affairs, but overall, yes, ninja rule over the rest. It's a pity that you…somehow…were transported to another world, it must have been difficult."

His yellow eyes narrowed as he went on. "I would be…willing to take you in, my child, if you wish. You would be trained in the ways of a ninja, and you'd serve under me along with the rest when you reach a certain level. I have a feeling you'll reach a high level very, _very_ quickly. Would you like this?"

The only words I registered…_trained in the ways of a ninja_…and I was nodding before he finished. "Yes! Uh, I mean, _please_, Lord Orochimaru!"

I was floating in the joy. I finally knew who I was…I finally would be accepted for what I could do! I felt a pang of sadness. I wish…Mom could see this, she'd be happy, I know it!

Orochimaru smiled widely, and stood, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Welcome then, Hikari. I will have you begin training immediately with my apprentice. Go to your room now. You'll have to share with another person, because this base of mine is a bit cramped."

"It's fine!"

Orochimaru patted my head, and led me to the door. "Head down the hall, and then made a right, and go into the first door you see. That will be your new room. I'm sorry; your roommate is a bit…moody. You'll get used to it, I assume. Tomorrow morning I will have a set of clothing sent to your room, and your new trainer will take you from there. Is that agreeable?"

"Yes, thank you Lord Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru's eyes gleamed. "It's nothing, my dear."

I thanked him once more, and he closed the door behind me. I couldn't keep the grin off of my face. It was incredible! I was going to be able to finally show off what I could do, and be _taught_ to improve those skills!

But…I couldn't push away the feeling that curled in my gut at the memory of Orochimaru's gleaming eyes. It was…strange, and I felt uneasy as I remembered it. I mean, I was happy and all, but I still had no idea where I was…or how I had gotten there.

I frowned, and I turned to my right, and saw a large door that was the only one in the hall, at the very end. The typical creepy hallway with the door at the waaaaay end of it, almost seeming to shimmer as you stared down it…you know, _those_ ones…

After an eternity, I finally reached the door, and saw that there was a small snake that curled around the brass doorknob. Creepy…

I slowly turned the handle, and peeked inside the room.

It was a pretty large room, and there was a window at the far end that let in the bright sunlight – it must be afternoon, which was weird, because it had been morning when the truck had hit me – and a medium sized bed that was pushed against the far right wall. A small trunk stood at the foot of the bed, as well as a door that I assumed led to a bathroom. A huge array of weapons covered the wall, on shelves and in boxes. Weird…whoever I was rooming with was obsessed with weapons…should I be impressed or scared about that fact?

There was a large rug that covered most of the cold stone floor, and for that I was grateful, cuz my feet were cold enough as it was, being bare and all. Where were my shoes, anyway?

Other than that…the room was bare. The definition of boring…pretty sad, in my opinion. Wait; there was only _one_ bed…where would I sleep? I suppose it wouldn't be too bad, I mean, I was used to sleeping in the same bed as my female classmates on overnight field trips. And if she was really weird about that kind of stuff, I always could sleep on the floor, with a pillow and blanket. I would survive.

I slowly sat on the bed, and moved so I was leaning on the rather wide windowsill. Actually, I could probably sit there if I was careful….yes, I could!

I grinned as I slipped out the open window and settled down so I was staring out at the forest that surrounded the base, I assumed. I saw the grass gently rustling as a breeze blew, and sighed. It was all so sudden; I was surprised I wasn't having more of an internal reaction to all of this.

But then again…even at home, with Mom, I had felt even uneasier than this. I hadn't belonged there, really. I mean, Mom loved me, and I loved her, but my body seemed to sense that I was supposed to be somewhere else.

Maybe this was where I was supposed to be…here with people who understood her, who were just like her. Ninja…it still sounds so ridiculous. It's like saying I'm a pink and purple dotted dragon or something, that's how unbelievable it is.

I leaned my head against the smooth tone of the window, and smiled.

I wonder…are there other ninja villages too? Or is Orochimaru's the only one? I suppose there have to be others…but what were they like? Would I ever get to see them?

I felt my eyes closing, and when they opened again the sun was setting. I was still on the windowsill, my legs pulled against my chest and my forehead resting on my knees. Wow…I must have fallen asleep! I loved how I could just _zonk_ out like that…it helped time pass so much more quickly.

I glanced around. The room was still empty, and the weapons caught my eye once more, and I scooted off onto the bed, and made my way over to the huge stash of sharp things…there were so many that it was difficult to see individual weapons…

I knelt beside it and reached out to touch a weapon that was as long as my forearm, and the thick blade was almost as big as my hand, and there was a handle that fit my hand perfectly, with thin white wrappings around the handle. It felt natural in my hand, and I swung it around, watching it catch the light of the fading sun. The natural feeling lasted for at the most a second before another feeling overwhelmed it.

Wow…I feel so _stupid_.

I quickly put it back, and looked at the rest, frowning. Some of them were so complex I didn't even try to figure them out, and some were so small and simple that I just stared at them before giggling and shaking my head.

I started singing to myself as I studied this long curved knife, and it was a moment before I remembered that it was the song I had written only a month ago. I had dreamed about the melody, it had played softly in the background…

The door suddenly slammed shut behind me – how had it opened? Oh, wait…someone must have opened it – and I screamed, the knife dropping from my hands and my legs crumpled beneath me, sending me into the wall with a _crack _that made me see stars.

"Crap…that _hurt_…" I moaned quietly as I pulled back, rubbing my forehead tenderly, scowling to myself. I suddenly felt eyes boring into my head, and I turned to find myself staring into my roommate's eyes.

"It's _you_!" I yelled, jumping up and glaring at him. His lips twitched into a scowl, and eyes the deepest onyx color narrowed as we stared each other down.

* * *

Sasuke sheathed his sword, allowing himself a small smirk at the sight of all the so-called _elite_ ninja…all lying on the ground, either unconscious or close to it. It was a challenge for him to take on so many, but Sasuke was pleased to find that it was within his abilities. The teen sighed and started down the path and into the base. It was already sunset, and he was tired, and was looking forward to a peaceful evening of sleep.

The Uchiha was getting stronger. It was only a bit more training, a few more months…and then he would leave Sound and hunt down that bastard who tainted the very air by breathing in and out.

And then…Sasuke would finally have his revenge. It would all be worth it, because his clan could rest in peace. That was all that mattered, really. After that…well, Sasuke wasn't sure what he would do next. But only one thing was certain, it had been certain for quite some time now.

Sasuke knew deep within his heart that he would never return to Konoha. His spirit had hardened and iced over, the village that was once a sanctuary was now more comparative to the deepest pits of hell. Going back would only result in execution – he was a missing-nin, after all – and involvement in pointless emotions that got in the way of his path to power.

Sasuke headed down the hall, and his eyes scanned the hall, and he scoffed as he realized that he was searching for the girl from before. Those eyes that reminded him of a aqua-green ocean pool, and deep within a calm and careful fire rippled, and it pulsed through her with every look she gave.

Sasuke shook his head. Why was he thinking these thoughts? It was foolish…Orochimaru had probably killed her by now. It was useless to think of her, and it made him angry that he was allowing some _girl _to affect him to this extent.

The teen shook his head, and glanced up at the sight of three male ninja walking in his direction. The tallest one, the one in the center, seemed to shrink into himself as they stopped in front of Sasuke, blocking his path.

Sasuke glared, and they all gulped nervously. The teen could taste their fear in the air, and their chakra's flared and dimmed along with their emotions. The center one cleared his throat, and spoke in a even tone that was ruined by the fact that his hands were shaking. Sasuke smirked slightly, and slowly pressed his crushing chakra in the air, and they shook even more.

"Master U-Uchiha, Lord Orochimaru has asked us to tell you that there is a new recruit named Hikari, who–"

Sasuke's eyes hardened, and he strode past the ninja. "Fine. Now get out of my sight."

The three were only too happy to comply, and they were gone so fast that Sasuke swore they teleported.

Sasuke headed down the hallway that led to his room, and sighed as he approached. A shower sounded very nice…if he could stay awake long enough to make his way to the shower, that is.

He opened the door, and he froze as he saw the girl who was standing near his weapons, her hair glinting in the dimming sunlight. She was…singing? Her voice wasn't especially beautiful, but she sang the words with such a clear, haunting quality that it made Sasuke automatically listen.

-----

_Stars shining in the night_

_Their light will guide us onward_

_But what if there is only darkness?_

_Will I live through this eternal night?_

-----

Sasuke's blood boiled angrily for no apparent reason, and suddenly he was slamming the door shut, finding some pleasure in the fact that she jumped horribly, slamming into the wall, her blonde hair pooling around her shoulders as she whimpered.

"Crap…that _hurt_…" She mumbled to herself, pulling back and rubbing her forehead. Sasuke scowled, and she finally noticed him, and looked up to meet his eyes.

Yes…she too much like Naruto. Her eyes, so clear and so _good_…it was almost sickening. Sasuke hated it, and for a split second felt like crushing her skull, watching as she burned in the suffering. The thought was gone as soon as it came, and it left Sasuke feeling rather guilty.

He was usually the one that was always in control of his emotions. He had perfected that control throughout his time here, and he felt resentful that this girl had changed all of that in just one look.

The girl's eyes widened, and then narrowed in the next moment, and she was on her feet, growling in an angry tone that made Sasuke raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"It's _you_!"

Sasuke glared at her, and it was in that moment that he realized that she was the same height as he was. Her eyes were exactly level with his, and he found it slightly disconcerting. The teen was used to looking down at women, and to not have to now, especially at _this_ particular girl, took the effect out of attempting to intimidate her by towering over her, as he usually did.

Sasuke glanced around, making sure she hadn't broken anything, before saying curtly. "Why are you in my room?"

The girl snorted. "I'm your new roommate, at least, that's what I was told."

Sasuke's body froze, and he growled curses through his gritted teeth. That snake, that bastard! He knew that Sasuke preferred to be alone, and increased his irritation by putting this girl in his room! That _bastard_!

The girl lost interest in him after a moment, and idly moved to sit on the bed. _His_ bed.

He wondered…would Orochimaru notice if Sasuke threw the girl out the window?

Probably.

Damn. There goes _that_ plan…


	4. Chapter 3

PLease review you guys! If you like it...just tell me what you think, even if it's bad! :D

* * *

_Chapter 3_

I stared as the boy slowly crossed the room, his dark eyes narrowing in annoyance as he found that some of the weapons had been disturbed, and carefully placed them back in their rightful positions, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you have all of those, anyway? It's not like you can carry them all around with you or anything…"

The boy didn't answer, and I frowned. He really was _gorgeous_, with pale tan skin that was perfectly smooth, along with finely shaped features…and those dark, dark onyx eyes that seemed depthless. But there was also another feeling to his perfection that made me wary. It was the coldness that surrounded him, the vengeance and anger that made me want to cringe and curl into myself in fear. I swallowed hard, and attempted at a teasing remark.

"What, afraid I'll bite or something?"

I was met with silence, and I sighed, standing up and stretching with a yawn. "Where am I going to sleep, anyway? I mean, Lord Orochimaru didn't really think of putting an extra bed in here…oh well!" I shrugged when he didn't answer, and glanced at the darkening skies, and knelt down besides the large cabinet that was on the far side, which made the boy stare at me with an almost quizzical look in his blank, empty eyes.

I ignored him, and searched with my fingers until I found what I was looking for, a long, thick blanket that was dark and soft. I grinned, and pulled it out, dragging it out, and darted over to snatch two of the four pillows off of the boy's bed. I glanced at him to see if he had any objections, only to find that he was in the bathroom, the shower starting up with a hiss. I was left alone with the pile of blankets and the pillows in my hands, and they provided a bit of warmth against my arms as I stood there. I heard the boy stepping into the shower, the sound of his feet rasping against the damp shower floor. Hmm…I wonder what he looks like nak–

_Whoa_! Slow down, you pervert!

I laughed to myself, and settled down on the floor as far away from the boy's bed as possible, along the far wall, and tried not to think about how soft and warm the covers had been against my skin when I had sat there for a moment, tried not to think about how truly uncomfortable the icy, cold stone floor was…

I curled into a ball, trying to conserve heat, shivering violently as a draft of chilly air passed over me. I jammed one of the extra pillows under my legs, so they at least were shielded from the cruel frigidity of the floor.

I heard the shower stop – wow, what was that, a thirty-second shower? – and the sound of water dripping as the boy dried himself off. I sighed, turning my back away from the door so I wouldn't see him come out. It's not like he would care, seeing me on the floor like this. I could tell that much from his dark, cold eyes. I shivered at the memory of them, and buried my head under the covers, my teeth chattering slightly. Damn, it was so fricken _cold_.

I heard the door open almost soundlessly, and the soft sound of his footsteps across the stone floor. I could feel the heat from the shower radiating off of him as he passed inches away from where I was curled, and I had to force myself to remain motionless; my body instinctively wanted to gravitate towards that warmth. His footsteps didn't pause or hesitate, either he didn't see me or he was just ignoring me. Since he was…_special_, like I was, I was betting on the later. It was a bit irritating. I mean, he could at least _try _to be a bit more social. I huffed out a breath, warming the skin of my arms that were wrapped around my torso to conserve heat.

In fact, everything about this guy was irritating, and I pitied myself…how would I deal with a roommate like this, and for who knows how long?! At least I would get away from him during the day…when I was training with my new teacher; Lord Orochimaru's apprentice…wasn't that what he said?

I grinned to myself, and the room seemed to get a lot warmer as I wriggled in excitement. I was going to be a ninja!

The only thing that nagged at my heart…was my mom. Was she worried? _Of course she was._ Was she looking for me? _Of course she is. _Will she think that I'm…dead? _After a while…yes. _Am I actually dead? Or will I suddenly wake up in the hospital…a horrible dream, and yet a wonderful one?

I found that the answers didn't come as easily as before.

The boy was silent as the covers slid back softly – as that sound reached me the ground seemed to get a lot colder than before – and he quickly lay down, the bed creaking faintly as he got comfortable. It was strange, every sense seemed enhanced all of a sudden, I could hear every shift that his body made, even the sound of his head resting against the pillow after a moment. I was suddenly reminded of the sleepovers with my friends from school…the giggles as we whispered about nothing particularly significant, but at the time seemed just so _important_. It had been fun…

Homesickness tore through me, and I felt my throat closing up painfully.

Oh, Mom. I wish I could go home. I know that I'm going to be happy here…but I still wish I could hug you again, tell you how glad I am that you're my mom. I took for granted the love you gave me before; I never knew that it'd all be torn from me so soon.

I would never see Mom again.

Grief welled up inside me, and I felt something dripping down my cheek, but I ignored it, burying my head in the pillow to muffle the sob that rose in my throat.

I clenched the fabric, which now suddenly felt like cold wood, between my fingers.

* * *

I awoke to find myself alone in the room, the boy's bed neatly made, as if no one had even been there. I frowned at the state of my hair, which was tangled and dirty, and stood. That guy and I were roommates…that meant I was allowed to use his shower…right?

Right.

I stood up, and, after seeing the crisp orderly state my roommate's bed was in, attempted to arrange my blankets and pillows so it somewhat resembled a bed. I'm not going to describe my pitiful results, because if I did, you'd just question my intelligence. I cringed to myself as I looked at it for a moment. I've never been a very neat person; it seems to be in my nature to be unable to make _anything_ look neat. It's pretty embarrassing…

I quickly moved to the bathroom, turned on the hot water, and then looked for a way to lock the door. There was none. I flushed for no apparent reason, but then I remembered the reason, and flushed even more deeply.

He could just walk in on me…naked in the shower.

I winced at the thought, and quickly snatched one of the towels that was hanging on the nearby rack, and draped it over the glass that was the door, effectively covering me from view. I sighed, still uncomfortable, but quickly undressed and stepped into the hot spray. I grinned with delight as the grime and blood that was caked onto my skin washed away, and after enjoying the hot water for a few minutes I looked for the shampoo. There were two large bottles, one with a thick creamy white solution, and the other with clear-ish stuff that was a clean looking green color. I reached for the clear looking one, and poured some into my hand, rubbing a little. When bubbles appeared, I applied it to my scalp and rubbed vigorously to get rid of any dirt.

Finally, after washing out the shampoo and putting in a bit of conditioner, I rinsed off one last time and turned the water off. After five minutes of hearing the constant hiss of the showerhead, the room was eerily still and quiet. I grabbed the towel and hastily dried off, squeezing any excess water out of my hair. I changed back into the clothes I had come in, ignoring the blood that was stained on them, and looked for a brush. I found a small one in the very back of one of the drawers, and I could tell it hadn't been used in a while. I dusted it off, and, glancing in the mirror, began to brush through my wet hair with long strokes. It was a dark brownish-bronze when it was wet, and it stuck to my skin as I brushed. Steam swirled around me in rivers, and with my foot I kicked the door open so the bathroom could air out.

After brushing, my hair was partially dry, and I tied on my shoes and looked around for some kind of clock. There was none, but by the light that came through the window I guessed that it was around six in the morning. I sighed, and looked around once more, unsure of what to do. I suddenly noticed a pair of folded clothing on the floor besides my bed, and held them up in confusion.

It was a black short-sleeved shirt, with a pair of tight fitting capris that were the same black color as the shirt. A pair of sandals, oddly formed and designed, rested besides the clothing. I hesitatingly changed into them, and frowned. The clothing felt so strange against my skin, and it made me fidgety. There was also a large rectangular holder of some sort, and I ended up tucking it into my pocket because I couldn't understand how to put it on. The sandals were secure and slightly too big for my feet, but close enough to where I wouldn't stumble or trip if I ran.

After making sure I was ready, I moved towards the door, and slowly opened it.

The hall was empty as I poked my head out, and I slipped out of the room, my footsteps echoing softly as I walked down the hall that split into two directions at the end. I glanced down the left, which was empty, and then down the right, which was also empty. Right, or left? Left, or right?

After arguing with myself for a few moments, I finally spun around three times with my hand outstretched, and when I stopped, my hand was pointing down the left hallway. I shrugged, ignoring the shiver that went down my spine, and made my way down the left hall.

After a while, I began to hear murmurs and the clattering of food trays, which made my empty stomach growl. I moved towards the sound, and came upon two large double doors. I hesitated, and opened the door.

I was staring at a large room that held plastic tables and benches, in which ninja – men and women alike, all with serious, pitiless glares on their faces – were seated. There were a large table towards the back in which a group of people were seated, ones with dark brown shifts on, and leather collars around their necks. They were all silent, picking at their meager portion of food. I frowned, but then suddenly, a figure stepping in front of me got my attention.

Standing in front of me, blocking my way, was a large man that looked to be in his early twenties, maybe twenty-five at the oldest. His dark eyes glinted with a dark humor, and his teeth were bared in what I assumed was a grin. It looked more like a grimace of pain to me.

"Hey, you're the new recruit, right?"

I felt a shiver of fear at the look in his eye. "Yes…"

"What's your name?"

I looked away. "I-I'm sorry, I'm in kind of a hurry." I pushed past him, but his hand was suddenly tight around my wrist, and his breath hot at my ear.

"Oh _really_? I think that whatever you're hurrying toward can wait for a few seconds, don't you agree? I've got some score to settle."

I felt the twist on my arm, and suddenly I was in the air, and I felt something crack in my side as I hit the wall with a crash. I slumped to the ground, gasping for air, holding my side. I looked up to see that I had created a small crater in the wall, and my side throbbed. What the hell?!!

I looked up at the man who was grinning down at me; the others hadn't even flinched, their eyes glancing over at me before returning to their food. What kind of people were they, to just stand by and _ignore_ this?

The man kicked me viciously on the same side that I had landed on, and a cry escaped my lips that were pressed tightly together, and the man seemed to take pleasure from my pain.

"That little son-of-a-bitch humiliated me the other day, and now it's my turn to humiliate him. Look at yourself, the servant of the strongest ninja in this base, a servant who cant even defend herself! Or are you supposed to be some kind of ninja? You're _pathetic_!"

I glared at him, ignoring the pain in my side and stomach, and leapt up to punch him in the jaw. I put everything I had, every single ounce of strength into that punch.

His eyes widened as he saw the glow that surrounded my fist, and I felt a satisfying crunch as he was sent sprawling onto the floor, screaming and clutching his jaw.

His friends, who had been hanging back before, came forward to look at him. His mouth was slack, and my eyes widened at the piece of bone that was poking out where his chin should have been.

I had broken his jaw.

How…?

The other men were advancing, and I backed up until I felt the wall behind me. Adrenaline pumped through me, and my chest heaved as I gasped for air.

I should've gone to the right.

* * *

Sasuke made his way down the hall after morning training, heading towards the cafeteria. The light that streamed through the windows created blocks of bright light that made the shadows look like bars. It was true, in a way. This base was like a prison for most of the people here.

For that new girl…the annoying one.

She had fallen so easily for Orochimaru's trap…Sasuke wondered how long it would take her to realize that she was a slave of a ninja, serving Orochimaru until the day she died. There was no escape for her. Sasuke…_he_ had a fair chance of escaping if he so chose, but the girl…no chance.

Orochimaru had told him that Sasuke was now the trainer of this new girl. He would have to get her up to the level of a jounin in four months at the most. Then she would accompany him on several missions, still as his student.

_"It will improve your skills to teach someone your age. And if you accept…I will reward you with five new forbidden jutsus." _

Sasuke had accepted immediately, and Orochimaru had told him that his new student had been seen heading towards the cafeteria, and that he should start looking there.

This girl was _so_ annoying…

Sasuke's keen ears suddenly picked up the sounds of kicking and punching, and his eyes narrowed as he opened the doors with a flourish, and his dark eyes scanned the area for the girl.

There were a handful of men on the far wall, all grouped around something on the ground, all turning to look at him with pure terror etched in every line of their faces. Sasuke didn't care what poor defenseless genin they were beating up today…he just needed to find that girl.

"Where is the new recruit?" Sasuke spoke loudly, and the men's eyes flickered at each other nervously, and the Uchiha's eyes narrowed in suspicion. He didn't like the look of nervous fear on the face of the leader of the group, who had moved slightly to the right, as if to shield something from view.

Sasuke's eyes flickered down to the ground between the legs of the men, and saw a flash of golden hair before the man's body replaced it. Sasuke moved so fast that there wasn't time to blink before he was right in front of the group, his eyes bleeding deep crimson with three lazily rotating commas. The men shivered, and Sasuke stared at each man individually, letting them know that he was watching them from now on, moving forward to get to the girl. They scampered out of his way, and in less than a second they were gone from the cafeteria. Sasuke knelt beside the bleary eyed girl, and examined her with his eyes, not wanting to touch her.

Her face was streaked with blood that trickled down her chin and cuts on her forehead and cheeks. There were tear marks that made paths though the drying blood, though her eyes were currently bereft of emotion, and her arm was at an awkward angle, and he knew that it was broken. Her face was empty; calm as those blue-gray eyes glancing down at her mangled arm, before returning to their blank staring at the white ceiling. She didn't speak, didn't even glance at him; she didn't seem to know that he was even there.

Sasuke glanced at her arm, and waved a hand in front of her eyes, and when she didn't react he stood, glancing at the table of slaves that shrunk into themselves when he looked at them. Sasuke moved over to them, and gestured to two of the women, and jerked his head toward the girl.

"Take her to the medical quarters, and when she's healed take her back to my room."

Without waiting to see if they obeyed his orders, he put his hands together to teleport back to the training grounds.

If training until he couldn't stand straight didn't help relieve this peculiar feeling in his chest – the feeling that had arose when he stared into that girl's blank, emotionless eyes – then nothing would.

* * *

I didn't really know when the kicks and punches stopped, only that my entire body felt as if it was on fire, no, worse than that. How could it be _worse_ than that?

I had no idea, everything seemed fuzzy and slow around me, I tried to focus on the ceiling but it remained as blurry and hazy as before. I heard a deep melodious voice speak somewhere to my right, and a strange sound that sounded like the rush of wind, of something disappearing. I blinked slowly, but when I did so my lids seemed like lead, never wanting to open again.

I forced them to open as two female voices spoke beside me. I couldn't understand what they were saying, but felt their hands softly lifting me up, trying to be as gentle as possible, but it still made me cry out in pain as the fire rose to a whole new level of pain, and my vision seemed to whirl into a white blindness, small dark spots expanding until they filled my vision with blackness.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

What kind of a world was this?

Why is this world filled with so much pain?

Something seemed to snap within my mind, and my mind was lost in the darkness.


	5. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter!** Please review**, and i hope you guys like it!!! :D

* * *

_Chapter 4_

I had the strangest dream.

I was standing on the edge of a large waterfall, the water rushing in torrents down to the pool below. Two statues were there, on each side, facing each other. Their faces were stony, emotionless, and yet staring at them made my heart ache in sorrow, in a sense of regret that made me even more confused.

I felt myself falling down, almost floating down, until my feet touched the water's surface, creating small ripples that spread over the glassy surface of the pool. I found that I didn't sink, instead standing on the water like I would a sheet of glass.

* * *

_It was all so strange…I looked around in confusion. _

_I heard something behind me, and saw a tall, lean boy standing with his back to me. His spiky blonde hair stuck out messily all over his head, and his black and orange outfit made me want to smile, but at the same time seemed to fit him. That was even more odd…because I didn't know who this boy was, and yet I felt as if I _should_ know him. _

_I blinked, and spoke quietly, my voice echoing in the silence, the rushing of the waterfall muted in the background._

"_Um, excuse me, I–"_

_But before I could finish, he began to walk away, the long straps of his headband waving in an invisible breeze. I began to run, feeling the same feeling that his name was at the tip of my tongue, and yet still evading me. _

_Why did I suddenly feel so afraid? _

_I ran even faster, my heart pounding. I could see a shroud of orange fire enveloping him, and he hunched over himself, tails sprouting from his back. His screams of agony tore through my soul._

_Fear twisted in my gut, and I felt something slam me backward, and saw with shock that it was that black haired boy, his dark eyes emotionless as they stared at me for a moment before he continued to move toward the blonde boy. _

_No…don't go near him. You'll die! Please, don't go any closer!_

_The blonde's skin peeled away to reveal twisting black skin that pulsed and throbbed with pure evil, and I screamed a name so loudly that everything shattered around me, and I felt the vision fading, my eyes closing as the light enveloped me. _

"_- - - - - -!" _

_

* * *

  
_

My eyes opened with a jerk, and I sat up hurriedly, putting a hand against my chest in an attempt to slow my racing heart. Sweat gleamed on my skin, and my breath came in gasps. I felt tears still rushing from my eyes, and I hurriedly wiped them away, struggling to regain composure.

Why was I crying? Was it because I was afraid for the dark haired boy?

The dream had been so clear…so _vivid_. Who had the blonde boy been? And why was I dreaming about that _bastard _of a guy when I only met him two days ago?

Wait!

Memories of the beating rushed back, and I looked around to see that I was in the boy's room once more, in a new set of black clothing, bandages wrapped around my torso and arm. I winced as I twisted to look at my ribs, but they were taped tightly and didn't hurt as much as before. Then I noticed the cold hardness of the surface I was lying on, and noticed that the pristine bed before me was empty.

He had dumped me on the floor…again.

That stupid bastard!

I jumped up, and immediately regretted it. My leg throbbed, and I groaned, sliding down the wall, struggling to remain upright. White spots whirled in front of my eyes, and I took deep breaths before pulling myself up again.

"Idiot."

My head snapped up, and I found myself staring into the dark onyx eyes of the boy. He was standing by the bed…wait; he hadn't been there before, had he? His hair was tousled from the wind, and his face was emotionless.

I glared. "Oh really? _You're_ the idiot for dumping me on the floor, bastard!"

He didn't answer, instead turning to continue to polish his gleaming sword. I scowled, and limped over to the nearby table for support.

"I'm surprised you didn't leave me there, heartless as you are. I guess you just didn't want to have to scrape my body off of the cafeteria floor…"

Again, no answer.

I sighed, and decided, since he wasn't going to answer me anyway, to continue. "I mean, what kind of base is this anyway? I just went in to eat, and what do I get? A welcoming committee that tells me that it's somehow payback for someone I don't even know to beat me up, to get back at my _savoir_ or something. Is that how you deal with grudges too? Hm, somehow I don't think so. You would…" I studied him carefully. "…probably just cut off everything you had with them, leaving them all alone. Am I rig–"

A knife suddenly brushed my cheek, landing in the wall right beside my ear, quivering slightly. I froze, heart racing, as the boy moved quicker than my eyes could follow, until he was inches from me. His face was calm still, but a flicker of anger was beneath the surface of his mask, his eyes icy as he glared at me.

"Shut. _Up_."

I narrowed my eyes, but wisely kept my mouth shut. The boy slowly reached next to my head, and with a _thunk_, retrieved his knife, and retreated back to continue polishing his sword.

_Heartless bastard, go to hell, damn you, fuck you…what else do I have? _

I scowled to myself, and the boy continued to ignore me, the cool mask in place once more. It was strange, in that brief moment where he had been so close to me, there was a second in which his dark eyes had glinted with _life_, an anger that finally revealed that he had feelings behind that stony exterior.

I frowned, and asked. "Hey, can I at _least_ know your name?"

"Why?"

His voice was calm once more, and I clung to the opportunity to make him talk.

"I'm going to be your roommate, don't you think it'd be good to get to know each other?"

"No."

I laughed nervously, trying to ease the awkward tension. "Uh, okay, scratch the 'getting to know each other' thing, let's just start with the whole 'addressing each other' thing. If I want to ask you something, I'd rather not refer to you as 'Arrogant Bastard' in public."

"I don't care."

I groaned, and leaned against the wall. "Okay, _fine_. I'm Li– Uh, I mean, I'm Hikari."

Again, silence.

"Argh, you're impossible!" I stomped my foot in frustration, blinking back tears, and stalked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

***

Sasuke allowed himself to sigh in relief when the girl slammed the door, her loose ringlets of blonde hair whirling behind her like a tornado before it too was blocked off from his sight by the wooden door.

_Finally_…some peace and quiet.

She was annoying, even worse than Sakura had been, because this girl wasn't scared to death of his rejection. She wasn't like Sakura, she didn't cling to him like a puppy does its mother, didn't use every opportunity to try and woo him into feeling anything besides shallow friendship towards her. This girl didn't hang on every word Sasuke said like it was a word from God…she wasn't satisfied with one word answers, she wanted _more_.

Sakura had never tried this hard; she had never tried to get to know him, she had loved the shell of Sasuke, she knew that was all she was willing to try for…

Sasuke scowled, and his lapse in concentration cost him his even stroke of the polishing rag, causing the sharp blade to slice into his thumb. Sasuke was used to pain, it was part of his everyday life, and he watched as blood beaded up and trickled down his thumb.

It was strange; the blood ran slowly, painfully so, like the cut was crying tears of crimson blood…

Sasuke wiped the blood away hurriedly, scowling even more deeply.

The boy stood with a shake of his head, and was about to leave the room when he heard something in the bathroom. He leaned his head toward the door, and listened. His eyes narrowed as he heard the muffled sobs of the girl.

Pathetic.

And yet he did not feel the exasperation that he expected to feel, as he had felt when Sakura had cried on him. It was different, somehow. He knew this girl was strong, much stronger than Sakura had been.

Yet that made absolutely no sense. Sakura was at least a trained ninja, while this girl was less skilled than a five year old. Maybe it was the way she held herself, the way she stared him straight in the eye, the look in her deep blue-gray eyes when she yelled at him without fear of pain or rejection.

Sasuke sighed, and quickly opened the door.

She was sitting on the toilet, and she quickly wiped her tears away when he came in, glaring at him. Around her eyes was slightly red, and there were tear marks on her face, but her deep blue-gray eyes were just as angry and fierce as they were before. She turned her face away from him, crossing her arms.

"What do _you_ want, Arrogant Bastard?"

"It's Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

Her face perked up so quickly that he was tempted to roll his eyes, but he forced himself to remain motionless. It was like the sun coming out, her eyes brightened, and a smile lit up her face.

"Sasu…It's a nice name." She said, sniffling a bit, and Sasuke turned on his heel, and spoke again.

"I'm your new teacher, so follow me."

Sasuke waited for the yell, and felt a smug amusement when it rang out a second later.

"What?!"

"Orochimaru assigned you to be my new pupil, so hurry up."

"Wait, but you're _my_ age! How can you be–?"

"Shut up…"

The girl growled in frustration, but Sasuke sent a glare over his shoulder, and she reluctantly lapsed into silence as they made their way down the hall that led to the training grounds.

Sasuke's room was on the top floor, but the hallway that led to the other rooms sloped downwards, underground, and it took a few minutes to reach the stairs that led to the outdoor training areas. The stillness grew as they walked in silence, and Sasuke was glad for it. He had nothing to say to her; what would he _possibly_ say? And she probably had plenty to say to him, most of it including curses and complaints, but she mercifully remained silent.

They passed several female servants, and the girl smiled at them, and Sasuke saw that they were shocked to receive anything other than harsh cruelty from ninja, and one of the women was going to smile back, but she saw Sasuke, and quickly ran away.

The girl had glanced at him with those calm, blue-gray eyes, and he had turned away from her, walking even faster.

They reached the outdoors, and the girl grinned, and took a deep breath. Sasuke ignored her, and quickly walked to one of the hidden ones that he reserved for his use alone. It was far into the woods, and he knew that the girl was impatient, but she didn't say anything.

Another difference from Naruto; she actually had the sense to keep quiet once and a while.

Finally, he stopped in the center of the field, and turned to look at her carefully. She was still recovering, so he would have to start with something simple.

"Alright–"

"Hey, what're those?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as she pointed to the blocks of wood used for kunai targets, and he glared.

"Aiming posts. You are to address me as Uchiha-sensei, as I am your teacher now."

"But–" Sasuke's glare cut her short, and she growled. "Fine…_Uchiha-sensei_."

"Since you got yourself injured, you start with kunai."

Sasuke held up a kunai, and she studied it with curious eyes. Sasuke briefly examined the uses of a kunai, and how to handle and throw it at a target, and then passed it to her. She held it cautiously, and looked at him in confusion.

"What do I do?"

"Throw it at the target, the same way I did."

The girl frowned, and hesitatingly shifted her fingers into the proper throwing position, and let the kunai fly.

It flew straight and true, and landed with a thunk into the center of the target. Sasuke scowled, and retrieved the kunai as she beamed with delight. Orochimaru's voice slithered into his mind.

_"I think you'll find that she's more unpredictable than the others. I have a feeling that she will become a great kunoichi…maybe even better than the great Sakura Haruno. I've heard that Sakura is quickly surpassing Tsunade-chan, an amazing feat…" _

Sasuke gritted his teeth, and gave the girl the kunai once more.

"Do it again."

"But I just did it perfectly!"

Sasuke allowed himself a small smirk. "It might have been a fluke. To master anything, you need to do it until it's second nature. So do it until I tell you to stop…"

The girl glared at him, but did as he asked, throwing the kunai. It was thrown badly, carelessly, and it skittered into the ground harmlessly. Sasuke smirked again, and leaned against the tree to watch her progress, silent even when she failed again and again.

He could've been like Iruka had been to him a long time ago, pointing out every mistake, but he found that it was better to be left to their own devices, it made them work harder, and it allowed them to find ways that suited them, not just the way that was generally accepted.

***

I glared at the kunai in my hand as the sun beat down on my bare shoulders, and I glanced fleetingly at the empty trees, wiping away the sweat that was slowly dripping down into my eyes. The Uchiha had gone to train by himself, and had told me to keep practicing. Yes _sir_…the bastard didn't even deserve a _sir_, much less _Uchiha-sensei_.

I now hated everything about the stupid kunai, and holding it made me want to hit something. It would've been better if that stupid Uchiha would've stayed to watch, but _no_…he was far too _important_ to watch his own student.

I threw the kunai again, smiling when it hit the center. I must've been doing this for at least six hours…or maybe my sense of time passing is seriously screwed up. I sighed, and sat down under the shade of the nearest tree, sighing as the breeze blew gently through my hair, cooling my sweaty face. I leaned my head against the hard bark of the tree, and stared up into the large leafy branches of the tree, thinking.

Was I happy here?

I didn't know, really.

I felt happy, and yet uneasy. Being around the Uchiha made me hesitant, wary, and afraid that he'd suddenly snap, and chop my head off or something. I couldn't even say his name, because I was too afraid. I mean, I was already having trouble dragging my little teenage hormone ruled mind from drooling over his gorgeous face and body, saying his rather pretty name would tear me to pieces.

Ugh, and I didn't even _like_ the guy. And I knew that he didn't like me, but I didn't really know why. He just seemed to _not like me_, for reasons unknown to anyone but himself. When he looked at me, it was always with the same piercing, cold eyes that made me want to shrink into myself. There was no warmth in this boy, only the cold darkness of anger and vengeance. It frightened me, and yet at the same time made me impossibly sad. He was so unsocial that he was cocooning himself into a shroud of solitude, and the very thought made me pity him.

However, I knew better than to reveal the pity I felt for the Uchiha, because something told me he wouldn't appreciate pity, or any kind of warmth from me.

It made me want to hate him, just a bit.

"I assume you're done."

Speak of the devil…

I opened my eyes to find the Uchiha staring at me with expressionless eyes, and I forced my eyes away from his bare chest that was revealed as the breeze made his robe billow around him. I sighed, and scowled at the kunai that was still in my hand.

"Yes."

The Uchiha put a hand on his hip, and he spoke tonelessly. "Show me."

I sighed, and looked up at him briefly. He was already walking toward the area beside the targets, turning to stare at me, and after watching him for a second I glared at the kunai, slowly getting to my feet as I did so. I was _going_ to complain, but I could see that it would fall on empty ears. Well, not _empty_, exactly. He would hear me, but he would choose to ignore me, or just tune it out unconsciously. Maybe a bit of both.

I was in pretty good shape, but the sun still took its toll on me like any other person. I let my hair down out of it's loose ponytail, hoping that it would somewhat shield my neck and shoulders. I frowned.

How strong were ninja supposed to be, anyway?

I guess I'd find out.

Ugh, I hate how _cheesy_ that sounded!

***

Sasuke watched as the girl shook her head furiously, and made her way over to where he stood, letting her hair out of the ponytail that had held back her hair before. He wondered why she did so, but it was a weak curiosity, he had learned to curb such useless wonderings a long time ago.

The girl took a deep breath, and carefully positioned her fingers into the proper kunai holding position. At least she learned fast…that would save a lot of time.

She let it fly, and it hit the center so hard that it splintered a bit.

Sasuke could see that she was struggling to adapt to her new environment, and the unnecessarily hard throw was to show him that she was strong enough to handle it. Either that, or she was simply lacking in the concept of conserving her strength.

She looked to him expectantly, wiping her forehead on her shirt, tucking sweat dampened strands of blonde hair behind her hair unconsciously. Sasuke nodded approvingly, and she grinned, punching the air.

"Hell yeah! How's that for my first day, huh?"

Sasuke was taken aback at the images that poured through his mind at the sight of her grinning in happiness, and for a single second her hair seemed to shorten, become unruly spikes. Blue-gray eyes became ones of bright cerulean blue, shining in excitement.

The same cerulean eyes that pierced his memory, eyes had had bled to crimson, eyes that had streamed with tears.

_ "W-What are you" A dark haired teen stammered, eyes wide as he took in the blonde boy that was radiating power, orange chakra so overwhelming that it flattened the water around his feet. _

_ Crimson eyes, streaming with hopeless tears, had flicked up to stare at him. A voice that was hollow with anger and regret…with sadness. _

_ "Your friend…" _

The girl looked over at him, and she slowly quieted, staring at him. He couldn't find the will to look away, and he felt something unfamiliar suffocating him as he stared at her. Why was this girl so…infuriatingly familiar? Why did she bring back so many pathetic emotions?

She didn't speak, and neither did he. They just stood, staring at each other as the seconds passed into minutes.

Finally, Sasuke came to himself, and he looked away from her, towards the late afternoon sky. "We'll do this again tomorrow, along with shuriken."

"Shuriken..."

"Yes." Sasuke turned on his heel and began walking back towards the base, not bothering to see if the girl was following him, but a small part of him knowing that she was indeed following.

Sasuke would not allow himself to break now, not when he was so close to attaining his revenge. She was just a useless, pathetic _girl_. Why was he so worried?

What could _she_, a weak, untrained excuse for a kunoichi, do against _him_?

Sasuke's eyes darkened.

This girl could do _nothing_, just as those lost bonds in Konoha had done _nothing_.

Sasuke felt the girl's confusion, but chose to ignore her, as he always did. Yes…she was nothing at all. The harder he trained her, the sooner he'd have her off of his hands.

That was the most important thing.


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

If there was a hell, I was living in the middle of it.

How could Sasuke come up with these so called _sessions_, when they were really _multiple opportunities to slowly and painfully kill Li – damn, I keep forgetting my new name – Hikari under the excuse of so called "training"_?

I had no idea, but I had to admit that it was getting results, which made me grateful, and also bitter, resentful, and angry. You get some, and you lose a lot more, that's how life works around here.

I know, it's really pessimistic, but it's the truth.

After a two months in Sound, I was much more skilled than I was in the beginning, stronger, faster, and more aware of my body. I couldn't believe my weakness I had possessed, it was so pathetic compared to what I had now. I could now perform basic to moderate jutsus, and was beginning to spar regularly with the other apprentices. This place…it brought out the ruthless side of me, the primitive joy in overpowering an adversary. It filled me with excitement, and also with terror.

Even though I was strong, I wasn't close – not even beginning to be close to the _thought _of being close – to being at the Uchiha's level. I was surprised that I still dared to stand up to him like I did, his power was so immense that when he exerted just a bit of it, I felt like collapsing in fear. He was my teacher, more than that, the one I had to impress, and so I never let my fear show. I had to prove to him that I was strong enough for his respect.

It pissed me off that I had to prove myself to a guy who was the same age and height as me, but of course, being mad wouldn't change my situation. So I just shut up, and accepted it for what it was: reality.

I was still happy, on a deep level, but I found with growing anxiety that those emotions were slowly slipping away from me. It was harder to smile than before, I had to work at it to make my face move the way I wanted it to. My heart seemed to be icing over, hardening.

I was a different person than I was before.

Which was okay, but I had to remember the girl I was before, also. Lily Thompson, happy, carefree, blushing at that smile from the cute guy who lived down her street, laughing at that joke her mother told over dinner.

I _had_ to, more to keep from turning into another Uchiha than anything else.

* * *

I rolled over in my bed of blankets on the floor, groaning when I felt a searing brightness burn through my closed eyelids. I flung an arm over my face, and yawned. I had hoped to get another hour of sleep until the Uchiha came back from his early training session with Lord Orochimaru, but the sun was so rudely preventing that, and once I woke up, it was hard to go back to sleep.

I sighed, and opened my eyes, staring up at the ceiling that was lit by the light of the early morning sun, flitting shadows fluttering helplessly against the surface, slowly dying as the sun rose even higher. I sat up, and stretched with another huge yawn, shivering as I put my feet on the cold stone floor.

No matter how many times I woke up to it in the morning, feeling the cold floor always made me shiver uncontrollably.

I got to my feet, and kicked my blankets into a pile over in the corner – I had long since ceased my attempt at being neat and orderly, it wasn't like the Uchiha cared or anything – before heading to the shower.

The warm water was wonderful on the most recent bruises and cuts that I had received from yesterday's training, washing away any blood that might have welled up during the night.

I was used to pain.

It wasn't that I enjoyed it or anything – I still cringed when I cut someone else's skin, even though they were used to it by now – but it was a part of my life as a ninja, I couldn't let it affect me every time I got hurt. After that first time in the cafeteria, I had known that this world I had fallen into was much more merciless than my simple, perfect world back home. If one of the apprentices died during a spar, nothing was thought of it, and all that was done was a stern yell or two, and then another apprentice was quickly brought in as a replacement. Life went on as if nothing had happened.

The ninja world was cruel.

I hated this world, and yet when I thought of leaving, something horrible twisted in my gut. I was tied to this place, this world of bloodshed. A sense of _rightness_ sang joyfully in my heart when I held a kunai, or crouched in preparation to block a kick or punch.

I belonged here.

Right?

I sighed, and quickly washed my hair, and stepped out of the shower, dressing quickly and brushing my hair before tying it up into a tight bun on the top of my head.

Now, the Uchiha was another story entirely. I really had no idea what I was supposed to _do_ with him…other than listen to his emotionless instructions and cringe under his quiet criticisms. He gave out plenty, and yet at times he was silent, letting me figure it out for myself.

He was a mystery, and I found myself talking to him constantly, about the trees, the animals, everything I could think of. He didn't respond, and almost always told me to shut up after a few minutes, but in those few minutes…I'd feel like I was back home again, talking with my friend while the teacher tried to lecture about mathematics. I still don't know why I did this, I'd like to think that it was a way for me to feel like I'm connecting with the only teenager my age in this base that I ever really interacted with. But I think that it really was to keep me from going insane.

Whatever _that_ meant.

I turned as the door opened, expecting to see the Uchiha standing there, and was surprised to see a young girl – no older than ten – slowly stepping into the room, staring at her feet as she spoke.

"Lord Orochimaru wishes to see you."

I flinched at the cool tone of her voice, and slowly followed her out of the room. Her chestnut hair was scraggly and dirty, and her arms were purpled with bruises. I walked beside her, and when she glanced up at me, I smiled.

"What's your name, kid?"

She flinched back as if I had smacked her, and her large brown eyes were shocked, slowing to a stop.

"M-My name?"

"Yeah!" I held out a hand. "I'm Hikari."

She stared at the hand for a moment, and met my eyes again before slowly reaching out her hand and taking it in hers.

"I'm Y-Yumi."

I smiled, and patted her head. "That's a nice name."

She blinked, looking confused, and suddenly a voice rang out from behind me.

"Yumi!"

Both of us turned to see a short woman, out of breath, her brown eyes wide and scared. She raced over to us, and pulled Yumi back, her eyes daggers as she glared at me. Yumi began to protest, but the woman scolded her harshly.

"I told you not to speak to her other than to tell her the Master's orders, why didn't you _listen_ to me?!"

Yumi's lip trembled as her mother smacked her across the face, and I frowned, moving forward.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but Yumi–"

The woman stood in front of her daughter, and the hate that was directed towards me made the words die in my throat.

"Don't touch my daughter again, you monster! You're just like that snake and his demon spawn, you evil, soul-less _monster_!"

I jerked back, and stared as the woman dragged her daughter away. The girl looked back at me with fearful eyes, and when I smiled at her weakly she cringed deeper into her mother's side. My smile vanished, and I was left with a hollow feeling in my chest as they disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

Is that what the servants consider us ninja? Monsters? But I'm not…I've never hurt any of them, why does she hate me like that? And that girl…she probably hates me too, now…is that what most of the ninja are like, cruel task enforcers?

I sighed, and made my way down the hall, now alone.

A few minutes later, I was in front of the double doors of Lord Orochimaru's throne room. I laughed to myself. The first time I had come in here, I had been furiously attacking a certain black haired bastard, not really caring who the hell he was, still clueless about this place…

I took a deep breath, and opened the door, slipping inside silently, glancing around me carefully before walking toward the seated man who was staring at me with those yellow eyes.

Lord Orochimaru seemed to get more and more sickly every time I saw him, his shoulders hunching more and more, his breathing more ragged and weak. His forehead was shining with sweat, but his yellow eyes were the same, hungry and merciless eyes that narrowed when they caught sight of me.

I glanced over to see the Uchiha leaning against one of the pillars, staring at the ceiling with those calm eyes that sent shivers of annoyance down my spine. Did he really hate me so much that he'd rather look at the _ceiling _then at me? I glared at him, and he seemed to sense my gaze, because he glanced over at me, his face blank and composed. He stared at me for a long moment, and I saw his eyes graze over the fading bruises on my arms and the almost invisible bruise on my cheekbone, but didn't say anything, nor did his face give any emotion away.

But, as always, he was _much_ too high-and-mighty to ask if I was all right, and the ceiling soon had his undivided attention again. I sighed, and moved forward, kneeling to the ground, as Lord Orochimaru had instructed me to do whenever I was in his presence.

I bowed my head for a long moment, and I heard the man leaning forward, and felt his clammy hand on my bare shoulder, and I looked up in shock to see his face inches from mine.

"You are a beauty, my dear. You will do very well for this mission…" Lord Orochimaru traced his fingers along my neck, and seemed to caress my cheek. I flinched, and he slowly pulled away, smiling as my legs tensed automatically.

"Sasuke has informed me that you are quickly surpassing the other apprentices of this base…would you agree, dear Hikari-chan?"

I blinked, and looked at Sasuke briefly, to find him still staring, almost bored, at the ceiling. I looked back at Lord Orochimaru, and bit my lip nervously.

"Uh, My Lord, I think that I'm not working hard enough."

The snake-eyed man cocked his head curiously. "Why?"

"I…I always mess up, and Uchiha-sensei always has to slow it down for my sake, and I know that I should be progressing so much faster…I…" I shut my mouth, and stared at my knees.

It was true. I felt as though Sasuke was treating me like a child, always slowing it down, always commenting on how slow I was compared to the others. Part of it was to motivate me, but I knew that there was truth behind his words. It still was weird to call the boy 'Uchiha-sensei'…I mean, what does 'sensei' even mean, anyway?

Lord Orochimaru smiled slowly. "Hm…I suppose it's good that you push yourself like this, my dear, and so I'm going to reward you by sending you on a mission."

I blinked, looking up in surprise. "A…mission?"

"A mission in which you will travel to the neighboring village of Otoko. It's only about ten miles south, and there you will find a man by the name Jiro Itoshi. He is a threat to my…operation here, and he needs to be eliminated."

"Eliminated, wait, do you mean you want me to _kill_ him?" I said loudly, my voice echoing, horror pulsing through my heart as he nodded calmly, as if this was an everyday occurrence. I felt my shoulders shaking, and I swallowed hard.

"Wait, Lord Orochimaru, you can't expect me to–"

"I can and I will." The man's voice hissed, and I flinched back as his eyes flared in controlled fury. I swallowed hard, and stuck out my chin.

I was not a killer. I would _not _become an assassin for anyone, not even the man who had told me that I was a ninja.

"No."

Lord Orochimaru's eyes widened slightly, and he leaned forward. "What did you just say?"

I swallowed, getting to my feet. "I won't kill that man! If he's causing trouble for you, there has to be a non-violent solution! Killing them just because you're too lazy to actually try to figure out a diplomatic way to solve your problems…it's barbaric!" I yelled, and realized my mistake, clapping my hands over my mouth.

I had just made a big, _big_ mistake.

Lord Orochimaru stood, and his chakra seemed to push me to my knees, and I crumpled to the ground, closing my eyes tightly. I couldn't get up, and when I spoke my voice shook horribly.

"I-I'm sorry….I w-wasn't–"

Lord Orochimaru suddenly had me by my throat, and I couldn't breathe. I was struggling to breath, and I scrambled, trying to pry his iron fingers from my throat. He wasn't squeezing hard enough to completely block my air, but enough so that my vision began to get fuzzy around the edges. I choked, and he leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"Let me make something clear, my dear Hikari-chan. You are my servant, you work for me whether you like it or not. If I tell you to stab yourself in the heart, you do it without a second thought, _do you understand me_? If you don't, I can end your pathetic life right here and now, and save myself future trouble."

His fingers tightened, and I nodded hurriedly, my vision blurring even more. I hated this man with every fiber of my being. It was so sudden that it shocked me, but then I realized that I had hated him since the first time I set eyes on him…my joy at being trained had covered it from my sight before.

Orochimaru released me with a jerk, and I fell to the floor, coughing and gasping for breath at the same time…not a pleasant combination. I heard Orochimaru walk back to his throne, and heard him talking to the Uchiha in soft tones, and I looked up to see Orochimaru smiling at me. I glared with all my might, and he didn't seem to notice, holding out a scroll. I got to my feet, and snatched the scroll from his hands. Orochimaru laughed lightly, as if he _hadn't _just almost strangled me to death, and said calmly.

"You leave immediately, and to make sure you follow through, I'm sending Sasuke-kun with you. You two will have to spend at the least three days there, so pack with that mind."

I bowed shallowly, it felt so _wrong _to be bowing to such a monster, and I felt the Uchiha try to grab my arm, but I wrenched it out of his grasp, spitting at him.

"Don't touch me!"

The boy didn't comment on my anger, instead disappearing in a poof of smoke with a snort. I flushed when I realized that he had been about to transport the two of us back to his room, saving time. I snarled, and ran out of the room, and didn't stop running until I was back in the Uchiha's room. He was already there, packing weapons into a pack along with other supplies. I scowled, tapping my foot. I had no pack to pack anything with, not that I had anything to pack besides the shuriken and kunai holders that were strapped to my thigh.

The boy looked up at me briefly, and I turned to sit on the floor beside the door, rubbing my temples furiously. I was shocked beyond belief when he spoke quietly.

"You've finally figured it out."

I whirled around, scowling. "Oh? So you're finally talking to me? Do you want me to jump in joy or something?"

The Uchiha didn't respond, and I smirked without humor. I had scared him into silence. Man, I just didn't know how to keep my mouth shut…

I sighed, and looked back at him. "What do you mean, anyway?"

"You're a prisoner here. You played his game, and now you realize that it was never a game, only his puppet strings pulling so you couldn't escape."

My mouth dropped before I could control it. It was the longest sentence I had ever heard him utter in one breath, and not only that, but he was actually talking to me…not just when it was necessary.

I frowned, and got to my feet when the Uchiha shouldered his pack. He held out his arm once more, and this time I grabbed it without hesitation. I closed my eyes as I felt the tug of teleportation, and the swirling sensation that accompanied it.

When I opened my eyes, we were on a hill, far from the base. I frowned.

"Wait, where are we?"

The boy didn't answer, instead striding off towards the path that was snaking through the brush. I ran after him, and after a minute I saw a small village, nestled in the trees.

So…this is Otoko. Normally I would be noticing how beautiful it looked, under the early morning glow of the sun, waterfall glittering and sparkling in the distance.

But all I could think of was the man I had been assigned to kill.

The thought send dread though me, and I looked down at my feet, swallowing hard.

The Uchiha waited a minute, and then headed down the slope, leaving me to trail behind.


	7. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! PLease, PLEASE REVIEW! also, i'm sorry its so short...sorry...

* * *

_Chapter 6_

We rented one of the inn rooms, and when the afternoon of the next day came, I was ordered by Sasuke to buy more appropriate clothes for the task I was assigned. I assumed by the commands on the mission scroll that I would have to seduce him, which was really sick, once I thought about it. I mean, I was only fifteen! I should be worried about studying for the next history exam, not about seducing and assassinating strangers!

I sighed as I walked down the small narrow street, and looked around for a clothing store that would sell the kind of clothing I was looking for. The town was small, but it seemed to have an abundance of stores that surprised me, people bustling constantly through the streets. There was a larger mansion like building at the far end of the main street, but there were gates that were securely locked, and I peeked inside briefly to see nothing but a luscious garden and a few guesthouses. Whoever owned this was swimming in cash…that sounded like the man I had been assigned to kill, based off of his file.

The picture was sad, because the man himself was an extremely attractive guy in his early twenties, clean, neat, orderly; the epitome of the perfect gentleman. There was a gentle smile on his face that made me want to like him, maybe even become friends with him. But soon he would be dead. I knew this, because I also knew that if I didn't kill him, Orochimaru would kill me.

Heck, maybe the snake will order the Uchiha to do it for him. I wonder how quickly the Uchiha would kill me; would he make it quick, or draw it out?

I shuddered at the thought, and glanced back and forth, making my way towards a large clothing shop with a smiling woman helping customers. Her gray hair was piled on her head, her bright eyes warming as I entered the shop.

"Hello dear, how can I help you?"

I swallowed hard, forcing a smile on my face. "Just looking for a special outfit."

Her eyebrow rose. "Oh? Forgive me if I seem nosy, but are you looking to impress Jiro Itoshi? His birthday banquet is being held tonight, after all, and I've had many girls come in to buy outfits."

I coughed. "Um, yeah, you could say that."

_Except that I'm also "looking" to kill him. Other than that, everything's peachy. _

The woman smiled widely, her eyes lingering on my blonde hair, which was tied in a tight bun, as usual, before going on. "He's a sweet boy, always so modest, so kind. He's looking for a wife, and so every available woman has been jumping at the chance. No one usually listens to an old woman like me, but I know Jiro, and he wants a woman who will respect him for being himself, not for the amount of money in his wallet. You look just like her…a pity…"

"Like who?"

"His fiancée, Hana, who died three years ago. Jiro loved her more than anyone in the world, and losing her has taken a toll on him. His grief has led him to near insanity, and he has meddled with some very dangerous business. If he doesn't stop those illegal imports, he'll be hunted down and killed!" The woman clapped a hand to her mouth, and fear was in her eyes. "Dear me, please do not speak of what I just revealed to you. I beg of you, it would ruin him!"

I smiled, and assured her that his secret was safe, although on the inside I was reeling.

Jiro was trading illegal goods…and that was meddling with Orochimaru's underground control of the docks. If Jiro continued to trade illegal goods, he would disrupt the snake's entire operation involving needed supplies. Of course! That was why I was here!

If I could just convince Jiro to stop trading illegally, then Orochimaru would have no reason to kill him! I didn't have to kill him! It had to work, right? How could it go wrong?

I turned back to woman, and asked. "Are you some kind of relative or something?"

"His grandmother. Now, let me find you something to wear…" The woman was jumpy, and she hurriedly showed me to the racks of lovely dresses that hung on the eastern wall. No longer looking at the dresses with seduction in mind, I was able to pick one that I personally liked.

I picked a simple silver dress that glimmered mysteriously in the light of the shop. It was sleeveless, and went to my ankles in liquid rivers of silk and satin that hugged my waist and torso. It wasn't adorned with any elaborate beads or stitches; I had never liked that kind of stuff. I also bought some silver shoes with a faint heel, and a simple necklace that had an oval shaped moonstone that rested just below my collarbone. I packed it all into a bag, and thanked the woman for her help. She nodded, and I made my way back to the inn, unable to keep a smile from my face. I stopped to buy some makeup, but I barely noticed what I was doing, I was so euphoric.

I wouldn't have to kill anyone. It was going to be fine.

I found the Uchiha waiting with a surly frown on his face. I saw him glance at the clock, and the frown deepened. I took that to mean, _You were out too long. _I frowned, and added on. _Now I only have an hour or two of sitting in awkward silence before we have to go pretend to be happy about some guy's birthday. _

I grinned, and the Uchiha scowled, standing fluidly. "Why were you out so long?"

"I was buying a dress." I pulled it out, and shook it to show how it glimmered in the fading rays of the sun. He didn't reply, just stared at the dress silently, a frown once again forming on his face.

I laid the dress on the bed, and unpacked the rest of the bag, and turned to ask him. "Will anyone here recognize you? I mean, you are Orochimaru's crony, so I cant imagine you being unknown to these people."

"It doesn't concern you."

"Whatever. If you get confronted, remember, _I don't know you_."

No answer. I guess he didn't deem that worth responding to. What a buzz-kill. I huffed a sigh, and slipped into the bathroom to change, and I saw the boy reaching for his clothes, which were folded on the bed, and I silently cheered. I'd actually get to see him in something besides that boring outfit of his!

I pulled on the dress, and clipped on the necklace, touching the moonstone pendent, staring at myself in the mirror. My face was…different. More grown-up, more guarded. The bruise was still there, faintly, but now I had makeup to cover that up. I sighed as I brushed mascara on my eyelashes, and dabbed some silver eye shadow over my eyes. I pulled the hair band that was keeping my hair tied in a bun away, and my hair fell down my back and shoulders. I hadn't had it down in so long; I had almost forgotten what it looked like. I brushed it out, admiring at how curly the bun had made it, smiling slightly.

It had been so long since I had had a moment to really look at myself.

A curt knock raised me from my thoughts, and I quickly opened the door, and my jaw almost dropped at the sight before me.

The Uchiha had transformed from cold, stoic ninja to attractive, laid back teen who could send a girl into hysterics by just looking at her.

I'm only slightly exaggerating.

He was in dress pants, along with a buttoned white shirt with a black jacket that was unbuttoned, leaving him with a slightly tousled, attractive look. Oh my dear Jesus was he attractive.

I blinked.

It was all I could do in that moment.

The Uchiha was either very good at ignoring such looks from girls (no doubt he got them every day of his miserable life, the bastard…) or completely and hopelessly oblivious, because he just looked me up and down, and with a grunt turned and walked over to the bed where the scroll was.

He sat on the bed, and scanned the slanted writing that was written on the paper, and his eyes remained calm and passive, emotionless. I moved to sit next to him, and I debated whether to tell him about my plan to confront Jiro instead of killing him. Would he tell Orochimaru? Would he kill me for disobeying his master's orders?

I shuddered, and the boy glanced over at me briefly but didn't comment, his dark eyes scanning the scroll.

"I will be impersonating his cousin, here to celebrate Jiro's birthday, and you will be my escort to the banquet. He doesn't know a large number of his cousins, so we will blend in. Do you understand?"

I nodded, and couldn't restrain myself.

"Can we have like, _code-names_ or something? It'd be so cool! I could be Natasha von Steindler and you could be San Antonio or something! I…" I trailed off at the exasperated sigh that escaped the Uchiha's lips as he rubbed his head with the palm of his hand, his dark eyes staring at me unblinkingly. He murmured something under his breath, but it was so soft that I couldn't catch it. I laughed nervously, and stared at my lap, twiddling my thumbs as I struggled to contain the blush that I just _knew_ was slowly rising in my neck and cheeks. I was such an idiot, all those weeks of training to contain my emotions around this particular ninja, and what had it done me? Nothing. I was still the same blabbermouth that I was when I got here. God, I was so–

"Fine."

My head snapped up so fast that I felt it tweak slightly, and I winced as I rubbed it furiously. The boy looked slightly embarrassed, I couldn't really read his face, and he quickly went on.

"But just…_not_…Natasha von Steindler or anything like that." Something small quirked at the corner of his lips, and I realized that it was a small smile. Not a smug smirk, not a sneer.

A true smile.

I was so shocked that I couldn't speak for a moment.

His voice was as cold as before when he spoke again. "I will be–"

"San Antonio!"

"…"

"Oh, sorry…"

"I will be Kyoto, and you will be Yuki."

I whined, crossing my arms. "Awww…those are so boring!"

"…"

"Oh, fine! _Be_ that way, you stinker." I stuck my tongue out, and he sighed again in exasperation. The bed creaked as he rose once more, and he reached over to grasp a small slim packet. He handed it to me, and I saw that it was a small kunai case, with a single kunai inside. My stomach twisted painfully as I realized what it was for. I swallowed hard, and looked up to see that the Uchiha was already making his way toward the door.

"Wait, Uchiha-sensei–"

"You know your mission. There is nothing more to say that is not part of our mission."

I flinched back, and watched as he held open the door, his dark eyes staring at me with their emotionless mask back in place.

It had been only for a second…but I had seen a softness to the Uch…no, to _Sasuke_. He hadn't been so closed off, so closed in. He had looked at me as if I was…I don't even know! Sasuke was staring at me as if I wasn't the girl he was forced into training, more as if I was a friend that he could watch and secretly marvel at how he ever became friends with someone like _that_. But it was all over now…I guess I had just imagined it.

There was no way that Sasuke Uchiha could ever feel anything besides the drive to seek vengeance, to seek power. The thought made me unbearably sad, but it was strange, because how could I be sad…if this was the way that Sasuke always acted. There was no other side for me to see to compare this to.

How could I feel this way, as if there was another side to him, a faded, dying side, which was so different from the Uchiha I saw before me? A side that was smiling, and smiling gently at someone, reluctant amusement in those dark eyes.

I sighed, strapping the kunai to my thigh, and quickly made my way to the door. I stopped when I was in front of him, and stared into his face. I didn't have to look up, and I could see that this bothered him. I liked it; it was easier to focus on his face.

I held his gaze for a moment, and felt my fingers reaching up as if to touch his cheek. Sasuke pulled away jerkily as my fingertips touched his skin, and his eyes burned with something foreign and unknown to me. I smiled to try to cover up the confusion, pulling my hand away.

"Let's go."

I led the way down the stairs, and out into the cool night, trying to convince myself that I hadn't touched his face because I was attracted to him. That definitely wasn't it, right?

I glanced over at the boy next to me, who was staring up at the stars. There was no appreciation for their beauty in his empty eyes, only that same somber look that was as if…he _wanted _to see the beauty, only the light was lost to him, everything cloaked in the blank shroud that hid him from the world.

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I watched his lips exhale slowly, sending foggy wisps into the cool night air. His dark eyes reflected the lamplight, glowing embers that had lost their glow a long time ago. Cold, unfeeling pieces of stone.

Who could ever grow to love a man – no, a boy – that was so wrapped up in the cold, dark evil that it was starting to eat at his soul?


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! hope you guys like it!

Oh, a few questions for you guys: Do you guys like the story so far? Do I try to hard to make things funny? Is Hikari a solid character? MarySue-ish?

Please review and maybe answer those questions, I'd really appreciate it!  
:D

* * *

_Chapter 7_

I breathed a sigh of relief when we stepped into the warm ballroom, and I looked around in wonder at the extravagance that met us as we arrived.

The ceiling was large and arced to form an almost cathedral-like structure, breathtaking and hopelessly ancient. The walls were covered with glass windows that glittered with the light of the fading sun, and with the brightly lit chandelier that hung in the center of the room, shedding light everywhere. The floor was made of smooth wood that was seamlessly melded together to form a floor of many kinds of wood. There was a long table that was set up on the far wall, piled with food and drink for the guests. Official looking men were at the front where we were currently waiting, checking off names and leading guests to their seats.

I glanced at Sasuke, who was waiting silently beside me, staring out the window with his usual bored expression, and I couldn't help feel a little smug at the way that girls were staring at him with wide eyes and blushing faces.

Why would I feel _smug_ about that?

I shifted to a more comfortable position, cursing myself for choosing these ridiculous shoes. Even without a heel, they hurt like a bitch, the tight straps nearly cutting into my ankles, and I desperately hoped that I didn't look like how I felt.

I looked up at the guard who was currently checking Sasuke out with nervous eyes, his hand twitching toward his pocket. I wondered if he had a knife in there or something. I glanced at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow, and got a glare in response.

Oh yeah, _I _was the one who was doing the talking. That kind of thing doesn't really appeal to Sasuke, if you haven't figured it out already.

"Yuki Hidaka and Kyoto Osaki, please."

The guard tore his eyes away from Sasuke's face to glance down at his list. He found our names, but looked up nervously again, his eyes locked on Sasuke's onyx eyes.

"Um, I'm sorry, but we have strict orders not to allow any of Orochimaru's ninja here tonight. So _he_," the man gestured at Sasuke, whose eyes narrowed. "will have to go. That boy is working for Orochimaru, and is a threat to us all. I'm sorry."

They knew that Orochimaru wanted Jiro dead.

I was silent for a moment, and sighed dramatically, patting Sasuke's arm, glaring at the guard, trying to seem as insulted as possible. I could see Sasuke getting ready to stop me, so I just went ahead and did it.

If its one thing I've learned from the boy beside me, it's that you have to act _before_ he does, because he'll act without warning. You have to beat him at his own game.

"Excuse me?! Are you suggesting that Kyoto is one of…_his_ men? I am appalled at you, sir! My boyfriend may look like that Uchiha bastard," I felt Sasuke shift next to me, and I went on without looking at him. "but I assure you that he has been discriminated before because of that! But fine, we'll leave, but I'll be sure to relay back to Jiro how unbelievably _rude_ the guard was for refusing to let his own _cousin_ come and see him! God, I can see him now!"

I could see Sasuke closing his eyes slowly beside me, and I took his hand, spinning around to walk toward the door. I felt myself smiling, but Sasuke cleared his throat to keep me focused.

"N-No, ma'am, come back!" The guard said quickly, and I turned, trying to keep the smile off my face. "I'm sorry, but we have to be this cautious, it's our job. It's just that that Uchiha boy was said to always be alone, and you two don't look like a couple…" The guard looked mortified, and I struggled to keep myself from blushing. I glared at him.

"What, you want some proof that we're together?"

He choked, face bright red. I could see that this was killing him, and I swallowed hard. Uh…what was I supposed to _do_? I looked over at Sasuke, who was still emotionless.

I sighed, trying to keep my cool as I faced Sasuke. "Fine."

Sasuke stared at me with cold eyes that dared me to take a step closer. I cringed inwardly, and leaned forward. Hey, it's not _my_ fault they recognized you, so don't you dare blame me for this!

Why was I so nervous? It wasn't like I hadn't kissed any guys before! Get a grip, Lily!

I knew that my name was _technically_ Hikari at the base, but I couldn't seem to pick it up. I still called myself Lily, in my thoughts, and since no one ever regularly addressed me by my new name, I had to think to remember what the name was.

I suddenly felt Sasuke move away from me, and the man in front of us was blushing so red that I was afraid he was going to turn into a tomato. I blinked, staring at Sasuke, whose eyes were slowly fading into their usual black.

A genjutsu.

I was _just_ a bit disappointed, but I didn't dare let it show on my face.

The guard quickly checked out names off and led us to our table, his face still red. I wonder what Sasuke had shown him…_wait_…on second thought; I think I'll pass. I might get a little too wishful, which was the complete _opposite_ of what I wanted to be.

Sasuke and I sat down, and I sipped at my water, waiting impatiently.

The meal was long and leisurely, though I only managed a few bites of beef and a single slice of orange. My stomach was in knots, and I kept tucking my hair behind my ears, a habit that I had been unable to break since it started in middle school. I glanced around, but couldn't seem to find Jiro anywhere. He wouldn't not show up to his own party, why else would he have it in the first place?

When it was finally time to start dancing, I nearly jumped out of my seat, and Sasuke glared at me.

"You're attracting too much attention." He muttered as we headed toward the dance floor, and I caught the suspicious glance of that guard from earlier, and took Sasuke's hand, sending the guard a suggestive smile. The guard's cheeks flooded with color, and he hurriedly looked away.

I faced forward again just as I saw the other couples starting to dance in perfect harmony.

Oh dear.

Oh _dear_.

I felt Sasuke stiffly take my other hand, and I was left gazing awkwardly at my feet.

"Um, Uch–" Sasuke cleared his throat, and I quickly corrected myself. "I mean, Kyoto, I don't know how to dance. Like really, _really_ don't know how to dance. You have no idea h–"

Sasuke sighed a great sigh, and roughly shoved my arm on his shoulder, and grasped his hand in mine. I winced as his glare reached me. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"Shut up, and follow my lead." He hissed, and slowly began to dance.

It was a simple, square shaped dance that required his hand on my waist and our other hands touching lightly together, him twirling me under his arm every once in a while.

I won't lie…for the first few minutes, I was terrible. I must've stepped on Sasuke's toes at least ten times, and I always ended up twisting my arm in an awkward angle every time I twirled.

I was thoroughly irritated by the time the song was over, and quickly stepped away from Sasuke, whose eyes were still cold, yet gleamed with a strange and infuriating sense of arrogance that made me want to kick something.

Which of course, I couldn't. I was supposed to be a regular girl, at a regular birthday party, and with her gorgeous date.

Oh, if only I could be something _remotely_ close to that…if only I was a normal girl again.

I glanced around as another dance started up, but couldn't pick him out. I had never actually seen him in person, and pictures were sometimes misleading. I stood on my tiptoes, and when I turned to ask Sasuke if he could see Jiro, I found that he was gone.

I had only danced once, and I was already freaking out that I didn't have time to find Jiro. Why was that?

Maybe it was because every time I thought about finding him, my stomach flipped uncomfortably, and I felt like curling up on the ground and waiting until the party was over. Only…Orochimaru's face came into my mind, and I shuddered at the memory of his sallow hands crushing the air from my throat.

_I was a coward._

But I knew better than to try to rebel openly against him. I wasn't _that_ stupid…yet, anyway.

There's always a _yet_ with me, isn't there?

I frowned sullenly as I rejoined the dancers, immediately finding Sasuke, who was reluctantly dancing with a blushing girl who was trying to create conversation.

Good luck with that. I've lived with him for the past three months, and he hasn't even called me by my name yet. In fact, he only talks to me when telling me what I'm doing wrong, and though I can tell he's _dying_ to call me an idiot, he somehow restrains himself. I wonder why.

I was asked to dance by a young man who looked kind and friendly, and I found that dancing with him was much more enjoyable than it had been with Sasuke. He laughed at my mistakes, and we chatted as he slowly showed me the right steps for the dance, and I found that I was actually having fun by the time the song was over.

The next few dances were just as fun as the first; the party was mainly full of young teenagers who were Jiro's friends, and I couldn't help but feel a little flattered when I was asked by numerous guys to come and dance. It was only Sasuke's constant glare that reminded me of my mission. I slowly stepped away from the boy who I was dancing with, and he stepped with me.

"Are you alright?"

I looked at him, and smiled. "U-Uh, no. I'm just a little hot, I'm going to get some air." I moved away from him, and he waved, smiling good-naturedly. I sighed as I reached the doors that led to the porch that overlooked the gentle bay that glowed beautifully in the dusky light. I ran my hands through my hair, and took a deep breath, leaning my forehead against my hands.

A deep voice suddenly sounded from behind me.

"So, you _are_ real."

I glanced over my shoulder to see a tall, lean young man who had bright green eyes and dark brown hair that fell in loose spikes around his ears and eyes. He didn't smile when I turned to face him, but his eyes were drinking me in, taking in every detail of my appearance.

I frowned, and felt the blood drain from my face when I recognized him.

Can you guess who it is? Do you really _have_ to guess? So cliché that it's sickening, so terrifying because it was the one person I had hoped wouldn't come to the party.

Jiro Itoshi stared at me, his eyes dark in the fading light, his face blank and emotionless. It was so unsettling, the almost hungry look in his eye. The man who I had seen smiling in that picture only hours before was so different, like a different person.

But it was him. The man I had been assigned to kill.

I struggled to smile at him, while my mind was screaming at me. For once in your life, try to be _somewhat_ seductive!

"Yeah, I'm real. What's it to you?"

Well, there goes _that_ plan. Why did I have to sound so smart in my head, and then open my mouth and sound like a complete moron? I _could've_ have acted like a normal girl who was pretty, untroubled, and enjoying herself. But instead I ended up being myself, a fighter that took every strange phrase as some kind of hidden threat and who didn't have a _seductive_ bone in her body.

I'm just great, aren't I? Makes me wonder why I don't get more admirers.

Jiro smiled slightly, though I could tell that his heart wasn't into it. "I was just curious to see if you were really here. They told me that you had died, but I didn't believe them. I was right, wasn't I, Hana?"

I frowned. Who was Hana? Died…what was he saying?

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

His eyes lowered to his hands, and the old woman's words suddenly whispered in my mind.

_"His fiancée, Hana, who died three years ago. Jiro loved her more than anyone in the world…"_

I swallowed hard, and looked up at him. He had held his hand out, eyes full of love and tenderness, so strong that I felt my eyes well up with unshed tears.

He was so broken without her, and I wanted nothing more than to tell him that I wasn't Hana, that I was Lily, and I was so, so very sorry that he had lost his love. I had lost my mother, and there were times I felt the same way. I felt that this was all a dream, and my mother would soon be waking me up for school, her affectionate smile in place despite her scolding.

But as I opened my mouth, I spotted a dark shape perched on the roof, and saw gleaming onyx eyes, spiky black hair waving in the breeze. His pale hands were loosely supporting him, and his figure was casual and untroubled. But I saw his eyes that were watching me, and I swallowed hard, forcing a smile on my face as I moved forward to take Jiro's hand.

It was my mission to kill him.

Well, that was the mission, anyway. But…if it would help me to convince Jiro to stop importing illegal goods by posing as his dead love…then I would do it.

For his sake.

I felt tears escape my control as his cool thumb rubbed circles into the back of my hand, his other hand coming to tuck strands of hair behind my ear, his lips touching my forehead in such a gentle way that I felt a sob escape my throat. He pulled away, and peered into my face, his green eyes too happy to see past the face, too far gone to see that I was not his love.

"Hana, are you alright? Do you need to lie down?"

I moved forward so I was hugging him, and let myself cry into his shirt. I felt his arms embrace me. I choked out.

"I'm f-fine…Jiro. I'm just a bit tired."

I felt his arms reach down, and he scooped me up as easily as if I had been a rag-doll. I locked my arms around his neck, and felt tears continue to fall as I saw his overjoyed expression. I buried my head into his shoulder, but not before I saw the figure on the roof lightly jump down onto the porch, his dark eyes staring after us, just as the last of the sun's rays faded from the now midnight blue sky.

The figure was gone with the night, and I hugged Jiro tighter, the air cool against my bare arms. We were heading up some stairs, Jiro muttering soothing words, stroking my hair lovingly. Before the door that led inside behind the curtains closed, I chanced a glance up once more, staring at the night sky for a moment.

The only light came from the glittering stars, so far above the town, blissfully pure and ignorant of all the pain and suffering in the world.

I envied them.

The door shut with a click, and the light of the stars was gone, leaving me to bury my head in my arms, trying to come up with a plan.


	9. Chapter 8

Heyy! Okay, i'm warning you guys, this is an intense and angst packed chapter (in my opinion, anyway). I'll try to add more humor and fun stuff in the next chapters, so don't think this is going to be a habit of mine or anything!

Please review and tell me what you guys think! if you dont like it, TELL ME! cuz otherwise i'll think everything's hunky dory and i wont try to change it!!!

Thanks, and enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 8_

I was sitting on Jiro's bed, and he was sitting next to me, staring at me as if I was the only thing in the world, his face calm and full of a deep joy that made me want to start crying all over again. But I had my emotions under control now…I would not fail.

"Jiro, I–"

Jiro suddenly leaned forward and kissed me.

It was so sudden that I couldn't react at first, and Jiro pulled away, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Are you sure you're alright Hana?"

I nodded, and took his hand. "Jiro, I don't have much time here. I have to tell you something."

Jiro's eyes widened, and he grabbed my arm roughly, something gleaming in his eyes, something that made me shiver. "Who wants to take you away? I'll tear them to pieces!"

I forced back a sob, and leaned forward to touch his face. I would have to sell this if I wanted to succeed. "Jiro, love, I know that you're sad without me, but you have to understand something. Everything dies sooner or later, whether of sickness or of old age, or even of simple accidents that result in death. But just because I'm gone doesn't mean that you should try to hurry death along. I love you…and I don't want you to die, not when you have so much life to live!"

Jiro's expression darkened, and he turned away.

"But you're not dead, Hana. Don't talk about those things."

"I'm _dead_, Jiro!" I said, and he flinched harshly. "Nothing you do or say will ever change that fact. But I know about those illegal imports, and I ask you to stop it. They're going to send assassins after you if you don't stop, and I already lost my life…don't make me lose you too." I whispered, my throat choking up painfully. Jiro's eyes widened, and his shoulders shook.

"Hana…without you I don't want to live anymore! Without you, I'm nothing!"

"No, you're not nothing! You're Jiro Itoshi, the same man that I was going to marry! The man I love…" I said softly, and kissed him again, trailing my fingers up to his shoulders, cupping his face between my hands.

But his lips were cold and hard against mine, and he pulled away with a jerk.

"No…no…"

His eyes were wide, and he backed away from the bed.

"Jiro–"

"You're not…Hana, are you?" His voice was surprisingly calm, and yet the calmness of it sent a flare of uneasiness down my spine. I swallowed hard.

"No, I'm not, but I know that Hana wouldn't want you to throw your life away!"

Jiro turned towards the desk, and his hands touched the lamp softly. Suddenly, his fingers tightened around the porcelain surface and in the next moment he was hurling the lamp at me. His face was contorted in fury, and I only just managed to duck before the lamp came in contact with my head. It shattered against the wall, and I dove out of the way as another object – a chair this time – came flying in my direction.

"You dare speak of Hana so familiarly? You don't know what she would think, because she's _dead_! You are just like them, telling me that I should stop doing the trade, but they don't understand! None of you understand!" Something frightening flared in his eyes as he snarled at me, and his fingers tightened on the nearest object.

I jumped out of the way again as a picture frame shattered against the wall, and a photo fluttered down to rest on the floor. It was of a young woman with long flowing blonde hair, dressed in a pale lavender kimono pattered with beautiful flowers and leaves. She was leaning against the graceful railing of a bridge, the gentle glow of the sun lighting up the beautiful garden behind her. Her lapis eyes were warm and loving as she stared at the camera, a small and tender smile gracing her lips as she delicately cupped a creamy white water lily in her slender hands. I realized with a jolt that this was Hana, the young girl who had died.

In my wonder, Jiro threw something large at me, and I felt something hard and solid collide jarringly with the side of my head. A flash of blinding white filled my vision for a moment before I fell to the ground, black dots floating across my vision.

Jiro was above me in a moment, his large fingers tightening around my throat in a crazed frenzy. I struggled to get free, but he was strong, and I was already dazed from the blow to my head. I kicked his stomach with my foot, but he only loosened for a moment before putting all of his weight on my legs, pinning me down as he resumed the tightening of his fingers on my throat.

"Hana is dead…Hana is dead…" Jiro whispered with a maddening grin, and I realized with wide eyes that this man was insane. He was no longer mentally stable, and I frantically tried to get free. Because I knew that he would kill me, and Sasuke wouldn't come to save me.

"Please, J-Jiro–"

"Shut up!" My pleas were cut off as his fingers tightened even more, and I felt my vision getting blurry, my heartbeat fluttering in my ears as my fingers struggled to pry his hands from my throat. "Don't worry! After I kill you, I'll end all of this! This knife," He pulled out a thin dagger from his pocket with one hand, holding it to my throat while his other hand kept its tight hold. Jiro's hand was large enough to effectively throttle the life out of me. I couldn't even scream for help, and I felt blackness drifting over me in cloying waves. I felt down my leg frantically, and yanked my knife out as well.

I stabbed him in the chest, and he looked down with a smile.

"You have a knife? And its one of those ninja ones, right?"

I couldn't fight it anymore, I couldn't fight, I couldn't…I couldn't…

Jiro stabbed downward, and I screamed as the knife pierced my abdomen, my eyes flying open in agony as he twisted the blade with a sickening grin. His throat loosened slightly on my throat, allowing me to take in enough air to scream, to scream…

"Such a pretty face…such a beautiful corpse you'll make…" Jiro cooed, and I screamed even louder when he moved upward with the knife. I was drowning in the pain, and I knew that death would be heaven compared to this. I felt Jiro's lips touch my throat, and his teeth bit down hard, piercing the skin and making me cry out again. He leaned back, licking the blood off of his lips.

"Delicious…" Fear spiked through me, and I felt tears dripping down my face.

_This man was insane…I was going to die; I was going to die– _

I. Was. Going. To. _Die_.

Pale hands suddenly came around Jiro's head, and jerked quickly and silently. A loud and piercing crack filled the room, and he instantly went limp, falling to the side lifelessly, his eyes wide and surprised even in death.

I felt air rushing into my throat, and I gulped it in, coughing violently as the blackness faded for a moment. My head stopped spinning, and I felt tears filling my eyes as my lungs filled with oxygen. But my body still felt weak, almost drowsy in a way. I couldn't seem to move my arms, and my mind was whirling.

My stomach was on fire, and I touched the wound with a cry of pain, lifting my fingers to see bright crimson blood stained on them. My thoughts were slow and far away, and the pain seemed to be dulling as well, fading as my mind slowly began to fall into an ancient sleep. I could feel the blood dripping down my neck, and flinched as cool hands touched my arm. My eyes closed slowly, cutting me off from the blurry figure kneeling beside me.

Everything was fading, and I felt as though I was suspended, floating freely in the sky with only the clouds serving as company. I felt very peaceful, and I heard a low voice speaking, but couldn't – wouldn't – register it. Responding wasn't important, because I was dead.

Is this heaven?

Or am I finally going to wake up to the sound of my alarm clock back at home, where my mom was waiting with her love?

* * *

Sasuke watched with dark eyes as the girl's eyes slipped closed, and her body went limp. The body of the target was still with death beside her, and Sasuke suddenly noticed her injury.

When he had heard screams, he had assumed that it was just a reaction to having just killed a person for the first time. He didn't want to have to deal with a blubbering girl, so he gave her a bit of time to compose herself. But when her screams were suddenly cut off abruptly, he had realized that something was terribly wrong.

He had entered the room to find the target on top of her, his mouth at her neck, his hands at her stomach in the strangest position, as if holding something. Her voice was weak as she cried out in agony, her eyes wide and staring at the ceiling. Sasuke was frozen by shock for a split second, and then he heard the man say in a soft voice.

"Delicious…" The girl was crying, thick tears rolling down her ashen cheeks. Sasuke had acted without thinking, moving behind the man and twisting his neck so that it broke. The man stiffened, and fell to the side, his eyes wide in death. The girl gasped for breath, her eyes still staring at the ceiling, her hands clutching her throat. Sasuke saw that the skin there was bruised, as if he had been…choking her. That explained the eerie silence from before. There was also blood at her throat; the target's teeth had broken the skin. Her blue-gray eyes were clouded with pain, and he knelt beside her as they struggled to focus on him.

The first thought that came into Sasuke's mind was to scorn her, to think to himself how truly pathetic she was to let herself get caught into that kind of situation.

But then he saw the wound on her stomach, and his mind went blank as he saw blood blossoming around her navel. It was like a deadly flower, its petals spreading slowly throughout the fabric of the dress. He used his knife to cut away the dress in that area – it didn't occur to him to be embarrassed when her upper chest was exposed, he had seen plenty of women with little or no clothing – and his eyes widened in shock before he could control himself.

There was a large gash that went from her navel to just below her left breast, and it was bleeding profusely, and Sasuke leaned over her, quietly speaking to gain her attention.

"Don't close your eyes, focus on breathing." But even as he said this, he saw her eyes glazing over, her eyelids slowly closing. Sasuke swore under his breath as she went completely limp, unconscious.

She would die if he didn't get her back to the base.

A small part of his mind told him to leave her there. She was weak; she would only continue to fail if he saved her life. She was annoying as well, too bright, too much like _him_; the one Sasuke swore he would leave behind in order to gain power. If she was gone, he could once again push those memories of Konoha back to the untouched parts of his mind, he could focus solely on growing stronger. That was the only reason to live, the only reason that Sasuke had to do anything.

And yet…Sasuke found himself gently lifting her up, carefully adjusting her so her head wasn't lolling over his arm. Her face was pale and sickly, and her eyes moved behind closed eyelids, frantically almost.

Sasuke sighed, and quickly reached into his pocket for a match. The young man used the bottom of his sandal to light the match, and tossed it onto the bed with a careless flick. The sheets caught fire with no trouble, and the bed was soon ablaze. The flames spread to the carpet, and the body of Jiro Itoshi was lost in the flickering heat after a moment.

Sasuke made a hand sign, and let the tug of teleportation fill him as a swirl of leaves surrounded them.

The picture on the floor was only inches from Jiro's outstretched fingers, and a breeze came in through the window, making the photo flutter for a moment. It seemed that it would catch the wind and float upwards, but before it could, the flames quickly engulfed it. The outsides charred first, and it wasn't long before it was destroyed, the last things remaining for a moment being those blue eyes, staring out with a sudden sadness before the flames consumed them completely.


	10. Chapter 9

A new character added to the mix! What about him/her is so familiar...can you guess?

Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter, and i hope you guys like it!

Please review, and is the relationship between Sasuke and Hikari okay? Is Sasuke in character? Please let me know!

_

* * *

Chapter 9_

I did not dream, and it seemed like only a moment had passed from the moment I closed my eyes in pain that a bright light jolted me awake. The light was overwhelming, and I instinctively turned away, only to find that my abdomen ached painfully when I did so. Bile rose in my throat, and I had to fight to keep it all down. I groaned as I hugged my knees dazedly, thoughts lazily floating in my head.

Pain…the sound of a deep voice…

_Jiro stabbed downward, and I screamed as the knife pierced my abdomen, my eyes flying open in agony as he twisted the blade with a sickening grin. His hand loosened slightly on my throat, allowing me to take in enough air to scream, to scream…_

A whimper escaped my throat as tears welled up uncontrollably.

I remembered now. The insane grin that crossed Jiro Itoshi's face, the once handsome face now filled me with such violent revulsion that I almost threw up again. But more than that…I pitied him. Maybe that's why I could kill him; maybe that's why I wasn't strong enough.

I had been so close to waking up to Mom touching my shoulder, so close to everything ending. Though I was happy to still be among the living, I couldn't help the resentment that boiled deep in my chest, just underneath my skin.

Death hadn't been painful like I had imagined, it was like falling asleep, a haze drifting over everything and the only sound being my heartbeat, thudding slowly and faintly in the background. Very peaceful…and that peacefulness had been taken away from me.

I felt my fingers closing around fabric, and realized with a jolt that I was on the floor, in my pile of blankets, and the fabric I was clenching between my fingers wasn't a part of the blankets beneath me. I forced my eyes open for a moment, and closed them quickly. The fabric was white, and I saw a flash of pale skin beneath the sleeve. I cringed inwardly for a moment, and when there was still silence I got up the courage to glance up at his face.

Ah…I remember now. That was the last thing I saw before everything went dark, those dark eyes that seemed to swallow me up in darkness.

Sasuke stared down at me, his face indecipherable as usual, and his onyx eyes so out of place in the brightly lit room that was filled with the early morning sunshine and the warmth of its rays. They seemed so…_lonely_ in this place, so sad.

I quickly looked away, and pulled the blanket down to see that someone had wrapped my stomach and upper chest, and had put me into loose pants that tied securely around my waist. I assumed that it had been Kabuto, or – by some act of God – Sasuke. Both were humiliating, but a small part of me secretly hoped that it had been Sasuke.

Not because I _wanted_ him to look – I'm not _that_ desperate – but because I knew that Sasuke would do it as quickly and make it as painless as possible. He wouldn't toy around, making creepy little remarks about how good of a test subject I would make, he wouldn't smile at me with those round glasses that gleamed like knives in the dim light of the medical lab.

Kabuto.

If you want a sure way to clear a room, put him in there, and I guarantee that the room will be completely empty in less than ten minutes.

I quickly let go of Sasuke's sleeve, and tried to sit up. Sasuke's eyes followed my movements with an intensity that could rival that of a hawk following its prey. I ignored him, and managed to prop myself on my elbows, hissing as the muscles in my abdomen screamed in pain. Sasuke stared in silence, watching as I got into a sitting position, gasping for breath and hunching over in agony. The pain was unbearable, and I stared up at the window that was right beside my bed on the floor, the sunlight warming my face as it streamed in, making me squint.

I reached for the window sill, but Sasuke's hand was suddenly on my wrist, holding me in place on the bed of blankets, his onyx eyes boring into mine.

"Kabuto is coming to heal you fully, so stay still."

Ten words that, if it were anyone else, would've sounded encouraging – save for the fact that Kabuto was involved, which kind of killed the positive side of it. Of course, since this was _Sasuke_, those ten words managed to sound like a death sentence, spoken by a merciless judge. I scowled, yanking my hand away.

"Great. You can go train; I'll be okay by myself."

I was slowly coming back to awareness, and I felt shame filling my face as I stared at my hands. I had failed the mission; I had blown my cover utterly and completely. If Sasuke hadn't come…I would be dead. I wanted to prove to him that I was strong, and look what happened. So pathetic, because I knew that I could do better. I knew that I was more than the little damsel that needs her knight in shining armor to save her. I also knew that my dark knight wouldn't always be around to save me. I had to be able to take care of myself.

With my pride thoroughly destroyed, I wanted nothing more than to be alone, to nurse my wounds – literally and figuratively. I didn't want Sasuke to speak to me; I didn't want him to stare at me with those dark eyes that I just _knew_ were laughing at me. He knew I would fail, he knew that I wouldn't be strong enough.

I continued to stare at my hands, and I heard Sasuke softly get to his feet as a light knock was heard at the door, but something clenched in my throat as he stood to leave, and I reached out to grab the loose fabric that surrounded his ankle, still not meeting his eyes.

"I want you to know…I'm sorry for causing so much trouble, I was so _stupid_. I promise, that won't happen again. You won't ever need to save me again."

I didn't expect a reply as I quickly pulled my hand away, and so I wasn't surprised when Sasuke continued to the door in silence, opening it with a nearly silent creak.

"Hello Uchiha-sama, I was sent by Kabuto to examine the injured partner of yours in his place."

It was a soft, feminine voice, and I looked up as Sasuke nodded to her, and stepped aside to let the woman in. She looked to be in her early twenties, with short black hair pinned back and shining. Her eyes were what dominated her heart-shaped face, and they were like emeralds, beautiful against her creamy white skin. Her face was kind, and when she saw me she smiled, but her eyes ghosted over Sasuke with the strangest expression…longing, was it? Regret? Her fingers clenched into fists as she passed him, almost in anticipation for impending doom.

After a moment, the woman seemed to come back to herself, relaxing as Sasuke looked away indifferently, and she moved towards me. I stared at her, my eyes narrowing at this obvious show of compassion. It had to be trick, no one here in this base was nice, and no one would show you a second of mercy if they were ordered to kill you.

The young woman knelt beside me, reaching behind her into the two large pouches that hung on her waist. I ignored the stab of pain in my abdomen as I backed away from her, reaching up to grab the windowsill, pulling myself to my feet. The woman's eyes widened, and she reached for me again.

"Hey–"

I tried to run as she moved forward, but only managed to trip over my own feet and crumpled to the ground. I cried out as I hit the ground, feeling blood well up in my mouth from where it had collided with the floor, and spat it out with a grimace. I wondered why the woman hadn't kept on coming, and then looked up to see Sasuke's sword an inch from the ninja's neck. Her head barely reached his shoulders, and her eyes were widened with shock. Sasuke's eyes were as blank and emotionless as his voice.

"If you make one wrong move, I will kill you."

The words sent a shiver down my spine, and I slowly sat up, and felt something warm and wet against my arm where I had clutched my stomach in pain. I looked down to see blood seeping from the bandage, and the underside of my arm was coated in it.

The woman sighed, and the fear in her eyes lessened as she examined me from her position. "If I don't heal her now, she'll bleed to death."

I groaned, feeling my forehead touch the ground as another wave of agony swept through me.

I assumed that Sasuke let the woman pass, because I felt gentle hands touching my shoulder. "Hi, my name's Hana, and I promise that I won't hurt you. Do you understand me? Can you tell me your name?"

I looked up into her eyes, and nodded, gritting my teeth. "I'm…Hikari."

Only a moments hesitation now, the name that Orochimaru had given me was sticking, if I wasn't careful the name Lily would fade. Lily, Lily, Lily…

"Okay, I need you to sit up so I can take a look at you, alright?"

Nodding in reply, I let her help me into a sitting position, with my back facing Sasuke, who had retreated to the bed and was sharpening his kunai with sharp, efficient strokes. The woman glanced behind her as her hands reached the bandages, and her voice crackled with authority.

"If you wouldn't mind, Uchiha-sama, I am removing the bandages now and am sure Hikari would feel more comfortable if you left the room. You don't need to go far, I'll even leave the door open a bit so you can hear what is happening."

Sasuke didn't move, and Hana bit her lip nervously, the strength seeping from her eyes as Sasuke fixed his onyx eyes upon her, his face smooth and hard as stone. I smiled weakly, knowing that if I were in less pain, I would be blushing like nobody's business at the prospect of Sasuke staying in the room with my upper body completely bare.

But since I was in an _enormous_ amount of pain, I shook my head.

"It's alright…it doesn't matter…" I gritted my teeth as another twist of pain made my muscles spasm, and Hana's emerald eyes closed as she sighed in defeat, her mouth curving downward in a slight scowl.

"Fine."

Hana slowly began unbinding the bandages, and I clenched my hands into fists, so tightly that my fingernails cut into my palm as she reached the place where the wound was still tender. I could feel Sasuke's eyes boring into my skull, and couldn't find the energy to be irritated at the total lack of privacy as the last of the bandages came off of my skin. Hana's eyes widened as she leaned in to examine the long gash that stretched across my stomach. It was red and irritated, the skin partially healed but still bleeding.

The medical ninja reached into her pouch once more, and retrieved a small pouch full of something. She took out one small pill, and handed it to me with a smile.

"This will help you sleep, after I finish this. I can heal the gash completely, but wounds this serious often leave the patient extremely weak, and after the wound is healed your body will want to recuperate." I nodded, taking the small white tablet in my hand, shivering as a cool breeze came into contact with my bare skin.

Hana placed one hand just above the injury, and I watched in silence as a warm glow of green surrounded her palm, seeping into my skin and healing the gash. I sighed as the foreign chakra gently entered my system, so different from Kabuto's harsh and cold chakra. No…this chakra was so bright, and warm…

I heard the door snap shut behind me, and turned to see that Sasuke was gone. Hana sighed as she worked, her green eyes staring up at me, scanning my face with an experienced medical eye.

"So, Hikari…what's your story?"

I laughed lightly, cringing when the action made my abdomen twinge painfully. Hana smiled, and I continued. "Why should I tell you anything? How do I know that you aren't like the others?"

"Do I seem like one of the others, Hikari?"

"No."

Hana smiled, and her smile made something familiar rise in my chest. It was that feeling of…peace. I blinked rapidly, and stared down at my hands.

"My name…isn't really Hikari. It's just a name that…that bastard gave to me."

Hana's eyes scanned me quickly, and a smile crossed her lips once more, as she seemed to come to a decision.

"I see. Hana was also given to me, but I didn't like it much. I preferred my real one." I blinked, and my head snapped up to stare at her. Her green eyes were staring deep into mine.

Hana stood up, and winked. "Since we both have secrets, why not keep it just between us?"

She turned to leave, and I watched her leave, staring at the small white pill in my hand. Her emerald eyes glanced back once at me, and I saw something flash in them, a deep sadness, before the door shut behind her.

I lifted the pill to my mouth, and swallowed it without hesitation.

Even as the pill came into affect, I couldn't forget the look in those eyes. Even as I lost consciousness…those eyes remained ingrained into my thoughts, burned into my heart and soul.


	11. Chapter 10

Hey you guys! Gosh, this chapter was easy to write (i hope that's a good thing) and I hope you guys like it!

Okay, can anyone guess who Hana is now? I've made it pretty obvious for a reason...so I hope I'm not a complete failure at giving hints.

Please review! :D

_

* * *

Chapter 10_

I swear, my dreams get really, really weird and confusing when I take medication, and this time was no exception.

* * *

_I was standing on smooth slabs of stone that made up the street, and around me there were bright green trees that seemed to glow in contrast to the dismal gray sky that loomed over me. My mind seemed to be thinking these things on their own…I was merely observing this body of mine, from a place I couldn't ascertain. Blonde spikes fell in front of my eyes, but I couldn't turn my head, I couldn't move from this spot. And yet I knew exactly where I was._

_It was my home; it had always been my home._

_A girl was standing in front of me, and she was shouldering a large pack, her pink hair going in choppy layers to just above her shoulders. She was obviously a ninja, her movements showing a strength and grace unknown to regular citizens, and a shuriken and kunai case strapped to her thigh. Her back was facing me, so I couldn't see her face, but that problem was solved a moment later when she tuned to smile at me._

_Her emerald eyes were sad, and I felt my hands moving to grasp her shoulders._

_The girl bit her lip, tears welling up in her eyes._

"_I'm sorry…I wish you could come with me."_

_I didn't answer; my voice seemed stuck in my throat. I was angry at being left behind, but I was more worried about the girl in front of me. She had gone through so much…too much._

_Her pink hair waved behind her as the breeze blew, and her slender hands clenched into fists._

"_I just hope…"_

_I shook my head to stop her words, and pulled her into a tight hug, blinking to keep the tears from falling. I knew that this girl might not come back alive; I knew that this might be the last time I ever held her. She was going into a place where death was an everyday occurrence, and murder was even more so._

_Did I love her?_

_Yes…I had always loved her. What a silly question to ask myself._

_But I had to let her go now. The mission itself was to go undercover in Sound, but I knew the real reason she accepted the assignment. It was because of…_him_. I had to let her chase the boy that had torn her apart, because I knew that if I didn't let her go, she'd pine over him still, and she was too good of a person to have to go through that. She was the one who had taken down Sasori only a few months ago, almost dying to protect Chiyo; she was the one who healed Kankuro when no one else could. This girl was strong, beautiful, kind…all of those things and more. She was my best friend._

_I loved her so much…and so I was willing to let her run into another man's arms, as long as she was happy._

_But a part of me was furious with her. Why couldn't she see that I loved her? Why couldn't she see that I would never, _ever_ do that to her?_

_The girl looked up at me, and I leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. I didn't know why I did it, it was instinctive. I wanted to let her know – however small the gesture was – that I would never stop thinking about her. That if something went wrong before we were scheduled to meet again, I would come for her, I would save her from anything and everything._

_But of course, I couldn't say these words, so I just let my lips touch her skin for several long moments, letting the scent of her perfume and the feel of her soft skin ingrain themselves into my memory._

_She pulled away, her face burning, and I felt my face heat up as well, but managed to put a confident grin on my face. Her emerald eyes crinkled cutely as she smiled back at me, and she waved as she began to walk away._

"_Bye, ------"_

_

* * *

_

I opened my eyes with a gasp, and sat up noisily, rubbing my forehead with my palm.

What the hell? Where did that kind of dream come from? Great…I was dreaming about people who probably didn't exist, I was dreaming about me being a guy getting all awkward and mushy with the girl he liked, with the girl that didn't like him back. Not a pleasant feeling, especially because I'm a _girl_.

The sky was pale lavender, some stars still shining but dimming quickly as dawn approached. I looked down to my stomach, only to find that the skin there was smooth.

Uh oh. I was still shirtless…

And a certain Uchiha was sitting up in his bed, his hair tousled from sleep, his back facing me – he wasn't wearing a shirt...yikes, attractive much?

I quickly pulled the covers up to cover my chest, and got up from my bed of blankets to hunt down a shirt. I heard him turn over, and hoped that he had fallen back asleep and wasn't currently witnessing my search for clothing. I finally found one in the cabinet – it was too dark to see if it would fit or not – and quickly pulled it on, praying with crossed fingers that Sasuke was still asleep.

I turned around, properly clothed, only to find that Sasuke was staring at me, his eyes dark and cold as usual. I forced myself not to let my eyes drift downwards to his chest – darn it, I'm staring! I pursed my lips, looking down at my feet, turning to head back to my bed. I realized just as I got into my bed of blankets that I wasn't in the least bit tired. I sighed, and rolled onto my stomach, looking up at the Uchiha who was starting to roll over once more. He still had an hour or so of sleep before dawn, which was when we usually woke up for training. But since I was wide-awake, I asked quickly.

"Hey, Uchiha-sensei?"

"…"

I took that to be a response, and I went on, resting my chin on my hands. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A day and a half."

I blinked. No wonder I wasn't tired…wow…

"Oh." I said quietly, and then that dream flashed before my eyes, the pink hair of that girl. I snorted, and asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Uchiha-sensei, have you ever seen a girl with pink hair?"

Sasuke's shoulders stiffened and didn't answer, rolling over completely and going utterly still. I frowned.

"Hello? Have you?"

"…"

"Aw, c'mon, don't get all anti-social on me now! Not that you've been very social before this, but–"

"Shut. Up."

"So you _do_ know a girl with pink hair…that's weird. I wonder why I would have a–"

Something flat and wide came flying in my direction, and landed with a splat on my mouth, sealing it shut and cutting me off. I squeaked in surprise, and felt my mouth to find that it was like a piece of tape, only it was glowing slightly. I yanked at it as hard as I could, but it wouldn't come off, remaining irritatingly stuck to my skin. I tried to yell, but my lips were sealed shut. All that was heard was a humming sound in the back of my throat, and I turned to see Sasuke settling back into the covers, his back facing me once more.

"Mmm!" I growled, waving my fists around angrily.

No answer. I might have imagined it, but I actually thought I could detect a sigh of relief as he settled further into the covers. That miserable son of a–

I tried to convey to him what I thought of his methods, but ended up just making a fool of myself, and flipped him off multiple times to vent some of my annoyance. It made me feel a bit better, and I lay down with a sigh.

I watched the form of Sasuke on the bed become unconscious once more, propping myself up on my elbow. The boy turned over on his other side, and I saw his sleeping face in the dim glow of a new day.

I got to my knees, and crawled over so I was a few feet away, and studied his face with wide-eyed wonder.

It was like a totally different person. His face wasn't cold or composed; it wasn't scowling or glaring with irritation. It was...peaceful, almost. His mouth was in a straight line, lips parted slightly as he breathed. The light of the sun made his skin glow, and I wanted to touch that skin, just to make sure that it was real.

I quickly moved away, and unpacked my ninja attire from my small bag I kept my clothes in, and went into the bathroom to change. I pulled my hair up into a bun, and washed my face quickly, slapping my cheeks hurriedly as the cold water jolted me out of the surrealism of that moment.

Nothing had changed…it was still the same Sasuke Uchiha, even if he was asleep.

I left the bathroom with a sigh, and found that Sasuke was already dressed, strapping his sword to his waist, his face back to its usual stiff coldness. I marched up to him, and pointed to the contraption that was still covering my mouth, glaring angrily.

Sasuke smirked slightly, reaching out to pull it off and it seemed to melt away under his fingers. I let out a breath, and yelled.

"You jerk!"

"You wouldn't shut up."

"You could've _asked_! You just ordered me to, which isn't very polite!"

"Whatever." Sasuke muttered, and led the way out of the room, leaving me to quickly grab my pouch of kunai and follow him. I grumbled to myself as he passed the lunch area without stopping, knowing that I was terribly hungry, but also knowing that I would only eat when Sasuke ate.

What a bother.

I was staring at my feet as I walked, making invisible patterns on the cold stone with the tip of my sandal, the air silent except for the sound of our feet hitting the floor.

"Hikari-san!"

I turned to see Hana jogging towards me, her black hair unpinned now and falling around her face. Her face was calm, but her eyes – seeing them made me remember for a split second that pink haired girl as she walked away – shone warmly as she reached me.

"I have to accompany you to training today, to make sure that your body is back to normal."

I scowled, suddenly irritated by the cheerful smile that spread across her face. I glanced behind me, finding that Sasuke was standing there, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the medical ninja.

"Why are you doing this?"

Hana's brows furrowed, and she put a hand on her hip. "What do you mean?"

"_This_…being so nice to me, making up excuses to make sure you're around me." I knew that she was making it up, because Kabuto never, ever gave orders to healers concerning Sasuke or I, because Orochimaru was so careful with the two of us that Kabuto was the only healer who had ever healed us. This girl had either gotten his trust, or she was a rookie who didn't know how this base worked.

"Because…I want to have a friend here in Sound…"

I blinked, and stared at her. She wasn't…like the others? She actually wanted to be my friend; she wanted someone to talk to as much as I did?

I nodded, smiling at her. But I was still wary…it would take more than a sad face and some sweet words to win me over. I was about to answer when Sasuke curtly spoke.

"Hikari."

I rolled my eyes, and linked arms with Hana, pulling her along with me. I don't know why I did this, it was instinctual. Hana was like a doll, so fragile and breakable, and I felt that I had to protect her.

"Okay, okay emo-boy…I'm coming."

Sasuke ignored the comment, his eyes dark as he scanned Hana with a scowl. After a moment he turned with a scowl and began walking once more. I smiled at the girl beside me – I had to look down, because like with Sasuke, her head barely reached my shoulder – and whispered.

"So…have you been in Sound long?" I asked, and she bit her lip before answering, her green eyes dark and distant.

"I came here only three weeks ago."

I nodded, and noticed that her eyes were impossibly sad. "Why did you come here?"

"A promise I kept to someone…a long time ago."

I frowned at her tone, and looked away, but not before noticing her green eyes flicker towards Sasuke, her lips pursing in determination before returning her gaze to the floor.

I raised an eyebrow, and asked. "Hey, do you know Sasuke or something?"

Sasuke's head turned back slightly, and I smiled sweetly at him, so wide that my cheeks hurt. He hated it when I did that, and his eyes narrowed before he turned to face forward once more.

Hana laughed quietly. "You two have been roommates for a while, right?"

I shrugged. "Only for two months, and since he's more comparable to a piece of furniture than to a real _roommate_, it's basically just me in there."

Hana giggled softly, and quickly stifled it, glancing around nervously. I punched her arm playfully.

"Yeah, I know, right?"

"What?" Hana's eyes were confused. I sighed, staring at Sasuke's back as he walked.

"Sometimes, I feel like this place is suffocating me, slowly and surely squeezing the life out of me when I'm not on my guard. But then again, I don't think I could imagine being anywhere else, you know? It's the only place where I've managed to fit in."

Hana smiled. "Yes…I think I know how that feels."

I smiled back at her, and yet even as the warmth spread throughout my body, I also felt my defenses tightening. This girl was too bright, too trustworthy for me to allow myself to relax around her.

Emotions were what ruled us as human beings, without them we'd be blank emotionless cardboard boxes shaped into human resembling creatures – no, I am not referring to Sasuke, although I can see why you'd make that assumption. And in my time at Sound, I had discovered a few things about people in general.

Positive feelings were all well and good, and they had a powerful affect on others, as well as allowing for relationships to begin to sprout and bloom. But if you really want to get to know a person, wait until the situation gets really, really bad, and you'll see what their true nature is. It was in those deadly and furious moments that the innermost thoughts come forth to the front of your mind, and there are no such things as etiquette and politeness. There is only raw emotion, and that is what shapes the individual.

Hana smiled sweetly at me and began asking me more about my life here in Sound, and we continued to talk all the way to the training grounds.

It wasn't until much later that I realized that Hana had never answered my question, the question that asked whether she knew Sasuke or not.


	12. Chapter 11

Finally! This took me a while, but I think it's a pretty good chapter! Lots of creepy stuff, along with some angst (this story isnt your usual unicorn and butterfly tale, if you havent noticed already)...

Sorry for you...uh..._ Hana_ (wink wink, nudge nudge) fans, but she get's a bit bashed in here. This isnt what I personally think, this is just what Hikari thinks, so dont get your panties in a bunch.

Important Question: I'm a bit conflicted about the realness of Hikari's character...is she good? Like, not too Mary-Sue? i'm trying to get a solid hold on her personality, and am trying to accentuate the fact that she is much darker than most realize. Is that okay so far?

* * *

_Chapter 11_

After nearly another month in Sound, one thing became clear to me. It was so surprising, because I never would've expected it to happen, especially here, in this place. I was supposed to be anxious to make friends who _weren't_ cruel and sadistic, a rare trait among ninja in this base.

I really, really didn't like Hana. It wasn't even that I didn't _like_ her personality; she just put me on edge, and her words and actions made me wonder what her real motives were.

And by this time, her motives were painfully obvious.

She was using me to get closer to Sasuke, playing nice with me so she could watch him train and try and get to know him.

Because she was in love with him. I would have to be freaking _blind_ not to see it. I don't think Sasuke knows – either he's completely oblivious or he's used to girls throwing themselves at him right and left. Or it could just be a girl thing to be able to interpret these kinds of things.

But something else about her made my stomach churn, the pure _good_ that radiated from her, and the sweet caring touch of her hands on my injuries that made me both relieved and frightened at the same time.

What was I becoming, if I felt like this?

I found myself avoiding her, like a disease that continued to plague my thoughts. But she, like me, was hiding something from the rest, so I had to watch her from a distance to try and figure out what it was.

Sasuke seemed to sense my dislike of Hana, but did nothing to help me, and for that I was grateful. I had told him before that he would never have to save me again, and I was going to keep that promise.

So I was surprised when Sasuke proposed that I start learning how to track the enemy. It was a skill that would allow me to trail after ninja while suppressing any noise along with my chakra signature. I had gotten quite good at it, but I secretly wondered why he suddenly suggested it. Did he want me…to track Hana?

No, I must be imagining it. Sasuke would never give a task like that to me. Orochimaru probably told him to teach me that skill, so he can send me on more missions that require stealth. Yeah…that had to be it.

I sat cross-legged on the surface of the lake, taking deep breaths to steady the shaking of my arms. I had been carefully moderating my chakra for at least an hour now, and sweat was running down my face. Sitting on the surface was much harder than standing on it, because I had to spread my chakra to greater areas of my body.

My eyes were closed, and I heard the sound of someone making their way through the trees, faintly, but coming closer every second. The wind blew gently through the air, and there was the sound of an exasperated sigh as I felt cool fingers encircle my wrist and the tug of teleportation.

I didn't stop focusing my chakra, because I knew by the flare of chakra that it was Sasuke.

I opened my eyes as we landed on water once more, but this time at a smaller, more secluded lake. I looked up at Sasuke, who scowled at the trees that were distinctly greener than the recent ones that we had just left.

"Hana was trying to spy on you again, was she?" I teased, peeking through half closed eyes to see Sasuke scowl. "Well, either that or she's trying to spy on me, which is understandable because I'm pretty irresistible, if I may say so myself…"

There was no answer, but I didn't expect any response, so it wasn't awkward or anything. I gritted my teeth as my chakra sputtered as my concentration slipped, and a few minutes later I suddenly lost hold of my chakra and I slipped beneath the water.

It was cool against my heated skin, and I let myself float for a moment before moving my aching limbs in unison to swim to the surface. A rush of icy air hit my face as I broke the surface, and I shivered at how truly cold the air was. It was fall here in Sound, and I expected there to be snow later in the winter, which was kind of cool because I had never lived in an area where it snowed before.

Sasuke was watching me with cool eyes, and I sighed.

"Hey, Uchiha-sensei, can I take a break? I'm kind of starving, and I need to dry off so I don't freeze."

"No."

"Says the one who is perfectly dry…and able to do this with his hands tied behind his back. Heck, you could probably do it with your legs tied together…"

Sasuke didn't answer, but an eyebrow rose sternly.

I growled, but focused my chakra to my hand so I could pull myself out of the water. My chakra automatically shifted to my feet as I stood, shivering violently at the cold air that buffeted against my skin.

I ran over to the edge of the lake, close to where Sasuke was polishing his sword, and sat down just before the shore, focusing my chakra once more to my legs.

"Uchiha-sensei, can I ask you something?"

"…"

"Why do you not like Hana? I mean, granted, I don't like her either, but you seem to _really _not like her…"

I let the question hang there for a moment, and Sasuke sighed as he stared at the sheen of the cold blade, and his dark eyes flickered up to meet mine.

"I thought she was your friend."

I sighed this time, leaning back so I was lying on my back, quickly moving my chakra to that area before answering. "Yeah…I guess you could say that's what we were, for a few weeks. But then…I just…realized that she didn't like me for _me_. She just was my friend to get closer to you, which is downright insulting because I'm a heck of a lot more sociable than _you _are."

Sasuke didn't answer, and I stared up at the stormy gray sky, watching the clouds rumble and crack in the distance.

"It's gonna rain soon, I think." I murmured, and closed my eyes.

"Why are you so happy?" Sasuke's voice pierced the silence that followed my comment, and I looked up to see him staring at me.

I laughed. "You're emo enough for the both of us Uchiha-sensei, so I've got to balance it out."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well, I don't really know. I'm finally accepted for being different, that part I'm still ecstatic about. But the rest…" I sighed. "I don't know. I feel like I have to try to be happy, in this place. But in truth…I hate it here. I hate the suffering, I hate the murder, I _hate_ Orochimaru, but I know that I'm never going to escape him! You…you can leave whenever you want, but the rest of us…we're stuck here. So no, I'm not happy really, but I know that it's never going to change, so instead of being immature about it and retreating into my own little emo shell, I'm going to enjoy the parts that are nice, even if there aren't many of them."

I sat up. "That's one of the things I can't stand about Hana. She's always trying to ignore the fact that people are dying constantly, she sees the good in every single thing, and she tries to sugarcoat _everything_! I just wish that she'd just stop trying to live in a place that doesn't exist. It gets on my nerves…"

"Hn."

I chuckled. "You know, in my history class back home, we learned about this guy named Thomas More, and one of his ideas was about this place called _Utopia_. It was a perfect society in which everyone lived in peace and everyone was happy. But you know better than anyone that nothing is perfect, not even you, the great heart-throb whose head is probably too large to fit through the doorway by now…"

I peeked over at him, and rolled my eyes when I received no response. Sometimes, I swear…he turns into stone.

"Anyway, the funny thing about this so-called perfect place was the word _utopia _has two meanings. It means both 'good place', and 'nowhere'. Which means that _Utopia_ is a good place to imagine and strive towards, but when you really think about it…it cant possibly exist."

Sasuke didn't reply, the only sound being the rumbling of the clouds and the sound of the wind blowing through the leaves and grass. The sound seemed to prove my point, and I stared up at the sky with a sigh.

I was used to venting to Sasuke; it was one of the nice things about having him as a teacher. I could talk to him constantly, about my training, about my life back home with Mom, and I knew that he wouldn't repeat a word of it to Orochimaru. I had a feeling that the boy disliked his master just as much as I did, but that could just be me. He would sometimes ask me questions as well, but that was on his good days, which were extremely rare.

But I also had a feeling that he listened, and he seemed a bit put out when I wasn't my usual talkative self. I'm not talking about anything major, but he'd scowl more often, and he'd often spend the minutes staring at the sky with seemingly bored eyes. Maybe he's lonelier than I thought; maybe he's just as lonely as I am.

Or…maybe I'm just imagining things that have absolutely no basis in reality.

That sounds about right.

I smiled to myself, and then suddenly, I felt a chakra flare beside me. My eyes snapped open, and I forced myself to smile when I saw familiar emerald eyes smiling at me.

"Hey Hana."

"Hi, Hikari!" Hana reached down to give me a hand up, and I took it. She leaned back, and I got to my feet. The air instantly seemed to freeze against my skin, and I shuddered as the trees around us groaned as the wind pushed against them. Sasuke was facing away from us, staring out at the stormy multitude of clouds that seemed to be creeping towards us like a thick and winding snake.

Hana's large eyes stared longingly at his back, and I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, just go kiss him already."

Hana's eyes bulged, and Sasuke's eyes were on me in a second. I stuck out my tongue at him, and his lips turned down in a scowl before he disappeared in a poof of smoke. I smirked, and Hana sputtered.

"W-What?!"

"Seriously, I'll hold him down and everything. It's so obvious that you like him, _everyone_ does…"

Hana shook her head, her eyes staring up at me seriously. "Except for you."

"It depends on what you mean by _like_."

"You know what I mean…"

I snorted, and began jogging back to the base. "Well, if you mean like in the like-to-pummel-him-into-the-ground-for-being-so-arrogant-and-emo kind of way, then I'm your gal. But not anything else, I'm afraid. I might be crazy for it, but there you go."

Hana smiled without humor, her mouth pursed as she ran beside me. I squeezed the water out of my hair, ignoring her silent pity party. Jeez…were all girls like this here, or was it just Hana? Sappy, emotional, lamenting about unrequited love…you know, the usual stereotype about teenage girls. I'm not excluding myself from this unfortunate category, but at least I have the decency to keep those episodes of madness to myself. At least…I hope I do. Do I?

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice the poof of smoke that intercepted us until I nearly ran into it. And the person who accompanied it. I scowled, instinctively pulling Hana away from those gleaming glasses and those calm fingers that seemed filthy even when meticulously clean. And those fingers were so very clean right now…and that was the worst possible sign.

Kabuto only cleaned his hands this thoroughly unless he was about to experiment on a test subject. As if that wasn't disturbing enough, even more so was that Kabuto was eyeing Hana with cruel and excited eyes. I swallowed hard, and stepped forward.

"Yes, Kabuto-sama?"

Kabuto smiled pleasantly, and nodded to Hana. "We require your services in the lab."

I snarled, and Hana paled at the look on Kabuto's face. I stepped so she was behind me, and looked into the older ninja's eyes, which were slightly below mine.

I glanced back, and murmured. "Hana, go wait in my room. I'll be there in a minute."

Hana made to argue, but I glared at her until her words faded into nothing. She nodded, and touched my arm gently before disappearing into a swirl of leaves. I turned back to Kabuto, who had watched the interaction with a small smirk.

"Lord Orochimaru was right about you, Hikari-chan. You've become quite similar to your teacher…even that look in your eyes, but the color of course ruins the comparison. Your power…also quite impressive. I heard about the incident with those elite jounin…how many did you hospitalize? Ten?"

I put a hand on my hip. "Oh, thanks for the compliment…at least that's what I think it was. I feel all warm and cozy inside." I drawled sarcastically, and Kabuto's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Of course…Sasuke-sama has manners. A minor detail…"

I snorted. "Jeez, you're just hot and cold today, aren't you? Let's cut the crap, because quite frankly, you disgust the hell out of me, and I want to go inside where it isn't freezing cold."

Kabuto's smile disappeared, and his mouth became a snarl. "You're quite cheeky for someone whose very life depends on what I report to Lord Orochimaru."

I shrugged. "What can I say? It's a skill I've honed to the point of it being instinctual. But about your whole crappy charade about 'being needed in the lab'…we all know what you're really after."

Kabuto smiled, a sickly sweet smile that made my skin crawl. "Oh yes…what about it?"

"Stay away from her."

"Who?"

"You _know_ who, you sick bastard."

"Oh, you mean Hana?"

I swung my fist at his smug face, but he side-stepped at the last second and he grabbed my wrist with his long fingers. I gasped when his chakra surrounded his hand, and yelped as the chakra began to invade my system, the bone in my arm slowly bending under some unseen pressure.

Kabuto leaned so his face was close to mine, and his breath tickled my ear.

"You know…either way, I'm going to have one of you. It's up to you to decide. I could always do it on someone else, but you and Hana have such interesting chakra networks…makes my fingers tingle just thinking about it."

"Well, you can't have either of us, you–."

"Oh, _can't_ I?"

His light tone made my face lose all heat as the blood rushed from it. "What do you mean?"

"I'll make you a deal…my dear Hikari-chan." His nose traced patterns on my neck, and I flinched as his tongue flicked out to trace the vein that led up to my neck. "I'll pass on you two this time, and even leave you two alone for the rest of winter. But when the first flowers appear on the cherry trees outside your window…I'll come to collect."

I felt a surge of anger fill my chest, and a swell of chakra swirled powerfully through my skin, making Kabuto step away, eyes narrowing at the burn that now covered his hand where it had been in contact with my skin, and the tip of his tongue was burned clean off. I rubbed at my neck furiously, glaring at him.

"Touch me again and I'll–."

"You'll what? What can you _do_, Hikari-chan? You think yourself so powerful because you are being taught by Sasuke-sama, but in reality, you are but a pawn in Lord Orochimaru's quest for power. Sasuke-sama will toss you aside after your training is over, and you will be without his protection. What will happen then? You don't want to know, little girl. But you will know, eventually. I'm keeping my fingers crossed that Sasuke breaks your heart in the process, but I'm fine either way. In a way, I'd be almost happier if he didn't, because it will be so much fun to break that little heart into pieces."

And then he was gone, and I was left staring at the spot where he had been but a second before. The wind blew more harshly, and suddenly I felt wetness on my arm. I looked up, and watched as small fluffs of snow drifted down towards the earth, melting before touching the ground.

I felt a pair of eyes on me, and turned to see Sasuke standing under the overhang of the base entrance, watching me with cold black eyes.

_Sasuke-sama will toss you aside after your training is over, and you will be without his protection. _

I slowly walked towards the entrance, not meeting those dark eyes that were boring holes into my skull. I pushed past him, managing to shove my shoulder into his on accident. I expected him to hit back, but there was nothing. I muttered

"Don't even start."

Sasuke didn't answer, and I heard his soft footsteps as he followed me down the dark hallway.

_I'm keeping my fingers crossed that Sasuke breaks your heart in the process…_

That became my new mission.

Hate him. Hate Sasuke Uchiha, don't let him steal my heart and tear it to pieces like Kabuto said he would. Don't let his eyes turn your insides to mush, don't you dare fall in love with him.

I glanced back to see Sasuke's eyes shining in the dim light, and quickly turned around, my eyes closing as my brow furrowed.

_Oh God. I've had the mission for all of three seconds and I've already failed. _

But thankfully, I was good at faking. If I couldn't truly hate him, I could at least lie to myself until a small part of myself believed in the hatred.

Right?

Right.


	13. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter!

Man, this feels so amazing to write, because the plot isnt centered around Naruto or Sakura succeding in bringing Sasuke back to Konoha or affecting him so deeply that he "turns" good again...

Enjoy, and review!

* * *

_Chapter 12_

The weeks passed. The snow was now a thick powdery layer on the ground, the sky a pale and dreary gray that was only pierced by the dark branches of trees that ringed the Sound base. The cherry tree stood barren and frozen in the center of the field just outside the entrance to the base, and despite it's icy appearance, every time I saw it without leaves or flowers I breathed a little easier. I could put off the upcoming decision a while longer.

The cool floor was hard and uncomfortable as I knelt before Orochimaru, the discomfort forcibly bringing my mind back to the present and away from thoughts of the cherry tree. I could feel his power radiating off of him in waves, though it was also filled with underlying weakness of his curse that was spreading throughout his arms and now his shoulders. My eyes were trained on the ground, and I could hear Sasuke shifting to his other foot beside me, not bothering to kneel. That lucky bastard…

My hair was in its usual bun, but it was so tight that it was almost painful. I had been literally flipped out of my bed by a blank faced servant, who had told me that Orochimaru requested my presence immediately. And so I had hopped around the room frantically, grabbing my clothes and yanking them on while trying to put my hair up at the same time. Not a very wise combination, as I ended up on the floor, one hand pulling up my hair while another tried to get my foot through the pant-leg.

Now I was still half-asleep, blinking the sleep out of my eyes as I waited for Orochimaru to bid me rise. He was purposely drawing it out, and I could feel his eyes on me, those yellow, snake-like eyes.

"Rise, Hikari."

I got to my feet, bowing quickly for a moment before straightening once more. His face was clammy and sallow, almost sunken into the hollows of his face. A slight trembling was present in his fingers, a trait that had been absent when I first arrived here.

Orochimaru was weakening. That much was obvious, and I tried not to look too glad about that fact as a small smile stretched his thin lips.

"Come here, child."

I slowly moved forward, and tried not to shiver as his cold hands reached up to touch my neck, his yellow eyes searching mine with a powerful intensity, and I resisted the urge to look at my feet.

After a moment, he released me, and I instinctively took a step back.

"Hikari…you have grown stronger…no?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Is Sasuke-kun a sufficient teacher?"

"Yes, my Lord."

A low cackling laugh filled the chamber as Orochimaru leaned forward on his seat, his eyes appraising me with that sick humor of his that didn't seem funny in the slightest.

"So changed, too! When you arrived in this place, you were a fiery vixen…now look at you."

I gritted my teeth, and squared my shoulders, refusing to take his bait.

"I suppose that the life of a ninja does not allow for such a quick temper…" Orochimaru mused, and Sasuke snorted from his position on the ground floor, and I glanced back to see him smirking derisively. There was a melancholy tone to his blank stare, as if he was reminiscing over bittersweet memories.

But that look was gone in an instant, and the coldness was back in his stare.

I turned back around, and Orochimaru leaned back with a sigh.

"Sasuke-kun…how far along is Hikari, in your opinion?"

Sasuke glanced at me, and his voice echoed in the chamber. "She excels at ninjutsu, much higher than jounin level. Her taijutsu and speed are both at jounin level, and her chakra control is chuunin level, as is genjutsu, both of them being her weaker points. With three or four more months of training…she will be proficient enough to fill our agreement."

I stared at him, a pleased blush rising to my cheeks. He had been haranguing me for weeks and weeks, nit picking and scolding whenever I would make a mistake…and then here he was, telling Orochimaru how skilled I was.

Then I remembered my mission, and I quickly pushed the warm feelings away, my fingers clenching into fists.

Orochimaru spoke once more. "Well, then, Sasuke-kun will continue to train you, and in three months, when all the snow has melted, come before me once more and we will see if you have reached the level I expect." He waved his hand in dismissal, and I bowed shallowly before turning and quickly walking out of the throne room.

Once out of the suffocating room, I let out a large sigh, and quickly took out the hair tie that was holding back my hair, and rubbed my scalp soothingly as I made my way back to Sasuke's room. I needed to get some warmer clothing if I was going to train out in the snow today.

As I was re-tying my hair into a more comfortable bun, I heard soft footsteps behind me, and closed my eyes briefly to sense the chakra that was exuded from the figure. It was a warm, gently flowing chakra, and I knew in a second that it was Hana.

Don't get me wrong, I still didn't like Hana, but after Kabuto's threat, I was more accepting of her annoyingness than before, seeing as I wanted to keep my eye on her as much as possible without driving Sasuke or me insane.

Hana moved so she was walking beside me, and smiled widely. "Are you going out into the snow?"

I nodded, and turned down the hallway that led to Sasuke's room, Hana chattering happily at my side.

"Before I came here, in my village, we would always go out and make snow sculptures shaped like our enemies, and then we'd beat the living crap out of them…my best friend even lit his on fire once…" Hana's emerald eyes glowed as she remembered, a loving smile turning up her lips. I smiled.

"Where is this _best friend_ now?"

Hana flushed darkly at my suggestive emphasis, and swatted my arm. I easily dodged, grinning evilly as the struggled to compose herself.

"H-he's….uh…."

"If I didn't know better…I'd think Sasuke has some competition…"

I laughed loudly at the horror that flitted across the young woman's face, and I darted into my room before she could pummel me to a pulp. Hana was incredibly strong…stronger than even Sasuke, I think. This was just plain odd, seeing as she was this little petite thing, comparable to a china doll.

I grabbed a lightweight jacket that hung over the chair, and slipped it on while grabbing Sasuke's scarf – it was in the far recesses of his cabinet…I doubt he even knew it existed – and wrapped it around my neck a few times before heading out once more. Hana was gone; I assumed she was getting her own warm clothing from wherever she stayed.

I smiled, and decided to let my hair out of its bun once I got outside, seeing as Sasuke hadn't told me that we would be training, and I just wanted to be free of restrictions for once. I hadn't had any fun in a long time…so screw what Sasuke wants and lets just indulge Hikari for once.

And Lily too.

I had begun to think of myself as two separate people. Hikari was the ninja; strong, merciless and risky. Lily was myself before all of this; confidant, compassionate, playful. I was Hikari most of the time, but I had to remind myself to let some of Lily shine though the ninja exterior.

Lily and Hikari were slowly blending together though, and I couldn't stop the Hikari part of myself forcibly meshing with the Lily of the past.

Would I soon forget my name? Would I be forever known as Hikari, or would I….someday, be able to tell someone my real name?

I didn't know.

The air brought me to my senses as I stepped out into the brisk winter morning, and I untied my hair and let it fall down my shoulders and back. I leaned my head back, and let some of the falling snowflakes fall onto my tongue, smiling widely while spinning in a slow circle.

I walked towards the trees that were covered in snow, feeling the snowflakes fall into my hair as I went. The bark was black and cold, and I lifted my bare fingers to run them along the smooth and icy surface. I looked up at the twisting branches, seeing small creatures sliding along them, fat little chipmunks that were chattering down at me for touching their tree. I laughed, and stepped away from the trunk, watching their furry bodies disappear into their niches somewhere in the solid trunk.

I heard a sound to my left, and turned to try and identify it, and saw a flash of white but nothing more. I frowned. Had it been a rabbit? Oh well.

"Hikari?"

I glanced back to see Hana standing there, her eyes wide with surprise. I turned to frown at her.

"What?"

"Your…hair…it's so pretty!" I flushed as she ran over, her emerald eyes alight and her cheeks rosy in the icy air. "It's so wavy and long…one of my friends would be so jealous right now if she saw this. She has blonde hair too, but its straight, and though its really pretty…it's not as pretty as your waves."

I smiled, and quickly changed the subject. "I never had any snow where I'm from…so how do you make a snowman?"

Hana gaped, aghast. "You've never made a snowman? Oh my dear Lord, you poor soul!" I laughed at her expression as she tugged me over to a snowdrift with several feet of snow.

For the next hour, Hana and I struggled to roll the balls that would make up the snowman's body. It was surprisingly difficult, and I was breathing hard by the time we were done.

"Jeez…that was hard…"

Hana was gasping for breath, and grinned. "Yeah…we probably should have made him a bit smaller. But whatever…it looks good."

Our snowman was at least ten feet tall, and I stood back to admire him with a smile.

"I don't think we have any carrots or buttons…"

"Carrots?" Hana snorted, and pulled out a kunai. "Why be a sissy when you can use kunai and shuriken instead?"

I laughed, and Hana and I quickly placed shuriken for eyes and a sharp kunai for the nose. I used some pebbles for the mouth: shaped into a freakishly wide smile that made me smirk and made Hana raise an eyebrow in silent question of my sanity.

It was funny…in that moment; the two of us were no longer ninja who were struggling to survive in this hellhole of a base. Hana was still annoying, but in more of a bearable way, because neither of us were very pressured and I had more patience to deal with her. In that moment, we were just teenagers, and if I closed my eyes, I could see it all playing out before me. That's right…we just got home from a stressful day of drama-packed high school. The snow was bright and tempting outside the window, and after chugging some hot cocoa the two of us of rushed outside, our mittens and scarves hastily thrown on. The sky was pale and dusted with clouds that stretched across like swaths of silver silk…the snow powdery soft and malleable, and Hana's black hair was strikingly vibrant against the pale whiteness of everything.

But then I saw Sasuke standing beside the nearest tree, his dark eyes staring at me with their chilling intensity, and the peaceful vision was shattered.

I let out a breath, and Hana's green eyes were painfully irritating once more with their surprise and longing as they noticed Sasuke leaning against the tree, carelessly handsome. Of course, he was also carelessly arrogant, cold-hearted, and power-hungry. But even I couldn't deny that he was _definitely _carelessly handsome…

Sasuke was still staring at me, his lips pale pink and yet so at one with the icy snow around him, his skin even more so. He was just as cold…just as heartless as the snow. Layers upon layers of bitter ice and unfeeling numbness forever concealed whatever warmth was in his heart, and the thought made my unbearably sad.

But wait…that didn't made sense.

If his heart was so warped by that coldness, then why did I sometimes catch glimpses of kindness?

I sighed, and glanced at the snowman for a moment before murmuring a soft goodbye to Hana, moving past her towards my teacher. Hana's eyes were sad, and she bit her lip as she reached out as if to touch my arm, but let her hand drop to her side after a moment's hesitation.

I flinched as a gust of wind blew against my skin and my exposed legs. I quickly pulled my hair into a tight bun, pushing aside those visions of school and warm hot cocoa as I reached the brooding Uchiha.

His eyes lazily drifted over my shoulder to where Hana was standing, staring after us. His brow was furrowed in a slight frown, his lips turning downward in a scowl. I sighed, and moved past him, towards the training grounds.

"Don't tell me you're going nuts for her _too_…I don't think I could stand it if I had to associate myself with _another_ besotted idiot…"

Sasuke scowled even more deeply, shooting me a deathly glare. I smirked at him, and leaned against the cold bark as Hana turned to head back inside the base. Her hair – just above shoulder length, in choppy layers – blew behind her as another gust of wind sent the snow whirling into tiny tornados around the field.

Sasuke watched her go, and his eyes flickered towards the bare cherry tree in the center of the field, and his black eyes widened slightly as something clicked in his mind.

"Sasuke-sensei…what's up?"

"I…her…"

Okay, something was definitely up, if Sasuke of all people was having trouble articulating.

I walked so I was in front of him, and waited until he met my eyes.

"Okay, buster, spill it. What are you going crazy about?"

Sasuke's eyes flickered towards the cherry tree once more, and his eyes were thoughtful as he stared at me.

"How much do you know about her?"

I blinked. "Hana?" He nodded curtly, his eyes watching my face carefully. "Well…you probably know this already, but most of the time's she's a pain in the ass to be around because of her infatuation with you."

"…"

His glare made me laugh nervously. "Okay, okay, calm down. She works in the medical field; she's quite good, actually. I've sparred with her a few times…she's really, really strong. I think I still have bruises from her last punch, though she offered to heal it. I guess I was too embarrassed to let her help me…shows how smart I am…"

I lifted my shirt a bit to show the boy the large purple bruise that was a large blot on the side of my ribcage, and his onyx eyes narrowed at the sight.

"Hana also…" I quickly shut my mouth, but Sasuke sensed my hurried silence with a snarl.

"What else do you know?" His eyes went scarlet, with dark commas swirling in their depths. I was startled into blurting out Hana's greatest secret, and was ashamed of my betrayal as I spoke.

"She…um…talked about how her real name isn't Hana. She seems so sad when she looks at you, as if trying to get the courage to say something. Her eyes…they never leave you, they are so…_familiar_…as if she's known you your entire life and is just waiting for you to remember. I've also had dreams, dreams about a girl that has the exact same color eyes as she does."

Sasuke's eyes widened, the Sharingan fading from them in shock. "Dreams?"

"Yeah…and she had pink hair. She was talking to a boy…she was leaving on some undercover mission to find someone–"

Sasuke's hand was suddenly tight on my throat, and I was lifted into the air, my back slamming against the tree. I choked, taken by surprise by his sudden attack, and struggled to remove his hand, gasping.

I tried to speak, but his fingers only tightened around my throat.

Those black eyes were furious, and I realized with a jolt that they held the same anger as they had on that same day when I talked about him abandoning people close to him.

Those sad, desolate eyes that were filled with something beyond my comprehension.

I felt my vision going fuzzy, and blinked rapidly to try and stay awake. "S-Sasuke, _stop_!" I choked out, feeling a dizzy numbness spreading through my mind, tingling through my fingers and legs.

At the sound of my voice, Sasuke seemed to come to himself again, and quickly released me. I fell limply to the ground, and something hard and solid collided with my head.

The last thing I felt was the coldness of the snow around me, pulling me deeper, suffocating me. Then everything went black.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the unconscious girl before him, and quickly knelt down.

The anger was slowly pulsing away, and he realized that in that moment when his fingers were around the girl's throat…she had become Sakura to him. Her eyes had that same emerald shade, her hair was that vivid color of pink that both endeared him and annoyed him.

But this was not Sakura.

A few long blonde strands had come free of the bun, and were strewn around her cheeks, golden and shining against the pale snow around her. Those eyes…they were blue-gray, like a shallow pool with gray slate at the bottom. Not even close to green, not even close…

Sasuke sighed, and let his hand gently touch those golden strands, his eyes staring at the girl without seeing.

Sakura was here. In the base.

The thought made Sasuke want to burn every tree in the yard to the ground, something to vent his anger. Why couldn't the two of them just leave him alone? Why couldn't they be just a bit more selfish, and think about themselves rather than imagine that they knew what he wanted.

If anyone knew what he wanted – truly and without a doubt – it would have to be Hikari.

Saying her name to himself made his breath come easier, and he realized with a scowl that it had been her voice that brought him back to reality.

The Uchiha slowly retracted his hand, and slipped his arms under her form and lifted her up, something twisting his gut at the groan that escaped her lips as her eyelids fluttered.

Hikari.

Saying her name relieved the anger even more, and he began to walk towards the entrance of the base. She opened her eyes, and those piercing blue-gray eyes stared unblinkingly at him.

"I'm sorry…for making you carry me. Let me down, I'll walk." Hikari growled, her eyes closing in pain for a moment before she squirmed to be let down. Sasuke hesitated, and quickly set her on her feet, watching as she took a few unsteady steps before swaying. He caught her before she fell, and she scowled.

"Dammit! Why the hell did you have to nearly choke me to death, anyway?"

Sasuke sighed, and didn't answer, instead walking towards his room, not waiting for her to follow. He wanted to rid himself of these guilty flickers of emotion that roiled in his chest at her words, and something caught his eye.

Her emerald eyes bored into him as he stood there, and something fiery boiled in his blood as her brow creased in worry at the sight of Hikari.

Sakura Haruno.

How had she gotten under his guard? How had she tricked him, even Orochimaru?

Why couldn't she just go be annoying somewhere else?

Sasuke glared at her, and let his Sharingan eyes frighten her for a few moments before icily moving past her, his mouth turned down in a snarl.

The frightening thing was that at one point in the first few years at Sound, Sasuke had almost missed his pink-haired teammate. She was everything that was innocent and pure to him, and Naruto was all that was good. He had…almost….loved her, in his own way.

But now that she was actually here, the memory that had conveniently failed him before now reminded him of how persistently annoying she could be, and how she could never understand why he had to leave Konoha.

No one could ever understand.

Sasuke glanced back, and found that Hikari was staring after him, ignoring Sakura's worried words and frantic movements.

There was no resentment in that gaze – surprising, seeing as she had just snapped at him for nearly choking her to death – instead only curious patience.

He quickly turned down a different hallway, eager to escape that gaze and yet missing its calm acceptance the moment it disappeared.

Orochimaru's throne room was only a few moments away…he must have a few missions that were open. Long term ones, which was what Sasuke was hoping for.

Hikari's face flashed before his eyes once more, and he made a mental note to bring her along.

Not because he particularly enjoyed her company…but because he felt almost possessive of his student that had no knowledge of his past and what he had done to his former friends to attain this power. She was a clean slate for him, and he knew that if Sakura was allowed to continue associating herself with him, Hikari would be ruined by her.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and he pushed open the door to the throne room, letting the heavy wood fall behind him to close with a soft click.


	14. Chapter 13

Here's the next chapter!

okay, just to set things straight, cuz some of you have the wrong idea. Sasuke does NOT love Hikari! I'm thinking of keeping it as a friendship between them, so sorry for you all who were hoping for some romance!

but there IS sakuraXnaruto in this story, and (in this chapter) a bit of shikamaruXino

hope you guys like it, and please review!

_

* * *

Chapter 13_

"Are you _serious_?" I snarled, my hair whipping across my face as I turned to glare at the dark haired ninja who leaned unconcernedly against the wall of his room, his eyes lazily tracing my movements as I paced back and forth.

I couldn't leave the base now. Not now…not until I could make sure that Kabuto wouldn't lay a finger on Hana. Which was basically never, but I didn't want to think about it. And now, Sasuke suddenly springs this on me.

We have a mission, to monitor the movements of one of Orochimaru's smaller ninja villages. We will be gone until spring. Pack with that in mind.

My bare feet made soft padding sounds on the cool stone, and I felt my stomach twisting nervously as the boy spoke.

"Don't make me repeat myself." His voice was calm and emotionless as usual, but in my angered state I heard the slight exasperation in his tone, as if he was speaking to a small child.

I hissed as I whirled around mid-stride. "Oh, I'll make you do a lot more than _repeat _yourself, you arrogant son of a–"

But I stopped myself, because trying to get under his skin was as effective as trying to jam a kunai through a wall. His face did not change, and his eyes continued to carefully observe me, those dead onyx eyes that showed no warmth. No life at all.

Except for that moment, a week ago. That moment where his eyes burned with anger and something so torn and lonely that it hurt my chest just thinking about it. The moment when something clicked in his mind, something unknown to me just fell into place involving the green-eyed medic.

"Is this about Hana, Uchiha-sensei?"

Sasuke's lips twitched slightly downward, and I saw his hands clench into fists for a moment before the emotionless mask was pulled back over his features.

"No."

"Then why did you attack me when I told you about my dream, where that girl had the same eyes as Hana? Don't think I've forgotten about that, and I doubt you've forgotten it either. You owe me an explanation, Uchiha-sensei."

Sasuke stared at me with those dark eyes, and I was glad – as I often was – that we were the same height. It was easier to resist the urge to be intimidated, and allowed me to lift my head high and stare into his eyes with no hesitation.

"You're a fool to think that I owe you anything." Sasuke muttered, and turned away from me to begin packing his bag, his shoulders stiff as usual. My fist rose in preparation to punch him, but I realized that it would attain nothing, and let it fall to my side.

I let out a breath, and slowly and bitterly began packing my bag full of supplies and clothing. I felt my throat clenching as a sob rose in my throat, and his words pierced me over and over in the tense silence that filled the room.

The worst thing was that he was _right_.

He owed me nothing, and I owed him everything. I owed him my tears of sorrow and my screams of pain…I owed him for all those times that he silently listened to my babbling, without any scorn or contempt, but instead with a calm and curious patience that shed a tiny glimmer of light in my darkness. I owed him for those times in the beginning, when he carried me back to the base after I collapsed from the brutally exhausting training sessions.

I owed him my hatred.

I owed him my loyalty.

I owed him my life.

My eyes pricked with tears as the fabric of my shirt fell from my fingers.

Hana would be left alone, if I left. She would have no warning of what to expect, she would have no idea that when the cherry blossoms appeared on the tree, I was planning to sacrifice myself to spare her from Kabuto's sickening hands.

Maybe that was what I wanted to preserve, along with her life. I wanted to spare her innocent eyes from the evil that went on inside this place. As a ninja, I knew that she had seen cruelty; she had seen and experienced pain.

But there was one thing that she hadn't seen yet.

She hadn't seen evil in its purest form. I had.

Before arriving in this world, I didn't think that true evil really existed. For no matter how horrible and twisted a person may seem, there is always something good in them, no matter how small that part is. Take, for example, Adolf Hitler. As much as I wanted to see him suffer for his cruelty and acts against humanity, I knew that he wasn't pure _evil_. He was just – to put it simply – extremely misguided in his ideas about race and religion, and I know that that sounds crazy, but if you look at it, it's true. He was not the Devil, he was not a man made purely of sin. He was a human being, which means that he had hopes and dreams and doubts and fears just like the rest of us.

But after spending nearly half year in Sound…I have come to know the meaning of true evil, and that evil resides in the heart of Orochimaru, and in the lab where "tests" are carried out.

There was no good in Orochimaru, and if there was anything besides cruelty and hatred it was a sick pleasure at another person's suffering, and a greed for his own personal gain.

I had hardened my heart to that evil over the months, but Hana was not strong like I was. Her emotions ruled her, as was proven time and time again with her infatuation with Sasuke, and her limitless compassion for others.

I envied her…almost. She was so pure and bright, while I was tainted by the darkness that surrounded this place, the darkness that seemed to permeate the very air. Her heart was so open and warm…while mine was locked to the outside world, for I knew that the heart is a fickle thing that can be broken and manipulated.

In that sense…I both envied and pitied her.

My fingers pushed the last item into place, and I zipped the bag closed and swung it onto my shoulder. I spoke, my voice cracking.

"I need to speak to Hana before I leave–"

"No." Sasuke's response was quick and curt, and I frowned as I looked over at him. His back was still facing me, but I saw the restrained anger in his stance.

"Why the hell _not_?"

Sasuke didn't answer, but instead shouldered his pack and held out his arm for teleportation. I bit my lip, and approached him slowly, looking at him pleadingly.

"Uchiha-sensei, this is extremely important."

"No."

"If we get back after the cherry tree–"

"_No_."

"Please!"

Sasuke's eyes flashed as he moved closer to me, and the power pulsed off of him in waves of crushing chakra. He spoke clearly and softly, that voice dark and irritated at my resistance.

"If you do not obey, I will have no choice but to use force."

"Argh!" I shrieked, and felt tears filling my eyes as I stared into his dark eyes. "You're such a self-righteous bastard! You know, the world does not revolve around you, so stop acting so goddamn entitled! I don't know anything about why you dislike Hana so much that you would choke me, but if I had to guess anything I'd have to say that you're _scared_!"

Sasuke's face was stone, his eyes flames of onyx.

"So just go on this stupid mission by yourself! I don't want to deal with this anymore! I'm tired of the murder; I'm tired of hopelessly believing that something could ever change! Who am I kidding? I'll probably be dead by spring, either by you, Orochimaru, Kabuto, or someone else. You wouldn't blink an eyelash if I died, but yet for some bizarre reason, I would be so alone and sad if _you_ died. But that's what you do, you bastard. You draw people in because you're lonely, you need someone to be around, no matter how messed up and evil, no matter how much you dislike them. You don't care about me as a person, so what does it matter whether I associate with you or not? I don't want to have to deal with _you_, Sasuke Uchiha, not anymore! Go find someone else to torment and belittle, because I'm through with you!"

I was crying now, crying like I hadn't in months. Everything I've wanted to say to him just poured out in those moments, and when I was through I gritted my teeth to try and silence the sobs that tore themselves from my throat, and sank to the ground, hugging my knees and not daring to look up at him.

It didn't matter what I said, this much I knew. I would be going with him no matter what I said or did, so I decided not to fight it anymore.

And the funny thing is that I wasn't really angry with _Sasuke_, I was angrier with _myself_. I knew that I couldn't change Sasuke, yet I continued to try, and then was angry when I couldn't. I needed to accept that Sasuke Uchiha was Sasuke Uchiha, and that I was myself. Neither of us was meant to meet, but now that we had, we needed to stick together.

"Look at me."

And all was lost in a blur of crimson, and my mind sank into the cloying darkness.

* * *

Sasuke caught the girl as she fell backward, and her head lolled over his forearm until he shifted so it was instead cradled against his chest. Her hair was out of its usual bun, and he watched as the light reflected off the thick golden strands.

Her tears were bright against her tan cheeks, and her hands – that were clenched into fists – relaxed and went limp. Instead of teleporting right away, Sasuke studied her for a moment, his eyes fading back to their usual onyx as he stared at her.

Something foreign was lodged in his chest, what was it?

Was it guilt? Was it a sense of betrayal?

Sasuke had assumed that Hikari would be like Sakura had been – always supporting him no matter what he did. He had welcomed that, almost.

But Hikari had taken that step away that Sakura had never been able to do. She had put her foot down after all this time here in Sound. It was a feeling of betrayal that Sasuke was unaccustomed to, and unlike with Sakura, it made Sasuke feel a bit guilty.

Hikari was the only person who did not know of his betraying Konohagakure, who did not know that he had tried to kill his former best friend for power. That past haunted and angered him, and to have someone who could look at him without knowing those things was like a breath of clean air after years of breathing in polluting smog.

He did not love her. That much was certain. But – even he couldn't deny it – there was a reluctant bond between them that had been formed the day she had fallen out of the sky, a bond that was not one of lovers, or even of friends.

Sasuke didn't understand what it was that drew him to her, but he didn't want to waste his time trying to figure it out.

All that he knew was that he was not going to let her walk away from him that easily.

Though the action felt so wrong and foreign, the Uchiha let his hand gently fall to her face, tucking a small strand of blonde hair behind her delicate ear. It felt unfamiliar and almost repulsive to do so, but he could not stop himself.

"I…" He began, but suddenly, Itachi's face flashed in front of his eyes, and his heart hardened once more. The coldness was back in his stance, and he stood with a flick of his eyes toward the door, only to find Kabuto standing there, staring at him with wide gray eyes.

Sasuke didn't say a word, just made a hand sign and let the smoke surround him and tug the two of them towards their destination.

* * *

The early morning streets of Konohagakure were full of snow, and the children giggled and screamed as they pushed each other into the large slopes of powdery ice. Tiny fluffs of white fell at sporadic intervals, and the sky was pale blue and bright, the clouds cheerfully floating across the sky.

Shop owners bundled up as they headed towards their shops, and they stopped to greet customers on their way, laughing and joking together pleasantly. Teachers in the Ninja Training Academy scolded their students for goofing off in the snow while they were supposed to be studying, but after a while just gave up and let them out early for the day.

There were still missions to be completed, but these rarely were above the C class, seeing as most of the complaints came from traders, as the snow blocked some of the main trading routes. Jounin and higher-level chuunin left those missions for newly arranged squads – most fresh out of the Academy – while they trained by themselves or with a partner.

Tenten and Hyuuga Neji were examples of this.

Some decided to take full advantage of the lack of higher level missions and relax utterly and completely.

Nara Shikamaru was most definitely an example of this.

The lazy chuunin was currently lazing around on the roof of one of the administrative buildings that had the wonderful addition of an overhang on the roof, so he was able to sit and watch the clouds drift by without lying on top of a thick layer of snow.

A sigh escaped him, and he closed his eyes in contentment.

But something large and wet hit his face a second later, and he shot back up, sputtering and shaking his head furiously. The snow clung to his hair and made him shudder as some of it melted and trickled down his neck and back.

A giggle filled the air and he didn't have to look to see who it was. But he did anyway, and scowled when a slender blonde girl poked her head from behind one of the poles supporting the overhang, her long straight blonde hair pulled into two long braids that hung down her front.

Yamanaka Ino wasn't in ninja attire, like Shikamaru was, instead in tight fitting black pants and a dark purple turtleneck, with a blinding white sweater that was the exact color of the snow. A long white green scarf fell down to her waist, with a fluffy white glittery poof at each end.

"Ino, I don't think you understand what a big mistake you've made." Shikamaru growled, and Ino squealed as she hid behind the pole once more. Shikamaru sighed, and leaned back once more. "But I'm too tired to do anything about it."

"Aw, you big baby!"

Shikamaru smirked to himself as he ignored her, his hand resting gently on the small pile of snow to his right, while his other hand rested behind his head. He did it casually, as if just happening to pick a spot with snow, with no other motive.

Luckily for him, Ino was quite gullible, so she huffed her disappointment and bounced over to where he was situated, and plopped herself beside him. She lay back beside him, and Shikamaru clenched his hand around a handful of snow.

"It's cold." Ino muttered, and before Shikamaru could rub the snow into her face, she cuddled closer to him, the top of her head nestled beneath his shoulder, her hand reaching out to clench the loose fabric of this thick sweater, burying her hand in the soft material.

Shikamaru could stop the blush that rose to his cheeks, and his hand slowly unclenched and let the snow fall through his fingers, while his other arm slowly lowered to drape itself across Ino's shoulder and waist, pulling her closer.

Ino seemed unbothered by the closeness of their embrace, and completely oblivious to the fact that Shikamaru was smiling to himself, his cheeks bright pink with embarrassment and in quiet contentment.

The two of them stayed like that for a long time, staring up at the clouds that drifted by, without a care in the world.

On the opposite side of the village, there was a considerably less content ninja who was currently in the Hokage's office. Uzumaki Naruto stood in front of Tsunade, his cerulean eyes wide and pleading.

"Granny, Sakura's been in there for nearly two months! She said that she would contact us after one!"

The Hokage massaged her aching temples; her golden-hazel eyes sympathetic as they watched the blonde anxiously pace back and forth. Her goof ball was worried sick, and it hurt her to see him like this. But it was necessary.

"Naruto, I know that you're worried about her, but Sakura is perfectly able to take care of herself. She probably couldn't risk blowing her cover, and I trust her judgment."

Naruto's teeth were bared as his hands clenched into lethal fists. "When are we scheduled to go get her, then?"

"Not for at least three months, because the snow would only slow you down."

Naruto made to argue, but the look in Tsunade's eyes stopped him, and for once, he backed down. His headband straps flew behind him furiously as he stormed out of the office, and Tsunade leaned her forehead against her palms with a groan.

_I wonder, _Tsunade thought wearily to herself, _how things would have been if Sakura had refused this mission. Or even better, if this mission hadn't been necessary in the first place. _

Tsunade had believed that she could sense what was to come within her village, and as a result she had everything reasonably well planned regarding missions and other assignments. It was rather strange, but that secure feeling was eradicated right after the team of ninja had returned from rescuing the Kazekage from the Akatsuki. It was a miracle that Gaara survived at all, but something about the flow of things had shifted after that mission.

Why was that?

Her gaze drifted to the four frames that held the last remnants of the leaders before her, their images imprinted onto mere paper, shadows of what they had been. Maybe if she stared at their wise faces for a while longer, some kind of solution would appear.

But their calm faces held no answers, and after a moment Tsunade got up and exited the office, slamming the door shut behind her.


	15. Chapter 14

Here's the next chapter!

Is Hikari's character okay so far? Please let me know!

please review, and i hope you all like it!

_

* * *

Chapter 14_

Three weeks passed in which Sasuke and I observed and assisted the small village of Takamoto in making sure their village was well protected against the snow and ice that coated everything. It snowed almost constantly, and so the job of continuously shoveling out the small gardens that stood in front of the houses arose.

Sasuke was more involved in the politics of the small government – the political system involved not only the village of Takamoto, but also the bordering villages of Maneha and Gotan. They all had leaders of the individual villages which met once a week to make decisions concerning domestic policies and trade conditions with other communities. Orochimaru's commands also were discussed, and Sasuke was there to represent Orochimaru in his master's place.

I was left to help the people of Takamoto, and found – instead of a sad, depressed village – a peaceful community, all content with their lot in life. Orochimaru was too far away to have complete control over what went on, and as a result Takamoto was much less affected by his cruelty, and was so small that Orochimaru sent only a few ninja out there to exercise his power over their movements.

But his evil still tainted some of the people here. And the ninja that Orochimaru sent were the cause of that evil. Every now and then I would see one of the ninja that used to serve for Sound yelling at one of the women passing by, his fists raised in anger. I would see children getting pushed around by the guards that stood by the gates, grinning at the terror that filled their large innocent eyes.

I didn't expect Sasuke to care, so I took matters into my own hands.

I taught those kids how to fight. Every day, they would meet me in someone's cellar – the location changed every night, in case one of Orochimaru's guards tried to find out – and I would show them simple ways to defend themselves. Even some adults attended, and although at times I felt a bit silly trying to take all of it on by myself, I felt incredibly proud as I watched them improve.

I have to say, the best part was witnessing their growth out in a real situation. The most memorable one occurred only yesterday:

I was walking down the street with a bundle of firewood in my arms – for an elderly couple, both of whom were crippled to the extent that they couldn't handle the weight of the wood – when I saw one of the guards teasing a little girl, dangling her toy doll above her head, and then kicking snow into her face when she tried to grab for it.

A young boy was standing next to her, trying to shield her from the snow. His eyes were flaming, and I was about to run over and kick that guy's ass when he suddenly threw himself at the man, throwing his knee violently into the place between the ninja's legs, you know, "where the sun don't shine" or something along those lines.

The ninja was so surprised and full of pain that he crumpled into the snow, only to have the young boy grab handfuls of snow and shove them into his face.

"Stop bullying us, you big meanie! I'll kick your butt!"

I started laughing so hard that I dropped my pile of wood. That ninja, who was at least thirty, just got immobilized by a ten year old. Oh dear…this was a moment that would change history.

I think that scared the ninja more than making him angry, because he made a point of avoiding every single kid for the rest of the day.

I leaned against the trunk of one of the large oak trees, my feet carefully gripping the icy branch with chakra. I watched as some of the younger children – the oldest of them looked to be about eight – played cheerfully in the snow, and let my head lean against the smooth wood with a sigh.

I hadn't spoken to Sasuke since that day in his room. He had given me orders since then, but I had made a point of not answering, avoiding his gaze almost religiously.

I didn't want to get sucked into his game anymore, this game of hot and cold. I just wanted to free myself from his grasp, that grasp that seemed to pull everyone into his orbit around the core of revenge and cold indifference. He didn't care about me; I understood that, I understood completely.

There was nothing more to say.

Right?

I was still sad though, even though I tried to busy myself with the children in order to block those feelings out. I missed those days by the lake where I would talk to him and he would just listen, that patient curiosity that he would give me as he watched me train, as he listened to me talk about life back home. I missed being able to predict exactly what he was going to say – I could still do that, to an extent, but it wasn't the same anymore – and being able to read his expression. Both of which were acquired skills, let me tell you. You couldn't just spare him a glance and know everything. You had to be around him almost constantly, not even asking about his mood but just acquiring information by observing his postures and expressions, and putting it all away in your mind to mull over later.

I was pulled from my thoughts by one of the children running too close to one of the ninja guards, accidentally kicking snow up onto his pants. The ninja growled in annoyance, and grabbed the boy by his arm, swinging him around so that he was facing him. The boy screamed as the ninja twisted his arm and the boy fell limp as something snapped. The other children screamed as the ninja turned towards them, but I was already running.

I was by the ninja's side in an instant, and I sent my fist into the side of his head, fury making the blood roar in my ears. The ninja was sent flying, and I was running to deliver another blow. The ninja got to his feet, but he was so beneath my level that beating him up was almost easy. I let my foot swing around to smash into his leg, making the thick bone crack dangerously.

"Does that hurt?" I hissed, letting my fist collide with his jaw. His head snapped back, but I yanked it back so I could punch him again, speaking as harshly as I could.

"Good! Don't ever touch these kids again, do you hear me? I swear to God, I will kill you!" I snarled, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him. His nose was bleeding, and he was almost unconscious. I waited until he nodded, and then pushed him back so he was lying facedown in the snow. He didn't move from where he fell, and I got up, my breath heavy from restrained anger. Something tingled at the back of my head, but before I could turn, something solid and sharp sliced the side of my head, making me cry out. The metal sliced a few inches above my right ear, and though it wasn't very deep, it began bleeding profusely, as all head wounds did.

It was a kunai, thrown by the fallen ninja's companion, and it had merely grazed my head. If the other ninja had had better aim, I would be dead. I whirled around to see the other one running at me, but I quickly knocked him out with a blow to the head, and kicked him solidly out of my way. I was so stupid, to let that kunai get under my guard.

I felt pain pounding in my head as blood trickled in between my fingers, and I gritted my teeth, as the snow beneath my feet was slowly stained red from the blood that gushed from the wound. The children were crowding around me, crying at the sight of blood and at the sight of the unconscious boy to my right. I went to the boy, and knelt beside him, quickly examining him as gently as I could. He whimpered as my hands brushed over his left arm, and I knew from just glancing at its awkward angle that it was broken.

I quickly tore a long strip from my thin jacket as wide as my hand, and wrapped it around his shoulder and broken arm, gently moving the broken arm so that it was cradled against the boy's stomach, and securely tying the makeshift sling with a loose knot. The children were gone; most of them had run home to their parents. But the older ones were still beside me, their eyes wide and shocked. I smiled, and their expressions grew panicked. I realized that my face was covered in blood, and that me smiling at them probably wasn't the most comforting image.

"Okay, you guys, we need to get him back to his house, alright? I'll go call the local doctor and he'll set his arm."

The three kids who were left nodded slowly, and went to support the boy as I gently lifted him so his other arm was draped across one of the kid's shoulder. The other kid – a somber boy – quickly went to help the girl as the two of them managed to hold him up. I stood up to help them, but dizziness suddenly swam in my eyes, and black spots dotted across my vision, making me sway.

"Hikari-sama, are you alright?" One of the children not carrying the boy tugged on my shirt, and I struggled to answer, but the blood that was rushing down my face distracted me, and stared at my blood covered fingers, shining and vibrant against the icy snow that surrounded me.

Why was everything spinning?

I felt myself falling, and I hit the ground with a slow thud that seemed to echo. I couldn't feel the coldness of the snow against the side of my face, as I lay on my side. I heard the voices of the children growing frantic as I didn't respond, but it was all so far away…I couldn't wrap my mind around anything with any urgency.

It was all blurring into nothing.

I heard a different voice, and it was so sudden and familiar that everything snapped back into awareness. It was deep and emotionless, and I opened my eyes to see his dark sandals near my elbow. He was speaking to the children.

"Go, take him. I will take care of her."

The children bit their lips as they stared up at him, and one of the older girls stepped forward, her eyes wary.

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"Cross your heart and hope to die?"

"…Yes…"

The girl seemed satisfied; for she smiled at him and turned to help the others get the boy back to his house. I watched them walk away, and felt the drowsiness filling my body once more, and didn't want to have to use up any energy trying to speak with the teenage boy who was kneeling beside me.

"Can you hear me?"

I didn't answer him, though my eyes were open and I could see glimpses of his pale hands as they rested on his knees. I could've answered, but I felt as though something large was blocking my throat.

Sasuke sighed, and reached out to ease his arms under my form. But before he could touch me, I managed to get the strength to get up onto my elbows, and rolled myself away from him. The movement made my head spin and fresh blood trickle down my face. I groaned as pain throbbed in my head, and began to try and stand.

"Don't…just…don't."

I didn't turn around to see his reaction, trying to get to my feet. I felt my vision blurring suddenly, and swayed precariously. I felt his arms catch me, and I struggled against him, but he was like stone. I tried to punch him, but instead managed to weakly smack my hand against his chest, almost a playful shove. I tried to push him away, but the action made my head hurt even more, and I felt my knees folding under me, making me go limp. Sasuke's strong arms came under me, and I was in his arms, and we were walking towards the small house that the villagers had offered us when we arrived nearly a month earlier.

The snow began to fall once more, and the sway of his walk made my head go fuzzy.

* * *

It was early morning when I woke up in the hut of a woman I was quite familiar with. Her name was Uzumi, and she had twins: an eleven-year-old girl and boy. Uzumi was in her late thirties, and she had short black hair and dark eyes that were kindly and caring. Her husband, Toshi, was similarly colored, with dark hair and eyes, and he was just as affectionate and gentle as his wife. I couldn't think of a better-suited couple, and I always felt at peace whenever I was in the same room with them.

Now, their faces were drawn and worried, as if they had been up for nights at a time. There was a determination in Uzumi's eyes, and her husband seemed close to tears. I sat up, rubbing the side of my head tenderly. There was a thick bandage around it, and I was relieved to find that it didn't hurt nearly as much as before.

I looked to see the two twins still asleep; their innocent faces glowing in the light of dawn. I smiled at the sight, and Uzumi smiled slightly.

"I'm happy to see you awake, Hikari. You've been asleep for quite a while. Uchiha-sama has been by your side for most of it, he actually just left to go get some rest."

I gaped at her, and she smiled slightly. "We were surprised too, don't worry. Anyway, we can discuss his intentions later." Uzumi glanced at her husband with sad eyes. Toshi squeezed her hand, and she bit her lip. "Toshi and I have been talking…and we think that this village is no longer safe for our children. It never has been safe, really, but it has come to a point where the children are old enough to travel to another place. A safer place."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You saw what that ninja did to that boy. You've seen how the ninja – you and Uchiha-sama excluded of course – treat children here. You know how this will only get worse."

I let my gaze drop to my hands as Uzumi continued.

"And I know that you have tried so hard to ensure our safety, my dear, I really appreciate your kindness. It has given our people hope to see a ninja who is finally on our side. But you are only a fifteen-year-old ninja. No matter how proficient, one ninja cannot defend an entire village from harm. Especially when the threat comes from multiple sources."

I nodded, and something twisted in my gut as the couple glanced at each other once more.

"Hikari…have you ever heard of Konohagakure?"

I shook my head, though the name sent thrills of recognition down my spine. Where had I heard that name before? I could've sworn that I had heard it at some point. But no matter how hard I tried, the source kept slipping away.

"Well, I used to live there when I was a girl, with my family. I have an older sister named Shizune who became a ninja there, and specialized in the medical field. She has sent me numerous letters when I moved out of my parents' house and moved to one of the smaller towns close to Konohagakure, but I never answered them. I was too independent, I didn't want my sister mothering me and trying to take care of me. That's why I moved away after meeting Toshi, because I was sick and tired of her kindness. It was almost smothering me, and I was almost pleased when her letters stopped. We moved here, before it was taken over by Orochimaru.

But then…after having my children and watching them grow up in this village Orochimaru runs…I realized that my sister was just trying to protect me from all of this. She was just trying to love me as any family member would…and I had pushed her away. I have regretted moving away ever since that realization, and I know now that I will not let my children suffer for my foolishness."

I stared at Uzumi, and I swallowed loudly.

"What are you planning, Uzumi?"

"Hikari…I knew that when you came to this village, that you were the person that I could trust. You're not like the others that come from Orochimaru's cult; you're not like any of the ninja in Sound. You are _good_…and you are the only person that can help me."

I blinked away the tears that sprung up at her passionate words, and spoke once more.

"How?"

"Tonight, I want you to run away from this village, and take my children with you. I want you to take my children to my sister in Konohagakure, and in a few months, my husband and I will travel to join them there."

I swallowed, and stared at the two children. "Do they know?"

"Yes…they have their bags packed and we have said our goodbyes. We need to act normal this entire day, so no one will be suspicious. I trust you, Hikari, to find a way to leave without alerting Uchiha-sama. If he finds out, Orochimaru will have all of us killed."

"Yes…I can say that I'm going to spend all day helping in the village…it shouldn't be that hard. How long is it to Konohagakure?"

"It will take at least three days."

I looked up at the desperate woman. How could I refuse? She had done so much for me, and I could see the sadness tearing her apart. Who knows what these kids could face in the next few years…they couldn't be left here to suffer.

I smiled. "Alright…we'll leave tonight."

Uzumi smiled, a single tear running down her cheek.

"My children will meet you under the bridge just beyond the last house on the street. If you follow the river, and keep heading east, you will find Konohagakure. Tell Shizune that Uzu sends her love, and tell her…tell her that I'm sorry for all those things I said the night I left the village. Tell her…that I love her."

I reached forward to hug the woman as she cried.

"I will."

* * *

The air was icy and cold as three figures made their way through the snow, the taller girl half carrying the two children as she darted across the ice like a deer, her glowing feet barely touching the ground.

The wind blew as they disappeared into the swirling snow, and they were gone for a few moments…and then the sight of another figure darting after them was seen before all was swept away into the darkness of night.


	16. Chapter 15

Here's the next chapter!

I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you guys enjoy it!

as always, PLEASE REVIEW!

_

* * *

Chapter 15_

I crouched in the shadow of a snow-covered bush, motioning for the two younger children to crouch behind me. My hair was down – I hoped that it would provide me with some warmth as it covered my shoulders and arms. Hoshiko's eyes flickered around nervously, her short black hair blowing in the gentle breeze that blew flecks of snow in our direction. Sora's bright blue eyes were alight with excitement, his hands clenching and unclenching.

We were close to Konohagakure; I had followed the directions of passerby civilians who traded with residents of the ninja village, and we had come upon a wide, snow-covered road that was clean and well kept. I was surprised at the lack of security; if it were Orochimaru's village, we would probably be dead by now.

I glanced around at the empty road that led to the village, and looked both ways in dismay. There was no security, no patrols, no _nothing_. Was I missing something here?

Sora seemed amused by my caution, and playfully stuck a finger out to touch the road. "Ooo…look, I touched the road!"

I hissed, pulling his hand back hurriedly. Nothing had happened, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. I felt nervous, just sitting here. I almost wanted someone to attack us, just to vent out some of my anxiousness.

Hoshiko peeked out, and whispered. "Onee-san…I think it's safe to go."

I sighed, and stood. "Alright, let's go. In case anyone _does_ intercept us…"

Sora rolled his eyes, and pulled out his mother's Hidden Leaf Village certification card, along with both of the twins' birth certificates.

"We know, Hikari-chan, don't worry."

"Don't tell _me_ not to worry, pipsqueak." I ruffled his hair as he scowled, and we slowly stepped onto the road, snow crunching under their feet. I breathed in the dry, icy air that permeated everything for a moment, and hefted my pack more securely over my shoulders, watching as the twins moved so they were on either side of me. Sora put his hands behind his head, yawning, while Hoshiko took my hand, leaning into my side as we began to walk.

I was slightly scared when I first was confronted with the idea of visiting another village, because I assumed that all of them were the same as Orochimaru's village; cruel, merciless, and corrupt. But now, as I walked along this clean, innocent road towards the Hidden Leaf Village, I felt something different. A sort of calm that I hadn't felt since arriving in this world.

It reminded me of Hana, in the strangest way. Her compassion, her blind affection…her innocence.

Every step I took led me farther and farther away from my cocoon of stability, every step brought me closer and closer to this unknown world that was almost painfully bright and peaceful. I hated that feeling, and would've turned back had it not been for the two children pulling me along.

The snow whirled around in graceful gusts as the breeze blew across the road, and Sora chased after a gust of snowflakes with a giggle, his spiky hair blowing around on his head in the most familiar way.

* * *

_I heard something behind me, and saw a tall, lean boy standing with his back to me. His spiky blonde hair stuck out messily all over his head, and his black and orange outfit made me want to smile, but at the same time seemed to fit him. That was even more odd…because I didn't know who this boy was, and yet I felt as if I _should_ know him._

_

* * *

_

I blinked as the small portion of that dream came back in a rush, but the resemblance disappeared once Sora turned back around. The blonde hair reverted back into black, and the figment of my imagination was gone.

Was it just my imagination? What was this feeling that kept popping up in my mind? Was it like that girl with the pink hair; were they both just a dream?

Was I going crazy from my exposure at Sound?

I bit my lip, and something flared behind us, and a loud voice yelled.

"Watch out!"

I whirled around, and saw that a large white dog was nearly on top of us, a tall, dark haired boy on its back. The dog was running full out, pink tongue hanging out of its mouth. I reached for the children, but the dog was too fast, and in a flurry of snow the dog bumped into us roughly, sending me flying backward into the snow. Something scraped against the side of my head, tearing the bandages off, but I ignored the pain as I jumped to my feet, shaking snow out of my hair furiously. The tall dark haired boy had dismounted, and was gripping Hoshiko by her wrists, pulling her to her feet. Hoshiko's eyes were wide with confusion and terror.

Looking back on this, I can reasonably say that I overreacted. But I didn't care; in my mind his hands on her wrists could only end badly, because back in Sound, no one touched anyone unless it was to cause them pain.

I yelled, leaping at the boy and whipping my foot around so that it collided with his ribs – not with enough force to break anything, of course. He was taken by surprise, and was sent flying towards the other side of the road. I crouched in front of my charge, and quickly examined her.

"All you alright?" I hissed, touching her arms and legs, tilting her head anxiously. She nodded slowly, and tried to speak, but I shushed her, moving on to her brother. Sora was sitting in the snow, a beaming grin on his face.

"That was _awesome_!" He yelled, jumping to his feet. I scowled, and I heard a howl of indignant rage. I turned to see the boy I had attacked brushing snow off of his shoulders, his slanted eyes narrowed. I noticed that there were two other ninjas with him, both of them trying to calm him down.

One of them was a shy looking girl with long black hair and creamy white skin. She was the epitome of delicate, her fingers twiddling nervously as her teammate raged. I snorted. I knew that she wouldn't last a day in Sound, maybe not even that. It was her eyes that interested me the most though. They were pupil-less, which should've been creepy, but on her looked totally normal. And she obviously wasn't blind…because I saw those eyes track her teammate without hesitation. Weird…

The other was a tall and aloof, his face almost completely covered by a hood and glasses. He didn't make any movement as he faced the angry ninja, so I couldn't tell whether he was speaking or not.

The large white dog was sniffing in my direction, and its tongue lolled out lazily as it sat down, its pants releasing puffs of white smoke into the air. Its fur was covered in snow, but that didn't seem to bother it in the least.

The spiky haired boy saw me looking at him, and I saw that he had two triangles that adorned his face that looked like some kind of tattoo. His canine teeth were also slightly longer than most people, giving him a feral look. The feminine side of me didn't mind though…in fact, he was quite attractive…

Snap out of it!

The boy yelled. "Hey, dude, what's your problem? I was just trying to help her up!"

"Kiba, you were grabbing the girl rather aggressively," The taller boy murmured, his voice low and slightly monotone.

"Whose side are you on, Shino?"

The girl glanced back and forth between me and her angry teammate, and her soft voice whispered.

"She was just protecting that girl, Kiba…"

Kiba snarled. "Yeah, Hinata, but she could've just asked me to let go…"

Shino turned his head slightly to look at me. "She isn't from around here…her village might work differently."

I scowled. "Do you guys think I'm _deaf_ or something? I can hear everything you're saying…"

Kiba smirked. "Oh, sorry, I forgot that you were even here. Must be sad going through life as pathetic as an insect…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Was that supposed to be insulting? Jeez, man, you need to read up on how to insult people…" I was shocked at my forwardness…but even more surprised at the feeling that went through me as I stood there. It wasn't afraid, or nervous. I was comfortable with these people…and it was more than just the knowledge that none of them could overpower me; it was more than the ease of knowing that I was stronger than they were.

"Hey!"

"Are you guys Konoha ninja?" I asked, getting to my feet and looking at each of them. Hinata nodded, and the Shino asked quietly.

"Why do you ask?"

Sora bounded forward before I could retrain him, and pulled out the papers he had shown me before. "Our Aunt Shizune lives here, and we're visiting her!"

"Shizune?" Kiba asked curiously, peering at the papers Sora shoved under his nose. "I didn't know that she had a sister…"

Hinata smiled slightly at Sora's enthusiastic grin, a wistful expression on her face. Shino turned to examine the papers as well, and I slowly walked forward, Hoshiko clutching my hand tightly, shrinking into my side as we passed the large dog. The dog seemed slightly miffed at being ignored, because its head dropped a bit in disappointment.

Well, sorry, buddy. You're going to have to be disappointed; because there is no way I'm getting within a foot of those teeth…

Hinata noticed Hoshiko and I coming closer, and she smiled encouragingly. I walked forward warily – my eyes glancing around to try and uncover the hidden ninja who were just waiting to kill us. But there was no one…what the heck was _up_ with this village?

"Hello, my name is Hinata. That over there is Akamaru. He's Kiba's clan partner." She gestured over to the large white dog, and he yipped in greeting. "I'm sorry about my teammate…he tends to go a bit overboard sometimes…" The girl said quietly, a small smile spreading across her face as she glanced back to see Sora and Kiba talking animatedly. Shino was Kiba silently, and I could almost see what he was thinking.

_How did I get stuck with such an immature teammate? _

It was pretty hard to tell with this guy though, seeing as his face didn't reveal any expressions and his voice was toneless enough to think that instead of talking about anything serious, he was just commenting on how white the snow was this morning. Or something equally bland and boring.

I didn't smile back at Hinata, and she moved to Hoshiko, avoiding my eyes awkwardly. "Hello…what's your name?"

Hoshiko didn't answer, burying her face deeper into my side. I nudged her forward, and she looked up at me in nervous anxiety. I smiled, and let my hand gently fall on top of her head. She smiled – ah! So adorable! – and turned shyly to the kunoichi who was waiting with a small smile. Hoshiko held out a hand, her eyes flickering up to meet the pale ones of the kunoichi before her.

"My name is Hoshiko. And this," The girl let her eyes flicker up to mine, "is Hikari. Nice to meet you."

Hoshiko was the kind of kid whose innocent and shy nature could melt the heart of anyone, and yes, I don't doubt that if Hoshiko asked Sasuke to tap dance for her, he would do it in a heartbeat. Her smile was like the sun coming out, and her little slender hands were just the right size for gripping your hand, and had that same weakness that made you want to jump in front of a bus for her.

Now…why couldn't _I_ make people feel that way?

I smiled at the thought, and Hinata's eyes lit up as she smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Hoshiko-san."

Hoshiko brightened, and gripped my hand tightly as she leaned into my side once more. Sora was jumping around excitedly, and Shino was sighing in exasperation. Kiba looked over to where I was standing, and his eyes met mine for the briefest moment, and he quickly looked away, his lips quirking into a small smile.

Okay…I was seriously confused…

Shino moved closer to us. "The papers are legitimate…we'll take you to the village."

Sora punched a fist into the air. "Yes!"

Hinata's face softened as she watched the boy jump around, and a deep longing flickered across her face. But before I could ask, Kiba jumped on the back of that huge dog, and grinned cheekily.

"I doubt that she'll be able to keep up, so–"

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to get me into a race? Cuz I know without a doubt that I'll kick your ass."

Kiba laughed, and rolled his eyes at Hinata. "Did you hear that, Hina? Sounds just like something Lover-Boy would say!"

Hinata flushed a bright red, and Hoshiko giggled at the look of horror that crossed Shino's face.

"Kiba, please don't start this. I want Hinata _conscious _for this entire mission! Don't ruin it by making her faint in the last few minutes of traveling home."

I smirked, and positioned myself next to the large dog Akamaru. "Okay, Mr. Confident, let's see who's faster. Do we just go straight until we reach the gates?"

Kiba grinned, and leaned low over his partner's neck, hands gripping the fur that lay there. "Yeah, just head straight."

Sora and Hoshiko were gestured over by the other two ninja. Hinata gently knelt so Sora could get on her back, and Shino did the same for Hoshiko. The two children's faces were alight with excitement as they watched Kiba and I tense in preparation.

"Ready…"

"Set…"

"_Go!_"

I let the chakra pool to my legs, and when that voice said go, I could've sworn it was Sasuke. Maybe my mind was just used to him giving me orders, to the point that no one else could give them without me being reminded of Sasuke.

The trees blurred past as I ran, and my eyes watered at the speed as I flipped under and over branches. My feet barely touched the snowy surface of the upper tree branches, and I was suddenly taken back to a day just a few months ago.

* * *

"_How do you run so fast, Uchiha-sensei?"_

_ "I train." _

_ I rolled my eyes as I continued to jog around him in a large circle, the weights on my legs heavy as hell as I struggled to keep my legs moving at a constant speed. The crisp winter air felt icy against my heated skin, and the snow that blew in my face melted instantly into water. "Well, duh! I mean what _else_ do you do?" _

_ Sasuke was currently sharpening his sword – he did this when he was bored – and glanced over at me from under the cover of a tree, leaving him snow-free. His onyx eyes were dark as they watched me, and after a moment I sighed, and looked away, picking up my speed a bit. _

_ Don't know why I bothered…_

_ "You're too focused on your attachment to the ground." _

_ I was so surprised that I slowed to a stop. "What?" _

_ Sasuke got up and walked over to me. "You need to stop thinking in terms of pushing yourself against the ground to go faster. Don't think about gravity or how much power you have to use. Think of something different…more free…" He trailed off, his expression far away as he stared up at the clear blue sky. _

_ I swallowed, and watched him for a moment. "What do you think of?" _

_ "I think about…flying…" _

_ And then he was gone, running so fast that he practically disappeared. _

_ I looked around for him, and then felt something on my legs, looking down frantically. The weights were suddenly gone. _

_ Sasuke appeared by the nearest tree, the smallest hint of a smirk on his face. He tossed the weights to the side, and I cringed at the small crater it made in the snow. The boy turned towards the tree. _

_ "Keep up with me." _

_ And he was gone. _

_ I smiled, and started running. _

_

* * *

_

The feeling that filled me was the same as it had been on that day, and my words floated before my eyes as I ran.

_"What do you think about?"_

It's so strange…ever since that day, the only thing I think about when I run like this is Sasuke and the words he said to me.

_"I think about…flying…" _

Sasuke's voice was like a wake up call, and my run became even lighter and faster. I was not a part of the earth any longer; I was flying along the snow like a hawk, my lips turning up in an exhilarated smile and my heart beating like a drum in my chest.

And Sasuke was beside me, his dark hair whipping in the wind, reminding me of the downy feathers of a raven that shone in the brightness of the snow.

But when I turned to look at him, I found that he was gone, and I was alone save for the glittering ice on the trees and the looming gate that appeared before me as I reached it.

The stone that cobbled the road was cleared of any snow, and I saw small genin shoveling it away with irritable expressions on their faces. A taller jounin lazily leaned against a tree, and one of the three genin – he had dark brown hair with bright blue eyes – complained loudly.

"Why do we always have to get this mission? We've gotten it like, every day!"

The girl beside him rolled her emerald green eyes. "Jeez, Hiro, grow up!"

"Mizuki-chan, you hate this too!"

Mizuki shoveled snow at him angrily, and she quickly glanced over at their third teammate to see if she had been caught – he had pale blonde hair with dark gray eyes – who was silently shoveling snow with a slight scowl on his face.

I smiled as the boy glanced up at his teammates with a familiar irritation in his eyes. That look reminded me of Sasuke, and I couldn't help but laugh as he spoke in a low voice.

"Stop arguing and hurry up."

"You're so smart, Dai-kun!"

Hiro stuck out his tongue behind Dai's back in anger. Mizuki flared at him and sent her fist into the energetic boy's head.

I sighed, and dropped down to the street, and made my way towards the village gates. The genin stopped what they were doing as I approached, and I snorted as the brown haired one – Hiro – blushed furiously, running his hands through his hair anxiously. Mizuki stared open-mouthed, and Dai – Mini-Sasuke, I instantly named him – narrowed his eyes as he slowly reached out with his chakra to test mine against his.

I stopped as I reached Mini-Sasuke, and smiled slightly. The jounin perked up as he noticed me, and was there in an instant, his eyes wary as he stood just behind his squad. I nodded to him politely before bending down to look Mini-Sasuke in the eye.

"I'd be careful with how bold you are with branching out your chakra, young man." I said, and sent out a surge of my chakra in warning. It was strange…this boy couldn't be more than twelve, and I was only fifteen…and yet I felt centuries older than him. He was a small ember, waiting to grow into a fire; I was a roaring inferno of heat and power. The dark eyed boy flinched as his chakra was forced out of my range, and the jounin leader spoke dangerously.

"Who are you?"

I smiled reassuringly, and held up my hands in mock-surrender. "Hey, hey, hey…I'm not here to fight, so let's calm down. I'm just accompanying two relatives of Shizune to this village, along with a few Konoha ninja by the name of Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. Kiba and I were having a race, and by the looks of it, I kicked his sorry ass, and they're still catching up."

Hiro grinned, and said boldly. "You remind me of Naruto! Isn't she cool, Mizuki-chan?"

The name sent a flare of something strong in my chest, and I felt my stomach twisting as something flashed before my eyes.

* * *

_…he began to walk away, the long straps of his headband waving in an invisible breeze. I began to run, feeling the same feeling that his name was at the tip of my tongue, and yet still evading me. _

_Why did I suddenly feel so afraid? _

_I ran even faster, my heart pounding. I could see a shroud of orange fire enveloping him, and he hunched over himself, tails sprouting from his back. His screams of agony tore through my soul._

_

* * *

_

I let out a breath as the image faded, and I bit my lip as I heard Kiba crash through the trees, Shino and Hinata close behind him. What had that been? This Naruto person and the person in my dream couldn't be the same people…my dream was just in my head! There was no way it could be based on someone in this village…it was impossible.

Kiba was grinning as he slid off of Akamaru's back, and he walked over to punch me playfully in the arm. "That was awesome! Where the hell did you learn to run that fast, Hikari?"

Hinata must've told him my name…but strangely, I didn't care. I smiled and punched him back.

"I guess I'm not so weak after all…"

Shino was talking to the jounin, who gave me some wary glances as Kiba and I chatted before smiling and backing away from the road. Hiro and Mizuki grinned at me, and Dai gave me a small smile of wonder. I ruffled his hair before I could stop myself.

"You guys did a good job…that's probably why they keep assigning you this mission. You should be proud." I murmured, and Hiro's eyes lit up.

"Thanks, Hikari-chan!"

Mizuki smiled as we passed, and Kiba grinned at me. "Man, those kids are going to be talking about you to all their friends now…better brace yourself."

I tried not to look too pleased with myself. "I highly doubt it."

Sora and Hoshiko smiled as they ran ahead of us towards the gates that were slowly opening to admit us, and I looked up at the Konohagakure symbol that adorned the headbands of the ninja around me.

I didn't feel afraid, which was surprising.

But there was the same underlying anxiety that seemed to fill me whenever I was around Hana, that cheerful trust that immediately put me on edge.

I glanced back before the gates shut behind us, and I could've sworn that I saw a flash of white and a glimpse of dark eyes.

But I blinked, and there was nothing, the black trees and the white snow glittering and shining against a bright blue sky.


	17. Chapter 16

Here's the next chapter, everybody!

not much happening action-wise, but still an important chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

_Chapter 16_

Not half an hour later, I stood before the Hokage of Konohagakure, the two children beside me as the leader before me filed through our papers with a grimace, her long blonde hair tied into two loose ponytails and her golden-brown eyes closing with a soft groan. It was strange, because I knew for a fact that even though legal stuff wasn't interesting, it sure wasn't _grimace_ worthy.

But then I saw the empty sake bottle in the bin beside the desk, and the steaming cup of tea in on the desk, untouched – her free hand was too busy massaging her head tenderly – and slowly releasing swirls of steam.

I knew in an instant that this woman – the Hokage of Konoha – was having a killer hangover. The realization made me smile, and I immediately regretted it, for it drew the attention of the blonde haired Hokage. Her eyes snapped and flared as she glared at me, and her low voice barked.

"You got something to say, kid? Cuz I am definitely _not_ in the mood today…"

I quickly wiped the smile from my face, but the Hokage continued to look at me, the strangest expression on her face. Her eyes lingered on my hair and my eyes, and she asked a second later.

"Have we met?"

The question was sudden, and it took me a few moments to answer, and I bowed politely as I answered.

"I am flattered, Lady Hokage…but I assure you that we haven't met. My name is Hikari."

The Hokage snorted at my words, and Kiba, who was beside me, nudged me playfully.

"Wow…where did you say you were from again?"

"From the town of Takamoto." I muttered, and the Hokage's eyes snapped up to my face.

"That's in Sound, if I'm not mistaken."

I let my eyes meet her gaze without hesitation. "Yes. These children were being abused by the ninja there, and a good friend of mine asked me to take her children to her sister here in Konohagakure. So, here they are."

The Hokage glanced at the papers, and then back at the two children who gulped nervously under her intense stare. I put my hands lightly on their shoulders, almost as if to shield them from her glare.

Shino spoke up. "They say that they are the niece and nephew of Shizune, Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade waved a hand at him. "I have no doubt of that, Shino…just look at them. That girl could be Shizune's double…and the boy could very well be her twin."

Hoshiko blushed and hid her face in my side, and Sora blushed too, but I think it was more out of confusion that out of real embarrassment. He asked boldly.

"That's a good thing, right?"

Tsunade smiled slightly at the boy. "Yes, it is."

"Alright, then…" Sora mumbled, and Hinata let out a small laugh as he awkwardly stepped backward once more. Tsunade sighed, and spoke softly to Hinata and Shino.

"Take these children to Shizune's home, you know where it is, don't you? Tell her what's going on, and then come back here. Alright? Kiba, you go down to the lobby and wait for further instruction."

They all nodded – Kiba gazing at me with a ridiculous smile on his face before closing the door – and I made to follow them, but Tsunade waved me back. "Wait a moment, girl, I want to have a little chat with you."

I nodded, and quietly sat in the chair that fell opposite the large mahogany desk. It took me back to those days when I accidentally pushed a person too hard on the playground, and that feeling was intensified when the Hokage leaned forward to stare at me with her fingers pressed together, her eyes calm and calculating.

I had the strangest urge to say _I didn't do it_, the moment she opened her mouth. But I restrained myself, and listened silently as the Hokage stared me down.

"You're a kunoichi. A high ranked one at that. What are you doing hanging around a small, useless village like Takamoto?"

I blushed. She thought I was high ranked? Score! I mean, sure, I knew I was good. But not good enough to catch the eye of the _Hokage_ for God's sake!

But her question made me kind of angry. "Pardon me, Lady Hokage, but I for one believe that the village is the _farthest_ thing from useless. The village proclaims itself useless only if all the citizens have lost hope, and the people of Takamoto definitely haven't."

Tsunade smirked at the slightly irritated tone in my voice, and she leaned back, cupping her tea in her carefully manicured hands, her crimson painted nails glinting in the light that reflected off of the snow outside.

"I see. Well, anyway, I would like to extend an offer to you, Hikari."

I tensed. "What kind of offer?"

"Leave Sound. Join our ranks here in Konoha."

"Excuse me?" Panic filled me, and I made to stand. I should've known that something like this would happen, of course…I was an enemy here. I assumed that all ninja villages were already super-secretive, but I had never been in any other place other than Sound, so I had no idea how to react.

"Don't play dumb. You think I became Hokage because of my good looks? I can sense the chakra taint of Sound on you, and I can also see that that taint is very slightly visible on you. You managed to get past the guards and fool Kiba and his partner Akamaru, who have the best noses in Konohagakure. Though I personally think that Kiba is too goddamn _smitten_ with you to really put his mind to the task. That's a compliment, girl…because Kiba's a hard one to please."

I felt brave enough to speak. "On the contrary, Kiba strikes me as the type to flirt with anything that has legs and an attitude…"

Tsunade chuckled, and smiled at me for a moment, her eyes flickering towards a photograph propped up on her table. "Yes, he does seem the type…but boy's in general are known for thinking one way and acting the other."

I rolled my eyes, and couldn't help but smile at the thought. Tsunade smirked more widely, and rustled in her drawer for something.

"And that smile…you better watch out, Hikari…because if you go showing off that smile of yours you might even have Neji Hyuuga crawling after you."

I was getting to be a bit uncomfortable with this constant stream of compliments, even though I could tell most of it was teasing – and who was Neji Hyuuga? – and cleared my throat, flipping my hair over my shoulder as I leaned back in the chair.

Tsunade reached out of her shelf with a small armband that had a faint Konohagakure symbol stitched on it. She laid it on the table in front of me, and I stared at it.

"You don't have to make a decision now, Hikari, but consider my offer very, very carefully. How about we give it a week or two? You stay here in the village, and meet the people and get to know the way things work around here. And then, when the two weeks are over, you choose whether to stay or to go. I wont stop you if you choose to go."

I frowned, and stared at the armband as Tsunade explained. "This armband proclaims you as my personal guest, and while wearing no one can question you, not even the elite guard."

I laughed, and smiled slowly at the Hokage. How stupid did she think I was, anyway? There was always a catch…no one was this generous without having an alternative motive.

"That all sounds dandy…but what's the catch?"

Tsunade smirked, and leaned forward. "You're not one to be fooled, are you?"

"Nope."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I know that you came from Takamoto, which is the closest village to the main base of Orochimaru. I have something in that base very precious to me, and I wonder if you've seen it. It is supposed to be very well hidden, but I don't know whether you've already figured out what it is."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"I sent a ninja, undercover, to that base."

I was shocked at the Hokage's forwardness. "Who says that I wont skip back to Orochimaru and tell him all this? I'm sure he'd be pleased to know that Konohagakure is plotting against him."

"Orochimaru is evil, Hikari, as I'm sure you've already found out. I know that you're a better person than that, you aren't completely consumed by the dark evil…like that boy."

"Boy?"

Tsunade leaned back, and stared at me for a long time before answering. "Yes…the boy who betrayed this village. You don't know what happened?"

"What are you talking about?" I was extremely confused, and felt an almost kind of relief when she let it go, waving her hand dismissively.

"Ah, I'm too tired to tell you the entire story. I'll just cut to the chase. I need you to tell me if the names "Tsunami", "Kyoto" or "Hana" mean anything to you."

_The sky was pale and dusted with clouds that stretched across like swaths of silver silk…the snow powdery soft and malleable, and Hana's black hair was strikingly vibrant against the pale whiteness of everything_.

_Hana smiled. "Yes…I think I know how that feels."_

My hands tightened around the fabric of my sleeves, and I stared back at the Hokage.

"No…none of those are familiar, sorry."

Oh, more untrue words couldn't have been spoken in that moment.

_"I see. Hana was also given to me, but I didn't like it much. I preferred my real one." I blinked, and my head snapped up to stare at her. Her green eyes were staring deep into mine. _

Tsunade stared at me unblinkingly. "Are you sure?"

_ Hana stood up, and winked. "Since we both have secrets, why not keep it just between us?" _

_ She turned to leave, and I watched her leave, staring at the small white pill in my hand. Her emerald eyes glanced back once at me, and I saw something flash in them, a deep sadness, before the door shut behind her._

I blinked, and stared back at the Hokage. "Yes…I'm sure, Lady Hokage."

Hana was a Konoha kunoichi…a spy.

Tsunade stared at me for a moment, and then a deep sigh escaped her chest as she lifted the teacup to her red lips, blowing at the liquid before taking a shallow sip. Her golden-brown eyes stared out the window as we sat there in silence.

The woman's voice was soft. "This thing in the base…it's very important to me and to many people here. I wouldn't confide in you unless I knew for certain that you wouldn't betray my trust. You're not a Sound ninja, Hikari. I can see this as well as you can."

I hated the way that this woman assumed that she knew what I was thinking. For a second, I was tempted to throw the armband in her face and stomp out of the office. How dare she! As if she knew about _anything_ I'd been through, as if she knew me at all.

I was about to tell her my response, but I happened to catch sight of the cheerful streets of Konoha once more, and saw children laughing and pushing each other into the snow. I hadn't seen such happiness in a long time…

"A week." I muttered, and grabbed the armband, slipping it around my wrist as I made to leave the office.

Tsunade called out before I reached the door. "Oh, and just for safety measures, I'm going to assign Kiba to you as your escort and guard. Be sure to let him know. I'll also have you supervised secretly by Anbu elite, so don't get any funny ideas."

I nodded curtly, and stared at the woman, and the picture on the desk was suddenly visible to me.

It was a picture of a young girl about my age, with a beautiful smile and the purest calm in the way she looked up from her file of papers. But that wasn't what caught my attention. It was the fact that she had pink hair.

_A girl was standing in front of me, and she was shouldering a large pack, her pink hair going in choppy layers to just above her shoulders. She was obviously a ninja, her movements showing a strength and grace unknown to regular citizens, and a shuriken and kunai case strapped to her thigh. Her back was facing me, so I couldn't see her face, but that problem was solved a moment later when she tuned to smile at me._

_Her emerald eyes were sad…_

This girl had the same face, but in this picture, those emerald eyes were bright and warm and happy…such life lay in those eyes…so much love.

"Who is that girl? Your daughter?" I asked, my throat dry as I swallowed.

Tsunade glanced at the picture. "No, she's my apprentice. Her name is Sakura Haruno."

"Oh. I see." I couldn't help but scoff internally at the poor attempt at a dismissive tone that filled her voice a she gazed at the picture, and I heaved a great sigh of exasperation.

I mean, seriously, these ninja were just asking to be taken advantage of. If you loved something as a ninja, the best way to protect them from harm is to ignore them…don't acknowledge their existence…so that enemies don't think to take it hostage or kill it out of spite.

Those emerald eyes were so trusting and kind, almost sickeningly so…those familiar eyes…

Hana's face flashed in my thoughts once more, and I caught the sight of something outside the window. It was a tree, barren and cold in the middle of a small garden, and I felt my throat tighten at the sight.

I gripped the metal handle for a moment, and was about to turn and speak. But then my nerve dwindled into nothing as I caught sight of her golden-brown eyes, and with a shake of my head I exited the office, closing the door behind me.

I couldn't do what she expected me to do. I couldn't always be the good guy. It made me angry that Tsunade dared to even try and manipulate me into being her little pet of a ninja, spilling the beans about Sound and Orochimaru. Even though I hated Orochimaru, I also felt a bit indebted to him at the same time.

It was him who allowed me to be who I truly was…if I hadn't been taken in, I wouldn't have met Sasuke. There would be no early morning races, no silent patience as _he_ listened to my rambling, no smirks when I got frustrated. If I hadn't fallen from the sky in that exact spot, at that exact time…I wouldn't have met _him_.

I wouldn't have met Sasuke.

The thought sent a pang of pain in my stomach, and I lifted the edges of my shirt to stare at the silvery scar that stretched up my abdomen. I let the fabric cover it once more, and leaned against the wall, staring at the band that fit snugly around my wrist.

Sasuke…I wonder if he's noticed. Will he even bother to look for me? Or is there a chance that he followed me?

No…I dismissed that thought immediately. There was no way, no possible way…

I looked up as Kiba bounced up, his eyes alight as he saw the armband on my wrist.

"Oh, so the old lady gave you a pass, huh?"

"Yeah, you're supposedly my escort for the week. Wait…old lady?"

Kiba smirked, and whispered. "Lady Tsunade is actually about fifty years old…she makes herself look young with a medical jutsu."

"Oh, that explains why she's so cranky." I murmured, and we heard something slamming against the wall in the office behind us.

A muffled shout was heard.

"I _heard_ that, punks!"

Kiba blanched. "Ah! I forgot, she's got the ears of a fox!"

Before I could blink, his fingers were around my wrist and he was racing towards the nearest window. We were on the top floor, and the nurse, who was walking by, saw Kiba running towards the window, and hurried to open it as wide as it could go.

Kiba let go of my hand, and lightly hopped out of the window, falling down into empty space. I yelled, and poked my upper body out to see him fall to his death. Was he suicidal?

Only to find that Kiba was standing on a small platform fitted ten feet or so under the window. My expression must've been pretty hilarious, because Kiba started cracking up.

"What, you think that I didn't know that this thing was here?"

I sighed, and slowly climbed out of the window, and pushed off to fall onto the platform beside him.

"Whatever." I muttered, and peered over the edge of the platform to see that the round red rooftop was nearly hundred feet below us. I glanced over at Kiba, who was staring at me.

I didn't even bother asking, but just grinned widely at him and threw myself off of the platform, falling feet first towards the rooftop. I felt my hair whipping behind me, and the exhilaration of freefalling lasted only for a few seconds before I had to land with almost no sound on the roof, using chakra on the soles of my feet to keep from slipping.

I looked back up at Kiba, and found that he was right behind me, his dark eyes dancing.

"This is going to be fun!"

I snorted. "Yeah, whatever. I just gotta wait a week, then I'm out of here."

Kiba rolled his eyes, nudging my shoulder playfully. "This place might not seem like much, Hikari, but it'll grow on you."

"I highly doubt it."

Kiba laughed loudly, and waited until I looked at him to respond.

"I used to think that, and have even thought about leaving a few times."

I frowned. "Why don't you?"

Kiba put his hands on his hips, and stared out at the town, his slanted eyes peaceful as they darted around the individual citizens that were scattered among the streets.

"It's my home. It's something important to me, something that I have to protect. When I fight, I think of this place…I know that these people are depending on us to protect them; they're just as much my family as my own clan. Even the ones I hate, I would still die for any one of them."

I stared out at the village, and smiled slightly.

"That's so stupid. To be willing to put everything you have on one thing…what if that thing is the one thing that is destroyed? What then?"

Kiba frowned, and turned to stare at me. I looked away, and he didn't speak for a time.

"Konoha can never be destroyed. As long as there are people fighting, as long as there is hope…this village can never die. It can fall, yes, it can suffer. But die? No…it's not possible. That's the truth with anything you care about, I think As long as you have hope…nothing is ever truly lost, or destroyed."

Kiba smiled at me, and without another word the two of us jumped down the roofs until we reached the streets, and Kiba pulled me thought the traffic of villagers, saying that he had to introduce me to everyone.

You know, I would come to understand many things about Kiba, the good and the bad. I would come to understand so many things about this place, and about the people.

But that statement Kiba offered me the first day of my time in Konohagakure has never left me, and would continue to haunt my thoughts in the times to come.


	18. Chapter 17

Here it is, people!

I love this story, writing it makes me so happy!

i hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do, and PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 17

The snowy street was busy and loud as Kiba's hand pulled along, and I had to swerve to avoid several women laden with groceries. I couldn't help but relish the feel of the boy's fingers wrapped around my own, and clung to him as we ran. His feral grin made me smile back, and my heart soared as we jumped up as if to touch the sky, landing with a silent tap on one of the nearest building roofs. I leaned forward to stare out at the village, our hands slipping apart as I stepped up to balance on one of the thin metal beams that stretched across the street to the other side. I smiled to myself as Kiba's hands instinctively came up to hover around my ribs, to catch me if I lost my balance.

It was sweet, and I was flattered, even though he knew that I was a kunoichi, and didn't lose her balance very often. I know that I've known him for all of an hour, but I could tell that he was genuinely concerned for my welfare, and there was a natural chemistry between us that neither of us could ignore. I was drawn to his sweet, confidant and open nature, and I don't know what he liked about me, but I had something that drew him to me like a moth to flame.

I mean, sure, I had had a boyfriend before – only one, and he wasn't that great, but beggers cant be choosers – but I had never felt so…_powerful_, like I did with Sasuke and this new guy, Kiba.

With Sasuke, I felt strong and confident, but at the same time sad. His aura of anger and pain rubbed off on me, and I found myself sinking into the gloom that surrounded him. But a small part of me relished that darkness, and I dove into the blackness, knowing that if I stretched out my fingers I would feel the fabric of Sasuke's robe against my hand. It wasn't love that drew me in; it was the power, the need to stay by his side…the bond that pushed Sasuke's and my destinies together until they were hopelessly entangled.

Kiba made me feel so very different, and being around him took me back to the days when I first discovered how to project chakra to my hand. I remember the curiosity that plagued my entire being as I watched the blue, flickering glow surround my fingers, and the free feeling that filled me as I sat in the upper branches of the tall trees, watching the sun rise above the dark horizon. The warmth that bathed my skin and face as I sighed. Kiba's smile and awed glances at me made me feel like a beautiful wolf running through the snow, flakes of ice glittering and sparkling in my fur, and my body graceful and stunning as I ran. Nothing could match me, and even if that idea didn't enter my mind, it was shown unconsciously in the way I moved.

I was no longer the girl who tried so hard to get guys to notice her; I was no longer a weak person who let life wash over her in a wave, taking it all silently. That time was behind me. There was no room for hesitation in my life now…I would not sit by and allow life to pass me by. I was in control.

What was it that I enjoyed the most about meeting them? Was it just the fact that they – strong, handsome and (in Kiba's case) wild – took notice of me…an average girl with an attitude and no charm whatsoever?

Most likely.

I bent my knees slightly as I danced my way along the metal beam, feeling the icy air buffet against my skin and sent my hair blowing behind me, and Kiba grinned as he jostled the beam with his hands. I balanced with no trouble, and grinned at him as I used my chakra to allow me to swing upside-down, held only by the glowing tendrils of blue that radiated from the soles of my feet. Kiba laughed, and lightly darted out onto the metal pole, silently slipping under the pole so we were both hanging off by our feet, and laughed as two little kids stared up at us with wide mouths.

"Mommy, look at the ninja!"

"They're hanging like bats!"

The middle-age woman searching through her purse nodded absent-mindedly. "That's nice, kids…that's nice…"

I snorted, and covered my mouth as the woman looked up, shrieking as she clutched her chest. Kiba quickly held up his hands as if surrendering. "Sorry, ma'am, just surveying the area. Nothing to be afraid of."

The woman nodded, and tugged her children along, glancing back with anxious eyes. I giggled, and nudged him lightly, deepening my voice teasingly.

"Just surveying the area, ma'am..."

"Shut up!" Kiba scowled at my expression, and he tried to knock me off the beam with a light shove. I grinned, and inched down the metal as he advanced, and I laughed as his arm wrapped around my waist, trying to tug me from the pole. I concentrated my chakra, and sent a flare of it through the metal and to Kiba's feet, disrupting the chakra holding him to the pole. His dark eyes widened as he saw my evil grin of delight, and he suddenly was falling.

His hands instinctively grabbed onto me, and I struggled to keep my hold, but his weight proved too much for me to bear.

I yelled as we were both sent flying towards the ground, and saw a flash of dark green and spiky black hair before I landed on something muscled and slightly padded. I felt the object crumple to the ground, and heard murmurs of surprise all around me as I sat up, rubbing my head from where it collided with something hard. I shrieked when the thing beneath me shifted also, and I heard a low voice snap.

"You could've landed on any of us, but of _course_ I'm the one who has the joy of being jumped on a daily basis…"

I rolled off of the object I suddenly recognized to be a boy my age, and he sat up with a groan. "Jeez, I swear, Ino, if it was you again, I'll–"

"Shikamaru, I'm all the way back here. I couldn't have been the one!" A loud voice called, and I saw a stocky blonde push her way to the front, her long pale blonde hair swept up into a glossy ponytail, one strip of blonde hair framing her classically beautiful face, two baby-blue eyes glaring at the boy who looked back to stare at her.

I looked around to see seven unfamiliar ninja staring at her with varied expressions. I saw a glimpse of a traditionally dressed girl with two large buns on either side of her head before Kiba was hovering over me.

"Oh man, are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

The one I fell on – Shikamaru – raised an eyebrow from his position on the ground beside me. "Oh yeah, sure, just _ignore_ the one she practically crushed!"

I turned to him, and smiled apologetically, holding out a hand to help him up. "Hey, I'm so sorry for almost killing you…Kiba and I were just messing around up there and we fell…"

Kiba laughed nervously, and I rolled my eyes. Shikamaru glanced at my hand, and took it, allowing me to pull both of us to our feet. I was taller than both of the girls, and most of the boys were either my height or an inch shorter or taller. I looked around at the group curiously, and found that they were all staring at me unblinkingly. Kiba explained to them quickly Tsunade's orders, and then he turned to me.

"Everyone, this is Hikari."

I smiled, and glanced up, only to find that one boy in particular was inches away, peering at my face curiously. His cerulean-blue eyes were piercing, and I felt myself blushing as I felt the heat radiate off of his tan skin. He was dressed in a dark orange and black outfit, with his headband straps hanging over his shoulder.

Wait…

There was something very, very familiar about the way his blonde hair spiked up in the back…no…it couldn't be.

But it was.

I took a step back, and only had to raise my eyes slightly to keep our eyes connected. This was the boy from my dreams…the one who had been surrounded by the crimson flames, the one who had been in pain.

His voice was loud and obnoxious. "You're kinda familiar…have you ever been here before?"

I sighed. "No…"

Kiba laughed. "Tsunade thought the same thing!"

The boy grinned. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be the next Hokage!"

The group in general winced at the volume of his voice, which caused several civilians to stop and stare at the boy for a moment before continuing down the street. A boy standing next to Naruto jumped forward.

I stared at him, and tried with all my might to hold in my laughter.

He was dressed in a bright green jumpsuit, with eye-wateringly bright yellow leg warmers, and a grin that was so wide that I could see all of his teeth, and yes I mean _all_ of them. His eyebrows were thicker than anything I had ever seen, and they seemed to have a life of their own as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Such a youthful greeting, I must meet that standard! I am Rock Lee, and I hope that you shine with–"

"Jeez, Lee, enough already! Don't scare her!" The mousy haired girl with buns muttered, bonking him on the head with the large scroll she carried. Her widely spaced eyes were calm and bright, and she smiled confidently at me. She was a few inches taller than Hana was, so she still had to look up at me.

"I'm Tenten, nice to meet you! Don't worry, Lee doesn't usually dress like this…his other outfit got really ripped up on our last mission…" I laughed, and turned my gaze to the person beside her.

The boy immediately reminded me of Sasuke, but instead of having a dark, bitter anger beneath the emotionless façade, this boy had instead a peaceful acceptance, and even a visible affection as he watched Lee jump around. He caught me looking at him, and I couldn't help but stare as his pale, pupil-less eyes calmly analyzed me.

"I am Neji Hyuuga." My head tilted to the side, and I meant to say this in my head, but I must've been talking to myself.

"Okay, am I going crazy…or do both Hinata and this guy have no pupils?"

Naruto snorted with laughter, and the others chuckled as the pale-eyed one sighed.

"No, you're not crazy. Lady Hinata and I both have what's called the Byakugan, which allows us to see through material and sense chakra networks."

I thought for a moment. "So, technically, you could be seeing through my clothes right now…"

Kiba paled, and the rest of them laughed as the pale-eyed boy's cheeks darkened slightly, and he answered quickly and curtly. "Technically, yes, but of course I would never do such a thing."

"Haven't you ever _thought_ about it? I mean, not with me, but with girls in general?" I asked, and laughed as his cheeks colored even more.

I decided to give the poor guy a break – I couldn't help but notice that he didn't give me as an adamant answer for that particular question as he did with the other one – and turned to the stocky blonde girl who eyed my hair with envy.

_…one of my friends would be so jealous right now if she saw this. She has blonde hair too, but its straight, and though its really pretty…it's not as pretty as your waves._

This must be the friend that Hana – I mean, _Sakura_ – was talking about. I smiled at her nervously as she bounced over to examine my hair.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka. Ugh, how long does it take you to do this?"

I couldn't very well tell her that it was natural, not when she was glaring daggers at my hair, so I scrambled for a number that would be enough to please her.

"Oh…I don't know…five hours, at the least. It's such a bother, with all the hair product and who knows what else…"

Shikamaru gave me the thumbs up behind Ino's back, and I sighed as Ino's face relaxed into a smug smile.

"Oh, I see. My hair only takes me two hours…but I think it turns out alright."

I smiled, and sighed as if envious. "You must be a miracle worker or something…it looks so natural…"

I hoped that she couldn't see how hard it was to sink back into the girly chat that I had taken part in before all of this, and how the words seemed to stick in my throat. They were so unnatural after all this time.

But I shouldn't have worried, because Ino cooed in delight, and hugged me tightly.

"Oh, you're so _sweet_!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, and gently pulled Ino off of me. "Okay, Ino…that's enough. I'm Shikamaru Nara."

"I'm Chouji Akimichi." The large, plump boy with long sandy-orange hair grunted, shoveling a handful of chips into his chubby cheeks. His face was good-natured, and he smiled happily at me. I smiled back, and Kiba coughed lightly.

"Anyway, I was wondering if all of you wanted to go out to lunch or something, just to settle Hikari in." Naruto and Chouji cheered, while the others nodded in resignation– except for Ino, Neji, and Tenten.

Neji shook his head, and Tenten glanced at him before shaking her head also. "I'm sorry, I cannot attend. I have to train."

"So do I." Tenten chirped, heaving the large scroll onto her back.

Kiba glanced at me. "Well, maybe Hikari would want to–"

Ino grabbed onto my arm. "She could come and go shopping with me! That'd be awesome!"

The horrifying panic that rushed through me must've been evident, because Neji spoke quickly.

"I would like to test her abilities. That way, Kiba, you could join the others at lunch."

Kiba looked hesitant, though I could see him glance at his stomach briefly before looking at me once more. I smiled, and gently disengaged myself from a disappointed Ino, and approached Neji.

"Sure. Neji and Tenten can keep an eye on me, Kiba, don't worry."

Kiba hesitated for a moment longer, and then smiled in relief. "Alright, I'll come get you when lunch is over, okay? Are you guys going to Field 43?"

"Yeah." Tenten said cheerfully, and the three of us set out, leaving the rest of the group behind as we rounded the nearest corner. I waited until we were out of sight, and then let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you _so _much, Neji. I thought I was a goner there…"

Neji quirked a small smirk, and Tenten laughed. "Ino can be a lot to handle at times, and unfortunately her skill as a kunoichi doesn't make up for it."

I smiled, and Tenten slowed so the two of us were walking side by side. Neji strode ahead of us, his long dark brown hair hanging down his back. Neji was also quite attractive, in a very elegant and refined way. Not like feral, scruffy Kiba or like dark, dangerous Sasuke. But I saw the way that Tenten's chocolate brown eyes gazed at his back, and those thoughts immediately scurried back to the recesses of my mind. Neji was already spoken for, and I knew just by looking at her that Tenten would not hesitate in pummeling me into the ground if I intruded on her territory.

I laughed at the thought, and Neji glanced back to see what I was laughing at, but I quickly quieted, and the two Konoha ninja gave each other puzzled looks before letting it go.

We reached the training fields, and Neji and Tenten immediately turned to me, only to find me staring out at the range of trees. There was something in the wind, something familiar and dark.

I let my face remain motionless, but my heart was pounding with fear and with confusion.

I don't know why I felt this way, but I had the feeling that Sasuke was somewhere nearby, his dark eyes watching me like they always did.

But Neji spoke to me, and I forced myself to turn away from the shadowy trees, letting my eyes scan once more before turning my back on them completely.

* * *

Sasuke let himself rest behind the shielding leaves of an overhanging branch, crouched low against the smooth wood that was shielded from the snow. He knew that ninja often came to these fields to train, and he had heard enough of their conversation to figure that they would come here. They couldn't sense him, none of them had felt his chakra in years, and he was especially careful about suppressing it.

_She_ would come here.

Sasuke didn't know why he cared if _she_ came here…but he hadn't been able to stop himself from following her here, to the one place in the world that he would rather die than return to, easily sneaking past the guards and evading the Anbu. This place had the ghosts of his past, and seeing that idiot of a teammate only intensified those feelings of bitter anger and resentment.

But it also allowed the truth to ingrain itself more deeply into Sasuke's already distorted soul.

Sasuke was alone. Sasuke was lonely. And it was all his fault.

Seeing that blonde idiot again was good though, it allowed him to see for himself that Naruto was indeed weak. Sasuke was so far past Naruto's skill level that it was almost comical. Sasuke would even be willing to bet that if _she_ and Naruto were forced to fight, Sasuke's student would come out as the victor.

Because that's what he had taught her. To be merciless, to be ruthless. Don't hesitate. Don't give them a chance to fight back; don't give them a weakness to use against you.

Sasuke watched as that pompous Hyuuga and that girl that always followed him around – Tenten, was it? – made their way into the snow-covered clearing. And then he saw her.

Hikari was smiling slightly to herself, as if enjoying a personal joke. Her golden hair blew behind her, and her deep blue-gray eyes flickered around automatically, searching for any threat.

Her eyes locked on the spot where he was hidden, and he didn't dare breath as her eyes widened slightly, and her legs tensed.

Sasuke scowled, and molded himself to the branch. He didn't like the feeling that she could see him, that even though her eyes couldn't physically _see_ him...she could sense him. She would wonder why he had even bothered to come, why he was ruining her chance at a perfect life, why he cared what happened to her, why he was afraid that she would want to stay.

Sasuke – as he knelt there in the cold, watching Hikari stare out into the shadowy forest where he was hidden – was wondering the same thing.


	19. Chapter 18

Here's the next chapter everyone! Sigh, I am so pleased with how easy this story is to write, and how intense Hikari is becoming. I love her to death!

oh, and I have found a picture on that I think correctly displays Hikari's dark inner conflict quite well, and is exactly how I imagined her physically.

Okay, for the link, subtitute [dot] for .

**Hikari****:** http:/s603[dot]photobucket[dot]com/albums/tt111/CrimsonLily12/?action=view¤t;=&newest=1

* * *

_Chapter 18_

I let my eyes scan the forest once more before turning to Neji, who was staring at me with a slight frown on his face. I stared at the two of them for a moment before realizing that Neji had asked me a question.

I turned away from the trees, and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, what was that?"

Tenten's chocolate brown eyes flickered behind me, and she answered after a moment of scanning. "Where you're from, do they measure skill in levels labeled with names like genin, chuunin, and jounin?"

From Tsunade's explanation back in her office, I understood that the Land of Sound was not an ally of Konohagakure, and that ninja from that land were often taken immediately as spies, and eliminated. So obviously I wasn't going to go around yelling, _Oh yeah, back in Sound, we do all that kind of stuff. But that's not all; the jounin often rape defenseless women and kunoichi prisoners, and chuunin murder lower level ninja and pass along their evil teachings to the genin, who are often only eleven years old, sometimes younger._

I'm sure that Tenten and Neji would be pleased to hear that. They'd find it quite entertaining, and gather around the other authorities of Konoha so I could spill the beans to _them_ too. And then I'd probably get either killed on the spot or taken to the torture chambers. Probably the second one first, and then the first one after that.

How stupid do you take me for? Okay, I'm setting myself up for that one, so just forget I said anything…

So, being the wonderfully intelligent person I am, I smiled and answered. "Oh yeah, our system is kind of similar. What are you two? Level-wise?"

Tenten beamed proudly, and shifted her scroll on her back slightly, as it was slipping. "I'm a Chuunin, and Neji here's a Jounin."

"Jounin, huh? That's pretty impressive…seeing as where I come from, most…don't make it to jounin until they're…older."

Neji sensed my hesitation, and I turned away from him as Tenten nodded, smiling proudly at her teammate.

I suppose I couldn't judge their skills by just knowing their rank, seeing as Konoha and Sound were two totally different worlds. In Konoha, you had instructors holding your hand and advising you along the way, while in Sound…you were on your own from day one. There was no Hokage or role-model to base your goals on, because all of the jounin who managed to survive through the ranks of chuunin and genin – out of seventy genin, only five managed to become jounin, seven at the most. And it wasn't because most decided to stay at chuunin…it was because of the relaxed attitude about murder and ninja dying in action – were so warped by the experience that it left their souls twisted and in the place of honor and pride there was only cruelty and bloodlust.

Well, I guess I was an exception. Sasuke told me that if he were going to measure my level, it would be at the level of a jounin, but how was that anything to base it on?

I smiled slightly. "Uh, this might come off as weird Tenten, but can I fight you?"

Neji shifted slightly, and I felt his pale eyes boring into the side of my face as Tenten nodded cheerfully. I glanced at him, and found him completely emotionless, except for the fact that he had taken the tiny step that put him slightly in front of his teammate. Ooh…_someone's_ a bit protective, wouldn't you say?

"It's nothing serious or anything, I just want to see what level I am in your village's standards. My village doesn't really classify them by name."

Tenten nodded once more, and smiled confidently. "I hope you're not one of those kunoichi whose afraid of getting her hands dirty, cuz I cant _stand_ fights where my opponent is more concerned with their hair than the actual fight.

Oh, gee, thanks for leaving me with plenty of options!

But thankfully, I could answer honestly. "Well, you're in luck, because I am quite honestly the opposite of that."

At least…I hope I am. I am, right?

Tenten glanced around. "Okay, for boundaries…how about we stay within the clearing, so that means no going into the trees or anything."

I glanced around, and nodded. Neji backed up until he was standing near the main gate, and his pale eyes missed nothing as Tenten and I faced each other. I stared at her, and my eyes lingered on that large scroll on her back.

Tenten looked strong enough to hold her own in a fight mainly using taijutsu, that much I could tell by glancing at her. But as a general rule, it's quite foolish to carry around large items like that scroll, as it notifies the opponent that that item is a main component to their attacks and/or defenses, and that one has to get rid of that item in order to effectively disable them. In Tenten's case…I would be willing to bet that her scroll was one of summoning, though to see what it summoned I would have to be patient.

Tenten didn't look very fast, which could prove to my advantage, seeing as I was almost as fast as Sasuke now, and he was widely known as the fastest person in the base, or as I liked to call him, the Speedy Emo Child, or SEC. You know, like, be back in a _sec_ (shortened from 'second')! You get it? Anyway, Sasuke never likes it when I call him that…I don't see what the problem is; it's just stating a fact.

Tenten smirked, and hefted the scroll into her hands, leaving me no doubt that this scroll was her main weapon, which was basically a loud warning accessorized with bright lights and trumpets. Um, ever heard of subtlety?

I braced myself as Tenten suddenly pulled out the scroll's first layer, wiping a bloody thumb across the page. I crouched as hundreds of kunai and shuriken suddenly were flying towards me at inhuman speeds, and I smirked as I straightened.

So she specialized in weapons…what a pity for her that I knew plenty of jutsus that could nullify that specialty in no time at all.

I put my hands together, and concentrated on my chakra element – something I had learned only just recently, a week or so before leaving the base – willing it to bend to my will as I spread my hands in front of me. I made a large sweeping motion towards Tenten, and with smile, I watched as a huge gust of wind surrounded me, and I used my chakra in that wind to not only to stop the blades, but to turn them around and send them right back at her, at the same speed as they had come.

I ran towards her as she managed to dodge most of the weapons, and was in front of her before she could react. My fist slammed into her cheek, making her stagger backward before she could put up any defenses. She struggled to block my kicks and punches, but most of them hit my marks, and I was holding back.

She managed to jump away, and wiped blood from her mouth before unleashing a weapon of the scroll once more, this time a huge shield that seemed to ripple and move along with her movements.

A chakra shield? I didn't know what this was…but testing it was the only way to find out.

I put my hands together, and made the signs as fast as I could, staring at the shield before letting my hand drop, while the other raised to my mouth, and I sucked in a large breath of air, feeling the chakra coat my throat and mouth, and pool in my stomach as a raging fire appeared, and I sent in the direction of Tenten. She smirked, and raised her shield, and the weapon absorbed the blow as if it was nothing.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" Tenten called out playfully, but I was past the time of screwing around with her. I had gained the information that I needed to know; all I needed to do now was to get that scroll away from her, and she'd be defenseless.

I made several clones of myself, and ran towards Tenten, my eyes flickering around to try and find something to substitute myself with. I saw a rock just behind her, and focused on it as I let myself disappear. It was just as well because just as I disappeared, Tenten's shield formed a spike and sliced it through the place where I was not a second before.

It shattered the rock into hundreds of pieces, and I leapt at Tenten from behind, and pulled her into a headlock, and twisted so she was sent rolling in the opposite direction. I leapt after her, and grabbed the scroll that she held in her hands, easily pulling it out of her dazed hands. Her brown eyes flicked up to mine in shock, and I smirked, leaning down, a kunai at her throat.

"I think I did a bit better…if I may say so myself."

Tenten was heaving for breath, and I think some of it was in panic at my tone. I realized that I was using a genjutsu to keep her still, one of the ones I had learned from dealing with the demented jounin back at the base. There was fear in her eyes as she saw what I had seen when facing them, the most horrifying images known to man, and it was even more gruesome because I had been there, I had seen it with my own two eyes. I quickly cut it off, backing away, revolted at what my mind had instinctively done to keep her motionless.

Neji was there in a second, and he was kneeling by his teammate, who was staring blankly up at him, as if unable to recognize him. Then, with a jerk, she came to herself, and she did something that made Neji and me both blink in shock. Tenten started to cry, and she sat up to wrap her arms around Neji's neck, and for a moment Neji didn't know what to do. But then he gently hugged her close, his face looking up to stare at me with an expression of anger that was frightening in its intensity.

"I don't know where you came from, but mark my words, if you ever, _ever_ use genjutsu like that again on Tenten, or anyone in this village…I will make you very, very sorry you ever entered the gates of Konoha."

I felt my heart squeezing at the sobs that ripped through Tenten's frame, and Neji tenderly lifted her up so he was carrying her bridal-style, with her arms still around his neck.

"I-I…I didn't mean to do it, it was just–"

Neji turned back to glare at me. "Are you trying to say that you don't have any control over yourself? That is no excuse, Hikari…you knew exactly what you were doing…"

And with that, he disappeared, and I sank down to my knees. "I wasn't trying to hurt her…it was just what I was taught. I didn't know…I didn't know…" I felt tears filling my eyes, and I pounded my fist against the ground in fury.

"I didn't mean to hurt her…I didn't mean to…" I whispered to no one in particular, and felt my entire body shaking as the wind blew fiercely around me, and it was then that I realized that I _did _mean to hurt her. My head had been pounding with that instinct to survive, and in order to do so I needed to eliminate the threat entirely. There was no other option…and that's what terrified me.

The sky darkened as I sat there, and I ignored the discomfort…I ignored everything. The thought came suddenly many hours later, and the realization made my heartbeat quicken.

I was a monster; that was the only explanation. Who was I to think that I would ever find a place here in this village? Who would ever want me around when I couldn't even control myself? Mothers would hide their children from me, ninja would glare with dark eyes, hands on their weapons as I passed. There was no hope for me, no chance for salvation.

I was doomed to die, alone and hated…

My head was spinning as I felt my body hunching over, and my heart was beating so fast that it felt like a hum, and the blood sounded like it was echoing in my ears, and I cried out as the panic twisted in my chest. !

My breath was coming in quick short pants now, and my eyes fluttered shut as the most peculiar feeling of being weightless filled my mind, and everything seemed to be blurring into a mass of color. I was going to die alone…I was alone…

I felt warm fingers on my shoulders, and I screamed. The sound was soft in my ears, but I could feel it vibrating through my entire body. No one should be touching me, they would get hurt. I should die right here…right now.

There was no point…

_…you knew exactly what you were doing…_

I was pulled into the darkness, and there was no escape for me. No hope for a lost soul like mine. My breathing was so fast that I couldn't distinguish individual breaths anymore. My head hurt, my chest was constricted painfully.

A low voice spoke in my ear, but I felt only the vibrations on my skin, and I screamed.

"I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!"

The voice spoke again, and another scream was ripped from my throat. Hands were trying to restrain me, but I flipped out a kunai and sliced at this invisible enemy, screaming bloody murder. There were no restraints on my mind, and it lashed out and reacted like an injured animal.

"None of this matters, I'm so fucked up that no one will ever give a damn!" A low voice snarled, and if it wasn't for the fact that my mouth was moving at the same time those words were spoken, I wouldn't have known that it was me speaking.

The other voice was silent, and my vision was blurring as I swayed on my feet, and I felt two cool hands on my face, and I was staring into two dark, onyx eyes. I was so surprised that the panic flitted away for a split second.

"Sasuke." My voice was not surprised, but my mind was reeling. How had he–

But then those dark eyes closed briefly, and I was pulled into a solid chest, as a clenched fist slammed into my abdomen. The pain was dulled in my state of anxiety, but the solid form slipped away into nothing, and I was left standing for a long moment – it felt like an eternity – as the wind blew against my skin. I looked up to see a dark falcon flying in the sky…it's black wings…so bright…like the sun…

My vision was fading away, and the last thing I heard before hitting the ground with a hollow thud was my name…called out behind me. It was an unfamiliar voice…bright and annoyingly loud in my silent world. But at the same time, I felt my mind flicker in recognition.

"Hikari!"

My body was turned over, and I was staring into bright cerulean eyes, and that voice was continuing to yell my name.

Who…?

But then my world went dark, and everything slipped away.

* * *

Sasuke was perched outside the hospital window, using a jutsu to make him invisible as he stared into the dimly lit room, decorated with a single sick bed and a bedside table with button on it…so the patient could summon the nurses.

That is…if the patient was awake.

Hikari was unconscious on the bed, under the covers and clothed in one of those heinous hospital gowns. An IV was attached to her arm, as well as a clear oxygen mask was tied onto her face, covering her nose and mouth. The only sign that she was still alive was the shallow rise of her chest, and the beeping of the machine beside her bed.

The door opened and several nurses came in, as well as the boy who had discovered Hikari after her encounter with Sasuke. Naruto's cerulean blue eyes were worried as they took in the girl on the bed, and the nurse turned to the boy.

"She had a panic-attack, from the looks of it. You were lucky to find her when you did…otherwise the lack of oxygen might've done some real damage. But don't worry, now that she's being cared for, she'll be out of this place before you know it. She might even be able to leave tomorrow, but we'll have to wait and see."

Naruto nodded, and the nurse patted his arm comfortingly before quickly leaving the room, closing the door behind her. Naruto seemed to hesitate, and then he approached the bed with a sigh, his eyes flickering around the room for a moment. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the object he held in his hands.

It was a single flower – a snowdrop: a slender-stemmed, delicate flower with elegantly drooping petals that jutted outward – in a small vase of clear glass that was patterned with flowers and leaves. Naruto stared at the flower for a moment, and then set it gently on the small table beside her bed, and sat down in one of the trees. Sasuke was surprised at how serious Naruto looked in that moment, his eyes calm as they stared at the girl on the bed.

"How could you be real? I mean, I've _dreamed_ about you! Crazy, huh? And what's even weirder, how did I know what training area you were at…and how the hell did I know that you were in trouble?"

Sasuke frowned at that, and remembered Hikari's mention of dreaming about Sakura…could Naruto and Hikari be connected in some supernatural way? No…it was impossible…

Hikari didn't answer, and Sasuke felt a strange pleasure in the fact that she did not make a single move to let the blonde idiot know that she heard him, not even a twitch of a finger.

Naruto laughed quietly, and sighed as he let his head drop into his hands. "It's funny too, that today, when I found you in the field, your eyes were exactly like his when I fought him two years ago. Sasuke's eyes were the exact same…they were so lonely and so lost. But you wouldn't know him, it's stupid to try and compare the two of you…"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and then he noticed that the sun had set behind him, and the room was so dim that Naruto's figure was hard to make out. The door opened, and the nurse's voice softly whispered.

"Visiting hours are over, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto nodded, and put a beaming grin on his face to cover up the melancholy sadness in his eyes. "Yeah, yeah…whatever." He leaned over to pat Hikari's hand optimistically. "I'll come see you tomorrow, Hikari-chan!"

The two of them left the room, and less than an hour later, the hospital was completely silent. Sasuke waited for a few more minutes, and then easily picked the lock on the window, silently slipping into the room.

The moon was coming out, and it lit up the room with its silvery glow. Hikari's hair was strewn around her pillow, and Sasuke stood over the bed for a moment.

Why was he still here? Hikari was obviously much better suited here…why was he even bothering to follow her around?

Even so, the urge to stay was stronger than the urge to leave, so he silently sat down in one of the plastic chairs, purposely avoiding the one that Naruto had seated himself in.

His dark eyes watched her as she slept, and he couldn't help but remember the way her face revealed her hurt when that Hyuuga told her how her instinct to protect herself was her fault. That foolish boy didn't know what he was talking about…if he knew anything about Hikari at all, he would understand that her automatic shift to immobilizing the enemy was a necessity in Sound, where spars were often fights to the death, not weak little skirmishes Konoha ninja like to call spars. If that Hyuuga knew Hikari at all, he wouldn't be so cruel as to blame Hikari's unlucky position on her own decisions, he wouldn't assume that she had done it out of malice.

Sasuke was not merciful towards people who thought they knew everything about a person – such as his two annoyingly persistent teammates who continued to pin their dreams on a past that was no longer reality…they were both so caught up in their childhood image of Sasuke that they failed to recognize that that childhood image had been shattered two years ago. If his teammates cared about him at all, they would stop trying to compare him to that foolish Uchiha boy of two years ago, and they would actually try and understand the path he had chosen. But they were so stuck on their past dreams that that idea didn't even enter their heads, and so there was no way that they could ever be strong enough to match him.

As long as they were unable to let go of the past, they would never be strong enough to face the present.

Sasuke sighed, and slowly glanced at the moon outside before standing without a sound. He leaned down, and whispered three words, exerting some of his chakra so that he would be sure that it was imbedded in her thoughts.

"Choose your path."

Hikari's hand shifted as she reached out, searching for something in her drugged dream, reaching out for something that had spoken those clear words.

But her slender fingers met nothing but air, and after a moment her arm fell back down to the blanket, a frown creasing her brow as a sigh escaped her lips.

The room was empty, and the window was locked as it had been before.

But after a moment, there was movement beside the bed, and in the light of the moon, the top of the flower fell off, leaving nothing but a cleanly cut stem where the once whole and delicate flower had stood upright in the vase. The flower head fell to the floor, and the petals were strewn out, pure in the light of the moon, but no matter beautiful the flower was in these few moments…its life ended the moment that the kunai sliced through the stem.


	20. Chapter 19

Sigh...I almost cried while writing this chapter. That's how much of a sap I am.

I love this story, love it with all my heart and soul, and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as much as I do.

please, dont review just to say how rushed the romance is...i think it's cute.

PLEASE REVIEW!

_

* * *

Chapter 19_

The dark blurry images of the dream seemed so tangible, but when I reached out for them, they slipped away into nothing. A low, familiar voice spoke in my mind, and it seemed to forcibly push itself to the forefront of my thoughts.

_Choose your path. _

My eyes snapped open with a gasp, and I sat up hurriedly, blinking dazedly at the bright sunshine that flowed in through the window. I saw the pale white walls of a hospital, and looked down to see myself garbed in one of those awful hospital gowns, and reached up to feel the thick plastic oxygen mask on my face.

What had happened?

I remember beating Tenten in the spar...and then…

I had hurt Tenten. I had immobilized her by putting her under a horrible genjutsu. It had been automatic, but that didn't stop the wrenching feeling in my gut at the memory of Neji's words.

_"Are you trying to say that you don't have any control over yourself? That is no excuse, Hikari…you knew exactly what you were doing…" _

I felt a sob rise in my throat as I hunched over myself, my knees sliding up so that they were pressed against my chest. I felt a calloused hand touch my arm, and my eyes snapped up to stare into dark slanted eyes that were filled with relief.

Kiba sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Thank God…you've been out for a while."

"How long have you been here, Kiba?"

Kiba waved it off. "Only for half an hour or so. You were having some kind of nightmare, it seemed. You kept reaching out to something, and then you'd sigh angrily, as if frustrated. Do you remember what you dreamed about?"

I shook my head, wondering what kind of dream could make me do stuff like that in my sleep. Then I remembered Tenten, and grabbed Kiba's arm frantically.

"Tenten, how's Tenten?"

Kiba smiled in amusement at my hysterical tone, and he flicked me in the forehead with a smirk. "She was fine after a medic nin worked on her for a few minutes. Thankfully she's mentally tough, so she'll get over it in no time. She actually is waiting outside, if you'd like to see her. The Mother Hen is with her, but the worst he'll do is glare."

"I assume by Mother Hen, you mean Neji." I couldn't help but giggle at the image of Neji with a white chicken outfit on, clucking around Tenten in a tight circle. "He is rather protective, isn't he."

"_That's_ an understatement. You should've been there when the three of us were sent on a mission down south, when these drunkards started harassing Tenten! Neji totally we–"

The door slid open to reveal none other than Tenten herself, and she leaned against the doorway, raising an eyebrow up at Kiba, who went silent as Neji glared at the two of us.

I was happy to see that Tenten looked perfectly healthy, and her eyes were bright and warm as they scanned the room until they found me. I shrunk into myself, and was surprised to find that her face was free of any anger or resentment. The girl smiled and bounced over to my bedside, and sat on the edge.

"Hey, Hikari! How are you feeling?"

I swallowed, staring down at my hands. "Fine…thanks."

Tenten sighed slowly, and turned to Kiba and Neji. "Sorry, but do you guys mind leaving us alone for a bit? We need to talk…alone."

Neji gritted his teeth while Kiba nodded and exited the room, but Tenten gave him a stern look, and the Hyuuga growled under his breath before stalking out the room, carefully closing the door behind him.

Tenten turned to me, and before I had a chance to speak, she held a hand up to silence me. "I know what you're going to say, Hikari, and I don't want to hear it. I can't forgive you for what you did, because I doubt that I'll stop having nightmares about that genjutsu for a while. But what I _can_ do is understand _why_ you did it. I could see it in your eyes, Hikari…you were fighting for your life, and you saw me as the enemy. It's only natural that you wouldn't hold back, that you would go to any lengths to make sure that I wouldn't get back up. You obviously grew up in a very…different place than Konoha, and I can't really be mad at you for acting the way you did. So, I just wanted to come here and get that off my chest." Tenten smiled, and held out her hand. "Friends?"

I sighed, smiling as I reached up to take her hand. "Friends. And I know that you may not want my help after what happened, but…I've been exposed to genjutsu similar to the ones that I inflicted on you, some of which were…worse in ways. But my teacher, he taught me ways to recover from them, ways to rid the images from your mind after experiencing them. I…I can teach you, if you like. It's the least I can do, for what I did."

Tenten seemed surprised, nodding slowly in affirmation, and she stared into my eyes for a moment. "You've been exposed…what do you mean?"

"I…where I come from, torture is a favored form of gaining respect, and sometimes just for fun, and genjutsu is often used. In order to survive, you have to know how to detach yourself and know how to recover afterwards, to keep from going insane."

I quickly shut my mouth, because I knew if I said anymore, Tenten would begin to put the pieces together concerning my village of origin. Tenten's eyes were wide as she listened, and she made to speak, but the door slammed open, and Tsunade strode in, rubbing her temples furiously and flicking her fingers to dismiss Tenten. The kunoichi rolled her chocolate brown eyes at the Hokage's sour disposition, and smiled at me before disappearing from the room. Tsunade sighed, and checked the machines before quickly scanning me.

"I think this might be a record…you were in Konoha for what, three hours, and you somehow managed to end up in the hospital. Tsk tsk…" The woman clucked as she flashed a light in my eyes and used a stethoscope to measure my breathing and heartbeat. She then held her finger in front of my eyes and watched my eyes follow the appendage as it moved back and forth in front of my face.

"You seem to be in excellent health, and as soon as I'm done recording my analysis you're free to go. But before I do anything else, I want to know." Her hazel-brown eyes stared at me unblinkingly. "Do you use that kind of genjutsu often in Sound?"

I didn't have to ask to know that she was talking about the jutsu I used on Tenten.

"…Yes." I whispered, and Tsunade's eyes darkened.

"I see."

And then, with a final glance at the machine, Tsunade reached under the bed to toss me my clothes, and left the room without so much as another glance. I sat there, holding my clothes that had been washed and dried, and smelled the clean scent of soap on them.

Why did I get the feeling that Tsunade wasn't asking that question in concern for _my_ health, but in concern for Sakura's?

Maybe because it was true. Sakura – Hana, in my eyes – was her apprentice, and so she would obviously be concerned for her health.

I sighed as I moved the screen around the bed and quickly discarded the plastic-smelling gown and changed into my regular attire. Something green caught my eye, and I saw that someone had placed…uh, a neatly sliced stem in a pretty vase. How…nice. Was there something I was missing? I shrugged, and went back to changing into my clothes.

I had just finished strapping on my kunai and shuriken case when Kiba's voice floated into the room.

"Hey, are you done yet?"

"Yeah, one second."

I quickly snapped on my shoes, and pushed back the screen to find Kiba grinning with amusement. I frowned as I approached him, and couldn't help but smile in pleasure as the teen put his arm around my shoulders, steering me out of the hospital room. It wasn't awkward with Kiba, because the two of us were so alike, and not to mention I was _not _about to ask an extremely attractive guy to stop holding me like that…I may be crazy, but not _that_ crazy…

"I don't know what you and Tenten talked about in there, but when Tenten came out Neji tried to bash on you, and she totally shut him up. I mean, she _really_ railed on him, like, almost _yelling_. I couldn't hear what they were saying, I was too far away, but it sounded pretty heated. Is everything cool between you and her now?"

"You could say that, I guess." I sighed, and let my hand slowly come up to loosely wrap around his waist. The two of us must've looked like a couple, because a few ninja stared at us in astonishment as we passed.

I had only known Kiba for like, a day. But again, with this whole connection voodoo thing, I felt like I knew him much better than I did, because not only was he so easy to be around as a person, but he and I seemed to just be so…harmonious in the sense that our personalities just, I don't know, _meshed _together so perfectly.

But not too perfectly. That was the good part.

Ugh, this is so cliché that it's sickening, but honestly I'm not trying to be. It's not like we're going to get married or anything, it's not like he's going to profess his undying love for me any time soon.

We're just…flirting shamelessly because we both find each other extremely appealing. What's the harm in that?

Kiba didn't move his arm as we entered the street, snow falling in soft flakes to land in my hand melt against the skin of my arms, and I smiled at the looks some kunoichi gave us as we passed. Some were astonished, some confused, and some were terrifyingly bloodthirsty. I looked down at my feet, hoping that none of them would turn into scaled dragons and tear my head off or anything.

Kiba pointed to various shops as we walked, telling me what they sold and who ran them. I watched the breath turn to smoke as he laughed, and felt my heart sighing in contentment. When we reached a tiny ramen shop on the corner, Kiba shuddered.

"That's Naruto's second home, practically. If you value the size of your wallet…don't ever let Naruto take you there."

I laughed at his expression, and we set off once more. But something caught my eye as Kiba was explaining his home to me, the place where Tsunade had asked for me to stay during my time here. My eyes drifted towards the large rocky cliff side that overlooked the entire village. Huge, finely chiseled; five faces were carved there. The first four were unfamiliar, but the fifth one I quickly saw it to be the solemn face of Tsunade. I almost laughed at how different her face looked in real life, but whoever had created the stone imitation had gotten the gist of it down.

It was the fourth face that caught my attention. It was of a young man, handsome and serious as his stone eyes stared down over the village. His hair was longish and spiky, and seeing it sent a flare of ominous recognition down my spine.

That face was so familiar...and my fingers automatically reached up to touch my face. I glanced in the side of a glossy window to see me staring in confusion. I glanced back up at the stone face, and then back at myself.

It must be a coincidence…nothing more.

I sighed, and found that Kiba was staring slightly downward at me – he was a few inches taller than me – as I looked up at the statues.

"Hey, Kiba, who's the fourth statue there?"

"That's the Fourth Hokage. He died protecting the village from the Nine-Tailed Fox fifteen years ago."

I nodded, and glanced at my features once more in the window. Just a coincidence that he died fifteen years ago, when I was born, the same day I was found in the forest by Mom…just coincidence.

I smiled up at Kiba, and let him tug me away from the spot, and taking my hand, we both ran towards the Inuzuka Compound, which was overgrown with plant-life and smelled like the forest after a long rain, even though snow covered everything. I laughed at Kiba's excitement, but couldn't help glancing back at the statues once more.

Surely it was coincidence that the face of the Fourth Hokage looked exactly like mine.

* * *

One Month Later

* * *

I peeked around the snowdrift, my hair already covered in snow as I crouched behind it, molding a ball of ice between my hands. Team 1 – that was me, Naruto, Tenten, Neji (Tenten forced him to do it, so he was lame at first, but as he got more into it…Jesus, he's like a goddamn _pro_), and Ino – was losing, which was just plain insulting. Team 2 – Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Chouji – had already gotten Neji out, who was our main offense because of his Byakugan, along with Ino, no surprise there, and Naruto. So it was just Tenten and I. Luckily, we were both pretty good, so we managed to knock out Hinata, Chouji, and Shino.

When players got out, they had to go sit outside the boundaries, which stretched across the entire park, which was piled up with the most intricate barriers and little tunnels, which we had created the day before. It was too far away to see what was really going on, and so they couldn't call out to us where the enemy was.

Tenten was somewhere to my right, though she was being a bit risky in her movements towards the enemy base. There was a tiny rock painted blue behind me, hidden in a tiny enclave of snow. And it was surrounded with ten other just like it, so that the other team would have trouble finding the real one.

I was the "guardian" of the stone, but seeing as it was just Tenten and me left, it was getting harder to stay in one place when the other team was advancing.

I saw a flash of green, and heard Tenten swear as something wet and solid hit her in the neck, and she stood up with a huff, holding her hands up in surrender, marching over to where Neji and the others were sitting, specks in the distance.

"Dammit!" I muttered, and slid down in my little tunnel, gathering a snowball in preparation to run out. I made a sign as I sensed a chakra flare behind me. I sent my clone out as fast as I could, and tried to sound defeated as I tried to gather up my snowballs. But then cold hands were around my wrists, and a solid chest against my back as a familiar voice chuckled.

"I guess you guys lose, as usual, Hikari."

I groaned, and waited for Kiba to slam me with a snowball, as he always did. But instead, Kiba's hands were warm and still, and I felt him slowly turning me around so that I faced him. I opened my eyes to see his dark ones smiling mischievously.

"This is the…what, fifth time I've beaten you? I think that I should get something in return, to make it worthwhile."

"No, not the tickets I got from that nice lady around the Compound! Those are worth a free ice cream at the vendor down the street! I earned those fair and square!" I growled, and struggled to free myself. Kiba laughed, and I smirked to myself as I felt my clone getting nearer and nearer to the base. I was too fast for Shikamaru to keep up with, and my clone was no exception. But then my clone was destroyed as a well-aimed kunai slashed through it. Dammit, Shikamaru!

Kiba laughed at my expression, and let his fingers brush the snow out of my hair. "I wouldn't be that cruel, though for the life of me I cant understand why you'd want ice cream in the _winter_."

I frowned, and Kiba let his fingers trace downward, and I blinked in surprise as his calloused fingertips came into contact with my slightly parted lips. It was such a hesitant gesture, yet such an intense and heated gesture at the same time. I felt my heart beating rapidly as Kiba's other hand touched my neck, and his dark eyes flickered downward to rest on his feet.

"Sorry, I just…I feel…" His words were so soft, and his eyes flickered up to meet my gaze once more before sighing in frustration. He began to pull away, but I moved closer. I felt almost detached from my body as I sat there, the snow ignored by my senses as I leaned forward to tilt his head up to meet my eyes.

There were no words to describe the feeling as I slowly leaned forward, my legs straddling his waist as I let my lips lightly press to his astonished ones. I let them rest there for a moment, and pulled away so I could whisper.

"It's okay…I feel it too."

Kiba let out a gasped sigh, and his eyes met mine before he leaned in to kiss me again, his hands gentle and tentative around my waist. I sighed in satisfaction, and let my arms wrap around his neck.

It was true. Kiba and I were so…I don't even know how to put it. He was what I had always wanted in a guy, and at the same time, he had little quirks and surprising qualities that I wouldn't have been able to enjoy had I fantasized about it beforehand. He made me feel so precious and beautiful, and I loved how free I was to be myself around him. It was so different than in Sound. In Sound, I was so caged, so restricted, and I hated it. Kiba was so wild and confidant, and I loved how sexy and fierce he was without even trying.

But even as I was kissing Kiba…there was this nagging sense to my mind as Sasuke's face flashed before my thoughts. It was so irritating to feel guilty as his onyx eyes burned into mine from within my mind, and I mentally shooed him as Kiba pushed me back into the wall of snow

_I'm not _yours_, Sasuke, so butt out. _

Kiba's lips were slowly deepening the kiss, and I flushed as his hands trailed up my ribcage, his fingers so strong and firm, they made my heart stutter and quicken even more. I felt a gasp escape my lips as his tongue lightly traced across my lower lip, and I felt almost hesitant as I felt the bottom of his shirt, and felt the heat coming from the firm muscles of his abdomen. My fingers seemed to move of their own accord as they lightly traced the smooth skin there, lightly tracing upwards towards his chest. Kiba groaned, and pulled away to kiss my neck.

God, this was incredible. Why hadn't we done this sooner?

"Hey Kiba, we – HOLY _SHIT_!" Shikamaru's face appeared for a split second at the entrance of the tunnel before he immediately retreated, and we heard him banging his head against the wall in an attempt to clear the image from his head. I looked down to see that my hands were completely under Kiba's shirt, and his hands were roaming on my thighs. Ouch, poor Shikamaru.

But I was already blushing like mad, so I couldn't turn any redder. Kiba did it for me, and we laughed nervously as he leaned his head against my shoulder. I lifted my hands so that they were resting in his hair, gently combing through the unruly spikes.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm kind of glad that I didn't throw a snowball in your face like all those times before…" Kiba muttered, and I laughed, blushing at my words.

"You'd just have to warm me up."

Kiba laughed at that, and tilted his head to give me another long kiss. I smiled, and gently pulled away after a moment. "C'mon, we better go try and preserve what's left of Shikamaru's innocence…"

Kiba groaned, and I got to my feet, pulling him up with me. We both smiled at each other, and I couldn't get over how peaceful I felt with him. He brought out the best in me, and I loved him for it.

Funny how one month can solidify those kinds of things, huh?

We walked out of the tunnel, quickly dropping hands at the sight of the entire group staring at us with wide eyes. Shikamaru was still in the ground, his face submerged in snow. Tenten's eyes snapped to where our hands had been intertwined, and Ino rolled her eyes.

"Don't give us that innocent look, you two!"

Tenten smirked. "Yeah, you two are really bad at hiding anything."

Chouji smirked, shoving some chocolate slices into his mouth. "It must've been pretty bad, for Shikamaru to scream like that."

Naruto laughed, and leaned in, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Did you guys, you know, do _it_."

I snickered at the horrified looks of the group, Neji's eyes closing in exasperation. Kiba coughed. "Do I even want to know what's on all of your guys' minds?"

The group slowly shook their heads, and I smiled widely. "Nothing happened, guys! Just a few times doggy-style and we called it good!"

Kiba snorted loudly as the entire group retreated as quickly as they could. Ino giggled impishly as Tenten gasped.

"You guys _didn't_!"

"Yes. I think we got it on video, didn't we? For the porno we're in part-time, right Kiba?"

But Kiba was beyond all sense of reason, blushing so red that I wouldn't be surprised that the blood in his head blocked his ears from hearing anything but the pounding of his heart. I turned to stare at the group, only to find that they were all staring at us with wide, panicked eyes. Neji was the only one that was calm, and he scoffed at Tenten's disgusted snort.

"They're obviously messing with you all."

Kiba sighed as I grinned. "We have a winner!"

Ino looked disappointed – jeez, disturbing much? – while the rest laughed in relief. Tenten sighed, and leaned against Neji's shoulder in exasperation. I noticed with glee that Neji didn't move to stop her or to dislodge her head from his shoulder.

_Can you feel…the love tonight? _

Why yes, talking animals from Lion King, I think I _can_ feel the love tonight, thanks for asking!

I laughed as we all made our way back to the streets of Konoha, and I glanced around at the trees, my eyes widening as I saw something that would change everything in that moment.

Oh, please, God, not now…

Not this.

But it was.

The snow was melting on the cherry blossom trees, and if I looked closely…I could see a bud forming on the edge of a branch.

_"I'll pass on you two this time, and even leave you two alone for the rest of winter. But when the first flowers appear on the cherry trees outside your window…I'll come to collect."_

Kabuto.

I felt tears welling up as I stared at the snow that was slowly but surely beginning to melt. Spring was coming, and that meant one thing.

I had to leave Konoha; I had to leave all of this happiness…this month that has held the most wonderful happiness I've ever known.

And I had to go back into the darkness of Sound, but I wouldn't let myself feel angry or bitter towards Sakura for that fact. Because this was her family, and no matter how long I stayed in Konoha, no matter how close I got to the people here…this would always be her home, and this would always be my fantasy.

This wasn't my world to live in, and as much as it hurt me to say it, Sakura deserved to come back to this family more than I did. I felt like I was cheating almost, letting her rot in Sound while I cozied up to her family here.

I would die in Kabuto's lab instead of her, and I would die knowing that I was giving up my life for someone who deserved it. Kiba would be sad for a while, but I knew that he would move on, that he would one day find a girl who really deserves him. Tenten would soon forget the genjutsu I put her under, and Naruto would forget the warm times we had at that ramen shop of his, laughing and joking in the light flurries of snow. Hoshiko and Sora would soon forget the girl that brought them to their loving aunt, the memories of me playing with them in the snow would slip away with time.

Life would go on…I just wouldn't be there to see it.

But that was okay.

I leaned into Kiba's side; forcing myself to push aside such dark thoughts for this one last day I had with him. I inhaled his warm, musky scent, and hugged him tightly as we walked.

One more day…and then in the night I would leave Konoha forever.

The darkness pressed around me as I hefted my bag over my shoulders, and I slowly moved towards the door of my room. I made my footsteps silent as I walked towards Kiba's room, a small envelope in my hands. I almost started crying when I remembered writing it not an hour before.

* * *

_Dear Kiba, _

_By the time you read this, I will be far away from Konoha. Please…don't try and follow me, and tell the others not to bother. I'm going somewhere that you cannot follow; I'm following a path that you can never understand. If I were to have my way for once in my life, I would choose to stay; I wouldn't want to be anywhere but beside you every day. But life's a bitch, as I'm sure you know. I can't tell you where I'm going, or even why, but know that I will never forget you, I will never, ever forget all the times we shared. Please, don't be angry with yourself; don't blame yourself in any way. If you want to be angry, be angry with me. I'm to blame for all of this, and now I have to make it right by leaving. _

_I just want you to be happy, Kiba, and that may seem impossible after I'm gone, but I know that you'll find someone…you'll be even happier with her than you are with me. We're just fifteen, Kiba. Just kids, still, but that doesn't make our love any less real. It just makes it easier to crush; it makes it easier to forget. Trust me, you have so many years ahead of you…your life isn't a dead end like mine. You're the most wonderful man I've ever know, you're so wonderful that I cant write anymore without going back on my decision to leave. _

_What I'm doing isn't for my own life; it's for the life of someone very dear to Konoha and its entire people. Please, remember me for the girl you put your arm around that day I got out of the hospital, the girl that you kissed in the snow today, the girl that loves you…and not for the traitor that some will see me as. _

_Love, now and always, _

_Hikari _

_

* * *

_

I silently slid open the door to Kiba's room.

Kiba was shirtless, and his pajama bottoms were patterned with dog-bones. He was lying on his back, his breathing even and smooth as he slept without a care in the world. I saw that he had a picture on his bedside table, and I felt a tear escape my control as I lifted it up to examine it.

It had been taken a week or so ago, and it was of me rubbing Akamaru around the ears, my face alight with laughter as Akamaru nuzzled my shoulder affectionately. I didn't seem to be aware of the camera, and a gentle smile was on my face.

The picture was the only photograph in his entire room, and that fact made me wish I had never come. This was going to be the hardest part, ingraining his image into my brain as I left.

I slowly set the envelope down – Kiba's name written on it – beside the picture, and leaned down to stare at his face. It was peaceful and handsome, and his lips parted as he breathed. Why did it have to be this way? Why did I have to find love only to lose it?

I felt tears falling, and they fell on his cheeks like pearls, and I felt my throat tighten as I heard him sigh in his sleep. I leaned down and lightly kissed his lips, pouring all my anguish and regret into that simple action. I let my senses memorize the softness of his lips; I let my senses memorize the smell of his skin as his warmth shot through my entire body.

I pulled away after a long moment, and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Goodbye."

He did nothing but grunt and turn over in his sleep, and I laughed quietly at his childish huffs as he shifted so he was more comfortable. I stared at him for one more long moment, and then let myself disappear into a cloud of leaves.

I appeared outside the gates of Konoha, and I stared up at the Konohagakure symbol for a moment before turning to walk down the road.

"Hikari!"

Naruto…oh that pesky Naruto. Only he was persistent enough to follow me from the Inuzuka Compound. Only he had noticed the sadness that permeated my speech and mind as I spent my last day with people who I had grown to consider as my friends.

I slowly turned, and saw that Naruto was standing there, his cerulean eyes pained and confused as he stared at the backpack on my back. I smiled sadly at him, and waited while he walked towards me.

"You're leaving…aren't you?"

It wasn't a question, but Naruto's tone lifted up desperately at the end, as if hoping I'd start laughing and tell him it was all a big joke. I nodded, and his eyes dropped to his feet.

"Why?"

"Because…of a promise I made to myself. We're alike in that respect, aren't we, Naruto? I have someone that needs my help, a person I swore to protect. I need to leave, to help them. Can you understand that?"

Naruto's mouth opened as if he was going to argue, but I moved forward to shush him. I slipped the armband off of my arm, the band that Tsunade had given me a month earlier, and slipped it into his hand.

"I need you to do something for me, Naruto. It's about someone you love, someone who Tsunade sent on a mission a few months ago concerning Sound. Don't say the name if you understand." Naruto's eyes widened, and his hands clenched. "This person is in grave danger, and you need to tell Tsunade that she has to send a team to retrieve this person immediately. If she doesn't…Orochimaru will find out this person's real identity, I won't be surprised if he hasn't already. She needs to send the team to this base." I looked around, and slipped a small map I made to the base where Hana and I had met. "Do you understand, Naruto? Do you understand why I have to go? This person you love, well, this person's the one I have to protect."

Naruto let out a breath, and his eyes were full of sadness as he stared at the map in his hands. "But what about you, Hikari? What will happen to you?"

I placed my hands on either side of the boy's face, and stared at him until he raised his eyes to look at me. "That's not important. I will take whatever comes, but you cannot hesitate when you reach the base. I don't care what you hear; I don't care what you see…you _cannot_ hesitate. You have to get this person out of there, do you understand? Don't look for me…because…I'm one of them."

"One of what?"

"You'll see when you get to the base. But it wont matter anyway, if I get there in time nothing will matter." I looked at the moon, and looked back to Naruto.

"Whatever happens, Naruto, remember that I am your friend. I care about every person in those walls, and I'm leaving to save one of the people of Konoha. But if we ever meet again…you have to fight me like I'm an enemy. From now on…we're enemies. But even if I curse your name and try to hurt you…I will always consider you my friend."

"Hikari, wh–"

I shook my head. "We live in different worlds, Naruto. And now, we have to go our separate ways. Goodbye, Naruto Uzumaki. You'll make this village proud, and I know that you'll be the best Hokage this place has ever seen." I said quietly, and reached up to kiss him on the cheek.

I felt tears welling up again as I saw Naruto's expression, and so I quickly turned and ran away into the night.

_Goodbye…goodbye…_

_ Maybe someday, you'll forgive me. Maybe someday you'll come and find where I'm buried, and remember me for all the good things I did. _

_ Maybe…someday…_


	21. Chapter 20

Here's the next one! Jeez, I'm on a roll with this story!

I hope that you all like it, and PLEASE REVIEW!

thanks a bunch!

:D

_

* * *

Chapter 20_

The weight of every footstep pressed harder on my aching heart, because every footstep was taking me farther and farther away from Konoha. But a small part of me was…glad, in the most disturbing way. Why was that?

The snow was icy, but most of it was slushy and wet around my feet as I darted from tree to tree, feeling the warmth of my breath, and watching it condense into a thick smoky mist as it reached the frigid temperatures of the air. I needed to get at least ten miles away from Takamoto to teleport – I was still pretty new to the technique of teleportation – and I was still fifteen miles away from that point. Kabuto could already be planning to make his move. Orochimaru must've planned this with Kabuto's wishes in mind. Damn him! Damn them both!

I wonder…did Sasuke even care that I left? Probably not.

A familiar chakra flared nearby, and a wry smirk turned my lips upward as a dark figure appeared beside me, silent and deadly as he kept up with me easily.

_Well, speak of the devil…_

I felt a grim anger at the realization that I had been right that day…Sasuke had been there, watching me. Why the hell had he come? But I couldn't make myself angry, not after leaving Naruto behind in the cold street, not after writing that horrid letter that made me want to tear my heart out. Not after leaving the only place where I had felt truly _home_ behind. Seeing those onyx eyes again made me automatically shift into that pattern of before that day at the base…the days where I felt comfortable around him…the days that no longer existed.

"Long time no see." I spoke softly, afraid that anything louder would remind me of Kiba, his yells from across the street asking me if I wanted to go out with him to get coffee…dammit…I promised that I wouldn't think about him. I wont…I wont…

Sasuke didn't reply, but his eyes never left me as we jumped through the icy branches. I didn't look at him, because I didn't have the energy to deal with him at the moment. Sasuke would see that I was trying not to cry, and he'd smirk about how weak I was…and so on and so forth.

Sasuke pulled one of those surprise phases of curiosity on me as we ran, and I wanted to ram my head against a wall, wondering what the hell I had done to ever deserve to be questioned right after making the largest sacrifice of my life.

"You could've stayed…why didn't you?"

I sighed, and my chest loosened with every word he spoke. There was something about Sasuke that soothed me, made me come back down to Earth, which was just plain odd because he himself was such a tense and bitter person.

"I…need to settle something back in Sound."

"That's all?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh, yeah…that's all. Nice try though."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and reached out to flip himself under a large bent trunk, tapping lightly on the splintering branches until he was beside me.

"I wasn't trying anything."

"Oh jeez, I'm _so _not in the mood for this right now." I muttered, and sped up so that I was in front of him, scowling when he sped up with me. "Can't you take a goddamn _hint_, Emo-boy?" I yelled, stopping and facing him with cold eyes. Sasuke didn't flinch when I marched up to him.

"I've just left people who actually _care_ about me, left a guy who loves me as much as I love him, left my one chance at a normal life…I've left them because I know that if I don't…she'll be…" But I realized that I was telling too much, and I quickly pushed away from the branch again. "Forget it…someone like you would _never_ understand."

"Someone like me…" Sasuke murmured, already beside me once more. "And what am I exactly, Hikari?"

Sasuke moved so he was in front of me, and I found myself immobilized by those dark eyes. He wasn't using Sharingan…this was his own charisma that he was using to keep me from running off again.

"You? You're…"

Sasuke moved closer, but not close enough that it made it a breach of personal space. His eyes were the same as always, but instead of the usual blankness; there was an intense curiosity.

"I don't know! What, did you expect some heart-felt monologue about you and your relentless path towards revenge and evil? A path that is a _complete_ dead end, in case you haven't figured it out! Did you expect me to fall, helpless into your arms like some pathetic _idiot_? Did you expect me to tell you how much I love y–"

It was then that I realized it.

I was in love with Sasuke Uchiha.

I snarled at the bitter resentment that boiled in my chest, and roughly pushed Sasuke aside as I started running once more. I ran so fast that everything was blurred…no, wait. The blur wasn't because of the speed…it was because of my tears.

I was crying.

I was in love with a complete brain-case who thought that forcing himself into a cold, emotionless shell, he would achieve inner peace by killing his older brother. I couldn't accept that, no, it couldn't be possible! I loved Kiba, that was all that mattered! Wasn't that all I needed? It was…it was…

I wiped my tears away with a shaking hand, and gritted my teeth to clear my head of those traitorous thoughts. Me, in love with _Sasuke_? No way, I refused to believe it, it wasn't based in fact…it wasn't based on _anything_!

I heard the tap of his feet against the wood behind me, and I bit my lip so hard that it bled.

I hated the way that Sasuke made me feel, but what was worse was the fact that it was in that moment that I realized how much I had missed him – _not_ because of love...it was just a result of a slight…friendship we had. Not even that, more like a close acquaintance…that was more like it.

I glanced back to see those dark eyes that were so exotic against his pale skin, staring at me without a sound, without anything in them but the familiar coldness. A lean but distinctly masculine body, the aristocratic face blank and calm, almost serene. Long tresses of spiky black hair whipped around his head in the wind.

I missed his silent acceptance; I missed talking to him even when I knew that he wouldn't answer. He had always been my sanctuary…he still _was_ my sanctuary. My dark guardian angel, and I know it sounds corny but it's completely true.

That was what hurt most of all. No matter how long I spent away from Sasuke, a part of my mind would always be wondering where he was, and my dreams would be plagued with his face, his eyes, and his voice. No matter how much I loved Kiba and tried to forget my time in Sound…I was tied to Sasuke's destiny, as he was tied to mine.

I heard a sigh behind me, and felt a hand grasp my arm, and gasped as I felt the sudden tug of teleportation. The snow covered trees blended into nothing as smoke enveloped us, and I felt my head spinning frantically.

I felt Sasuke holding onto my arm, and I found it so very strange how tightly he was holding on…as if afraid I was going to pull away if he showed any sign of hesitation.

My feet hit the ground with a cold crunch, and I stared up at the cherry tree that stood in the center of the field outside the entrance to Orochimaru's main base. I let out a sigh that made the air around my face white with smoke.

The tree was fully defrosted, but the flower buds that were there were still buds, about to open. I'd give them two or three days to become flowers. I felt tears filling my eyes in relief, and a sound made me turn around. Hana was standing there, and her emerald eyes were the same as they smiled.

"You guys are back! How was the–"

But I rushed forward and pulled her into an embrace. My breath let out a gasp as I pulled Hana tightly against me, and I don't know what made me to this, but I was so happy that I had made it back in time that my thoughts were in a mess of relief and terror. There was still time…there was still time for the ninja of Konoha to find this place…still time for the both of us.

"H-Hikari? What's wrong?"

I didn't answer, and slowly pulled away, my hands touching Hana's shoulders as I stared at her. I saw the same girl that had smiled at the camera in her features, and I smiled.

"Nothing…nothing at all." I said quietly, and Hana frowned as she searched my face. I leaned in to whisper. "You're going home soon, Sakura. Just wait…Naruto and the others will come for you."

And, not even waiting to see her reaction, I brushed past her and headed down into the base, feeling a wave of melancholy remembrance as I brushed my hands along the cold walls that made up the stairwell…remembering all those times that I had stormed down them after a particularly trying day of training.

My fingers brushed a small rough edge in the smooth stone, and my mind was swept backwards in time.

_"That stupid, arrogant…ugh! 'Do it again' he says…well I'd like to see _him _do a fireball jutsu thirty times in a row without asking to take a break! I – ouch!" _

_ I turned to see that I had accidentally scraped my arm against the wall, and saw that a layer of skin had been rubbed away, blood welling to the surface. _

_ "Great…this is just fantastic. Now even the _wall_ is actively trying to make my life miserable! Thanks, but stupid Uchiha-sensei's already on that!" I kicked the wall as hard as I could and stalked down the stairs, rubbing my arm off on my pants to clear the blood away…_

I laughed lightly at the memory, and didn't look back to see if Sasuke was following as I walked down the hall towards his room. I wonder if he had cleared away the blankets by now…probably. Would I even be welcome in his room anymore?

Again, probably not…

But I guess I'd found out when the time came…no sense worrying about it now.

I didn't even bother meeting the eye of the male ninja as we passed, and felt my brow twitch in restrained anger as one of the bolder ones grabbed my arm.

"Haven't seen you around here in a while, beautiful…why don't you–"

I moved fast and without hesitation, quickly twisting the man's arm behind his back so that if I moved so much as an inch, it would be dislocated. I spoke clearly so that he as well as his cronies could hear.

"Let me be perfectly honest with you. I might have been too scared to confront you in the past, and I can see how you would take advantage of that. But that part of me has changed, so consider this a warning. Do. Not. Mess. With. Me." I hissed, and let him go with a jerk.

The man backed away quickly, his eyes narrowed with hate as he and the others quickly moved down the hall, away from me. I didn't smile, as I would've done before, instead turning and continuing my path down the hallway, sighing as the light from the torches flickered on the walls. The shadows were lost and lonely as they danced on the wooden walls that acted as supports for the earth around us, and I heard a sigh beside me as Sasuke appeared.

I glanced at him, and he didn't speak. But I could tell by the slight tenseness to his jaw that he was angry, and he walked without so much as looking at me. But I could sense that he was walking with me for a reason.

As much as I hated this place, the feeling I had when I walked these halls was soothing in a way that was similar to visiting your childhood playground. It reminded you of times past, and even though most of the memories weren't very pleasant in my case, they were all that I had. Those long runs with Sasuke sitting under a tree, sharpening his sword, listening to the rain pound outside from my bed of blankets, laughing as I fell backwards on my butt the first time I tried running up a tree using only chakra, the smirk Sasuke would give me when he saw how insanely frustrated I was….

The memories of my mother and those long days in high school were just faint illusions…nothing more than a dream. This was my life now, whether I liked it or not.

"What's wrong?" I found myself asking, and his eyes snapped to my face. I sighed as he faced forward again, and I let out a bark of laughter. "What, you're surprised that I'm asking? It's hard not to, seeing as you're so blatantly displaying your irritation, something you would usually hide to maintain that _emotionless icicle _image that you're so fond of. So if you want to tell me something, tell me…if not, whatever."

Sasuke seemed surprised, though I couldn't tell, seeing as his expressions were often quite hard to read at times. After a moment, his expression smoothed out slightly and he said quietly.

"Orochimaru is getting weaker…and his supply of jutsus to teach me are almost gone. He will soon be of no use to me."

"Not to seem bitchy, but how does this have anything to do with me?"

"You told…_her_…that people were coming to get her. You could go with them."

I froze, and Sasuke kept walking past me. I could…wait, what?

I ran up to Sasuke and grabbed his arm to keep him from walking away any farther, and his body stiffened at the contact, his onyx eyes flashing back to my face. I felt my breath coming in gasps.

"What…what do you mean? You mean…that…you would somehow get rid of Orochimaru so that I could leave this place?" Then it dawned on me. "You're going to kill him, aren't you?"

Those onyx eyes never left mine, and I blinked rapidly at the determination in his eyes. "That's it…you're going to kill him." I let my gaze drop to the floor, and felt my heart sink as Kabuto's face flashed in my mind. My eyes closed, and I forced a euphoric expression on my face, to fool Sasuke into thinking that I would take full advantage of leaving.

But none of that would matter. The ninja of Konoha would get here in about three days, and the flowers would bloom by that time. I knew that Kabuto wouldn't give me a warning, and so I had to make sure that I kept a constant watch on Sakura until the Konoha ninja came. When they did, I would tell Sakura to go…while I would stay. That's how it would work.

I prayed to God that the flowers would wait to bloom until the Konoha ninja arrived. I prayed, I hoped, and I pleaded with the force that was driving all of our lives…that my sacrifice wasn't all in vain.

* * *

It was three days later that the first flowers of the spring appeared on the cheery tree, and if one knew how, one could sense four ninja perched on the trees just outside the base.

One of them was tall and lean, his blonde spiky hair waving in the cool breeze, and those cerulean eyes dark and intense as they scanned the surrounding area. His hands were clenched around a kunai, and his teeth gritted angrily as their commander remained silent after a few minutes.

But his worry was so great that he couldn't find the will to complain. Two people he loved were in there, and if they were too hasty, both of their lives would be in danger.

A muscled ninja perched on the branch above them, his canine companion growling low in the back of his throat. The ninja's slanted eyes were impatient and full of concern as his lips pulled back to bare his teeth, showing his two canines that were slightly larger and sharper than those of ordinary human beings.

The last team member was an eerie looking fellow with pale, almost sickly looking skin. A neatly cut mop of black hair on top of his head was motionless even in the breeze. His face was smooth and delicately shaped, but held a calm that was slightly off, as if his face was a mask instead of an actual part of his body. He was silent as he stood behind the nearest tree trunk, and his dark eyes stared unblinkingly at the entrance.

The commander of the entire team was a stocky man who looked to be in his mid-twenties, and he had a widely proportioned face with piercing black eyes. He had a headband on that covered not only his face, but the sides of it also. His dark outfit blended in with the black trunks of the trees, and he held three small objects in his hands. They looked to be small wooden beads, and the blonde and brunette ninja frowned as the commander handed them one.

"Swallow it, and then I'll be able to track you inside the base. Sai, you go in first, and use your paintings to search. Kiba and Akamaru, you'll–"

"Be looking for Hikari. Don't worry, Yamato, we know." Kiba's voice was low and focused, and Akamaru whimpered at the sound of the girl's name. Kiba patted his head comfortingly, and the blonde sighed when Yamato turned to him.

"Naruto, you'll look for Sakura. Remember, she has dark hair, and goes by the name Hana."

"Got it." Naruto muttered, and Yamato looked around as the three ninja swallowed the wood beads without complaint. After a moment, Yamato raised his hand, and with a small signal, the four ninja disappeared into nothing.

The light shone on the cherry tree, and the delicate petals of the flowers that were attached to the uppermost branches glowed a faint pink in the brightness of the afternoon sun.


	22. Chapter 21

DUN DUN DUUUUUHHHHH! The plot thickens!

Hope you all like it, and PLEASE REVIEW!

:D

_

* * *

Chapter 21_

It was early afternoon when I happened to glance out the window at the cherry tree. I let out a breath that one standing nearby – Sakura was showing me how to wrap my arm in case of an emergency, and she seemed confused as she heard the low whooshing sound – might think was a sigh of relief. But in truth, it was a very old and wise sound, a sigh of hopeless acceptance.

I was going to die.

Five words. Five simple, short words. One would expect that someone's realization of their lurking death sentence would be more elaborate…but in my mind those five words ruled. This was their domain.

I wanted to feel afraid, I wanted to feel sad that my breaths were numbered…but I couldn't find the will to change my expression. I couldn't find any strength powerful enough to give me the ability to change my fate…in the place of denial and horror was a strange sense of calm and curiosity. I wonder…was there a Heaven? Hell? Or did we just…leave? What lay beyond the bright energy of life? What lay beyond that dark pool of death? Would I still be Hikari when I passed through the pool…or would I be Lily once more? Would I see two girls running before me, hands joined, one of them my past life and one of them the brief life as a ninja that had altered me so profoundly?

It was so very different from on that mission months ago, so very different from back then. Back then; I had been a hesitant and scared little girl who knew nothing about death and the duty of a ninja. Death was a frightening and looming figure back then…it still was now, but now I was embracing it rather than running away.

By the time Kabuto was done with me, Death would seem like a blessing sent down from heaven, and I would latch onto its cold fingers…desperately hoping that it would drag me down into the numbing darkness with it.

Sakura would get out of here alive…I could feel it in my bones. I knew that she would manage to find the others; I knew that the village of Konoha would rejoice in seeing her safely home again.

What would be felt about me not returning? I don't know.

Kiba would find out that I was a Sound ninja, and his eyes would harden as his teeth bared angrily. I could hear his voice now.

_She tried to trick me…she lied to me! I can't believe that I let her get so close…_

No, no! That's not what happened at all! You idiot, can't you see that I'm doing this because I care about you?

But my voice would be silenced by then…my life would be over.

I stared out at the light filled field, and let my head lean on the windowsill. Sasuke had left the room just a few minutes ago, telling me curtly not to leave the room. I assumed that he was carrying out the murder of Orochimaru.

Sakura seemed a bit puzzled by the orders – I had been keeping her close ever since my return to the base, just in case Kabuto got any ideas – but had gone along with it silently. I tried to distract her by asking her to teach me some medical lore, and she responded with such bubbly enthusiasm that I had to smile.

But just as Sakura finished showing me how to tie the knot for a thick bandage, there was a creak as the door to Sasuke's room opened, and my stomach twisted as Kabuto slid into the room. I stood with a short growl, and glared at Kabuto as his gray eyes flickered greedily to Sakura's tense form. I stepped in front of her, and his eyes snapped to mine. I motioned for Sakura to get up, and I turned to her.

"Hana, go and wait for me in the cafeteria, alright?"

"But Hikari, what's–"

"Go!" I snapped, pushing roughly at her shoulder, and Sakura flinched at my harsh tone. It's better this way…it's better than she doesn't get more attached than she already is. It'll make forgetting me that much easier.

Her emerald eyes were glinting sadly as she ran out of the room, and Kabuto leaned back to watch her as she disappeared down the hall.

"So…you're sacrificing yourself? How touching, but so _unlike_ you. I wasn't joking when I said that you had become like your teacher…what changed? You've been acting rather strange since returning from that Takamoto mission…no longer the bright and fiery child, I see."

I didn't speak, and let my gaze flicker down to my feet. I flinched violently when I felt Kabuto's hands on my neck, his thumbs tilting my head upwards. His gray eyes were curious as they scanned my face, and his thumbs ran themselves across my cheeks in a gesture that would've been comforting had it been anyone other than this disgusting monster of a man.

"You really are a beauty, Hikari. Such delicate features, like a flower. But it only takes a bit of that pretty mouth of yours to prove that you're no flower. You're like a fox, beautiful and quick, but also deviously clever."

I was about to shove him away when something flared in between us, and suddenly I was paralyzed where I stood, left only to blink in terror as Kabuto smirked widely.

"I think I'm going to enjoy myself before turning you into my lab rat…I can't let such a pretty rat go to waste, now can I?"

His hands were tracing everywhere, and I felt my stomach clench when his hands touched my chest, his lips at my neck. My mind went blank as his hands reached into my clothes, and everything was in a blur.

I felt faint, but not in the good way like with Kiba. But in the terrified sort of way, the way that made me want to throw up and scream at the same time. But my body was frozen, and I could only stare straight ahead as tears filled my eyes.

Please…please….save me.

But no one would save me now. Sasuke was busy fighting; Sakura was waiting, unaware, in the cafeteria. The Konoha ninja weren't here yet, they would never find me, because Sakura was their main objective.

A boom made the entire base shudder, and I felt the flare of chakra, both familiar. Sasuke and Orochimaru were fighting. The entire building was trembling softly, building up power as the seconds passed.

Kabuto smirked against the skin of my stomach, and I felt a scream welling up frantically in my throat, but it was unable to be released.

"It seems that Sasuke-kun is trying to rebel against Lord Orochimaru…how foolish of him."

I felt another flare of chakra this time, just outside the door to Sasuke's room, and it made the paralysis go away for a moment as my mouth dropped. It couldn't…it couldn't be! How could he be here?

The door smashed open, and I saw a flash of white fangs before Kabuto was torn off of me, and Kiba was there, standing in the doorway with wide eyes. I felt tears filling my eyes, and I found that I couldn't move. He was the same; he was so familiar…I was…

"Ki–"

But before I could finish that sentence, Kiba was in front of me, his hands gripping my shoulders.

"Why did you…why did you leave, Hikari?"

"I had to. If I hadn't, it would've been Sakura that Kabuto killed."

Kiba's eyes widened. "You were…_sacrificing _yourself? You stupid idiot! If you ever do something like that again, I'll…" Kiba let out a breath, and I started crying, sobs ripping through my throat. I was so happy that Kiba was here, and I was so happy that I had avoided Death for a little while longer.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, wrapping my arms around him and leaning up to bury my head into his neck. "I'm sorry…I was so scared, Kiba. I was so scared that he was going to…"

Kiba touched my face gently, and a small smile turned his lips upward. "I was scared too."

"I'm so sorry for not telling you earlier…I'm a Sound ninja. I wanted to tell you everything, but–"

Kiba wrapped his arms around me, and let out a shaky breath as he kissed my neck.

"Hikari, to be perfectly honest, I don't care what you are. You're just Hikari to me…and I don't care what you've done or what you think about this whole Orochimaru business. I love you, and that's all that matters."

I smiled at his words; he was so much gentler and more comforting than that creep Kabuto…

Kabuto!

I whirled away from Kiba, only to gasp as I saw the scene before me. The stone was stained deep crimson, and the background sound of dying gasps and gurgles – I had unconsciously tuned them out when seeing Kiba – was absent.

Kabuto was dead. Akamaru's muzzle was bloody, and currently had his teeth buried into the medic's neck. Akamaru's eyes were so fierce and angry that I took an automatic step backward, and the blood that dripped down his jaw didn't help the image. Kiba held me closer, and Akamaru shook his head furiously a few more times to ensure that Kabuto was dead before releasing the body and letting it crumple unceremoniously to the floor.

I let out a shaky laugh as Akamaru approached me with ears pressed against his head in hesitation, and in apology. I smiled widely, kneeling down to hug the large ninja dog around the neck, burying my face into the animal's thick ruff.

"Normally, I would be extremely grossed out by the fact that you have blood all over you…but you saved my life, Akamaru. That kind of balances out the whole urge to throw up." I muttered, and Akamaru growled pleasantly as he butted against my hip playfully.

I pulled away after a moment, and noticed that the entire base was shaking, shuddering and groaning like an awakening giant. I rushed over to Sasuke's weapon shelf, and began strapping weapons to my belt.

"Kiba, who else is with you? Are they getting Sakura?"

Kiba followed my lead and strapped a few deadly looking knives to his waist as he responded. "Me, Naruto, this Root member named Sai, and our team leader Yamato. Sai is searching the entire base, Naruto is getting Sakura, and Yamato is following Naruto as well as tracking each of us with these wood beads he can control."

"Wooden beads?"

"Nevermind, I'll explain later. We need to get out of here, because as Naruto and I were trying to sneak in here, Naruto got sighted, and the Sound ninja started to attack. We couldn't see the Uchiha anywhere, which was–"

"He's fighting Orochimaru." I whispered, and felt another large tremor go through the building. "What happened next?"

"We split up, and I heard one of the higher ranked ninja forming some seal, and he pressed his hand against the wall for a moment, and then collapsed. The entire building started to shake…and then I found you."

I felt my breath catch in my chest, and I felt panic spike through me as I quickly pressed my ear against the thin wall, closing my eyes to listen. Horror washed over me as I heard thousands of tiny little bombs going off, so small that they were almost untraceable, but they were positioned throughout the base so that if the emergency lock-down was initiated, they would all explode, destroying the foundation that supported the base and therefore resulting in the collapse of the base.

We had to get out of here.

I pulled Kiba out of the room, and Kiba didn't question me as he caught sight of my anxious face.

"We need to find Naruto and–"

"Hikari! Kiba!" Sakura's voice called from behind us, and I turned to see Naruto and Sakura running towards us, their faces alight at the sight of Kiba and I running towards them. Another man was with them, but I didn't recognize him. He was much older than anyone present, so I assumed that he was the team leader, Yamato. Naruto's eyes were relieved as he hugged me tightly, and I felt more tears welling in my eyes, but forced them down. I pulled away reluctantly, and quickly spoke.

"Guys, we need to get out of here, _now_! If we don't leave soon, this entire base will collapse on top of us!"

"What about Sai?"

Yamato silenced Sakura with a look, and Sakura's eyes were torn as they glanced back towards the way they had come. It was where Sasuke and Orochimaru were fighting still, but I didn't have any fear for Sasuke. That boy may be depressing as hell, emotionless, and cold…but he could take care of himself. That much I knew without question.

I pulled the group along, and the walls were slowly crumbling around us. Dead bodies of Sound ninja littered the cold stone floor, and we avoided them as we made our way onward. I yelped as a small, sharp shard of stone fell on my shoulder, slicing the top layer of skin painfully. Kiba's eyes flashed back to mine, but I smiled at him to let him know that it was nothing. Seconds seemed like hours as we ran, and it felt like centuries later that I saw the bright light shining from the main entrance.

Yamato and Sakura were out first, and the rest of us were ten feet away from the bright spring afternoon outside when there was a sickening roar above us. I saw that the roof was collapsing, and my eyes flashed to Kiba's for one…timeless moment.

I think he saw what I was planning to do before I actually did it, and his eyes screamed in fury. _No, Hikari!_

But I was already doing it, and I sent my foot into Kiba's chest, sending him slamming into Naruto and tumbling out of the base.

Kiba was screaming my name, and it took all of my willpower not to call back to him as I turned to rush to the other side of the crumbling ceiling, running back the way I had come. The rocks quickly rained down in front of the entrance, blocking out any chance of Kiba rushing in back to me, but his scream pierced the air just as the rocks blocked all sound from outside.

"No! _HIKARI!" _

I hesitated at the sound of his cry. That hesitation would be the end of me. My emotions were always the end of me…damn them. No wonder Sasuke pushed them away like they were a deadly disease.

For in that moment of hesitation, I tripped over one of the dead bodies littering the floor, and I was sent sprawling on the floor, and found myself surrounded by dead bodies. Some of them were draped over each other near my legs, and then I heard the sound of wood planks and loose rocks and mud falling down on top of me.

I screamed, and struggled to crawl away, but the wood pinned my body waist down to the floor, and the rocks and mud quickly followed. My lower body and torso were all but crushed under the pressure, and I realized with a gasp that the dead bodies piled beside me had taken some of the pressure off of me. But it still hurt, and I felt splinters digging into my skin, and my lungs nearly crushed. It was so hard to breathe…so hard to think…

I had smacked my head solidly on the stone with the force of the collapse, and my mind was fuzzy and disoriented as I stared up at the trembling ceiling. It was only a matter of time before the rest of the base collapsed…quite a different death than I had imagined not an hour ago, as I sat and waited for Kabuto to come and collect.

My vision was blurring as I stared up at the ceiling, and I closed my eyes as I felt my pulse pounding in my ears, felt the blinding pain in my chest as the mixture of wood, mud, and rock slowly crushed my body. I felt the peaceful bliss at being able to see Kiba just one last time…to see Sakura's emerald eyes sparkling in the sunlight outside.

They were all outside…they were safe. That was all that mattered…right?

I smiled as it all slipped away into nothing.

* * *

Sasuke wiped his sword on his pants as he sheathed it once more, and his dark onyx eyes stared down at the dead white snake before him, the snake that had been Orochimaru's true and final form. Blood covered the floor, and Sasuke felt the surge of energy within him, a result of absorbing Orochimaru's power.

The teen glanced up at the clear blue sky – Orochimaru had smashed through the ceiling and blown away the entire upper layer of earth – with a frown, a part of him recognizing that someone had set off the lock-down jutsu.

He automatically tensed in preparation to jump and leave the base forever, but something made him pause. Something…was not right. He should've been pleased that he managed to defeat and absorb Orochimaru…but something was off, something was so very wrong.

What was it?

_"Forget it…someone like you would _never_ understand." _

"Someone like me…and what am I exactly?" Sasuke had said her name at the end of his question without thinking, it was automatic. Her name fit her so well; there was no way to deny that fact. Light. Not light in the assumed sense of battling against dark…not light in the assumed role of being good. But she was just…a light that was something that couldn't be ignored. Light wasn't afraid to light up the shadows, light had so many different intensities…sometimes soft as the gentle spring rain…and sometimes so bright and blinding that it left one scrambling for cover.

Blue-gray eyes shining brightly in the darkness of night, so fierce and strong as they accused him. So different from Sakura's gentle and caring eyes.

Hikari.

Sasuke branched out his chakra, searching for her chakra signature, the action surprisingly frantic as he moved to stand by the door of the room where Orochimaru's body lay. The hall was scattered with bodies, and his feet took him down the hall, his chakra branching out.

His chakra suddenly sensed her, and the Uchiha froze in front of a large collapse of the ceiling, and a warm glow lit up the places where light streamed in from the cracks in the upper layer of earth.

The light shined on golden hair, and it was strewn around her head in waves.

Sasuke felt true fear rush through him for the first time in two years, and he was kneeling beside her before he could fully comprehend what he was seeing.

The collapsed ceiling was crushing her chest and lower body, and one of her hands was resting on the earth that was crushing her chest, the other limply lying beside her head. Her face was oddly peaceful…as if preparing for a long sleep.

Sasuke stared down at her, and slowly leaned down to check her pulse. He found it after a second, and the relief that rushed through him was slightly unnerving, and he stood with a cold determination to his face.

Hikari was too strong to die here…she couldn't die. She was the one constant in his life, he couldn't just leave her.

The Uchiha put his hands together furiously, making several elaborate hand-signs, and the earth beneath Hikari lifted slowly, all the earth except for the earth that Hikari was lying on. The other material covering her was slowly lifted upwards, and Sasuke slowly pulled Hikari out from under the debris. Her skin was like ice, and he quickly and carefully pulled her into his arms.

Blood stained his white robe from the wounds in her chest, and those dark eyes narrowed as they scanned her form. Sasuke didn't know much about healing, but he knew enough to save her.

He needed to send a clone to the separate chamber that held the other experiments instead of going himself, he could recruit Suigetsu into his team…the team that would track down and kill Uchiha Itachi.

Hikari's hand clenching around his shirt distracted him from his dark thoughts, and he put a hand up to create a solid clone of himself. The clone teleported away, and Sasuke stared at Hikari's peaceful face, and let his eyes flicker to the slender fingers that had automatically tightened around his robe.

Sasuke let the tug of teleportation surround him, and cradled Hikari close to him as they were both pulled away from the base. Not a second after Sasuke disappeared, the entire ceiling of that hallway collapsed, and there was no one alive to care that the world was crumbling around them.


	23. Chapter 22

Finally! I had to think a lot about this story when writing this chapter, and I also had to consider where I want Hikari's personality and path to go. I hope that my decisions are logical and dont dissapoint too many of you, but know that I am the writer, and hence I know more about where the story's going than you (duhhhhh) and that something you don't agree with may play a huge part in the rest of the story.

anyhoo, i loved writing this chapter, and I hope that you all find it as fun and entertaining as I do. I think that this chapter really demonstrates the inner tones of Hikari's personality, and solidifies the relationship she has with her past, more vulnerable self...maybe its just me, but i hope that it clears things up with you all too.

PLEASE REVIEW! Is Hikari believable? Is everyone in character? PLEASE LET ME KNOW!

_

* * *

Chapter 22_

I wasn't really awake, but at the same time I was much more than asleep. Does that even make sense? But what was more irritating was the fact that this feeling was pretty familiar to me, I'd experienced it so many times now that it was almost commonplace.

How pathetic. And I had told Sasuke that he _wouldn't_ have to save me again, I had promised him that I would be stronger.

And look at me now.

Normally in these trance-like sessions I was so used to, I would just sit there in the room of whiteness and think about what I was feeling or some other type of emotional crap that was apart of my day-to-day existence. But this time, I was sitting down, and a shadowy figure sat across from me, and I recognized her to be a ninja, her long blonde hair hanging in waves to her waist, her gray-blue eyes piercing as a cold smirk quirked on her lips. It was me, but then…who was I? I looked down to see that I was in the clothes I had been in when hit by the truck, my other world clothes. I understood now…that was Hikari, and I was Lily. It hadn't been Hikari who had been sucked into the pointless mind game of Konoha…it had been Lily, that part of me that longed for a normal life.

It was strange, my other self – my Hikari self – didn't speak, and neither did I, but there was a channel of questions between us, and I felt the exasperation coming from my other self as she poured out her thoughts. Our thoughts were intermixed, and I began to wake up from my passion-muddled thoughts.

Why was I so pathetically weak? Whose fault was it? Was it mine, for allowing myself to sink into the dramatic role of a heroine willing to sacrifice herself, or was it the fault of Konoha, for sucking me into their little game and their powerful bonds of friendship and love? I was such a fool…in thinking that I belonged in Konoha; I had become the very thing I had grown to despise in Sakura.

I hated myself for doing it, and yet I was glad that it had happened. I knew now that I could not let myself be swayed again. But I would not forget the bonds I made there, I would just distance myself from them, for my own safety. Did I really love Kiba? Yes…but it was not true love. I realized that now as I let my thoughts mull over the times we had shared. It was just a physical attraction that led us to believe that we could function as a couple.

We were compatible, but…_too_ compatible. He never questioned me, never argued with me…never really challenged me. Kiba was a sweet, wild, and fun-loving boy who didn't have a speck of darkness in him. That was all well and good…but it wasn't enough for me. I enjoyed his company, but a part of me would always be somewhat bored.

Naruto, however, was someone who I would miss immensely, but I would be able to put it into proportion. He and I had something deeper than friendship – not romantic, thank god – and something that linked us together, which was weird because he and I were so different.

I would have to avoid him, so that he couldn't have any more of a hold on me. I needed to find myself; I needed time to re-group before facing any of them again.

That was the solution. I would cut off all my feelings for Konoha, and focus on becoming stronger so that I could prove to myself and Sasuke that I was someone to be trusted, not some wishy-washy girl who could be swayed by some charming words and a few kisses. I wouldn't throw away those feelings I felt back in Konoha, but I would use them as something to urge me onward, to show me how low I had gone, and how much worse it could've gotten if I allowed myself to stay.

I felt Hikari growing stronger as my mind cleared, and I began to feel the two of us melt together once more, and I was truly happy for the first time in months. The happiness in Konoha had been off, somewhat, forced in an unconscious way that I can't really put my finger on. I felt like I had to be some bright and overly positive girl in Konoha, which wasn't really me. I wasn't all smiles and candy-canes…I was a kunoichi. I had a darker side that made me feel so incredibly alive that I couldn't live without it. I had hated it up to this point, but now I embraced it. Lily was a forgotten dream, an underlying emotion that was slowly blending in to become one with the kunoichi Hikari.

I would wake up, and not mention my time in Konoha. I would follow Sasuke – _not_ because of romantic feelings, obviously – and prove to him that I was a reliable kunoichi, and I would try and repay the debt I owed to him for being my mentor and protecting me so many times. I would stay by him until he ordered me to leave, and would go without looking back.

I was on track again…I was free.

* * *

Light flooded my eyelids, and I scowled as I slowly lifted my hand to cover my eyes, and slowly let my nerves come to life again. I was surprised to find that my chest didn't hurt as much as I expected it to, and slowly pushed myself into a sitting position, feeling a slight twinge in my chest as I looked down. Bandages covered me – so this was twice now that Sasuke had seen my naked upper chest…fantastic – all the way down to my navel, and I breathed in deeply, smiling widely when I found that I could breathe without too much trouble. I felt a hot breeze on my bare skin, and I looked around with a gasp.

I was lying on a bedroll in the middle of a rocky desert, with only a tall bush next to me providing a block of shade. My head swiveled as I searched for someone – maybe this was Hell, and Sasuke had left me to die after all, the bastard! – and I stood up hurriedly, finding that I was in a pair of black training shorts that were skintight, going to mid-thigh, and had no shoes on. I swore as I saw a small pack beside my bedroll, and found that there was a full set of clothes in there. I found a baggy shirt that had elbow-length sleeves, and was a dark blue. I tugged it on, and pulled out some ninja sandals and a kunai and shuriken case. I strapped it to my right thigh, and buckled on the slightly loose sandals with a frown. My hair was down and waving to my wasit and I dug around until I found a hair-band, which I used to pull up my hair into a loose bun.

My throat was parched, and I looked around only to find that there was no water to be found. Well, crap. Whoever had dragged me out here to the desert had packed me a shirt, shoes, kunai and shuriken case, a _hair-band_, but had somehow forgotten to leave me water. Maybe this was Hell…and I would be forever thirsty, but unable to find water.

That would suck.

But just as I thought that, two figures teleported behind me, and I recognized one of them with a sigh.

So Sasuke _had_ saved me. That's a relief…but who was this other guy with him?

I braced myself, flipping out a kunai as I studied this new arrival. He was extremely pale, with white hair – only he was like, eighteen at the oldest – and pale purple eyes that were mischievous and slightly sadistic as they took me in. There was a huge, rectangular sword strapped onto his back that looked incredibly heavy. I wonder how he lifted it with those skinny arms of his.

The boy was a few inches taller than Sasuke and I, and his arms were as pale and lean as the rest of him. His equally pale lips were parted, and I saw with a jolt of shock that his teeth were filed down to deadly points. Creepy much?

The newcomer looked me up and down, and snorted. "She's too pretty to be a real kunoichi, Sasuke. Why'd you bring her along? Unless she's like, eye-candy for you or something…"

I growled, and used a bit of my chakra to leap at him, so fast that he was scrambling backward as I slashed at him. The boy ducked my fist, but too slow, because my other fist slammed into his gut. My chest ached a bit, but it felt good to really attack someone again…not those wimpy spars back at Konoha.

I whipped my leg around so that it smashed against his face, which melted into a blob of water. I was so shocked that I backed up a step, and watched with wide eyes as the boy's head reformed almost instantly, and I yelled at his wide grin of excitement.

"Point taken. Uh…what's her name?"

I huffed as Sasuke smirked slightly, and I put a hand on my hip in irritation. "I'm not his servant, stupid, so you can talk to me. My name's Hikari."

"I'm Suigetsu, beautiful."

I snorted. "Okay Shark-boy, none of that. As flattered as I probably should be right now, let's just keep it at Hikari…nothing more, nothing less."

"Fine, fine…whatever." Suigetsu smirked, and I rolled my eyes. He reminded me of a darker Kiba, and I was sort of glad that Sasuke brought him along. Suigetsu would be a hell of a lot better company than just Sasuke.

Sasuke was rolling up the mats, and he put them into the bag before hiding them back under the bush. I frowned, and Suigetsu made his way over beside me, sipping at a huge bottle of water.

"Wait, you didn't bring that?"

"No." I waited for him to elaborate, but was met with the usual silence.

I sighed, and looked to Suigetsu. "Can _you _explain? I'm not in the mood for his one syllable answers…"

"This is a marking point for the way to the eastern containment base of Sound. Sasuke says that there are two more people that he needs to collect for his team, and then we'll start hunting down Sasuke's brother."

"Wait," I asked, running to catch up with Sasuke, who had already started walking towards a dark speck in the horizon. "why did you save me, Sasuke, if you were already planning to recruit three other members? Please, don't give me that look. I know I've been pretty pathetic lately, but I'm back on track now."

Sasuke stared at me with deadpan eyes, and after a moment glanced up at a hawk that was circling the sky with its majestic wings outstretched.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Déjà vu much? I blinked as he continued. "I saved you because you've proven yourself useful to my cause, nothing more, Hikari."

And with that, he strode around me, the sleeve of his white robe brushing against my arm as he went. I sighed as I stared at his back, biting my lip. I knew that Sasuke was being unusually brusque because Suigetsu, and a part of me was a bit sad that that part of Sasuke I had discovered in those long hours of training together was now shut off to me.

Suigetsu bumped me with his hip, and smiled widely as I glared at him. "C'mon, cutie, let's go."

"Ugh, enough already!" I scowled, and moved up so that I was walking beside Sasuke, close enough so that our arms were almost touching. Sasuke glanced over at me, and I smiled slightly at him before returning my gaze to the base far in the distance.

"Let me guess…one of these new members is a girl?"

"Yes. Her name is Karin, and she has extraordinary healing abilities."

I smiled slightly, and Sasuke's brow rose slowly in silent question.

"Just think about it, Emo-boy. What is the reaction of every single girl – except for me, of course – when they are around you for any length of time?"

Sasuke didn't answer, and Suigetsu snorted in amusement as he moved so he was walking next to me, his arms swinging freely at his sides.

"I can only imagine…_Oh Sasuke, let me spike up your hair! Oh, you need your feet cleaned? Let me do it, please! Your ego needs swelling, oh let me just compliment you till it's nice and big._ Dear god that's gonna be embarrassing…"

I started laughing, and Suigetsu and Sasuke both looked at me with raised brows as I leaned on Sasuke's shoulder for support, my arms folded near his neck and my head leaning against his shoulder as my shoulders shook.

"You have…_no_ idea how _wrong_ that last bit sounded…_compliment him till he's nice and _big_._" I started laughing all over again, and Sasuke rolled his eyes as Suigetsu snorted.

"My, my…I didn't peg you as the type to pervert everything anyone says into something sexual…"

I laughed even harder, and I couldn't help but notice that Sasuke didn't shrug me off, and even slowed his pace so that we were in step with one another. But heck, he probably was either too lazy or is just that emotionless. It wasn't anything personal, obviously, but I had to admit that it felt really natural to lean my head against his shoulder, holding his sleeve for support as I tried to stop laughing.

* * *

We reached the base, and I held Suigetsu's face away with one hand as I took a few long sips of his water. I had quizzed the water-based ninja all about his…water stuff on the way here, and had found out that he was made out of water, which explained why he could melt when attacked, and if he didn't constantly hydrate he would die. But really, he didn't need to be such a baby about it…I was only taking a few sips.

I tossed the bottle back to the whining ninja beside me, and made my way up to where Sasuke was standing. "So Karin is here?"

"Yes."

"So, how's this gonna go? Are you just going to whip out your charming side that I haven't had the pleasure of witnessing before now, and ask her politely to come with you?"

"Charming side?"

I shook my head, clapping him lightly on the shoulder as I made my way towards the entrance of the base. "Oh yeah, I forgot. You don't even need charm. Just pull this on them," I turned to give Sasuke a deadpan stare, pretending to flip back my hair attractively. "and they'll be putty in your hands. Girls seem to go crazy for the _I-don't-give-a-damn-because-I'm-too-badass _look these days…"

"You included?" Suigetsu said jokingly, and I kicked a rock at him.

"No! I'm obviously a new species developed in the lab, a lab run by perfectly average boys who want girls to actually notice them. My registration name was Sane-Girl 2000, and then I escaped because they all tried to have their way with me because I was the only normal girl within two-thousand miles – hence the name Sane-Girl _2000_."

There was complete silence as Sasuke and Suigetsu stared at me, and I shuffled my feet and glared at them.

"What?"

Suigetsu snorted. "Is she like this all the time?"

I really wanted Sasuke to pull his silent mode, but of _course_ he chooses now of all times to be Mr. Chatterbox.

"Pretty much. You get used to it after a while…I like to think of it as free entertainment…"

And with that, he made his way towards the doors. Suigetsu smirked, poking me in the forehead as he passed. "Entertain away, Sane-Girl 2000…"

"Oh, you are _so _not calling me that Shark-boy…"

"Shark-boy? That's the best you can come up with?"

"Ugh, I'm going to be the mature one and end this discussion right now…" I muttered, turning my head away from him and watching as Sasuke tried to open the doors, only to find that they were locked shut. His dark eyes glanced back at Suigetsu, and the white haired boy sighed as he moved forward. Sasuke and I took a step back as Suigetsu's arms grew muscular as he hefted his huge sword. The boy grinned evilly as he used the blade to slash open the door, and Sasuke didn't even pause to thank him before walking almost silently into the base. I patted Suigetsu's shoulder in thanks, and he smiled suggestively.

"Already to the friendly physical contact stage, are we? So by, let's say tomorrow afternoon, we'll be kissing?"

I snorted. "You got that much from a simple pat on the shoulder? Wow…that must get you a lot of dates…"

"Some girls find it attractive."

"Oh _do _they now…"

Sasuke's shoulders were tight as I replied, and the both of us flinched at the wave of chakra pulsing from the Uchiha. It was almost crushing, and I made cutting motions across my throat frantically to keep Suigetsu from continuing. We both smiled innocently as Sasuke turned to glare in irritation.

"Stop being idiots and search for Karin."

"Yes sir." I mumbled, following after the Uchiha. Suigetsu snorted, but thankfully kept his mouth shut as we walked down the shadowy hallway. I rubbed my arms as the temperature dropped suddenly, and realized that the ground was slowly sloping downwards. I glanced at Suigetsu, who had noticed it as well, and we both tensed as sounds were heard, echoing eerily and making my skin crawl.

It was the sound that I had heard only once, and that was in Kabuto's holding area for his test subjects. The sound of people crying and screaming for salvation, the sound of dying and of pain.

I felt my stomach clenching as I automatically moved closer to Suigetsu, because I wanted confirmation there was still warmth, there was still sanity. He didn't make any smart remarks as I expected him to, and I assume that he sensed my discomfort.

Sasuke was proud and unafraid as we entered the hallway that had cages lining it, and I had to close my eyes as I saw a glimpse of an old man clinging to the bars, screaming and crying, his eyes yellow with sickness and his mouth foaming as he yelled and sobbed at the same time.

I was close enough so that the arms stretching out towards us couldn't reach, but it was close enough so that I could see every scar, every wound on their bony fingers.

Their voices were a underlying hum of pain, and I could pick out individual words as we passed.

"Uchiha…Lord Orochimaru…dead?"

"Who…liberate us?"

"Sasuke Uchiha…power…"

And then their voices were blocked out as we entered another hallway, and the thick walls around us blocked out all their screams and pleas. I let out a shaky sigh, and Sasuke's dark eyes were on me for a moment before a loud and obnoxious voice called out.

"So it's true…you've killed Orochimaru."

I looked around Sasuke's shoulder to see a slender girl standing there, not much older than us, with a sneer on her narrow face. Karin was attractive, in a haughty sort of way, with her long, spiky red hair and her vivid red eyes that were captivating and slightly unnerving at the same time. She was wearing a long sleeved pale lavender shirt that split off when reaching her navel and cutting off altogether so that a few inches of her midriff were visible. Her short shorts were black, and she wore ninja sandals with thin black stockings that went up to mid-thigh.

Karin turned without a word, and led us down the hallway for a few moments, and then into a small room. There was a bench on the opposite wall, and we all filed inside. Karin shut the door behind us, and Sasuke and Suigetsu moved to sit on the bench, while I leaned against the wall beside the bench, staring with curiosity at the look of loathing that Karin gave me. Jeez, I hadn't even _said _anything yet, and she's already gone and made us supposed rivals. Ugh…

"What do you guys want? I heard that you defeated Orochimaru, but I would have assumed that you'd go and…you know…"

At least she was smart enough not to mention Itachi's name…that would've been a big no-no.

Sasuke's expression didn't change, and he suddenly turned to Suigetsu and I. "Go and free the prisoners."

Karin spoke the same time that I did; only our intentions were completely different.

"Hey, this base is under my authority, and those prisoners were put under _my_–"

"Are you crazy, Emo-boy? If you let those prisoners go free without any support they'll die out in the desert, and there's n–"

Sasuke sighed, and held up a hand. "The prisoners are no longer necessary, seeing as Orochimaru no longer has any authority over Sound. And there's a oasis village a few miles past this base, they'll be able to find shelter and food there."

I nodded, and smirked at Karin's furious face. Suigetsu and I made our way towards the door, and I almost gagged at the flush of shyness that flashed across Karin's face, and her eyes trailed up and down his body without shame as he sat there watching us leave.

I was about to close the door behind us, but I poked my head back in and cleared my throat.

"Um, sorry to bother you love-birds, but just wanted to introduce myself. Hey Karin, my name's Hikari." I made to leave, but then I remembered something, and poked my head back in, only to find that Karin had taken her glasses off. I grinned, and cleared my throat once more to get their attention. Sasuke closed his eyes in exasperation. Karin looked ready to tear out my heart as I spoke.

"And, if you don't mind, please don't rape Sasuke. I mean, he's very easily traumatized by anything remotely sexual, and if someone of your…uh…stature, were to try and engage in sexual intercourse, that would pose a bit of an issue with my innocence, seeing as I don't really want to have to picture you and Sasuke–"

"Enough, Hikari." Sasuke barked, and I gave Karin a sweet smile before closing the door and walking down the hallway with Suigetsu. The water ninja was staring at me with blank eyes, and I shrugged.

"Someone had to warn her, and I doubt you were going to step in…"

"You…" Suigetsu trailed off as I turned to raise an eyebrow at him. "…are so incredibly strange, I'm not even going to try and put it into words."

I grinned at him. "I'll take it as a compliment."


	24. Chapter 23

Yay! I'm so happy that this story is so easy to update!

sorry if this chapter is a bit uneventful, but i hope you guys still like it...

PLEASE REVIEW!

_

* * *

Chapter 23_

Suigetsu and I reached the cages in the hallway once more, and I realized that Karin had forgotten to give us the keys. I groaned, and Suigetsu frowned.

"What's up, beautiful?"

I scowled at his name for me, but decided to let it go, seeing as he would probably continue to do it because it got under my skin. I was so easily aggravated, it was embarrassing.

"The red-head forgot to give us the keys…"

"Ugh, and now she's probably too busy seducing Sasuke…"

I shuddered at the thought, and called out to everyone in the cells, trying to sound as calm as possible, shivering at the moans and screams that filled the air.

"Everyone, be quiet, please!" The room went deathly still, and I made my way to the center of the hallway. Suigetsu followed me, hefting his sword in his hands. I smiled weakly, and went on. "Sasuke Uchiha has ordered for your release, and in order to do so we need everyone to stand back. We're going to open the doors."

A young woman with choppy hair and a hollow face asked timidly. "Where will we go?"

"There's a village south of this base, and there you will find water and shelter. From then on, you'll be able to decide where you go. Is that clear?"

I saw only blank faces around me, and some of the prisoners were twitching and muttering madly to themselves, and I let out a shaky sigh at the sound of labored breathing and painful whimpers of pain from a small group of children huddled against the cool wall.

"Okay, stay back." I took out a kunai, and quickly channeled charka to it to enable it to cut through metal, and I hurriedly sliced through the lock and opened the door. The prisoners rushed out, yelling in joy and in restrained fear as they poured out from my side, pushing past us and running towards the entrance. Suigetsu was slicing open the door to the other side, and people were similarly anxious, and I was walking towards Suigetsu when something thin and starved attacked me from behind, scraggly arms locking around my neck and teeth biting into my shoulder. I choked, and Suigetsu's purple eyes flashed to me in surprise as I staggered against the bars of the cage.

The water ninja quickly yanked the teen off of my back, and I gasped for breath as Suigetsu threw the boy against the floor roughly. I stared down at a boy who was crying, his eyes clouded and unseeing as he cowered there, covering his face with his hands a moment later. I held out a hand to stop Suigetsu as he moved forward, and knelt beside the boy. I saw that there were scars slicing through his eyes, and knew that he was blind.

"Hi. I know you're frightened, kid…I know. But you're going to be okay, everything's going to be okay, I promise."

Sobs were all that the boy replied with, and though he flinched when I put my hand on his shoulder, he didn't throw me off. I let my arms support his shoulders as I gently urged him to his feet.

"It's okay, c'mon, let's get you some help."

The boy leaned against me, and I paused to grab the arm of a woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties. She stared at me with scared eyes, and I smiled at her while glancing at the boy.

"Please take care of this boy, he's blind. He needs your help…please…" I whispered, and the woman nodded curtly, taking the boy's arm and heaving it over her shoulder, lifting him and supporting him as they hurried off. I could hear her voice comforting the child as they disappeared, and Suigetsu snorted.

"Should've let me kill him, Hikari."

I turned to glare at him as the last of the prisoners disappeared from the hallway. "What would that do, Suigetsu? These are poor, starving, traumatized people who have been locked up for who knows how long. I will hurt people who deserve it, but doing anything to these prisoners would make me a monster."

And with that, I turned on my heel and made my way back down the hallway, and Suigetsu put a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Hey, you're bleeding."

"Huh?"

I looked down to see that the boy had managed to bite hard enough into my shoulder to draw blood, and his long ragged nails had cut into my shoulder as well. Blood was soaking into the dark fabric of my shirt, and I quickly pressed my hand against the wound, applying steady pressure. It had begun to throb, but the pain wasn't unmanageable.

"Okay, let's try to find a medical room in this place, so I can clean this up."

Suigetsu nodded, and the two of us peeked inside every room that we passed, finding mostly empty rooms with a few rats scurrying across the stone. Finally, a few rooms down, we found a medical station. I rummaged through the box on the table until I found a bottle of cleaning alcohol and a few sterile swabs, along with a roll bandages.

I took off my shirt, ignoring Suigetsu's suggestive whistles, and craned my arm around to try and clean my wound. It was reasonably deep, blood staining my fingers as I released the pressure to grab for the bottle of alcohol. Cool fingers stopped me, and I raised an eyebrow at Suigetsu as he turned me around and doused a swab with alcohol before cleaning the wound for me. He was surprisingly gentle, but still thorough, and I smirked as I glanced back at him.

"Never pegged you as the caring type, Shark-boy."

"Oh don't worry, this doubles as a chance to see you with only some chest wrappings on." I scowled, and his pale purple eyes danced as he dabbed some antiseptic onto the wound, rubbing the cream into it as he went on. "I'm glad that Karin is keeping Sasuke busy, because I have a feeling he'd have my head if he caught me doing this."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He has you around for a reason, beautiful. And you had a point back there, why would he bother saving you if he were already planning on collecting three more team members? You definitely mean something to him, but don't get your hopes up, because it could be from a kunoichi point of view instead of a romantic one."

"Uh, thanks? But honestly, I never had my hopes up in the first place. I mean, sure, he's a freaking super model, but once you get past that…he's so lonely and dark. I got to know him a bit better than I should have back in Sound, and…I don't know…"

Suigetsu smirked, wrapping up my shoulder and patting it to make sure it was in place before handing me my shirt. I managed to wash the blood out of it in a sink, and put it on, ignoring the wetness of the shoulder where the blood had been.

"Whatever you say, Hikari. But just to let you know…I've heard a lot about Sasuke Uchiha from down in the labs. Awful stories about people who have tried to insult him and get under his skin by daring to mention his brother's name…just know that he's got quite a violent reputation. Sure, he has a tendency to not kill when necessary, but other than that…he'll make you bleed for crossing the line with him."

"As enlightening as that little speech was, what's your point?"

"My point is that Sasuke's got a different set of rules with you. He lets you mouth off to him, he lets you touch him without so much as glaring at you or trying to push you off. You can tell that he's comfortable around you, and that he wouldn't hesitate to kill someone who was threatening you."

I tried to hold it back, but a snort of laughter escaped me as we made our way back to the hallway, me stretching my arms above my head as a huge yawn stretched my jaws apart.

"Oh jeez, that's funny! The only reason I get to mouth off is because he's too lazy to shut me up, and about the whole touching thing…we've been practically living together for my time in Sound, so of course we'd get to that stage in familiarity. But actually caring for my safety? Ha! I'm just a kunoichi who's skilled enough to help him in his cause…nothing more. It's sweet that you think that, even if it is totally off."

Suigetsu shook his head and didn't answer, both of us walking in silence back to the room where Karin and Sasuke were still talking – hopefully. I wasn't kidding about my mind being scarred; I could barely imagine Sasuke _smiling_ at a girl, much less doing…uh…_things_ with her.

I tried to handle, only to find that it was locked. I laughed as I tried again, and Suigetsu raised an eyebrow in silent shock.

"Wow, she actually felt the need to _lock _the door…things must be getting pretty serious in there…"

"Oh yeah _right_…she's probably just hoping we don't burst in just as she goes in for the kill. Unfortunately for her, bursting in at the worst possible moment is something at which I excel, whether the door is locked or not. Watch out."

Suigetsu pouted, but backed up a step. "Aw, but _I _wanted to break down the door!"

I grinned, gathering chakra to my foot, and slamming it into the door, sending it flying inward, and it shattered into pieces as it collapsed. I slapped high fives with Suigetsu, and smirked at the sight of Karin leaning forward closer to Sasuke, and Suigetsu laughed.

I waved innocently at them, and Sasuke quickly stood. I assume that inwardly, he was jumping for joy that Karin's move had been interrupted, and Suigetsu glanced at the red head quizzically.

"So, is she coming or not?"

Sasuke nodded curtly, and strode out into the hall without so much as a glance at Karin. "Yes."

Karin sputtered. "I'm just going in that same direction, that's all. It's convenient."

Suigetsu and I exchanged exasperated looks, and I snorted. "Oh yeah, that makes perfect sense. But whatever, Sasuke seems to be interested in you coming along, so I guess I can't complain."

Karin perked up at that, and gave the said Uchiha a glowing look of adoration. Sasuke sighed, and Suigetsu and I shared a glance, and wicked grins crossed our faces as we both started humming the tune that is often played when the bride is processing down the aisle.

Karin growled, and her eyes flared. "Don't you two _ever_ shut up?"

"Nope, sorry. I'm on all the channels…" Suigetsu quipped, and Karin shrieked in irritation. I laughed, and Sasuke cut our banter off with a glare.

"We're heading to the western containment base, where I'm assuming Juugo is." He glanced at Karin, who had paused in her glaring at me and Suigetsu to gape at the Uchiha.

"Juugo? Are you crazy? He'll tear you all to pieces!"

"Uh, I doubt that one guy can pose a threat to me, you, Suigetsu, _and_ Sasuke. No one's that strong…right?"

Sasuke glared at me to be quiet, and I listened to him as Karin shook her head. "He's unstable, and he's on permanent isolation to keep him from escaping. One minute he's sweet as a lamb, the next he's a raging, terrifying…monster…" She shuddered, and I frowned.

"A split personality? Was this caused by him being experimented on?"

"Yeah, he was forcibly given a seal, and it gave him the power to transform into a powerful monster that possesses enormous strength and agility. You don't want to underestimate him…if you turn your back on him, he'll kill you in one of his rages."

I nodded, and glanced at Sasuke, who didn't seem fazed by this new information. I glanced at Suigetsu, who was also looking towards Sasuke for the next move. Sasuke nodded, and began walking towards the entrance doors.

The prisoners were long gone, and as we stepped into the sweltering desert exterior of the base, there was no one in sight. I looked around, and saw that there were several bodies lying motionless a few hundred feet to my left, and they weren't moving. I automatically made to move towards them, but Sasuke's hand was hard on my wrist, and I found myself staring into his depthless onyx eyes.

"Leave them."

"But Sasuke, I can still–"

"They're dead, Hikari. Leave them." Sasuke spoke softly, and I let out a breath of sorrow as I turned to stare back at the bodies. I gasped as I recognized one of them to be the blind boy from before. His eyes were open and unseeing, and his mouth was slightly open in death. I tore my eyes away, and found myself wrapping my arms around my stomach as if to hold myself together.

"I told him everything would be okay…I promised him that he'd be okay. So much for my promises…" I whispered, and stared at my feet, trying to hold back tears. I was supposed to be strong; I was supposed to be able to protect people. I should've gone out to make sure that no one was left behind. But I was stupid, and I assumed that these prisoners would want to help each other.

Karin scoffed. "So what? He was just another slave…no one important."

I jumped at her with a growl, but Sasuke was too quick, and wrapped his arm around my waist, effectively pinning my arms to my side and rendering me unable to attack her. I struggled, but Sasuke held firm. I yelled at the smirking redhead, kicking dust in her direction as I struggled to reach her.

"That boy was _not _expendable! Just because you're a heartless bitch who cares only about herself doesn't mean that you have the right to treat these people like this, and I don't care what someone told you to do. Yeah, someone might tell you to kill a man or woman, but you ultimately have the choice whether to kill them or not. You have the choice whether to be honorable, or to sink to the level of a murderer. So in choosing to lock these people up like this, in choosing to treat them like chopped liver, you chose the cruelest path possible. I hope you're happy." I hissed, and stared into her wide eyes. Her mouth was slightly open, and she kept glancing around as if hoping that someone would tell me how wrong I was. But there was only silence.

Sasuke was still restraining me, and after a few moments I spoke without looking at him. "Let me go, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't respond, but he slowly loosened his grip – he should've known better than to let me go, he knew me better than that – stepping away when I remained still. I took advantage of his stepping away to leap at her again, but this time Sasuke stepped in front of me, so fast that I didn't have to blink, and I growled before feinting to the right before dashing around him, ducking to avoid a hand that reached to grab my arm.

Karin shrieked as I reached her, but something solid and hard slammed into my stomach, and I was down before I could gasp with surprise. I couldn't get enough air into my chest, and I tried to get up, only to find Sasuke crouched behind me, pinning my arms behind my back.

"Get off you mother fucking bastard!" I yelled, trying to kick him, but he only moved out of my range, his face expressionless as he kept my arms behind my back.

'Stop."

"I can't let her get away with it! She let those people live there in pain, she let them go crazy!"

"Hikari–"

"How can you just sit there and pretend that nothing happened? How can you openly accept her even when knowing what she's done?"

"Hikari–"

"Dammit, stop saying my name unless you're actually going to say something!" I snarled, trying to bite his arm angrily. Sasuke sighed, and remained silent for the next five minutes, even though I yelled so many obscenities that even Suigetsu started to cringe in horror at my boldness.

Probably wondering why Sasuke didn't kill me already. To be honest, I was wondering that myself.

_…I've heard a lot about Sasuke Uchiha from down in the labs. Awful stories about people who have tried to insult him and get under his skin by daring to mention his brother's name…just know that he's got quite a violent reputation. Sure, he has a tendency to not kill when necessary, but other than that…he'll make you bleed for crossing the line with him._

Then why wasn't he making me bleed for all the things I was saying? I lost count a few minutes ago of how many names I called him, and I long I struggled against his iron hands. But all he did was shift his position every few minutes and remain silent.

_Sasuke's got a different set of rules with you. He lets you mouth off to him, he lets you touch him without so much as glaring at you or trying to push you off. You can tell that he's comfortable around you, and that he wouldn't hesitate to kill someone who was threatening you._

No…that couldn't be it. My life was expendable, and that's why he wasn't bothering using any high level taijutsu to keep me motionless. He just didn't want to waste energy…it wasn't because he actually cared about me.

That had to be it.

Finally, I went silent, and closed my eyes, leaning my head against the hot ground, breathing heavily from my continuous struggle and my constant yelling. I coughed at the dryness of my throat, and took deep breaths.

Sasuke spoke clearly and slowly. "Are you finished?"

"Yes." I croaked, swallowing hard to ease the scratchiness of my throat.

"If I let you up, will you attack Karin?"

"No."

Sasuke got up off of me quickly and without comment, brushing off his pants and striding off before I could begin to rise from the ground. Karin ran after him, latching onto his arm and gushing over him. Sasuke allowed it for a moment, but then coldly moved his arm away, stepping away. Karin was undaunted, and continued to chatter as she walked beside him.

I muttered curses under my breath as I shook the sandy grit from my hair, and coughed as I got to my feet. Suigetsu handed me his bottle of water, and I took long gulps, thanking him in between draughts. We followed Sasuke and Karin, though not close enough to overhear Karin's chatter.

"Definitely a soft spot…"

"I hardly call pinning me to the ground with my face in the dirt being in any way _soft_…"

"If it had been me, I would at least have a few bruises, maybe a broken bone. All he did was grab you a few times and hold you down."

"Ugh…give it a rest, Shark-boy."

"Yes ma'am."

I laughed as he punched my arm playfully, and I handed him his water bottle.

"I'd hit you, but I'm too lazy."

"You're just afraid that any physical contact would make you realize how attracted you are to me…"

I groaned, and Suigetsu cackled at my expression, and the two of us continued to banter as we made our way towards the western containment base.


	25. Chapter 24

Here's another one! jeez, i better get some reviews, seeing as how fast i'm updating!

hope you guys like it, and PLEASE REVIEW!

_

* * *

Chapter 24_

"Okay…I've got it." Suigetsu smirked mischievously at me, and I frowned as I thought.

"Is it a mammal?"

"Yeah."

We were playing a game I liked to call the Animal Game, which was a game in which one person thought of an animal, and the other player(s) asked yes or no questions to try and guess what animal was chosen.

"Okay, does it have a long tail?"

Suigetsu thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Yeah."

"Does it have really big eyes, kind of like an owl?"

"…Yes…" Suigetsu frowned as he thought, and I smiled slightly.

"A lemur?"

Suigetsu groaned, and I cheered as we rested behind the shade of a stunted tree. Our group was taking a break in the shade of a tiny oasis, with a small pool of water that Suigetsu used to refill our water bottles. Sasuke and Karin were sitting in the shade of another tree directly across us, and I grinned in amusement at the sappy look of awe that seemed permanently glued to Karin's face. Sasuke was resting his head against the trunk, staring with dark eyes out at the glassy surface of the water. I was pulled back to attention when Suigetsu asked me a question, and I smiled at his pout.

"How did you guess?"

"I'm just incredibly skilled, obviously…"

Karin snorted derisively as her red eyes glared at me. "She just guessed, it wasn't skill at all!"

I stuck my tongue out at her. "You're just jealous, Red."

"Stop calling me that!"

"_Make_ me! Oh yeah, you _can't_, because you're too busy batting your eyelashes at Emo-boy there! It's a nice thought though…"

Suigetsu laughed at Karin's blush, and I nodded to her. "Guess this next one then. If you can do it, I'll shut up about your obsession with Sasuke." Karin's eyes flashed, and she sat up.

"You're on!"

"Okay…" I bit my lip in thought. "…I got it."

Suigetsu asked. "Is it a reptile?"

"Nope."

Karin frowned. "So it's a mammal?"

"Yep."

Karin tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Does it have thick fur?"

I shrugged. "Not really."

Suigetsu leaned on his stomach to drift his fingers along the water of the pool, his purple eyes calculating.

"Is it a carnivore?"

"Yes."

Karin folded her fingers as she leaned back against the tree. "Does it live in the jungle?"

"Nope."

"Does it live in a pack?"

"Not usually."

Suigetsu shaded his eyes against the blinding sun. "Does it have patterned fur?"

"Yes." Finally, they were getting somewhere…

Karin clapped her hands. "Is it of the cat family?"

"…Yes. Each of you only get one guess of what my animal is, so be careful with your guesses."

Karin thought for a while, and smiled. "Tiger?"

"No."

"Damn!" She shrieked, and I smiled impishly at her.

Suigetsu stared at me, his lips pursed. "A…leopard?"

"No!" I laughed loudly as both of them slumped down in defeat. I was about to say the answer when a low voice filled the silence.

"Cheetah."

We all whirled in surprise to see Sasuke staring at me, and we realized that it had been him who spoke. I blinked, and stumbled over my words as I answered.

"Yeah…that's it."

Karin sighed in adoration, and Suigetsu growled as he folded his arms across his chest. "How the hell does he _do_ that?"

I smiled, and leaned against the smooth rock behind me, throwing an arm over my eyes. "It's just a matter of waiting until you two had answered, which gave him something to go on. He had been listening to all of your questions, and narrowed it down to a few answers. Tigers, cheetahs, and leopards are some of the main cats that are solitary, and so when you two got the other two wrong, there was no other answer to choose."

Sasuke didn't answer, his face remained emotionless and cold as he turned his gaze back to the water.

"Your favorite animal is a cheetah…I saw several drawings when we were sharing a room…"

My head snapped up, tuning out Karin's sputters of anger and disbelief, and a blush heated my cheeks as I stared open-mouthed at him. "You saw my _drawings_! Oh dear Lord…I am so sorry…" I cringed at the memory of drawing those, and imagined Sasuke looking at them with those critical onyx eyes…

He probably burned them before they had a change to ingrain themselves into his brain.

Suigetsu laughed at my expression, and I blushed as I slapped water at him furiously. He just melted into a puddle of water, and so it hit Karin instead. I laughed as Karin glowered at me, and I saw her hand twitch towards her kunai case, but before she could do anything else, Sasuke stood, and curtly ordered that we move out.

"Aye-aye, Captain!" I saluted, and got to my feet, watching as Suigetsu reformed himself and strapped his sword back onto his back. The air was still warm, but after resting in the shade I wasn't as tired and sweaty, so it was manageable.

The western containment base was only about two miles away, and if Karin's predictions were correct, the news of Sasuke killing Orochimaru had probably seemed like the okay to kill the guards and escape to the deranged experiments. I frowned as Suigetsu sped up to walk with me, and I stared at Sasuke's back as he walked about ten feet ahead of us, Karin attached to his arm like a festering growth.

Why was he gathering such an odd team? I mean, an annoying, selfish girl who was obsessed with him, a carefree, competitive water ninja – with me at least, I had a feeling that he wasn't as easy-going when someone challenged him to a fight, or tried to get under his skin – and one of Orochimaru's experiments that is half innocent lamb, half vicious maniac?

_And then there's you_, a small voice whispered in my mind, and that was most confusing out of all of them.

Why had Sasuke _really _saved me? Was it really because I was skilled enough to help him, or was it because he felt obligated in saving me, because I had been his student?

None of those answers seemed to fit, and I reluctantly pushed it aside as the base came closer and closer. It was when the building loomed over us that I heard the roars and screams of escaped prisoners.

"What the…?" I whispered as the crowd of about fifteen transformed prisoners came into view, and I tensed as I saw them more closely.

They were human, but they were so grotesquely formed that they resembled monsters, with horns and claws and teeth that were cutting into their shoulders. Wild patterns of black stretched across their skin, and my eyes automatically drifted to the curse seal that Sasuke sported on the left side of his neck, the place where his neck met his shoulder. All of these prisoners…they had curse marks just like Sasuke. I had never seen Sasuke's complete other form; only catching glimpses every now and then of one of his wing-hands that grew out from his shoulder blades, and the grayish tint his skin took on.

Suigetsu chuckled in anticipation as he heaved the sword off of his back, holding it in preparation to swing. Sasuke glanced back, and spoke quietly, his tone leaving no room for argument.

"No killing, Suigetsu."

"Ugh, you really are a Konoha ninja. Always so merciful…"

Wait, _what_?

"Sasuke was a _Konoha _ninja?" My mouth dropped and I felt my stomach turning. That was why he had been able to follow me so easily, that was why he got so angry whenever I would mention a pink haired girl around him…he had at one point been a part of that village.

_"Orochimaru is evil, Hikari, as I'm sure you've already found out. I know that you're a better person than that, you aren't completely consumed by the dark evil…like that boy." _

_ "Boy?" _

_ Tsunade leaned back, and stared at me for a long time before answering. "Yes…the boy who betrayed this village. You don't know what happened?"_

Sasuke was the person that had betrayed Konoha…he was the boy who Tsunade had spoken of.

But what did it matter that he had at one time been a part of Konoha? There must have been a reason that he left, and if I had to guess, it would be that he wanted the power that Orochimaru's teachings could offer him. He wanted to be in a place where his revenge wasn't looked down upon and where there were so many emotions and bonds to get in the way of the path he had chosen for himself when his older brother slaughtered the Uchiha clan.

I felt Sasuke's eyes on me, and I found that there was something different in those eyes. Was it anger, was it sadness? Was it a bit of both? I honestly didn't know. Sasuke was obviously not going to tell me why he had left the village, and I found that as I stared into his eyes…that I honestly didn't want to know. This was the Sasuke Uchiha that I knew and…uh, kind of cared for – in a completely non-romantic way of course – and so it didn't matter what he had been like in Konoha, because this was who he was now. His past was of no importance, because the Sasuke in front of me was more real than any child-hood image of him that I might imagine if I learned of his past.

I sighed, and tensed as the monster-resembling ninja caught sight of us and began to charge. "C'mon, this shouldn't take more than five minutes, right? Especially if I don't hold back."

I flexed my hands, cracking my back as I strode forward. Suigetsu made to follow me, but I waved him back.

"I got this, guys. Go on ahead, I'll meet you inside."

Karin snorted. "You're gonna get yourself killed! Not that I mind, but just thought I'd let you know…"

I rolled my eyes. "Want to bet, Red?" Ignoring Karin's snort of irritation, I met Sasuke's level gaze for a moment, and waited for him to stop me. He stared at me for a few more seconds, and then nodded curtly.

"Go, Uchiha-sensei. I'll make you proud." I turned, smirking at my old name for him, a name that I had abandoned ever since my return from Konoha, and resumed walking towards the raging monsters.

I heard Suigetsu muttering under his breath, and Karin saying something about Juugo not being in the crowd before the three of them disappeared, jumping over the crowd and heading into the base. I saw some of the monsters start after them, and yelled, throwing a few kunai to get their attention.

"Oi, over here! I'm the one you want to keep your eye on..."

They were beyond words as they snarled, leaping towards me. I smirked, and reached into the pouch tied to my waist, and pulling out two handfuls of tiny seals that would stick to their skin and then explode when I made the sign for release.

I jumped into the center of the crowd, letting the tiny papers drift over them and stick to their face and shoulders, some of them even sticking on the teeth of the gnashing creatures. I danced on their shoulders, sending my foot slamming into one of their jaws as they tried to grab my ankle, and flipped over to land gracefully with my legs outstretched to absorb the impact. The monsters suddenly noticed the paper and I smirked as I made the sign with my hand, seeing the monster's eyes widen in panic and realization that the seals were about to explode.

"Too easy."

The monsters screamed as the seals exploded with surprising force for their small size, and after a second of agonized screams, the ninja fell to the ground, writing in pain as the seals retreated into their dormant states, human faces appearing through the gray tinted skin and the horns and claws slowly fading into nothing. I stared down at the group of unconscious experiments, and sighed.

"That was boring…oh well."

I lightly leapt over the group, but something glinting caught my eye, and I saw that one of the unconscious men was holding a ring of keys. They must have stolen them from the guards…and I grabbed them without thinking, tucking them into the pouch on my hip. Who knows…we might need them to get into Juugo's cell, unless Karin already has some fancy insider way to get inside.

I ran into the entrance of the base, feeling the coolness of the base envelop me as I entered a brightly lit hallway. I ran down it, seeing as it was the only way that the group could've gone, only to find that not twenty steps later, there came three decisions. Keep going straight, go right, or go left. I sighed, and stared at each one for a moment before continuing straight.

* * *

The base was cool, similar to the eastern base, but this time there was a lingering scent of chemicals in the air, as well as the dusty smell of crushed cement. My footsteps echoed on the walls around me, and continued straight, ignoring the doors to either side of me and blocking out the sounds of cries as I branched out my charka in search for familiar signatures. It wasn't possible to identify a person by their chakra signature, much less find them in a mass of ninja – well, besides Karin. Suigetsu had explained her skill to me, and it was just that. She was able to locate specific chakra signatures and sense the power and energy located in an individual's chakra. Maybe that was why she was so obsessed with Sasuke…maybe she was into guys with huge amounts of powerful chakra.

But I had been around Sasuke enough to be able to feel the powerful presence of his chakra, and I followed that as I ran through the halls. I turned a corner, and saw Sasuke turning to stare at me…that's strange. It was almost like he had been expecting me, or something.

Had he been tracking my chakra?

Nah…he just sensed my presence like any ninja would. All ninja were trained to use their enhanced senses to sense whether anyone approached them from behind, and used their chakra to branch out and locate other chakras as well as the energy that was exuded from non-chakra users.

Karin was saying something to Sasuke, and realized that he wasn't looking at her anymore – I don't think he had been looking at her in the first place. She turned, and seemed slightly surprised at my lack of injuries, but irritation was more prominent in her expression.

I looked around, only to find that Suigetsu was absent. Karin looked murderous at the fact that I had found them, and I realized that she had taken off her glasses once more. I was beginning to sense that this was an action she used when trying to seduce…which was weird, because she actually looked better with glasses _on_. But whatever floats her boat…

"Hey guys! Miss me? Where's Suigetsu?"

"The idiot got lost…" Karin put in quickly, slightly red as Sasuke stared off into space, his brow furrowed in exasperation.

"Karin intentionally sent him in the wrong direction." The Uchiha muttered, and I raised an eyebrow.

"And why didn't you stop her, Sasuke? I expected more of you…"

Sasuke didn't answer, and Karin turned her back on me, leading Sasuke onward. I stomped a foot angrily when the two of them just ignored me and continued on.

"That's cool, just pretend that I'm not here!"

No reply, and I saw something white in the corner of my eye, and called out with a grin.

"Oh _hey_ Suigetsu! I was wondering where you got off to!"

Suigetsu grinned as we slapped high fives, and we both hurried to catch up.

"That bitch tricked me, didn't she?" Karin sent a nasty glare over her shoulder, and Suigetsu flicked her off without a second thought. Karin flushed in irritation, and turned back again.

I patted his shoulder, nodding gravely. "Yep…but we all have our off days, buddy. Don't let it get you down. And if it makes you feel any better, I intruded on their somewhat secretive moment alone before anything could happen, so her tricking you was kind of a waste."

Karin glared at us over her shoulder once more, and flicked her spiky red hair dismissively as she dutifully hung onto Sasuke like a lost puppy. I preferred my term _festering growth_, but that's a bit harsh. Lost puppy works too…

We reached a wide hall, and there was a single door in the entire hall, and I raised an eyebrow as we reached it. I couldn't sense anything beyond the door, and assumed that chakra enhanced the strength of the steel, which would explain why I couldn't sense anything beyond it. Chakra bolstered into inanimate objects always disrupted with sensing other chakras.

"Uh, overkill much?"

The door was made of thick steel, and had five bulky locks on it, as well as two enormous chains blocking the entrance as well. Sasuke stared at it, and Karin was staring at it grimly.

"That's what they need to contain him…and sometimes even this isn't enough."

Sasuke moved forward to examine the lock, and I used that opportunity to fish the keys out of my pocket. Karin's eyes lit up at the sight, and I put a finger to my lips before silently handing them to her. The girl didn't smile, but she didn't glare at me as harshly as before.

Karin moved forward as if nothing had happened, and began unlocking the doors. There were loud screeches as the locks slowly slid into the unlocked position, and the chains melted away into thin air once the five locks were opened.

Sasuke motioned for Karin to step back, and she did so without complaint, as Sasuke slowly opened the door.

Everything happened very fast the moment that the door opened, and I only saw a blur of orange hair before a large figure suddenly ran out of the cage, screaming.

"_YOU'RE NEXT ON MY LIST!_"

Juugo was at least seven feet tall, with huge muscular arms and legs, and spiky hair that was in disarray from so many days uncombed. But I only caught a glimpse before there was a resounding boom, and the wall was crushed inward, and I saw a huge grotesque arm pinning Sasuke to the wall, only Sasuke wasn't visible through the smoke and chunks of concrete.

"Sasuke!" Karin screamed, and I rolled my eyes. Sasuke wasn't going to get taken out by something like this…I knew his limits, and this monster was not one of them. Yes he was monstrously strong, but Sasuke had had time to react, and would be able to activate his seal in time.

"Chill, Red. Sasuke's not made of fine china…he's bound to take a beating once in a while, and I refuse to suffer through your screaming his name every time he gets a nick or two. Understand? If you don't, I'll give you something _real_ to scream about…"

Karin was about to argue, but I sent her a glare that made her shut up immediately. I watched as something like a funnel grew out of the arm, and that terrible voice screamed once more.

"_TIME TO DIE!" _

I shivered at the chakra pouring from him, and the funnel glowed blue with a familiar chakra…and Karin confirmed it beside me.

"He's absorbing some of Sasuke's chakra…and using it against him."

Juugo created another boom of energy as the chakra pushed Sasuke deeper into the wall. I squinted, and saw a large leathery hand-wing holding Juugo's fist back, and the chakra in the room was so powerful that it seemed to crush me.

Sasuke, half-transformed, managed to force Juugo back a few feet, and looked up. Half of his face was normal, and the other half was gray skinned, with one black eye tinted with yellow. Sasuke stared at Juugo, who seemed excited at the prospect of tearing someone similar to him into pieces.

"I'm not here to fight, Juugo. I just want to talk…"


	26. Chapter 25

Yay! I love this story!

i hope you guys like it, and PLEASE REVIEW!

_

* * *

Chapter 25_

Juugo stood there for a moment, and his face brightened as another shrill scream came from him, this time the words unintelligible as he made to punch Sasuke again. I felt Suigetsu leave my side, and his blade collided sharply with Juugo's rocky gray arm, the two jolting sharply at the contact.

Suigetsu swung his sword, leaping in for another attack as Juugo roared his delight at a new challenger.

"Long time no see, Juugo. You aren't as strong this time…"

Juugo's face contorted in confusion, and then his face smiled maliciously as he faced Suigetsu, his head tilting to side creepily as he cooed.

"_Suigetsu…I remember you…_"

The two attacked once more, and Sasuke – now back to his regular human form, barked.

"We're not here to fight, Suigetsu!"

Suigetsu smirked as he blocked a blow from Juugo's rocky arm. "No can do, Captain. Juugo isn't the chatty type; you need to knock some sense into him before he'll listen."

Juugo ducked as Suigetsu swung his sword, and Juugo slammed his arm into the sword once more. They dodged around each other, the sound of metal grinding against Juugo's arm making my skin crawl.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly. "Stop, both of you."

I bit my lip as Suigetsu backed up for another blow, and tried to find an opening to rush in between them.

"Suigetsu, listen to him!" I yelled, and the two continued to fight, their faces set and furious as their weapons whooshed inches from each other's skin. Suigetsu huffed as he was pushed back, and Sasuke met my gaze briefly, and murmured.

"Immobilize him."

I nodded, not having to ask who he meant, and leapt into the fray, Sasuke right behind me. Karin yelled Sasuke's name…I swear to God that if I weren't currently trying to immobilize someone, my fist would be ruining that pretty face of hers.

I ducked to avoid Juugo's arm, feeling the hair on my neck raise when I felt the warmth of his arm inches from my back, and had to twist in mid-air to avoid Suigetsu's blade. Time seemed to stop as I met Sasuke's eyes, and I felt myself flying through the space in between the two fighters. I let out a breath as the wide blade sliced off a small part of hair that had fallen loose of my bun, the hairs floating towards the ground as I continued my spin to land beside Suigetsu. All of this happened in the span of two seconds, and I was about to put Suigetsu in a headlock when Juugo's arm came flying towards us again. Sasuke was doing something with his hands, but I didn't have time to wait for him.

I quickly tripped Suigetsu forward, and pinned him to the ground with my kunai at his throat as huge snakes shot out of Sasuke's sleeve and immobilized Juugo, and the large teen was staring into Sasuke's three comma Sharingan. Sasuke's expression was cold as ice, and his voice was just as icy as he spoke into the dumfounded silence.

"Why don't I just kill you _both_?"

I saw Juugo flinch, the marks on his body fading back into nothing, as he seemed to come to himself. Suigetsu lay quietly under me, and I saw by the expression on his face that he was shaken by Sasuke's words. Juugo stared at his hands; sweat running down his face as he screamed.

"Put me back in! Lock the door!" He screamed, running back into his cell and curling up in the corner. Sasuke frowned in confusion as Karin sighed, and I slowly let Suigetsu up off of the ground. He glowered at me, but I ignored him as I peeked my head inside Juugo's cell.

"Why should we do that?" I asked, and I heard Karin begin to explain. I kicked her in the ankle to shut her up. "I think he can answer for himself, thank you very much."

Juugo peeked through his fingers at me, and sobbed tearlessly to himself.

"I'll hurt more people…please lock the door! I don't want to hurt anyone…please…"

I smiled, and darted inside the cell. Karin tried to stop me, but I avoided her fingers. I saw Sasuke's hands jerk, and I wondered if something had suddenly pained him. But after a moment, he settled back, looking past me into the cell.

Juugo scrambled to get as far away from me as possible. "No, get away! I'll hurt you!"

"No you wont." I stated simply, seating myself a few feet away from him. He whimpered, and hid his face. "Juugo, you're a good person, right?"

"No, I hurt people!"

"Well, I've hurt people too. I've meant to hurt people; I've _wanted_ to see them bleed. But you…you don't want to do that. Isn't that right?"

Juugo lifted his head slightly. "Please, leave me alone! I don't…"

"You're a good person, Juugo, much better than any of us here. We're here because we need your help. You're the only person who can help."

"I'll hurt people!"

"No, you won't! You see what happened when Sasuke used his Sharingan on you? Your other side went away, like it was never there. If you come with us, you'll be able to live without fear of hurting people. Do you understand, Juugo?"

Juugo's head slowly lifted, and his soft amber eyes stared into mine. "Sasuke…Uchiha?"

"Yes. Do you know him?" I asked, scooting closer. Juugo seemed distracted enough not to flinch, and he stared out at Sasuke, who had come so that he stood in the doorway.

"Kinimaru…he told me about him before he died. He told me that…he was important, that he would die for him."

I smiled at him, and Juugo slowly turned his gaze back to me, his eyes thoughtful in the dim light of the cell.

"I wont have to hurt anyone?"

"Nope!" I said, grinning. Juugo stared for a moment, and then slowly, slowly smiled back. It was a small smile, but so hesitant, as if his face was unused to the action. I stood, and reached out my hand to him.

Juugo stared up at me as if scared I was going to hit him. But when my hand stopped a few feet away, he frowned.

"It's okay…I'm just trying to help you. I'm Hikari, by the way." I said softly, and Juugo's large fingers enveloped mine as he gently took my hand. I leaned back, and pulled the teen to his feet. He towered over me, and slowly made his way to the door. I came out first, Sasuke backing up to give us room.

"Kinimaru died for you. I too, will fight for your cause, Sasuke Uchiha."

I smiled as Suigetsu moved to stand slightly behind me as Juugo slowly exited the cell, Karin shrinking into Sasuke's side as he passed. I rolled my eyes, and turned to raise an eyebrow at Suigetsu.

"What's with the hiding behind me, Suigetsu? Too scared?"

Juugo's face flashed with uncertainty as Karin sniffed scornfully, and Suigetsu glared at me, his sharpened teeth glinting in the unnaturally bright light of the bulbs hung above our heads. I snorted, and darted out towards Juugo. I passed Sasuke as I went, and forced myself not to look in his direction as I reached the tall orange haired teen.

"Just ignore them, Juugo, they're what I like to call idiots…"

Juugo smiled slightly, and accepted my proffered hand with a furrowed brow. He was so gentle and innocent…it was hard to believe that just minutes ago, he had been out to kill every one of us. It made my blood boil when I thought of what Orochimaru had done to him, what that snake had done to all of these poor ninja in this base.

Karin snarled, and jeered. "You're one to talk, Blondie!"

I leaned in to whisper into Juugo's ear – the ninja had to bend over so I could reach up on tiptoe.

"You see? It took her a full five hours to realize that my hair is blonde. _Sure_ signs of an idiot…"

Suigetsu laughed loudly at Karin's blush of fury, and he and I exchanged grins. Oh dear, it was just too easy to wind Karin up…and now that we had started, it was incredibly hard to stop. But what the heck…she deserved it. If I couldn't beat the crap out of her for what she had done in Orochimaru's service, I could at least make her life a living hell. It was actually more fun this way, anyway.

I smiled up at Juugo as I pulled him towards the entrance, and he smiled back, more widely this time.

"You better watch out Sasuke…Juugo might be making a move on your gal."

Sasuke didn't respond, and his face remained as cold and intractable as stone as he walked. His dark eyes didn't flicker towards me as I turned to glare at Suigetsu.

"I am _not _anyone's gal! If anyone's his gal, it's Karin. Sure, he didn't ask for it or attempt to make her his gal, but with Sasuke, willing girls just…appear!"

Karin was caught between trying to look angry and sending mushy looks over in Sasuke's direction. Bleh…

Suigetsu snorted as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"If Karin was my gal, I think I'd shoot myself…"

"Hey!" Karin shrieked.

"What, the truth too much for you?" Suigetsu taunted, dodging her fist as it swung towards his head. I frowned, tapping my chin with my free hand as I thought about that.

"But Suigetsu, wouldn't the bullet just pass through you? You're made of water, remember?"

Suigetsu frowned, and snapped his fingers in disappointment. "Damn, you're right."

"Will you two _please_ shut up?"

I perked up at Karin's desperate plea. I smirked, and looked at Suigetsu. "Hey, she used the magic word for once…should we humor her?"

"Nope."

I shrugged my shoulders at Karin. "Sorry, Red. No can do."

Karin grumbled under her breath as I led Juugo through the halls, feeling his large fingers curl around mine hesitantly. Suigetsu continued his speculations of how best to kill himself if found to be romantically involved with Karin. Sasuke…well…he kept being Sasuke.

I guess with the Uchiha, I couldn't ask for anything more.

* * *

Our five-man team stood outside the base, Juugo standing on one side of me and Suigetsu standing on the other. Karin was somewhat separate from us, staring at Sasuke as if he was the only thing in the world. I snorted, and her red eyes glared at me from behind thick glasses.

Sasuke stared at each of us, and then spoke quietly into the silence, the only sound being the whistling of the wind across the dry rocky ground.

"All of you are now apart of this team, which shall be known as Team Hebi. As Hebi, we only have one purpose."

I shivered at the focused gleam in Sasuke's eye, and felt Juugo's innocent stare on me as I rubbed my arms. I knew what this goal of Team Hebi was…but up until now it had all seemed like a hazy mirage of sorts. It hadn't seemed real until those five words were spoken clearly into the air.

"Find and kill Itachi Uchiha."

* * *

I sighed as I leaned against the edge of the doors made of glass; moonlight streaming into the room Karin and I were sharing. Team Hebi had rented out a room in an inconspicuous inn that resided in a small town just outside the desert, and the boys had one room while the girls took the one next door. Both of the rooms shared a bathroom, and had balconies that joined to form one long wooden balcony. I was sitting on the dark wooden floor, staring out at the rising moon in the sky. Seeing it hang there in the sky brought back so many memories of sitting in Sasuke's room back at Sound, only back then I wasn't staring at the moon. I was staring at Sasuke's face in the moonlight…marveling at how peaceful it was…

Karin had immediately commandeered the single tiny bed in the room – I didn't fight her for it, seeing as after six months of sleeping on the floor of Sasuke's room, I was pretty comfortable sleeping on anything – and was already fast asleep.

I asked the lady for blankets, only to find that they were out. Some inn this was…running out of _blankets_. The lady was incredibly embarrassed, and offered to give me the large bathing towels instead. I had accepted them, and smiled, telling her that they would more than adequate. Ugh. In a time like this, I wish I had Karin's ability to stomp mercilessly on people, not even thinking once about whom I hurt in the process. But I didn't have that ability, and I felt guilty for even thinking such thoughts.

I lay two towels out as a barrier between the cold wood and me. The other one I used as a pillow, deciding that one night without a blanket wouldn't kill me. I needed a pillow to survive…it was a necessity for any chance at sleep.

I sighed, rubbing my arms as I silently rose to my feet. The door creaked as I slowly opened it, and with a glance back at the still slumbering Karin, I slipped out onto the smoothly polished balcony. The wood was sturdy and bereft of splinters under my bare feet, and I let out a sigh as I slowly walked over to the railing that looked over the entire city. It was a beautiful place, but I felt a melancholy feeling settle in my chest as I leapt lightly onto the wide wood railing, perching there like a cat as I stared silently out into the dimming lights of the shops and the glittering sparkle of the river in the light of the full moon.

The sky was scattered with bright stars, and was painted a rich and vivid shade of purple-blue, with streaks of deepest black. I stared up at the sky, wondering numbly if Naruto was staring out the window of his apartment at the same beautiful sky. I wonder…did he see the same constellations I did? Or were our positions in the world so different that there was no chance that our paths could ever be so similar?

I heard an almost silent figure materialize beside me, sitting on the railing a few feet away from my crouched form. I smiled slightly, not even having to look to know who it was.

Sasuke Uchiha sat beside me, his dark eyes glancing at me before following my gaze to the open sky, sparkling with bright stars. The moon hung, glorious and cold before us, and the skin of his face and neck seemed to glow faintly in the light.

It wasn't a tense silence; it wasn't awkward in any way. Instead, this silence reminded me of those long days spent training out in the rain, mediating silently to focus my chakra to certain points in my body while Sasuke sat nearby, neither of us speaking, not even breathing loudly.

It was in those long hours that I discovered the true meaning of peace.

Peace was often considered the goal of all nations, something that armies and soldiers strived to establish in their countries. But all of that was foolish, for true peace could never really be established. It was like that term I explained to Sasuke all those months ago. _Utopia_ was a perfect plan to work towards, but did it really exist?

No.

Did true peace in the world ever have a chance of being accomplished?

No.

But in my time with Sasuke, I had discovered that peace wasn't something that you could force on others, it wasn't something that could be achieved by signing alliances and forging peace treaties. It was something that people had to discover for themselves. It was the sense of quiet, the sense of calm that filled the air after a cool rain. Peace was the inner quiet of oneself, the inner acceptance of ones situation no matter how unpleasant. Peace was being able to set aside ones troubles and simply _be_. Simply breathing, in and out…in and out, without a worry or a care.

And it was in those hours that I realized that Sasuke was in turmoil. His sense of peace had been fractured years ago, when his brother killed his clan, and had never fully put itself back together again. He was therefore in limbo, not able to find peace, but unable to fall into total darkness.

It made me sad, but I knew that trying to force peace on him would only result in him rejecting any sense of tranquility; it would turn him off immediately. I had to just be there for him, and take whatever may come.

I sighed as I glanced over at the silent Uchiha. I smiled, tilting my head back as I remembered Orochimaru's telling of my arrival into this world.

"Why are you smiling?" Sasuke asked, his voice so soft it was almost a part of the darkness.

"Oh, just thinking about how I came into this world. I mean, I can just imagine…seeing a girl just _fall_ out of the sky! It must have been so strange to you…but you still caught me. I never even thanked you…"

"I think you were too busy throwing your fists at me to try and show any gratitude." Sasuke murmured, and I laughed lightly at the memory.

"I really was, wasn't I? I was so shocked at being woken up by this strangely dressed, but at the same time strangely attractive boy that I just…felt so scared, I guess. I was used to being in control, and when I wasn't, I just…snapped." I fiddled with my shorts, embarrassed that I had admitted my emotions so suddenly like that.

The silence was calm after my statement, and Sasuke sighed softly as he let his hands press against the wooden railing. I watched him silently for a moment, and then stared out at the village.

"We're going to search for him separately, aren't we?" I whispered, and Sasuke nodded. I had sensed that this was going to happen, because it was simply more logical to split up and gather as much information as possible.

"I see. You know…I've been thinking about what you asked me that night when I returned from Konoha."

Sasuke turned to look at me, and his dark eyes were focused as they stared into mine. I smiled slightly, and turned to face him, letting my legs swing on either side of the railing.

"You know, the whole–"

"I remember, Hikari." Sasuke spoke curtly, and he returned his eyes to the sky. I stared at him for a moment before continuing.

"Well, I still am having trouble wrapping my head around it all. My thoughts are all muddled up where you're concerned, and it'll take me some time to sort through them all. But I want you to know before we all split up to search…"

I swallowed hard, and looked him straight in the eye. "…I'll always stay beside you. Don't take it the wrong way, all right? I'm just saying that I…I…uh…I don't care what you've done or what you're planning to do. What I'm trying to say is…I like you. Just the way you are."

I felt a blush creeping into my face at the sight of Sasuke's cold and intense onyx eyes, and quickly turned away.

"Don't get me wrong, this isn't anything romantic or something idiotic like that…this is just as teammates, got it? Now I feel incredibly awkward…you should've stopped me before I made a fool of myself."

"You're not a fool."

I was about to answer, but I found that the words were stuck in my throat. I stared at him, and found that he was still staring at me. There was no heat or lust between us, no sense of urgency or awkwardness.

I smiled slowly, feeling the lightness in my chest as I turned back towards the moon.

"Thanks, Sasuke. For everything."

Sasuke didn't answer, but I was glad that he chose to remain silent. It would've shifted the peaceful air that surrounded that moment. It would've changed the path that our relationship was on.

I smiled up at the moon, thoughtful as I stared at its icy beauty.

I had wished for many things in my life, some petty and superficial, some more influential. So many dreams crushed, like the one that was destroyed when I dislocated my shoulder trying to fly off the highest monkey bars. But so much learned from those dreams, so much life found from within their dusty pages.

But now, in that moment, I wished for only thing. I wanted only one thing in the world, and as I stared up at the sky I knew that this was the dream I had been meant to dream. This dream made up everything.

I hoped that someday, Sasuke would find that peace within his soul that had been destroyed all those years ago.


	27. Chapter 26

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long update, hope that this chapter makes up for it!

**Is this chapter alright? Is everyone in character? Is the...moment...between two particular characters believable and not too corny? **

PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!

* * *

_Chapter 26_

I sat on one of the two small beds that were situated in the boy's room, and smiled sleepily at Suigetsu as he came over and plopped himself next to me. His pale purple eyes scanned me up and down with a smirk.

"You look like you got a good nights sleep, beautiful."

I scowled, and leaned my head forward so that my forehead was pressed against my outstretched hands. "Shut up, Shark-boy…I didn't have a pillow, and the towels weren't really good padding against the floor. I think I went to bed at like…five."

I glanced at the clock, and groaned when I saw that it was seven in the morning.

God. _Dammit_.

Juugo's eyes were confused as he turned his head to stare at me. "You didn't have any blankets?"

I shook my head without looking up, and I heard Karin scoff from her corner next to Sasuke, who was watching Juugo as the young man frowned in frustration. My head was all achy and tired from my lack of sleep, and I struggled to get my thoughts together as Sasuke spoke.

"Before we split up to search for signs of Itachi, we will be visiting an Uchiha hideout that stores weapons and other supplies. It's hidden within the Soraku ruins, so if we want to make it there before sunset, we'll have to leave immediately."

Karin sighed, piping up. "I've heard that there are groups of bandits on the road to those ruins…I hope that they don't slow us down."

Sasuke didn't react to her comment, and went on. "We'll stay there the night, gather supplies, and then we'll split up in the morning."

I nodded, trying hard to hold back a yawn that threatened to break through, taking deep breaths and massaging my temples. Karin smiled slightly at Sasuke – when was she _not_ smiling at Emo-boy? – and I glowered at the healthy glow that surrounded her. Damn her and her sleeping on a nice…soft…bed…

I slapped my cheeks as our group rose, and I pulled my hair back into a high ponytail, following Juugo down the narrow flight of stairs to the main lobby. The owner of the inn waved cheerfully to us as we leaved, and the only one to return her wave was Juugo. I was too tired, and the other members of our team weren't socially aware like that.

I sighed as Sasuke began running once we reached the trees, and I quickly moved the chakra to my feet, jumping after him and swinging myself onto the upper layer of branches, above Sasuke and slightly behind him.

I heard Juugo following me closely, and glanced back to see him gazing with concern at me. I smiled at him, and turned back forward once more.

I heard Suigetsu teasing Karin on the way she _accidentally _brushed her shoulder against Sasuke's arm, and heard her yelling at him angrily. I wanted to join in, but for once I just didn't have the energy or the low maturity level. I settled for concentrating on each branch in front of me…and making sure my focus didn't waver.

* * *

Sasuke's mind was wandering as they ran, and he was irritated to find that his mind was almost constantly remembering the exhaustion that filled Hikari's face, the dullness to her tone and to her eyes as she forced herself to keep pace with Sasuke's speed.

The entire group noticed her silence, which was such a rarity. Usually she was joking with Suigetsu, or explaining something to Juugo in that light and warm tone, like a mother speaking to her injured child. Karin was usually commenting on how annoying she and Suigetsu were, her eyes often straying to Sasuke while she did so.

But today, in their journey to the Soraku ruins…there was only a listless silence for the better part of the trip. Sasuke's gaze flickered to the blonde haired girl more than just a few times, and received a glare in return each time she caught him in the act. She didn't like being underestimated, and Sasuke sensed that his constant glances irritated her. It was hard to tell with Hikari sometimes…she hid her emotions quite well, and sometimes even Sasuke – who had been around her long enough to be able to read her face with little difficulty – couldn't make out what she was thinking.

But Sasuke could tell that the glances irritated her, because in general she didn't like being put on spotlight. This was rather ironic because her very nature encouraged everyone's attention to be focused on her alone.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he focused on the area in front of him, relaxing his features to form the cold mask of security that had shielded him for so long.

He couldn't allow himself to feel anything more for her – it would be just plain idiotic to try and deny the bond that linked them together, a bond which had steadily surpassed the relationship of acquaintances and was breaching into a dark area that Sasuke had tried to block off two years ago in leaving Konoha.

Friendship.

Sasuke let out a short breath, and his eyes narrowed as the thought floated around in his mind.

Hikari…his _friend_?

No, it wasn't possible…she was just someone who was connected to him and was reliant on him for survival…nothing more. He wasn't cruel enough to leave her to die at the collapsing base. That was the only reason he had saved her. If it had been someone else who had been under his teaching for the better part of a year, he would've done the same thing.

But…that was a lie. If another person had trained under him, left for a month to live at the village he had betrayed, and then come back only to sacrifice themselves for the good of their Konoha companions…Sasuke would've left them there to die.

It wasn't an act of cruelty, but in anyone else, he would've seen the task of lifting the earth as too draining, too difficult to attempt, and if it had been anyone else when he hesitantly used his chakra to heal those horrible chest wounds…he would've given it up as a lost cause. He knew that anyone else who could've come under his wing would be terrified of him, they would know his past actions and know how powerful he was, they wouldn't attempt to befriend him.

But Hikari was different. She had fallen out of the sky at the precise moment when thinking about his old teammates, and in those seconds in which she fell, before Sasuke's eyes flashed the face of his old friend Naruto, falling backwards towards the choppy water below, his face torn as he felt Sasuke's foot slam into his gut.

She had appeared out of thin air, with no knowledge of the world she had fallen into, and no knowledge of who she was. Sure, he had been annoyed when Orochimaru had assigned her to him as a student, but within the innermost depths of his heart, he had seen her as a clean slate. Here was someone who didn't know anything about him, who wouldn't look at him with those longing eyes that only saw the shadow of him, the past Sasuke who had been content in Konoha.

Hikari had wormed her way into his life, with her unconcerned confidence and a witty sense of humor that made him smile for the first time in two years. She wasn't at all like Sakura and Karin, who had relied on good looks to try and win him over, who tried to adore him and gush about how wonderful he was. Hikari didn't try and win him over at all, openly disagreeing with him and defending her stance on things. She wasn't worried about what he would say, she wasn't obsessed with his vision of her, her only goal being to excel as a kunoichi in this strange new world that had suddenly become hers. Hikari understood his need for silence and had an uncanny ability to poke and prod in the weak places of his mental armor…he could rely on her more than he had ever relied on anyone in his life, besides his brother. Naruto was the only person other than Hikari that Sasuke felt comfortable around, but unlike Naruto, Hikari understood his need for vengeance, and supported him when all others doubted him.

She had chosen her path, and it was by his side.

_I don't care what you've done or what you're planning to do. What I'm trying to say is…I like you. Just the way you are._

Sasuke's brow furrowed at the memory, and he ran through those words over and over again in his head, trying to find any hidden meaning behind them. But he could find none. Hikari had spoken bluntly and simply, and the meaning behind her words had been just as honest.

She accepted him, just as he was. Not as the Sasuke Uchiha of two years ago, but the Sasuke Uchiha who stood before her in that moment. Darkness and vengeance, uncertainty and instability…Hikari cared for him. In a way, her simple statement had the same – if not more – power that Sakura's confession on the night of his betrayal.

_I love you with all my heart! If you go…it'll be the same as being alone!_

Sasuke forced himself to relax, and was relieved when the line of the desert came into sight. By that time, the sun was almost touching the horizon; an hour or so before sunset. The Soraku ruins were only half an hour north from the edge of the desert, and that was if they walked.

But of course, just as he finished formulating that thought, there were noises in the underbrush, and Sasuke motioned for his team to stop as a group of bandits appeared, unaware of the five ninja perched above them. The bandits were carrying a slender bundle in between them, and it was moving slightly as they jeered and congratulated each other. Juugo stared at them with a sad expression, as he always did when he witnessed people who were doing evil in the world, while Suigetsu glowered at them in disappointment. The water-based boy was only interested when someone of great skill was involved…a trait that Sasuke himself shared. Karin was staring down at them with an uninterested roll of her eyes – these bandits either had no chakra at all or were at an extremely low level of skill in the ninja arts – while Hikari's blue-gray eyes hardened as they honed on the bundle held in between them.

Before Sasuke could stop her, Hikari flipped off the branch and landed on one of the bandits shoulders, making the man yell out in alarm. Hikari didn't bother hiding herself, and though tired, she was still a formidable fighter. The others didn't have time to turn around before Hikari had already rendered the man unconscious, jumping to send her foot into the leader's face. Sasuke sat back as Suigetsu jumped into the fray; content to let the two of them fight this one out. Hikari liked to prove herself, and Sasuke wanted to preserve the skills of Karin and Juugo, as they were invaluable.

Hikari slammed her fist into a bandit's gut, and without so much as a glance flipped her leg around to knock the wind out of a bandit who tried to sneak up on her from behind. Suigetsu had dealt with his share of bandits, and was watching Hikari as she took on the last three bandits. The men had the nerve to speak as they appraised her, eyes raking up and down her figure.

"Not bad, eh? Maybe we should leave the girl we have in here and take this one instead. The boss would prefer a kunoichi too…much more feisty. This one looks like she's a virgin too…so innocent. I wonder what you'd look like once the boss finished with you…"

Sasuke's blood boiled at the way the bandit stepped forward, his greedy eyes lingering on her chest before scanning her long legs and her toned arms. Hikari didn't take a step back – not intimidated in the slightest – and her eyes glanced at the bundle that was moving more frantically now.

Hikari's shoulders stiffened, and knew that it wasn't a reaction to his disgusting consideration of her…it was a reaction to the knowledge that they had a prisoner. Sasuke let out a sigh as she replied, her tone cold and unyielding as ice.

"Let her go, and you'll walk away unharmed."

"And if we _don't_? What'll you do, beautiful?"

Sasuke restrained the strange feeling of anger that rose in his chest at their name for her. Only one person was allowed to call her beautiful…and it wasn't him. Why did that bother him so much?

It wasn't like he needed to tell her that she was beautiful, because it was obvious that she was. She wasn't as striking as someone like Karin, but instead Hikari had a gentle, mystical sense of beauty…a breathtaking glow that shone through her hair when she was happy, and her eyes when she smiled and laughed.

The bandits glanced around at their companions, and Suigetsu hefted his large sword threateningly, stepping so he was beside Hikari, baring his sharpened teeth as he jeered.

"You might want to take her up on her generous offer...because I wont let you get away that easily. At least, I wouldn't let you go without removing some limbs first. I'm thinking of maybe removing that repulsing tongue of yours…how does that sound?"

Hikari glanced back at Suigetsu with a stern glance, but Suigetsu brushed her off. His purple eyes were flames of fury, and Hikari seemed surprised at the boy's reaction. Suigetsu had become attached to Hikari over the last few days – their senses of humor matched, and they both like to fight and annoy Karin, so it was an easy relationship – and the look in his eyes revealed the killer in him, the evil side that wouldn't mind tearing some hearts out. Sasuke's hand clenched into a fist, and he restrained himself as the bandits slowly backed away, and after retreating a few feet, they broke into a run and disappeared into the brush.

Hikari relaxed, and sent a tired smile to Suigetsu before running over to the bundle. She was less active now – her spurt of activity had exhausted her even more – and she almost tripped when she reached the bundle, but managed to stop herself at the last second.

Sasuke let himself fall to the ground, landing soundlessly as Suigetsu glowered at the ground, strapping his sword back to his back. Karin and Juugo landed just behind the Uchiha, Karin muttering something about the bandit's horrible taste in what was attractive. Sasuke ignored her, and his eyes strayed over to Hikari, who was using a kunai to cut through the bonds that held the opening together. The girl ripped the cloth aside to see a teenage girl – no more than fourteen – staring back at her, her mouth wide in surprise. Hikari sat back as the girl scrambled to release herself from the bag, and stood hurriedly, gaping around at the ninja who were staring at her.

She was stocky, and had sandy brown hair that went to her waist. Her outfit was simple, and her face was vaguely familiar to Sasuke, though he didn't know why.

Hikari asked what her name was, and the girl swallowed hard before answering. "Yuri. I was taken from the ruins of Soraku, where I was just gathering some metal to fix my grandmother's water heater."

Sasuke understood now why her face was familiar, and spoke. "We're heading to the place where your grandmother lives to gather supplies and to rest for a night. My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

Yuri's eyes widened as they took in the boy before her, and she bowed low as she smiled at him.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha? I've only seen you once, and that was when I was a child. My grandmother speaks of you often, I'm sure she'll give you what you need. C'mon, I'll take you there!"

The girl walked with them to the edge of the desert, and Hikari knelt down to lift the girl onto her back. But Sasuke saw the way her eyelids drooped at the lack of motion, and barked.

"Karin, carry Yuri."

Hikari looked up in surprise, and a small smile crossed her lips and she mouthed.

_So unlike you, Emo-boy_.

Sasuke didn't know why it was so easy to read those four words on her lips…probably because she spoke the words so often in his presence. The thought made him smirk, and her smile widened as she got to her feet. Karin grumbled, but didn't dare argue as Yuri climbed onto the redhead's back.

The group headed out at a quick run, and reached the ruins just as the sun was beginning to sink under the horizon. Sasuke stared up at the ruined city that had once been glorious, and glanced over to see his teammates staring up as well, though with different expressions.

Juugo was curious as he stared in awe at the city – he had probably never seen a city this big before. His caramel colored eyes were calm and innocent as he stared up at the strange spires and buildings.

Suigetsu was indifferent as he considered the broken buildings, and his lips twitched into a smirk. Karin was staring at the city, and her eyes were scornful as they saw the broken and battered ground, and the long deserted windows and houses.

Hikari was staring up with a wistful expression, her blue-gray eyes melancholy as they gazed out at the city. She was probably wondering what could've happened to result in such destruction…wondering how much power it had taken…how many lives were lost as a result.

Sasuke turned away to follow the girl into the entrance of Soraku, and into the lower tunnels that appeared through a partially destroyed subway entrance.

* * *

Sasuke entered a large room that was furnished with several oddly shaped cabinets with the scratches of claws on them, and pictures of cats hung everywhere, along with the Uchiha clan symbol. Yuri ran straight to her impossibly old grandmother, and knelt at her feet, speaking rapidly.

Cats were sprawled everywhere, and Sasuke saw two ninja cats perched on either side of the doorway, staring with intelligent eyes as the group filed inside. They each wore a small jacket, with a fishnet layer underneath.

Sasuke greeted them with a nod. "It's been a long time…Denka, Hina."

Denka grinned, his little teeth sharp as needles. The Japanese characters reading "shinobi" was tattooed on his forehead, and his long ears and bushy tail were a darker color than the rest of his gray body.

"If it isn't Sasuke…you're not such a shrimp anymore! What're you doing here?"

Sasuke replied calmly. "Just getting supplies, and somewhere to stay the night."

The other cat – Hina – smiled lazily, his plump body a pale ivory in color. The character "ki" was tattooed on his forehead, and his voice was much higher than his companion.

"You brought gifts for us?"

Sasuke pulled out a medium sized bottle of catnip, which made all the cats within four feet of Sasuke grow alert and excited, their mews increasing in volume.

Hikari yawned, frowning when she saw the catnip. "Hey, isn't catnip like…marijuana for cats?"

Denka hissed, and pranced around Hikari's legs enticingly, just tempting her to pet him. Ninja animals weren't allowed to attack when unprovoked, which is why Denka wanted Hikari to try and pet him. It would give him a reason to claw her.

Hikari smiled sleepily at the cat. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing…just making sure I've got my facts straight. And I'm not stupid, you know. I know the rules regarding your kind, and won't be tricked that easily."

Denka's ears perked up, and a slow smile spread across his face as he stopped curling around her legs, and peered up at her. Hikari met his gaze, and after a moment the cat sniffed, and walked away without so much as a glance back at her. Hina laughed, and pranced after him, pausing to rub against Hikari's legs with a purr.

"Don't mind Denka, he just doesn't like it when humans get the best of him. Don't forget to give me some of that catnip, Sasuke." The cat purred in farewell, and disappeared into one of the tiny tunnels that probably led to other parts of the underground base. Sasuke watched them leave, and then walked up and knelt in front of the grandmother as his teammates waited behind him.

"I wish to trade for supplies, and if you would be so gracious as to allow us to stay here for the night, I would be indebted to you."

The grandmother stared at Sasuke, and she seemed about to refuse, but her eyes flickered towards the bottle of catnip in Sasuke's hand, and she smiled.

"What do you need?"

Once all of the supplies were packed, and clothing had been sorted out for Juugo – the only thing that came close to fitting him was the large curtain that hung beside the clothing shelves – Yuri showed them each into separate rooms, and laid out futons and pillows for them. Hikari was shown to her room first, and that was a good thing, because she was so tired that she had fallen asleep standing up as Juugo was getting fitted for his curtain. Luckily, Suigetsu had been standing nearby and caught her, which effectively woke her up.

Hikari thanked the young girl for all of her help, and turned to the rest of the group.

"A few pointers before I pass out: Suigetsu, don't wet the bed, and Karin…please don't let me find you sneaking into Sasuke's room at any time in the night. And if you do manage to sneak in…don't rape him. Again, the image of you two–"

Sasuke cleared his throat, and Hikari grinned mischievously at the blush that rose into Karin's face at her words. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and Hikari moved to smile at Juugo.

"Goodnight, Juugo. Have sweet dreams filled with butterflies and cute fuzzy bunnies, okay?"

Juugo smiled at her loopy ramblings, and nodded as she stumbled into her room, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

* * *

Sasuke awoke to the sound of his door opening slowly with an almost silent creak, and he sat up, fully expecting to find Karin standing there with her usual ridiculous smile on her face. The air of the room was slightly cooler than the warmth of the covers, and it made the skin on his bare chest tingle slightly.

But it wasn't Karin. His stomach clenched when he realized that it was Hikari. Her eyes were glazed over, and she slowly walked toward him in the dark, her hands reaching out when she got to the bed. Sasuke realized with a jerk that she was sleepwalking, and spoke clearly.

"Hikari, wake up."

There was no response, and Sasuke frowned when the girl sat down next to him, and stared at him. Her hair was tousled from sleep, waving down her back and floating around her shoulders. Her lips were parted slightly, and his eyes unwillingly noticed the way her chest rose and fell with the deep motions of her breathing.

"I never…told you."

Sasuke tried to stop himself, tried to will himself to lead her back to her room and lock the door behind her. But he failed miserably, and asked.

"Told me what?"

"I never told you…goodnight."

Sasuke stared at the girl who had been so plagued by the thought of not wishing him a good night's sleep that she roused herself in her unconscious mind to walk over and say goodnight. She was smiling widely at him, and with a sigh he closed his eyes, waiting for her to say goodnight and walk back to her room.

But he felt warm arms slipping around his chest, and he suddenly felt a warm weight hugging him tightly. Hikari was hugging him, her arms pressing against his back, her face leaning against his neck as she pulled herself closer.

"Goodnight…Sasuke."

Sasuke sat there; his mind unable to comprehend that Hikari was pressed against him, her arms around him, her breath warm against his shoulder. It must be a dream, something was wrong if Hikari was willingly making physical contact with him.

But a small part of him was marveling in the smoothness of her skin against his, the complete trust that lay in every toned muscle of her arms as she hugged him. It wasn't like Karin, who clung to him like a lost and defenseless puppy. It wasn't out of pity or out of sadness that Hikari was doing this. It was…because she truly wanted him to have a good night.

Sasuke had never been much of a hugging person, and the few times that Sakura had hugged him in the past had been only in times of desperation or in times that Sasuke was too much in pain to notice. Sasuke had enjoyed the attention, to some extent, but the whole event seemed…awkward…and out of place.

But there was nothing awkward about those long moments as Hikari pressed herself against the Uchiha. For in that moment, Sasuke ceased to be himself, and he let his arms wrap around her in return. He let out a sigh as he let his face bury in her hair, and he felt himself relax after the first hesitant moments.

It was the first physical gesture of affection that Sasuke Uchiha, who had been so lost in his own emotions for so long, had given a person in seven years. And the memories of his mother and family back before the massacre were so blurred and painful that it felt like the first time.

Sasuke knew that tomorrow, the group would split up and search on their own for signs of Itachi. It didn't make him sad, because it would help attain his goal of avenging his clan. But he would miss having people around, which had been his main problem with Sound. He didn't like being alone, and it was only in his moment of weakness, the moment where he let himself melt into the warmth of Hikari's embrace, that he would dare admit that to himself.

In that moment of weakness…Sasuke whispered two words into Hikari's ear that she would never connect to him, but as he had done in that hospital room in Konoha, he unconsciously exerted a small bit of his chakra to imbed the words into her mind. They would linger there…unknown to her that Sasuke was the one saying them.

_Thank you._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke didn't know how long the two of them remained like that, but Hikari slowly grew slack in his embrace, and he realized that she was asleep once more. Well, she had been asleep the whole time, but now she wasn't talking or able to move. Sasuke stared at her face, so peaceful and trusting, and slowly laid her down on the blankets, watching as she rolled over and mumbled something in her sleep. He lay back down, and scooted so he was as far as possible, his back facing her.

He didn't know why he kept her there, but something within him couldn't bear to move her away from him. They had spent so many nights sleeping in the same room that Sasuke had become accustomed to the sound of her breathing, and the month that she had been absent…he found that he couldn't go to sleep as easily.

Sasuke knew that he would have to get up early, to quickly get dressed and remove himself from the feelings that Hikari awoke within in him with her smile and with her trust. He would have to focus only on finding and destroying Itachi.

That was the most important thing.

Sasuke expected his mind to agree with that statement, but to his surprise…an inkling of doubt seeped through his thoughts.

_Was_ it the most important thing?

Hikari turned over in her sleep, and Sasuke felt his chest squeeze uncomfortably at the contented sigh that escaped her. He could only imagine the small smile of content that would cross her lips in her sleep, he could only imagine the way her hair glinted in the light.

The boy forced the thoughts back, and his eyes were cool and calculating in the dim light of the room, as he stared at the patterns the shadows made on the walls.

What could be more important than his path as an avenger?


	28. Chapter 27

Hey everyone!

I have to say, i was pretty disappointed from the lack of reviews last chapter, but i will persevere!

So if you like it (or dont like it, either way) _please review and tell me what you think!_ Reviews help me so much, especially if they are well-thought out and constructive.

again, **PLEASE REVIEW! **

_

* * *

Chapter 27_

Sasuke woke up an hour or so before dawn, and blinked rapidly at the position that he and Hikari were now in. Why hadn't he sensed it? He was an unusually light sleeper; any contact would normally have woken him up immediately. But with Hikari, everything was backwards.

Hikari was cuddled into his chest, her hands curled slightly under her chin and her cheek pressed against his collarbone. Her face was peaceful and content, and he listened to the sounds of her steady breathing, watching the light shine on her golden waves of hair that spilled over the covers. Then he realized the position _he_ was in, and his mind short-circuited in shock.

One of Sasuke's arms was draped over her waist protectively, pulling her closer, while the other rested on her neck, his fingers barely brushing against her jaw. Her smooth legs were tangled with his, and Sasuke felt a flash of strange and tingling heat as he registered that her hips were inches from being pressed against his…no!

The boy let out a breath, and hurriedly disengaged himself, and stood, reaching for his clothes and dressing with a determination that was not usually associated with the action. Hikari did not wake, instead rolling over and snuggling into the warmth of the blankets.

This could _not _be happening. Was his unconscious mind so unstable that it thought it natural for him, Sasuke Uchiha, to nestle that close to Hikari, and in that sort of position?

Hikari would be furious if she knew, she had said it herself that she felt nothing romantic for him, and so he would be sure to keep it from her that she herself had initiated the physical contact between them. It wasn't really her fault, seeing as she was asleep when she had done it.

_The same could be said about you,_ A small voice hissed in his mind, and his thoughts flashed back to the position he had been in with Hikari just moments before. The softness of her hands against his chest, the sweet warmth of her body pressed against his…it was pleasant.

But that statement was true; he also had no control over his body when asleep, so it hadn't been his intention at all. Neither of them was to blame…and yet if they had really had nothing going on between them, nothing vaguely romantic, Sasuke had a feeling that he wouldn't have woken up in the same position as he had this morning. If it had been him and Suigetsu sharing a bed, the two would've kept to their individual sides even in unconsciousness, because there was a level of wariness that lingered between them even when Suigetsu joked and prodded him playfully.

Even Hikari and Suigetsu, if they needed to share a bed – Sasuke pushed down the sharp and acidic anger that rose at the thought – they wouldn't move towards each other because friends didn't do that sort of thing. They liked each other, but as friends there were lines you couldn't cross.

Then what was the relationship he had with Hikari, if both of them had moved so that they were practically intertwined?

Sasuke stared at the girl, and shook his head as he strode from the room, set on moving Hikari's things to this room and removing all traces of himself from it…to make sure that nothing would give anyone reason to think that the two had been in any kind of situation involving physical contact.

Their movements during the night definitely weren't romantic. To think that would be ridiculous and outright strange. Him, Sasuke Uchiha, having feelings for Hikari? The very thought sent chills of unease down his spine.

No, those movements definitely weren't romantic. They were just…just…

Sasuke found that even after he had cleared the room of his belongings and replaced them with Hikari's – even going so far as arranging her items so that they were in the same places that they had been in the other room – he still couldn't explain what their unconscious movements had been.

* * *

I stretched my arms above my head with a wide smile, and stretched with a sound of contentment. I had woken up in my bed, completely comfortable and refreshed. I mean, even the _pillow _smelled good, like soap and something else I couldn't identify, but mixed nicely with the soap into one overall _nice_ smell. I mean, it was probably just the fact that I got at least ten hours of sleep, but somehow waking up this morning was different from all those other times that I had gotten a good amount of sleep.

I was currently sitting by the wall, near to the exit, with several kittens in my lap, all mewing and pawing my legs adorably. I cooed in delight as one of them nuzzled into my stomach, and lifted it up in the air to cuddle against my cheek. It sniffed my cheek, and its raspy tongue licked it for a moment before purring loudly.

"Aw, you are so darn _adorable_…it should be considered a crime."

Suigetsu snorted from his position next to me, and the kittens in my lap tensed at the sound of his voice. The cats didn't like the feel of the chakra exuded from Suigetsu and Karin, and avoided them like the plague. You notice that I didn't mention Emo-boy in that group?

Well, get ready to be shocked, because the cats actually _liked_ Sasuke. Yeah, I'm serious.

Sasuke was currently kneeling by the packs, checking to make sure everything was accounted for. Several cats strode around the Uchiha's legs, purring up a storm. A snowy white cat gracefully jumped up to boldly perch on the Uchiha's shoulder, and purred as it rubbed its head against Sasuke's neck. Sasuke didn't react to the gesture, but I saw his eyes flicker towards the cat in surprise before the emotionless mask settled in once more. I was surprised too, but it only went to prove that past the cold and vengeful mask of an avenger…Sasuke was a good person. He just didn't want to admit it to himself.

Juugo was busy over in the middle of the room, playing with at least fifteen cats that all scrambled for his attention, draping themselves over his arms and legs with purrs of delight. In his Lamb mode – this is what I liked to call the phase where he was sweet and gentle, instead of a raging monster – animals adored him, he had a way of communicating with them that was awesome to witness.

* * *

_I yelped when a small bird flew down and mussed up my hair, and I grumbled to myself, glaring up at the innocent looking ball of feathers. If I wasn't the merciful and kind person I was…that bird would be _dead_. I was already in a bad mood because of the relentless heat…there really was no need to make me even more pissed off than I already was. _

_ Juugo smiled at my expression, and held out his hand, his eyes locked onto the bird. The creature cocked its head in curiosity, and Juugo made a soft whistling sound that resembled the sound of the wind blowing through the trees on a warm summer day, and without ado the bird flapped to his outstretched fingers, chirping to Juugo quietly. Juugo stared at the bird with the strangest expression on his broad face, his caramel colored eyes lighting up in understanding, a wide smile spread across his lips. _

_ "Oh…I see." His voice was bemused, and there was an amused light in his eye as he stroked the bird on the top of his little head. _

_ I put a hand on my hip, and Juugo seemed to notice that I was still standing there. _

_ "There's a beetle in your hair…and he was trying to get it out." _

_ And it was in that moment that I felt the hard little beetle fall down the back of my shirt. For once, Suigetsu and Karin laughed together, leaning against each other for support as I jumped around, trying desperately to get it out. My screams echoed in the walls of the canyon, and Sasuke smirked from his position in the front of the group. _

_ Suddenly, he was behind me, and his voice was cold as he slowly touched my shoulders to stop me from jumping around. _

_ "Don't move." _

_ I straightened, biting my lip as Sasuke lifted the back of my shirt slightly and shook it, and I glanced back to see the little beetle as it scrambled away frantically. I let out a sigh of relief, and ran a hand through my hair in embarrassment at the smirk that crossed Sasuke's face. _

_ "I wasn't scared, I just–"_

_ "–made a complete and utter fool of yourself while jumping up and down, screaming bloody murder over a tiny, little _beetle_!" Suigetsu taunted, and I crossed my arms, my cheeks flaming as I snarled. _

_ "I was _not_ screaming bloody murder!" _

_ "Tell that to the people who probably have ear problems now because of you…" Karin muttered, rubbing her ears tenderly as the group set out again. _

_ "Shut up!"_

_

* * *

_

I looked up as Karin shifted from her position beside Sasuke, and her burgundy eyes were indiscernible as she stared around at the room. The grandmother and her daughter were still asleep, but Sasuke had already said his goodbyes the night before, so we were free to leave whenever we were ready.

Sasuke finally finished packing, and we hefted our packs as the five of us silently filed out of the dim room. I was the last to leave, and I felt something furry and wiry block my path, and looked down to see Denka sitting calmly there, staring up at me. I knelt down to smile at him.

"Yes?"

"What are your intentions in following the Uchiha boy?"

I glanced up – the others were still walking, unaware that I had stopped. I stared at Sasuke's back, and looked back down at the ninja cat.

"Why are you asking me this?"

Denka sighed, an old and wise sound that I had only heard impossibly old people make…and a sound that I never expected to hear from a cat.

"Grandma Cat spoke to me about Sasuke, and she's afraid for him. Grandma Cat can predict the future to some extent, and she says that his heart is slowly twisting into something evil, and that this hatred for his brother will slowly eat him up inside. But then…she said something about a light. This is the only thing that could possibly save him, and even then much must be sacrificed. So let me ask again…what are you intentions?"

I frowned. "My intentions…are to prove to him and everyone else that I'm strong. My intentions in following Sasuke are to try and repay him for all he's done for me…and to be there for him even when people turn their backs on him. I want him to have the freedom to choose his path…and whatever path he chooses, I will follow."

And with a smile, I stood, and strode past the ninja cat and ran to catch up with the others. Suigetsu frowned, his purple eyes puzzled.

"What took you so long, beautiful?"

"Just making sure my pack straps were tight enough…"

Sasuke didn't turn, and I stared at the back of his head for a moment, frowning slightly.

What did Denka mean by all that light-saving-him voodoo? Was he saying that all we needed to save Sasuke's soul was a freaking _flashligh_t?

The thought made me laugh, and a smile remained on my face the entire journey back to the surface.

* * *

Sasuke finished explaining our mission, and I slapped high fives with Suigetsu. He and I would be investigating the eastern side of the huge kingdom that lay a few miles of here for signs of the Akatsuki. The rest of the team was separated into different sections of the kingdom; it was so large that it would take us a while to comb through all the suspicious looking leads.

I shifted in my long black robe that all of us – besides Juugo, who was stuck wearing the black curtain – were outfitted with. The durable cloth reached my ankles, and I reached out from within its depths to tuck a stray strand of hair behind my ear. My hair was – as usual – in a tight bun, but stray strands always managed to get free of the hairstyle, no matter how tightly I tied it.

Sasuke handed Suigetsu a small vial and a scroll. "Use this vial of my blood and the scroll to summon me, but only when it's absolutely necessary. We will be known as Hebi, and as I said before…this team only has one motive."

"To get rid of Itachi…we _get_ it." I mumbled under my breath, and Sasuke turned to glare at me, his eyes flickering into the crimson color of the Sharingan as his chakra pulsed out in anger. I put a hand on my hip, scowling at his tone. I hadn't meant to say it out loud, but now that he was confronting me, I had to stand by my position.

"Do _not_ say his name."

"Why not? Now that I think about it, I don't _get_ your aversion to others saying it…I mean; it's just a name. It's not like I'm trying to suggest anything by saying it."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and I didn't flinch at his intense glare. Karin flinched for me, and Juugo let out a breath of unease as his eyes flickered to Sasuke and to me, back and forth. I sighed, meeting his gaze without blinking. The two of us stared at each other, and Suigetsu was the one to finally interrupt our staring match.

"Uh, guys? Back to the plan…"

Sasuke didn't turn away, and neither did I.

I didn't comprehend what Karin or Suigetsu said in the next minute or so, because I was lost in those crimson eyes. They weren't creepy or eerie looking to me…they were beautiful. They were dangerous in their beauty, and I think that's what I liked most about them. They dared you to mess with them, and you had no choice but to obey.

Karin hissed. "Hey, Blondie, back off! Sasuke-kun has every right to order you not to say…_that_ name."

I smirked, not moving my eyes from Sasuke's as I replied. "Yeah, he has the _right_. But that doesn't mean that I have to listen."

Sasuke's jaw tightened slightly. Karin scowled, and then sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

"This is why no one finds you attractive, Blondie. Unlike me, you're abrasive, argumentative, and just plain _weird_. Are you trying to get together with Sasuke-kun or something? Cuz I am pretty positive that you're not his type."

I laughed at that. "Well Red, the only way you could know what _isn't _Sasuke's type is from personal rejection, because _I'm _pretty positive that if by some act of God, Sasuke did like someone, he wouldn't treat her all special and make googly eyes. He only reacts when irritated or angry, so if he's reacted at _all_ to your pathetically obvious and vomit-inducing attempts at seduction, it's a pretty sure sign that he's _not_ into girls like you."

Karin shrieked in fury, and Suigetsu grabbed her as she leapt at me. I smirked, and Sasuke's eyes were emotionless as he took a step closer to me.

"You seem to know everything there is to know about me, Hikari…I wonder…could I say the same about you?"

"I doubt it. Well, unless I happened to write my life's story on those cheetah drawings you happened to come across. Even if it was written there, you probably wouldn't bother to read it."

"You act all tough, Hikari…and yet your hands are shaking. Why is that?" Sasuke asked quietly, his tone cold as ice as I clenched my fingers together to stop them from shaking. "You're angry, and yet you try and cover it up by irritating Karin." I snorted in disbelief, and rolled my eyes as he continued. "You claim to know so much about me…why would you assume that I wouldn't have the same power?"

He was stepping closer, and he continued until his chest was inches from mine, and we stared evenly into each other's eyes. It was slightly disconcerting, having him this close, but our lack of difference in heights made it easier to keep my nerve. His eyes were burning crimson, and I gritted my teeth angrily at the shiver that ran down my spine at the intensity of his gaze.

Inside, my heart was racing at his words. How the hell had he read me that easily? My face wasn't that easy to read, right? And how did he that my hands were shaking if my robe covered them from view?

But I swallowed hard, and whispered into the deathly silence, so softly that Sasuke was the only one who heard.

"Because you don't care about anything…besides your goal to kill Itachi. I'm just another body to fill the space on this team, another person that you rely on to keep you from being alone. I'm not saying this to try and hurt you…I'm just stating facts."

There was silence as Sasuke stared at me, and after a moment his eyes faded back to their usual onyx. His hand twitched as if to rise up and grab my hand, but with a scowl Sasuke's fist clenched. I must have been imagining it; I tend to do stuff like that.

Sasuke's voice was low and quiet, and his dark eyes were soft as he whispered.

"You're wrong."

And with that, Sasuke disappeared, leaving me staring at the place where he had been just seconds before. Karin was fuming at me, but I didn't even bat an eyelash in her direction.

Wrong about _what_, Sasuke? Wrong about you not caring about anything? Wrong about you needing people around?

What was wrong about what I said?

Suigetsu whistled, and came up to bump my shoulder. "Wow…that was the most I've ever heard Sasuke speak at one time. I told you, you're something special, beautiful."

I snorted, bumping back with my shoulder. "Yeah, I'm special alright. I know how to irritate the King of the Emo. Whoop-dee-doo."

Suigetsu laughed, and the rest of us watched as Karin huffed, and turned to run away after Sasuke, her hair swinging behind her as she went. I sighed as I looked over at Juugo, who was smiling at me slightly.

"Well, see you later, Juugo. I hope that we see each other soon, big guy." I grinned, reaching forward to give the teen a big hug, standing up on tiptoe to reach around his chest. The boy seemed surprised, but gently hugged me back. Suigetsu moved away to allow us our moment, seeming embarrassed by the embrace.

"Goodbye, Hikari. Don't worry about Sasuke…you two need each other."

"Uh…what's that supposed to mean?"

Juugo didn't answer, instead hugging me closer for a moment before releasing me, and he smiled faintly at Suigetsu before disappearing. I kicked a stone after him, growling to myself.

Why did everyone keep saying something extremely strange, and then disappearing before I could find out what they meant?

Suigetsu moved to my side once more, and I smiled slightly at his raised eyebrow. "Don't give me that look, Shark-boy…nothing happened between Juugo and me and you know it."

"I wasn't talking about Juugo, beautiful."

"Oh. You mean Sasuke? Psh, just forget about that. Sasuke's Sasuke, and I'm me; annoyingly argumentative and – what did Red say? Oh yeah – _abrasive_. He's just a bit moody today, probably pissed off about something…"

Suigetsu snorted. "I honestly don't get you two. You should just kiss each other and be done with it, all this tension makes my skin crawl."

"Uh, no thanks. He's not really my type."

"Whatever you say, beautiful."

"Damn straight…" I muttered, and Suigetsu reached over to bonk me lightly on the head, a grin on his face as I rolled my eyes. His pale purple eyes danced as we ran towards the kingdom, the wind whipping in our faces as we went. The sun was just rising above the horizon, and I smiled as the light warmed my face.

Time to put all the petty drama behind me, and focus on the task put before me. A ninja must never allow their emotions to interfere with their mission; to do so would be worse than if you were killed. I wasn't about to make that same mistake again.

I had to prove that I was strong.

I wasn't going to let my confused feelings for Sasuke get in the way of my mission. I would stop thinking about the way his eyes burned into mine with a fire that left me breathless–

Ugh, definitely not thinking about him anymore. Like, _right now_.


	29. Chapter 28

Sigh, i loved this chapter.

Also, _for those who think that Sasuke is OOC (out of character) in this chapter_: what, you think that Sasuke cant POSSIBLY be affected by Hikari's presence? Like **Your Hoshi** said in one of her reviews, Sasuke IS human, even though he's obsessed with revenge and tries to act all emotionless. He has emotions and human desires that not even blocking himself off can prevent. Sasuke has been affected by Hikari's presence, and so would you if she were real.

Anyway, hope that you all enjoy the chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW!

_

* * *

Chapter 28_

Suigetsu and I walked through the rainy streets, heading towards the nearest bank. The people of this part of the kingdom were somber and serious, quickly moving past us without any comment or odd stare. I supposed they were used to ninja coming and going, with the Akatsuki having so many connections here. We were here to find those connections. But it would be easier if the civilians and authorities thought we were working with the Akatsuki; they would be less inclined to object to our questions.

Suigetsu had cleverly come up with a plan to interrogate the bankers on their clients, which would help us narrow down the identity of an Akatsuki member and where his money and supplies were sent.

"_Even when you're powerful enough to lay waste to an entire city, everyone needs someone to manage their money and their economic affairs." _

There were three banks in the eastern section of the kingdom, and although it would be faster if we separated, we didn't want to get caught off guard if someone under the Akatsuki launched an ambush.

Suigetsu was focused, and his purple eyes glanced around quickly. "Hm…I can sense traces of powerful chakra…maybe it's in this one." The two of us looked up at the bank right in front of us, and large and expensive looking building. I snorted, and pulled Suigetsu away from it.

"Think about it Shark-boy. If the Akatsuki were aiming for the utmost secrecy, why in the hell would they announce their presence to the entire world by going to the bank in person? If I was going to guess, the Akatsuki member whose money is here would focus on the most inconspicuous bank here, and handle his affairs by telephone or by using civilian messenger."

Suigetsu nodded, and we continued walking down the street in search of the smallest bank. I turned to Suigetsu, and whispered. "Okay, so we just go in and ask about the Akatsuki? Seems too obvious…shouldn't we get the manager alone?"

"Leave it to me, beautiful. I've got it all planned out. Just follow my lead and try to look as regal as possible."

"What?"

"You're going to pretend that you're a faraway princess who needs to discuss some business with the manager on behalf of her uncle. I'm your bodyguard, and will do all of the talking. You're job is to smile and wow the guards with your looks. If they have any hormones at all, they'll let us in."

"Uh, I'm flattered, Suigetsu, but I don't think that I'm pretty enough to get past guards with no identification or anything like that…"

"Trust me, from a guy's perspective; if you came up to me and told me you're a princess, I'd believe you in a heartbeat. Okay, we're here. Let's go behind this wall, and transform yourself into a long purple dress and a tiara on your head. Keep the cloak, but make sure that the dress is visible somewhat."

I stared at him for a moment, and then did as he asked. When I put down my hands, I was in the same dark cloak as before, only instead of having sandaled feet showing where the cloak ended, there was a rich purple dress that reached my feet. My hair was pulled into an elaborate hairstyle, with a subtle diamond crown nestled there among the curls and the braids. Suigetsu whistled, and I rolled my eyes as I carefully pulled my hood so that it covered my head and partially shielded my face.

Suigetsu and I carefully blended with the crowd once more, and made our way up the bank steps. It was a public building, so there weren't guards at the entrance. The air warmed exponentially as the doors closed behind us, and I peeked around. The room was plain, with a long table with wire mesh to separate the bankers from the customers. There was a gate at the very end of the table, and behind it we saw two heavily armed guards. They weren't ninjas, I could tell that much from the lack of chakra being exuded from them.

A few customers stopped from their path back outside to stare at Suigetsu and I, and I didn't look at them as I hurried past. I didn't want to attract any attention than I already was. I approached the banker nearest to the gate that led upstairs, and the man looked up at Suigetsu with a jolt of shock at the sight of the huge sword.

"W-We don't serve ninja here, please leave!"

I sighed, knowing that Suigetsu's plan to do all the talking would end up scaring this guy even more, and slowly looked up to meet the banker's eyes. "Forgive the threatening appearance of my servant, it is necessary for someone of my stature to have a guard that will discourage any threat to my well-being. Surely you understand."

The man peered at me, and I lifted my chin high as he asked. "Who are you?"

"I am sorry, but my name must remain a secret, as many are seeking to destroy me. I will tell you that I am a princess from a faraway country, and on behalf of my uncle I wish to speak to your manager."

"I'm sorry; I can't just allow you to go through. My manager is very reluctant to see any suspicious looking–"

I glared, and reached up to sweep the hood off of my head, and the man gulped at the sight of my tiara and my rich purple collar.

"I am royalty, you insolent excuse for a banker! I am powerful enough to have an army knocking on your door in less than a week. Do not suggest that my motives in meeting with your manager are less than noble, unless you wish for more conflict. Now, will you allow me to see your manager, or do I need to send a message to my uncle telling him how a certain banker refused my fervent request because of a _suspicious _feeling on his part?" I asked coolly, my eyes flashing as I held the banker's gaze evenly. The man was unable to look away, and Suigetsu remained silent, standing behind me respectively.

The banker glanced around at the gaping customers, and whispered. "Y-Yes, of course, My Lady. Just this way. My master has a room in the upper levels of the bank."

_Score! I am a genius! _I mentally crowed as the man hastily opened the gate and let Suigetsu and I through. The guards tensed, but after the banker whispered to them, they stood aside to show us through two heavy metal doors that took the strength of all three men to open. They were so thick that I knew that no sound would permeate through them, and I strode through them without a moments hesitation, keeping my face proud and imperious. Suigetsu was silent and deadly behind me, and the guards kept their distance as the metal doors closed behind us.

I stopped, and looked back to ask. "For security purposes, is the area around the manager's office soundproof? It would be very dangerous if any of the information I relay to him was heard by enemy ears."

"These walls are virtually soundproof, My Lady. You have nothing to fear."

I shot a quick glance to Suigetsu, who gave me a tiny nod, the faintest hint of a smirk on his lips. "I see…that's good to hear, gentlemen."

"My Lady?"

Without warning, I whipped around, releasing the jutsu that had me dressed in the attire of a princess, and sent my foot slamming into the nearest guard's chest. The man was about to fly backwards, but I reached forward to grab him, and clapped a hand around the man's mouth and pressed the pressure point at the back of his neck. The guard went slack, and I lowered him to the floor as silently as I could while Suigetsu finished knocking out the other guard.

Suigetsu grinned and butted his shoulder against mine. "Wow, beautiful, you sure know how to get what you want. Just flash those pretty eyes of yours and whip out the fancy speech…and you're home-free."

"Thanks…I was actually surprised at how quickly they believed me. I mean, I didn't even tell them my supposed uncle's name…or what kingdom I was from."

Suigetsu chuckled, and we ran down the hall and up the stairs, finding no one around as we dashed up the stairs. We slowed as we reached the single wooden door, and Suigetsu heard something, and put a finger to his lips to keep me quiet. I listened, and a muffled voice was heard through the wood.

"…I will have the money arriving here by tomorrow, and after that I will decide what my next actions will be. Master Kazuku has recently been killed…by the village of Konoha. Don't worry, I heard that some of their ninja are snooping around the kingdom in search of Itachi Uchiha," Suigetsu and I glanced at each other in shock and listened as the man went on. "but they don't have any way to track the Akatsuki back to any of us. Yes…no one is allowed to see me without passing security. Yes…yes…I understand. Good day."

I grinned as I recognized the name as one of the members of Akatsuki, and Suigetsu opened the door quickly, the two of us dashing into the room. There was a man that was in front of his desk, and he whipped around at the sound of us bursting in. I tackled him, and noticed that he was only twenty-five or so. So young to be meddling with people as dangerous as the Akatsuki.

Well, I suppose I didn't really have any room to talk, seeing as I was only fifteen.

I smiled widely at him as Suigetsu carefully snipped the wires of all the phones and other communication devices, and after he was done I let the man up. The man sat up, and his eyes were wide as he took in Suigetsu's sword.

Suigetsu grinned. "I wouldn't raise your voice if I were you; I've been itching to use this sword of mine to decapitate some heads."

I nodded, and sat the man up, kneeling beside him. "What's your name?"

"G-Ginji."

"Alright, Ginji…we're going to have a little chat. If you tell us what we want, we'll let you go and you can walk away as if nothing happened. But if you don't…well…I think you know what happens." I murmured, and Suigetsu hefted his huge sword in response.

Ginji swallowed hard, eyes flickering towards the way Suigetsu's sword gleamed, and clenched his fists. "W-What do you want?"

"How long have you been handling Kazuku's affairs, and where does his money get sent from?"

* * *

I was just finishing lifting the unconscious Ginji after his interrogation – Suigetsu was pissed that he wasn't allowed to kill him, but I ignored him – and placed the man in his chair, situating his hands and head so that it seemed like he had merely fallen asleep at his desk. Suigetsu rolled his eyes, and I was about to ask him something when a bright light shone through the window, and the two of us looked outside to see a blinding flash of light.

"What the hell?"

I ran over to the window, and saw that it was an explosion. Suigetsu frowned, and I opened the window so that we could slip though and out onto the roof. The white haired boy beside me swore under his breath.

"That looks pretty serious…I wonder…"

My chest constricted as I whispered. "Is Sasuke…?"

"It couldn't possibly be Karin or Juugo, seeing as they were the farthest away from us…"

I started running before he had finished, and the panic increased in my chest as I realized that Sasuke couldn't have possibly escaped the explosion. It was too large and if he had already exhausted himself in a fight…there was no way…

I felt Suigetsu running beside me, and he was strangely silent as he followed me as we raced along the roofs, and I ignored the silence as well as the fact that the rain had stopped. The air was cold and chilly, and I shivered as I slid down a banister and landed on the ground outside the ring out houses. The smoke from the explosion was still lingering in the air, and it seemed like hours as we ran through the forest in search of somewhere to summon Sasuke with the scroll the Uchiha had entrusted to Suigetsu.

Finally we reached a large empty clearing, and I gritted my teeth to restrain the urge to scream as Suigetsu slowly unfurled the scroll, spilling a few drops of blood onto the scroll.

Why was I so afraid? I mean, it was Sasuke…I knew I should be concerned, but not outright _terrified_ like I was in this moment. Was it because I felt indebted to him, was it because I viewed him as a friend?

All I knew was that if Sasuke hadn't survived…I would take up his mantle, and kill Itachi Uchiha, and either succeed or die trying.

I owed it to Sasuke…for saving my life…for becoming my friend – however reluctant – when all I saw around me was despair.

There was a resounding boom, and suddenly there was a huge purple snake – it was _gigantic_ – appeared in the clearing, battered and bleeding as it's vicious yellow and black eyes glazed over as it lay dying. I saw a familiar teen kneeling beside it's mid-section, barely ten feet away, and I let out a breath when I saw that it was Sasuke.

A warm feeling rose in my chest, and I stopped when I realized that it was love. Pure, unfiltered love was pulsing in my chest with every heartbeat, and that feeling was increased as I saw his dark onyx eyes flicker up to lock with mine.

I froze, and horror filled me. I was…in love with Sasuke Uchiha. I had admitted it to myself before, but it was only now that it was really _true_. There was no other way to look at it, and I clenched my hands as I scowled to myself.

I'm pathetic. Thinking that I was in love just because I was worried that he had died. I wasn't in love with him…I was just his student; what student wouldn't be concerned for the health of his or her teacher?

I repeated that to myself as I ran over, and pushed aside those warm feelings as I knelt beside the battered Uchiha. I scanned his beaten and bruised body, the ragged breaths that escaped his chest as he leaned heavily on his arm, and I stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"You're an idiot. Letting someone beat you up this badly…"

"I killed him."

"By using this huge snake?"

"No."

The snake was dead – it had been saying something while I ran over to Sasuke, but those words were tuned out unconsciously by my mind – and with a poof it disappeared. Suigetsu sighed, and walked over to where we were kneeling.

"That explosion was pretty big, you're lucky that you got out of there alive."

Sasuke nodded curtly, and I saw that he had an open cut on his cheek that was bleeding rather profusely. I reached out to touch his jaw, holding him still as I reached for some bandages and a small bottle of antiseptic liquid. Sasuke didn't flinch when I touched his skin, but that was probably only because of his exhaustion.

"Hold still, Emo-boy. I'm going to stop your bleeding. Karin will be here soon I hope…she can heal the rest of you."

"Stop..."

"I wasn't asking for your permission, Sasuke. And shut up please, you're making it harder to clean up the blood. Sure, Karin'll heal you, but will she wipe all the blood away? I doubt it…I have a slightly stronger stomach for stuff like that than her. Unless she's confessed her fetish for blood or something…that would be slightly creepy, but whatever…maybe you're attracted to girls like that. I wouldn't know."

I tilted his head gently to the right to allow me to get the blood that was dripping down his neck, and he did so without complaint, his eyes staring at the ground in front of him as I doused a small bandage with the cleaning liquid and wiped away the red substance.

Sasuke didn't say anything more, but he didn't pull away either, like I expected him to. Even after I wiped away all the blood, he didn't move, and seemed almost content when I gently taped a bandage over his wound, and patted it to make sure it was secure.

He was pretty out of it after his battle…I probably shouldn't read too much into it.

I heard Karin's familiar shriek of Sasuke's name behind me, and cringed when Karin pushed me out of the way to latch onto Sasuke desperately. I didn't even have the energy to snap at her, too ready to get out of that awkward peacefulness that was growing between Sasuke and I in the moments I treated his injury.

Juugo smiled oddly at me, and I patted his shoulder before turning to approach Suigetsu. Something flared behind me, and I heard Sasuke's voice yell.

"Hikari!"

"_Die_!"

I felt a hard fist slam into my side, and I didn't have time to scream before I was sent tumbling into the ground. I felt several things crunch in my right side, and blood welled up in my mouth as I rolled hazardously across the grass and small rocks. I went limp so I wouldn't injure myself anymore, and tried not to cry out in pain as my back hit the side of a tree with surprising force. A groan escaped my lips as I struggled to get to my feet, and I spat out a globule of blood as I managed to get to my feet, leaning against the tree. My side felt like it was on fire, and something was constricting my breathing somewhat as I looked up to see Juugo curled in a ball, whimpering as Sasuke stood over him, his Sharingan unleashed. The Uchiha looked like he was about to fall over, but then his eyes locked on me, and he straightened, his face blanking in something akin to panic. Suigetsu was running over to me, and I took a step towards him.

Pain – blinding, horrifyingly vivid – flared in my chest and side, and I cried out as I fell towards the ground, my head spinning as it hit the ground with an echoing thud. I felt Suigetsu reach me a moment later, and his hands slapped my cheeks as he scanned my body.

"Don't faint on me, Hikari! Just stay awake, and…" His eyes widened as his eyes found my right side, and he swore. "Holy shit! Hey, guys, you might want to come see this…it's pretty bad."

I swallowed hard, blinking fast as tears welled up. "I'm fine, they don't need to see. I'll just get up and–"

"No, don't move!"

"You're not calling me beautiful…things must be serious, huh?" I murmured, grimacing as pain flickered up and down my body. "It hurts, Shark-boy. It's hard to breathe…"

"No shit…Hikari, I think a few ribs were broken, as well as muscles being torn from the force of his attack. A rib must have punctured a lung…that explains why it's hard for you to breathe."

"Juugo went into his maniac mode? It was so sudden…" I tried to take a deep breath, but let it out in a rush as my chest hurt terribly. I coughed; it felt like there was something lodged in my chest that was preventing enough air to get through my body…but there was nothing there.

I stared up at the sky as Sasuke – supported by Karin – entered my line of vision. I smiled slightly at Karin.

"You might get lucky…I could die, and my supposed affections for Sasuke – don't know how you came to assume that, but whatever – will no longer be an issue for you."

Suigetsu slapped me on the cheeks, a bit harder this time. "Don't be an idiot; you're not going to die."

"I could. You never know."

Sasuke glared. "I do. You're not going to die."

"But you don't really know, Sasuke…and even if I did die, life would go on. People would go on hurting each other, brothers would go on hating each other and trying to kill each other, and idiots would go on being idiots. Nothing would change."

My mind was getting fuzzy, and I imagined that this was what it was like to be drunk, because my speech got slightly slurred, and I found myself saying things that I normally would keep to myself.

"You know, Karin, you'd be really pretty if you weren't such a heinous bitch. Suigetsu…I don't even know what I was about to say, but it was something good. Juugo's still amazing, even if he did almost kill me. Ooh…you know Sasuke; you're really sexy when you use your Sharingan, its pretty bad-ass. Haven't I told you that before?"

Suigetsu sighed. "She's pain-drunk. You better heal her, Karin."

Both Karin and I spoke against it.

"No way in hell!"

"I'd rather not bite her arm…kind of awkward. Suigetsu, you'd just video-tape it, label it as a lesbian act, and put it on YouTube or something."

Suigetsu frowned. "What the hell is YouTube? Some kind of jutsu?"

Sasuke's jaw clenched, and he barked. "Do it now, both of you!"

"But Sasuke–"

"Emo-boy, there is no way–"

In a flash, Suigetsu was gripping Karin by the shoulders, and he forced her sleeve back to reveal her bite-ridden forearm. Karin struggled, but Suigetsu was firm, his eyes serious as Sasuke lifted my head gently, but with some force.

I clamped my mouth shut as Karin's arm was brought closer, and Sasuke growled. "Bite it."

"No." I whispered through clenched teeth, and I tensed as another wave of pain erupted through me. It was getting hard not to cry at the pain,

"Bite it."

"No."

"Now!"

"No!"

Sasuke was silent for a second, and then said something that made my jaw drop in shock.

"If you do not open your mouth, I will be forced to scar you for life by engaging in certain activities with Karin."

_What did he just say?_

I opened my mouth to yell at him, and Suigetsu moved Karin's arm so that it was in between my teeth. I yelled in surprise, and tried to back away, but Sasuke's hands kept me from doing so. I glared at the Uchiha, and his eyes were deep as he leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Please, Hikari."

My teeth were biting down before I could stop myself, and Karin winced as the rush of chakra flowed through me. I felt it healing my side with surprising speed, and my head was spinning, but not as a result of the chakra. Sasuke's lips were still at my ear, and the feel of his breath against my cheek and ear made my heart race.

I loved him.

I felt my vision fading, and I felt Sasuke's head resting against my shoulder. I slowly let my hand rise up to touch his hair, and I leaned my cheek against his head. It felt so right, and I let my eyes close as I felt Sasuke's body go slack as he passed out.

I smiled slightly and heard Suigetsu saying something smugly. I only caught the last bit before I fell asleep.

"…you're out of the running, Red. Now that I think about it…I don't think you ever had a chance of competing in the first place."

What was he…talking about?

But everything slipped away, and I let myself fall into the softness of Sasuke's hair against my fingertips.


	30. Chapter 29

hey everyone! Sorry for the long update, been pretty busy lately! I hope that this makes up for it!

_**Please review!**_

Is Hikari's character developed enough, is the relationship between Sasuke and Hikari gradual enough, and believable? Oh please, please let me know!

_

* * *

Chapter 29_

Sometime later in my unconsciousness, a vision slowly came to me, and it was so vivid that I knew that it couldn't possibly be a dream.

* * *

_I was running, but the feel of my body was so very different than what I was used to. It was like that time before, when I was only an observer in this body, not able to act on my own. The air was cool against my face as I leapt through the trees, and I heard my voice yelling, a voice that made me jolt in surprise._

"_Kiba, do you still have his scent?" _

_It was Naruto. I was somehow…somehow…in the body of Naruto. What the hell is going on? How could I possibly be in Naruto's consciousness? _

_I heard Kiba's voice in the background, so familiar that it made me want to cry. But those feelings of true love were faded now…instead replaced with affection that friends share. Kiba was my friend. _

"_Yeah. It's masked by a shit-load of explosive ash and other debris, but it's there." _

_Naruto frowned. "Do you think…" _

"_I don't know. Sasuke's good, but good enough to escape an attack that extreme? I don't think so." _

_Naruto turned to Kiba, whose face was solemn as he kept his slanted eyes ahead of him, gripping Akamaru's fur tightly as they twisted to push off of a large overhanging branch. Naruto grinned widely. _

"_Kiba, you know, I bet Hikari's with him." _

_Kiba's eyes flashed, and a low growl filled Akamaru's chest. "Shut up, Naruto. Hikari's dead…you saw her…and the rocks…" His voice seemed strangled, and I wished that I could leave this scene; I wished that I could wake up. _

_But of course, I was forced to watch as Naruto sighed. "I have a feeling that she's alive…I don't know…it's like I'd get some kind of sign if she died or something." _

"_Bah. I suppose it's almost better this way anyway." Kiba muttered. "She told me…that we were just kids. She was right. I loved her…but it was such a quick, painful love. I loved her, and she was gone. So quick…so much more horrible to know that if I had been two minutes earlier, she'd be with us still…" Kiba went silent, and Akamaru whined in sadness as Naruto let his face turn back to the front once more. _

"_She loves you, Kiba. Just not _that _kind of love."_

"_Yeah." _

_The two were silent, and I wished I had something to bang my head against. Why now, of all times, did they have to discuss Kiba's relationship with me? Couldn't they wait until I _wasn't _haunting Naruto's mind? _

_Kiba's nose suddenly twitched, and his eyes widened as his eyes flickered to the east. "He was moved in that direction…and…oh god. Naruto, call the others, get them over here." Kiba's face was filled with mixed emotions; joy and pain, sadness and happiness. _

"_What is it?" _

"_Hikari." _

_One word, but that one word held so much emotion that it made my blood run cold. Kiba still loved me. He reminded me strongly of Sakura in that sense…never able to truly let go of someone they had loved at one point or another. _

_It made me both happy and sad, but mostly it made me afraid for both Kiba and Sakura…and the consequences their unfaltering love would bring. _

_

* * *

_

I opened my eyes hurriedly, and my body was sitting up frantically before my thoughts could begin to formulate themselves. My body felt…strangely okay, which was a relief. I stared at my knees, and Suigetsu's voice drawled from somewhere to my left.

"Look who's finally awake."

I looked over to see Suigetsu sitting against a wall, his pale purple eyes shining as I ran a hand through my hair, which was loose and falling around my waist. Juugo smiled from his position beside the small window, several birds perched on his hand.

I slowly eased out of the blankets, and looked around to see that we were in a small inn room outfitted with soft ivory walls and paper sliding doors framed with wood. I frowned as I noticed that a familiar red-head was missing.

"Where's Karin?"

"She left about twenty minutes ago to get supplies."

I nodded, and glanced over at the figure lying motionless on the blankets beside me, and slowly crawled over so that I was kneeling beside him. Bandages covered the boy's chest and wrapped around his temples. His spiky black hair was strewn around his pillow and his dark eyes were closed.

Sasuke was resting, and I pursed my lips as my fingers touched his cheek, where my bandage was still taped. I needed to tell him about my dream – or whatever the hell it was. I tried to be as gentle as possible, and leaned down to whisper.

"Sasuke, wake up."

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, and I saw the tiredness in them. He was still injured, and a small grimace crossed his lips as he struggled to sit up. I quickly put my arm around his upper back, supporting him as he reached a sitting position. His lips were slightly parted as he glanced around at the two teammates sitting idly on the floor.

The boy suddenly seemed to notice me, and I couldn't help but blush at the way his eyes narrowed slightly, raking up and down my figure in search for injuries. I had to get a hold of myself. Sasuke didn't feel anything for me, I needed to stop fantasizing!

"Sasuke?" Those intense dark eyes flickered up to meet my gaze. "I had…another dream. Like that one before, when I saw Sakura leaving for her mission in Sound. Back in the bank, Suigetsu heard that Konoha ninja were searching for Itachi, and in my dream Kiba and Naruto had just found our trail. We need–"

** "**SASUKE-KUN!" Everyone except for Sasuke flinched at the familiar shrillness, and we all looked towards the door, where Karin was kicking the paneled door down, her face flushed and her eyes narrowed. I sighed at the fallen door.

"You know, it would've taken you – at the most – two seconds to just _open_ the door…"

Karin went on, rushing into the room. "Sasuke-kun, we've got ninja heading this way, either Konoha or Akatsuki, I can't tell."

Sasuke's face hardened. "How many?"

"Eight ninja, but they have several animals with them, ninja dogs I'm almost positive. We need to get out of here _now_!"

I got to my feet. "They're Konoha ninja, and they do have several trackers. C'mon Sasuke, get up." I knelt down, and Sasuke brushed me away as he slowly got to his feet. I blinked at the swiftness of his recovery, and as if sensing my shock the boy muttered.

"Absorbing Orochimaru made it much easier to heal…"

"Oh."

I quickly turned to roll up the blankets and shove everything into the packs once more. Suigetsu and Karin were already ready to go, and Juugo sighed as he quickly threw his cloak over his shoulders, standing to leave with the rest of us.

Sasuke strode towards the door, and we quickly exited the inn. I tossed some money on the counter, and the innkeeper waved goodbye. We reached the outside, and Sasuke flipped out the map that Juugo had made. The teen had used his birds to scout for Akatsuki sites, and those sites were marked on the map in Sasuke's hands.

"We're going to head to the nearest site on this map, take a good look in case we need to split up."

I glanced at the map, seeing that the base closest to here was to the west, in the forest. My brain unconsciously memorized significant landmarks, such as the large river that led up to the base, and a bizarre looking tree beside that river, a tree with branches that were bent vaguely in the shape of a bird taking flight.

I nodded, seeing Karin speaking to Juugo out of the corner of my eye. I turned to the two, but their conversation was already over, and I saw several strips of dark cloth in Karin's hands. I raised an eyebrow, and Juugo quietly explained.

"Karin cut up Sasuke's shirt, and I'm going to have birds carry them in all different directions, to throw them off our trail."

I stopped at the thought, and a flash of the vision blinded me for a moment, and my hands clenched into fists.

_Kiba's nose suddenly twitched, and his eyes widened as his eyes flickered to the east. "He was moved in that direction…and…oh god. Naruto, call the others, get them over here." Kiba's face was filled with mixed emotions; joy and pain, sadness and happiness. _

"_What is it?" _

"_Hikari." _

_One word, but that one word held so much emotion that it made my blood run cold. Kiba still loved me. He reminded me strongly of Sakura in that sense…never able to truly let go of someone they had loved at one point or another. _

"They're looking for me too." I whispered, and Sasuke's eyes snapped to mine faster than I would have thought possible. He was in front of me in a second, and his onyx eyes were fierce as he snapped.

"Why would they be looking for you?"

I sighed, and debated trying to hide anything from him concerning my time in Konoha. But I realized that I needed to be honest, and not try and hide behind his back. I was his friend – I knew that he considered me as a friend, he trusted me – and I didn't want to threaten the emotion that lay behind that title.

"Because Kiba's on that team, and in Konoha we had…uh…sort of a _thing_ going on. Completely childish and silly, but it was nice. When I left, I was able to put aside my feelings and realize that they weren't really that honest. I didn't really love him; I only wished that I was able to love him like he loved me. But Kiba…he's not one to forget something like that in a hurry. He still loves me…and I know that even if his orders are to just capture you, he'll take that opportunity to try and bring me back as well."

Suigetsu was in shock, while Karin was hissing to herself.

"Wow…Kiba must be as stupid as she is..."

I slammed my fist into her jaw, not hard enough to do any real damage, but enough to make her whimper in pain. It was the first time I had ever hit her, and it felt _good_. Sasuke didn't move, his eyes still on me as I snarled.

"Karin, I've taken a truck-load of your crap, and I understand that I deserve most of it because of my teasing of you. But don't, _don't _you dare insult Kiba like that. He is not stupid, and he is not cruel or evil. He is a good person. Rag on me all you want…but don't talk about any of my friends like that. You haven't earned the right, and probably never will."

Without waiting for an answer, I held my hand out for one of the strips of Sasuke's shirt. Juugo handed it to me without hesitation, and barely flinched when I flipped out a kunai and cut of a scrap of his shirt. I approached Karin, and did the same thing. She yelled, eyes flashing.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Suigetsu smiled, and cut away a piece of his shirt before I could do it myself. "Rack your tiny brain, Red. If one of the trackers is sweet on Hikari, who do you think he's going to be especially interested in finding? If I was with her, I'd think the hell with the mission, and try to find her as quickly as possible. Hikari now has all of our scents, which will fool the tracker into thinking that our entire team is going in one direction, rather than just Sasuke. I assume that beautiful here is going to deliberately cross paths with the Konoha group, and lead them away from where we're headed."

I grinned, and raised my hand for a high five. "You read my mind, Shark-boy."

"No, I just know what you're thinking."

"Uh, wait…isn't that the same thing?"

"Nope." Suigetsu grinned cheekily, and Karin rolled her eyes. I shook my head and tucked the pieces of cloth into my belt, pulling my hair back as Karin's eyes darted nervously towards the woods.

"I'll lead them far enough away so that they can't track your scent, and when I can I'll lose them and meet you guys at the base. If you find something on Itachi…don't bother waiting." I saluted nonchalantly, trying to swallow the nervousness that bubbled up in my gut at the prospect of getting captured. I would no longer be a guest…I would be an enemy. Who knows what would happen to me…I would most likely be tortured for information, and disposed of when I had no more to give them.

I turned towards the trees, and was about to start running when I felt strong fingers encircle my wrist. I turned to see that Sasuke was standing right behind me, his eyes dark and searching as he stared into my eyes. I smiled weakly at him, and found that I could not speak.

There was a torn look in those onyx eyes, and I glanced down at the wrist he was holding tightly, and slowly looked back up at him. He did not speak, but the pressure in his grip seemed to channel his emotions through my skin.

_It's too dangerous_, the stern grip of his fingers whispered to me, and I sighed.

"I'll be fine, Sasuke. I can take care of myself."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Why does it have to be you? When anything requires any degree of sacrifice…why are you always the one?"

I smiled at him, and everything seemed to fall into place. I knew why I had to do this, I knew why it was crucial that I was the one. I let my hand reach up, and slowly poked him in the forehead. I don't know why I did this, but it seemed right, and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Because that's my dream as a ninja. I was given my gift for a reason…and I will use it to protect people I care about. Shocking, I know, but you're included in that category."

Sasuke blinked slowly, and I grinned, slowly pulling away. His fingers slid across my palm, and his fingers traced along mine before we were separated. I waved, and started running.

* * *

The moment my feet touched the trees, I felt several strong chakra signatures following me. I quickened my pace, smiling with the thrill of the chase. I knew that they would be expecting Sasuke's speed, so I poured all of my energy and confused feelings into my run, my hair quickly falling out of the loose bun I had tied it in. I ignored it, and reached up to swing myself down into the lower branches.

I was running, but the only thing that was allowed to plague my mind was the look on Sasuke's face as he gripped my hand.

Was I imagining the desperate look in his eyes, was I simply dreaming that his jaw had tensed in anxious worry?

I must be…there was no other explanation. I loved him, but I was ashamed of that love. It would tear me to pieces when Sasuke callously tossed me aside as he had done to Sakura, it would break my heart into such jagged lines that it would never heal again. I knew that Sasuke was the one I had been destined to be with…ever since that night out on the porch, when he had told me that I wasn't a fool…I continuously felt the connection that we shared.

My life had veered off in a separate direction for a time, and I had allowed myself to believe that I was happy there. But was it happiness? No, it was merely the shadow of happiness, the rare glimpse of a life that I yearned for and despised.

Even through all of that…my path had righted itself. I had found my way back to Sasuke. There were no other explanations needed, because the moment his eyes met mine I was home.

Home was no longer a pretty picture of a fading white house with roses growing up the sides. Home no longer resided in the face of a distant woman with dark, graying brown hair and bright green eyes. That life was beyond my reach, fading quickly into the darkness of my subconscious as a new life paved the way for me.

I wanted so much to include Sasuke in my future, but his path was so dark…and lonely. He had shut himself into a corner of hatred and sorrow, and I didn't know whether he had a chance of getting out or not. I wanted him to find peace; I wanted him to know that I loved him for him, that I would follow him into the darkness if necessary.

In a way, I suppose, I knew Sasuke better than even his teammates did. Naruto and Sakura knew him as the twelve year old boy who had run away from Konoha…I knew him as he was in the present. I knew him as the lonely soul lost in the emotionless shell his mind had created to protect himself. They wished to remain in the past…and that was what pulled them farther and farther away from being able to bring Sasuke back.

They needed to let go of the past and prepare for the future.

I didn't look back as the miles raced under my feet, and I heard a voice call out from far away.

"Hikari!"

That was Kiba. I smiled sadly at the sound, and continued onward. I needed to get them far enough away…and then I would stop. I would stop, and speak with Naruto and Sakura face to face. I needed to tell them to stop. I needed them to at least listen to me.

If they didn't…I would escape using teleportation jutsu. It took up a lot of chakra, but it was necessary in order to get enough of a head start. I would then find my way back to the river, where I would follow it up to the base.

I waited until I was far enough, and then lightly jumped down to land soundlessly on the forest floor. It was a small clearing, and I stood tall as I felt eight chakra signatures appear in the upper branches.

I calmly looked up to see Naruto, Kiba, and Sakura standing on the branch closest to the ground, staring down at me with wide eyes. I saw several other members of Konoha, but they were unfamiliar except for Hinata and Shino. One of them was crouched on the branch above Naruto, and I saw that he had spiky silver hair and his headband slanted downward to cover his left eye. Another one had sickly pale skin, with a black outfit that bared his midriff and a strangely content expression on his face. The last was an older man – about thirty or so – and who was vaguely familiar. I suddenly recognized him from the collapsing base…he had been their leader at the time.

I smiled slightly, and put my hands up mockingly. "So many…all to bring back a teammate who doesn't want anything to do with you. It's kind of pathetic, really."

I knew I was being cruel, but I had learned from my past mistake. I couldn't let them woo me into their world of warmth and cuddly bonds. I needed to remain in control. I needed to be cool, collected…and not give them any information that would hinder Sasuke's goal.

Kiba sucked in a breath, and Sakura flicked her pink hair back angrily.

"Hikari, where is Sasuke going?"

I stared at her blankly. "And you're assuming that I'm just going to _tell _you? I don't think so. I know where my loyalties lie…I'd say that it's time that you considered yours."

Kiba yelled. "Hikari, come back with us! You saved Sakura, that's all that matters!"

I sighed, looking up at the boy that I had fooled myself into loving. "Kiba, Kiba, Kiba…I told you in my letter, didn't I? We're just kids. There is nothing between you and me but physical attraction. You know it; I know it…so let's put it all behind us."

I turned to the silver haired one – his stance made it obvious that he was the leader of this espionage – and smiled slightly. "I'm not here to fight…I just want to speak to members of Sasuke's old team in Konoha. There's something I would like to tell them in private."

The silver haired one narrowed his eye, and leaned forward. "If you want a peaceful meeting, it can be arranged. But first…you have to tell us where Sasuke's headed. You tell us what we want to know…and Naruto, Sakura, and I will listen to what you have to say."

I smiled wryly. "What's your name, if I may be so bold?"

"Kakashi Hatake."

"Kakashi…Sasuke's mentioned you a few times. I suppose I have you to thank for providing Sasuke with the perfect tree climbing exercise for me…you have no idea how many trees I marked up with various weapons."

Kakashi was silent, as I expected him to be, but I saw Naruto and Sakura's lips tighten slightly at the mention of Sasuke using some of their genin training exercises. I smiled, and leaned back against a tree.

"Sasuke's headed towards the ruins of Soraku, where he's gathering supplies before heading after Itachi."

I continued smiling faintly, not letting any muscle in my face twitch or shift to reveal my lie. I hoped that one of Juugo's birds had flown in that direction. Juugo had released his birds…right? I half-expected them to call me out on it, but to my immense surprise Akamaru – after a moment of careful sniffing – barked in affirmation, and Kakashi sat back and nodded to the rest of the group.

"Thank you."

The rest of the group slowly took off, and soon all but Kiba and the three requested to stay were gone. Kiba stood in front of me, his eyes so familiar and bright. I smiled slightly at him, a hand on my hip.

"You too, Kiba. Scoot."

"Did you ever love me, Hikari?"

I blinked, shocked by the sudden question, and Kiba took the opportunity to brush his fingers against my cheek. I was slapping his hand away before I had time to think, and Kiba's eyes darkened in pain, but his expression was then filled with bitter resentment as he moved past me.

"Should've known…"

I wanted to say something comforting to Kiba, but I knew that in order for him to move on, I had to keep this cold side of me up. I couldn't allow his smile and his eyes draw me away from my mission.

Naruto's eyes never left me as we were finally left alone, and Sakura stepped forward. "Hikari, why did you leave Konoha? I don't understand!"

I snorted. "To save your sorry ass, that's why. Are you going to tell me that I shouldn't have returned to Sound? If I hadn't, you would be dead by Kabuto's hand. He wanted to experiment on both of us…but he gave me a choice on who would be the one selected. You didn't even stop to think about why I kept you away from him, you didn't even have a clue that I was going to sacrifice myself for you."

Sakura's eyes widened, and her lips trembled as the past events went through her mind, as her hands clenched in understanding. She looked so fragile, so breakable, even though she tried to hide it.

It was because of her link to Sasuke.

Naruto's eyes were tense with nervousness, and his hands were shaking slightly as he glanced to where Kiba and the rest had gone. He wanted to get this over with, he wanted to find Sasuke. The jounin was calm, but after a year of being in close proximities with Sasuke allowed me to find a small fraction of frustration in the way he held his shoulders.

I sighed, and crossed my arms over my chest. It was time for them to hear it from someone who knew Sasuke as he was right now, who knew who he was behind that emotionless mask as well as what he was with the mask on.

"All of you need to give up on trying to bring Sasuke back to Konoha."

Kakashi was silent as Naruto yelled. "How can you say that? You barely even know him! Just because–"

Sakura interrupted him softly. "Naruto…Hikari has been training under Sasuke-kun for more than a year."

Kakashi's eye narrowed at this, and he leaned forward slightly. "Why would Orochimaru accept this?"

I decided to be honest. "Orochimaru thought that Sasuke would benefit by training someone his age, and Sasuke agreed to train me for five months."

"But its long since passed that amount of time…how would Sasuke benefit from keeping you as his pupil?"

"I assume that I was skilled enough to prove useful to his cause. I don't really keep tabs on him like that…"

Sakura interrupted me viciously. "Oh stop it, Hikari! We both know that that's not the real reason."

"I wasn't aware that there _was_ another reason."

"Sasuke-kun is attached to her, Kakashi-sensei. That's why he kept her around. I watched the two of them together, and they were like Yin and Yang almost…so different and yet balancing each other out perfectly…"

"Very poetic, Sakura. Quite enthralling." I scoffed sarcastically, and Naruto glared at me.

"Don't talk to Sakura-chan like that, Hikari!"

"What are you going to do about it, Naruto? Are you going to chase after me like you do Sasuke, never accepting that you do not have the right to choose what is best for other people?"

Naruto's mouth shut with an audible pop, and his eyes were wide as I went on.

"You are not God, Naruto. None of you are. If you had an ounce of sense in you, you would accept the fact that Sasuke is _not _the twelve year old that left Konoha for Sound. He is _not _your teammate anymore! He is old enough to take care of himself, and you two chasing after him like idiots isn't really making any big steps in his return to Konoha. Get this into your heads: if Sasuke is ever going to return to Konoha, it's going to be by his own choice, not by a team of ninja dragging him back by force."

Naruto slammed his hand against the tree trunk beside him angrily. "Shut up! Sasuke is coming back with us, whether I have to beat him senseless and drag him by his feet! Nothing you say or do will change that! I made a promise to bring him back, and I never go back on my word!"

"Promises can be broken. They're broken all the time, actually. Just because you won't give up doesn't mean that things will go your way. In this case…your promise is only hurting you, and the lovesick kunoichi beside you." I murmured, and Sakura bit her lip as Naruto's face blanked with shock.

I went on, putting a hand on my hip. "Life is a cycle, and things are both gained and lost in the course of that cycle. You gained a friendship with Sasuke back in the days of your childhood…and you lost that friendship when he left. That line was drawn in that moment, and however hard you try to deny it, that loss still remains. You and Sasuke are now enemies; you are now traveling two different paths that may never cross again. If you care about Sasuke at all…you need to let him go. I know it's painful, but trust me…it's for the best. I'm not trying to do this to have him all to myself, I almost wish that you could still chase after him and try and change him. I wish I could be that foolish. But I know him better than any of you do at this point, and I know that Sasuke is walking a very fine line between sanity and insanity. His vengeance is what drives him…and I believe that he deserves that vengeance. I don't know what path he will choose to follow after he gets his revenge, but I know that whatever path he chooses…I will stand by him. You see, what I have with Sasuke is more binding than your so-called friendship. Friends accept the other's faults; they stand by them no matter how dark the path may seem, they try to understand the other friend's situation. Can you call yourselves friends, after trying time and time again to dictate what path is right for him? Can you call yourselves friends if you don't try and empathize with him, and don't let him choose his own way?"

Naruto staggered backward a few steps, and I smirked slightly. "You know I'm right…you know that your promise is pointless."

Naruto seemed about to speak, but suddenly Kakashi was gone, appearing right behind me. I sighed, and flipped my foot around to land on his arms, that quickly rose to block my attack.

"Nice try, but I'm not going to be–"

I looked up, only to find myself face to face with a spinning Sharingan eye. My knees seemed to turn to mush, and I crumpled to the ground. The jounin was careful not to knock me out, that much was plain, but my vision still went slightly fuzzy as I heard Kakashi speaking quietly to a yelling Naruto and an indignant Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei, why?"

"What the hell, Kakashi-sensei? We said that we'd have a _peaceful meeting_, not–"

Kakashi held up a hand. "I'm not going to take her back to the village…I'm going to use her as bait. If you're correct in your observation of Sasuke's attachment to her…then sooner or later he'll come looking for her."

If I could have, I would've smiled.

Because unlike them, I knew that with Sasuke being this close to finding Itachi…he would never let something like a teammate foolish enough to get captured get in his way.

While they talked about setting up camp and waiting for Sasuke to show up – which was something that Sasuke would _never _do – I closed my eyes and slowly and carefully began formulating a plan to escape.


	31. Chapter 30

Here's a super-quick update, everyone! hope you like it!

thank you so much to those who reviewed last chapter, they were all wonderful! They were longer than I'm used to, but it means that people are catching on. I LOVE LONG AND WELL THOUGHT OUT REVIEWS! THEY (along with all reviews, of any length) MAKE MY DAY!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_

* * *

Chapter 30_

I smirked cheekily at the eerie pale kid with the constant smile on his face as he strapped on strange metal cuffs onto my wrists. They were unlike any handcuffs I had seen before, and I studied them carefully. I saw a small keyhole that was on the top of my right wrist, and frowned as I concentrated. Chakra was running through them, but…my chakra wasn't being suppressed. If I just exerted a bit–

The moment I tried to expel any chakra, stabbing and excruciating pain shot through my entire body. I barely managed to remain silent as I writhed on the ground for a few moments. I couldn't control my body, it was on fire.

And then, it was over.

Gasping for breath, I struggled to sit up. The boy smiled slowly at me.

"I was about to explain the consequences of using your chakra, but I see that is no longer necessary."

"No shit Sherlock…" I spat, only to receive a small smile of contentment in return. This guy was really starting to creep me out, and I huffed as I turned my head away from him. I sat very still, concentrating on how to get out of here.

But without my chakra…that was going to be a challenge.

It was literally suicide to consider fighting them all off using hand-to-hand combat, especially because my hands were linked together in front of me, proving to be even more of a hassle.

What pissed me off the most was that I had let myself get captured so easily. I had been so confident, thinking that I could easily escape. But now look at me, unable to use my original escape plan and stuck here without use of my chakra. Sasuke wouldn't be coming, so I had to figure out a way to escape by myself.

I put my hands on the ground in front of me, and struggled to contain my excitement when I realized that there was a small senbon – it was old, a ninja passing by in the past must have dropped it accidentally – on the ground by my hip, and leaned back against the tree, brow pinched as if concentrating very hard. I needed to have the guard – I heard Naruto call him Sai – think I was thinking of using my chakra again. Sai was sitting across from me, keeping an eye on me as he carefully observed the other members of his squad.

I waited until he looked away, and quickly used my chakra again, this time exerting a much larger amount.

The pain sent spots of white flashing before my eyes, searing through my veins like molten metal, and I couldn't help but let out a shriek as I slumped over on my side, my back facing Sai, my hand arched over the partially hidden senbon. I struggled to push away the lingering pain in my system, closing my eyes. I remained perfectly still, so he would think I was unconscious.

I heard footsteps come up behind me, and a foot nudged my back. I remained limp, and a voice spoke softly to another person nearby. The team was speaking in a group behind Sai, which meant that the area behind me was completely unguarded. For ninja, these people were pretty trusting. Maybe they hadn't gotten it into their heads yet that I wasn't just a pretty face. I could be dangerous if I needed to be, but now I needed to act helpless so that Sai wouldn't suspect anything.

"I think she's unconscious, Kakashi-sama."

I heard Kakashi sigh. "Those chakra cuffs are lethal, I wouldn't use them normally, but she's a student under Sasuke. If I'm correct about how far Sasuke's skills have progressed, this girl may be even more skilled than I am at this point."

"I doubt it, Kakashi-sama. A ninja who is careless enough to get captured by the enemy is not skilled."

"She was promised a peaceful meeting…it is not foolish to have faith in others."

"To have faith in the enemy is like running into battle with only a helmet to protect you. Suicidal." I heard Sai say calmly, and I scowled internally at the peaceful contentment to his voice.

Kakashi sighed again, and moved away. I waited until a few minutes had passed, and slowly and carefully gripped the senbon and slowly…slowly shifted so that it would be right above the keyhole. I opened my eyes, and carefully inserted the senbon into the lock, careful not to move my shoulders or neck.

Every second seemed like a week, and every minute seemed like an eternity. I felt nervousness building up in my chest as the silence seemed to crush me. Did Sai know what I was doing? Were they all waiting for me to escape, and then kill me? Was I ever going to manage to pick this lock?

I stopped whenever I heard footsteps approaching, and often heard Naruto and Sakura talking quietly to Sai, asking if I was still unconscious. Sai told them yes, and I would hear Naruto comforting Sakura as the two of them moved away again.

Finally, fifteen minutes later, I managed to unlock the cuffs, and the moment I did the chakra seemed to seep out of them. My unlocking it must have disabled the chakra channels within the metal, and now they were just ordinary cuffs. I remained perfectly still as I made it so that it looked like the cuffs were still on my wrists, and then made an exaggerated motion of coming to, wincing as I sat up, blinking dazedly around me. Sai was still sitting across from me, and he smiled at me as I scowled.

I looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Yamato went to track Sasuke's scent in the direction you described half an hour ago, and the rest of us are here in case Sasuke manages to outdistance them and comes back to rescue you."

I smirked, and leaned my head against the wood. "That's not going to happen. It doesn't even matter anyway, not anymore."

Sai was about to ask why, but suddenly, Kiba and the rest of the tracking group appeared about ten feet to my left. Yamato's eyes were furious, and Kakashi and the rest of them walked over to see what the news was. I could tell the moment Kiba looked at me that they had discovered my lie. I tensed as Yamato spoke curtly.

"She was lying. The scent that was Sasuke's was merely a piece of cloth carried by a bird…Sasuke hasn't been in that area for days."

I shrugged as everyone's eyes were suddenly on me. "What? So I lied…it's not that surprising. But I _am _surprised that you actually believed me. To have faith in the enemy is like running into battle with only a helmet on, and you guys just screwed yourselves over by trusting me."

I accentuated my point by snapping out of the cuffs and leaping over to Hinata, landing right behind her as I quickly and efficiently pressed against the pressure point in her neck. She went limp, and I didn't bother catching her, as Kiba was leaping at me, his eyes full of betrayal and pain.

"You–!"

I ducked as he swung his fist at me, and I saw the hesitation in his eyes as his hand brushed by my cheek. I smirked, and slammed my foot into his chest.

"Stay focused, Dog-boy, being all mushy and sentimental is going to get your ass kicked one of these days."

I turned and started running away from the camp, and I heard Kakashi yelling orders behind me.

"Stay with the camp! Sakura, Naruto, follow me!"

I rolled my eyes, and poured on the speed as I raced through the undergrowth. I heard the ninja following me, and concentrated on forming the signs for teleportation. I couldn't outrun them forever; I needed to get far enough away so that they wouldn't be able to catch up.

Just as I was about to complete the last hand sign, I felt the ground rumbling under my feet, I lurched forward suddenly. I had to throw my hands out to steady myself, and I glared back at the monstrously strong Sakura for disrupting my escape plan.

I faced them, and saw that only Sakura and Naruto were standing there, and turned just in time to see Kakashi reaching to knock me out. I quickly looked at his hands, not allowing myself to be captured by the Sharingan again. I leapt out of the way as the jounin swung at me, and the area around us blurred as we exchanged lightning fast blows.

But I was faster than he was, and I was outpacing him. I raced around him, and flipped out a kunai. I was about to stab him when a gloved hand appeared inches from my face, and I dropped to the ground as Sakura flew by me. From the ground, I pushed my foot upwards, solidly connecting with her abdomen and sending her sprawling into the upper branches of the nearest trees. Naruto rushed into the fray, and I jumped up to land on his shoulders as he stupidly twisted so his upper chest was free for attack, and flipped over him to send a punch into his face.

His eyes widened as he staggered backward, and I whispered as I punched him again, this time in the stomach, holding his arms so that he was slumped over my shoulder. He wheezed for breath, his cerulean eyes sad. I wanted to hug him close and say how sorry I was. But I couldn't.

"I told you, Naruto…I may curse your name and try to hurt you, but I will always be your friend."

Naruto sucked a big breath through his nose, and he looked as if trying not to scream. "If that's true with you, then it's true with Sasuke too."

I blinked, at a loss for words, and Naruto suddenly shifted into attack mode, his hand tightening around my arm and swinging me around to slam into a tree trunk. I coughed harshly as I struggled to breathe, and ducked hurriedly as Sakura's fist once more appeared. The tree shattered into pieces with a groan as I rolled out of the way, and I suddenly heard a strangely familiar chirping. It was the Chidori!

Had Sasuke come after all?

I should've been more careful. I turned without considering who it could possibly be, only to find Kakashi holding the crackling energy in his palm, and he was already running towards me, mere feet away.

I saw a flash of orange, and suddenly Kakashi lost in a cloud of dust as a familiar chakra flared. I coughed as dirt floated into my mouth, and looked up to see someone I never imagined would come and save me.

Juugo stood, feet spread apart protectively in front of me, his skin leathery and rough as he turned to smile at me. His power was activated, and one eye was black with a yellow pupil. Kakashi was struggling to sit up in a small crater, his breathing painful and labored as he gingerly touched his side.

I know how it feels, buddy.

Suddenly, a fist slammed into my gut, and I was blown away from Juugo as Sakura stood where I had been seconds before, her eyes determined even with Juugo towering over her. I flipped so I landed on a tree trunk, parallel to the ground, held there by chakra as I put my hands together.

Fire welled up in my chest as I expelled the flames from my mouth, and Sakura only just managed to get out of the way, her shorts singed slightly.

I ran towards her, and felt Naruto appear behind me. I didn't have time to react before his arms held me immobile. Sakura's mouth was grim, and she raised her fist in preparation to strike. I kicked at Naruto, but the boy wouldn't budge.

Sakura's wrist was suddenly held in a vice-like grip, and that gloved fist stopped inches from my chest. Sakura's eyes widened as she turned to see who had stopped her, and her mouth dropped open in shock. Naruto's lips parted, and one word was spoken by both him and Sakura.

"S-Sasuke?"

It was Sasuke alright. The only difference was that right now, Sasuke was very, very fast and very, _very _angry. The rage streamed off of him in waves, and he looked up at Naruto with eyes that were so cold I shrank back. He only spoke three words, softly and coldly, but all three of us flinched as if he had been screaming.

"Let her go."

Naruto straightened, and his eyes were firm as he tightened his hold. "How can you care about Hikari this much, and yet throw Sakura and me away like trash? What the hell, Sasuke!"

Sasuke didn't answer, and Naruto's eyes flashed dangerously as Sasuke shifted, so fast that he became a blur. Suddenly Sasuke was holding a kunai to Sakura's neck, his other hand twisting her arm behind her back painfully. I struggled to get free, but Naruto, always so scatterbrained, didn't notice that his arm was around my neck. I chocked, and Sakura yelled Naruto's name as Sasuke's eyes bled crimson.

"I'd let beautiful go if I were you…Sasuke's not one to idly make threats." Suigetsu hissed, and he was behind Naruto in an instant, kunai held against the blonde's throat. Dots swam in front of my eyes as Naruto instinctively tightened his hold. Sasuke seethed, his voice somewhat less composed now, his eyes murderous.

"You're choking her!"

Naruto looked down, and let me go hastily, his eyes filled with shock as I fell to my knees, coughing and gasping for breath. Suigetsu knelt beside me hurriedly as Sasuke roughly threw Sakura in Naruto's direction. Naruto's arms came up to catch his teammate, and I glanced back at them. They were motionless, staring at the boy that had once been their friend.

Kakashi came out of nowhere, and Sasuke's arms were around me so fast that it took my breath away, and suddenly we were in the air. I felt leaves and branches whipping at my skin, and put my arms around Sasuke's neck, instinctively burying my face into his chest.

We were running so fast that no one had a chance of following, and Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin quickly fell behind. Naruto and the others were nowhere in sight – I assume that Juugo and/or Suigetsu managed to injure them enough to stop them from following.

Sasuke's arms were tight around me, and I couldn't help but notice how warm he was. His bare skin felt nice against my cheek, and I sighed as I pulled away, looking up at the Uchiha. His face was blank as usual, that brief anger from before was now absent, and I marveled at how beautiful and dark his eyes were.

He chose that moment to look down at me, and I felt immediately at ease. With Sasuke, I was safe, I was secure. Nothing could hurt me in the warmth of his arms, nothing could even come close.

But something was wrong with the way his eyes sparkled in determination, and I had a sinking feeling in my stomach as I realized that something had happened in relation to Itachi.

I cleared my throat. "What happened?"

"I will kill Itachi in one of the Uchiha bases."

"He told you to meet him there?"

"Yes."

I bit my lip as I saw the way Sasuke's lips twitched into an excited smirk, his hands tightening around me at the prospect of extracting his revenge.

We came into a large clearing that had several enormous boulders lining the opposite side, and saw a large cloaked figure sitting leisurely on one of them. His skin was light blue, and his face was shark-like and vicious, sharpened teeth showing as spoke, beady eyes on Sasuke.

"Itachi would prefer if you went alone from here. He's waiting."

I nodded, and slowly loosened my grip around Sasuke's neck and reached down to touch the ground with my feet. Sasuke let go of me, and I turned to smile at him. I couldn't find words to say in that moment, and Sasuke was silent as he stared at me.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the girl before him, the way her golden hair spilled over her shoulders, the way her eyes seemed fill his entire world. The way her hands were still touching his arm, as if wanting to stay connected for as long as possible.

He wanted to step away and let himself be pulled by that hatred that had been boiling inside of his heart for all those years, but something made him stop. The light of the sun was shining behind Hikari, and he found himself staring at the way the light played on her hair and on her skin.

It felt like if he let her go, he was letting go of that last ounce of sanity left in his being. If he let her go, his mind would be consumed into a flaming inferno of revenge and hatred.

Sasuke wanted to believe that that was a good thing, but somehow couldn't quite force himself to accept the idea.

That day a year ago seemed like a dream, that day in which she had fallen into his arms. How had she done it? How was it that now – after all those months, after all those tears of hers and after all his confusion – she was his top priority? Wherever she went, Sasuke's eyes automatically followed. Every time she laughed, he felt the constant coldness in his chest easing somewhat. Every time her skin brushed against his…his heart pounded a foreign rhythm in his chest.

Sasuke's teeth clenched together in anger as those feelings threatened to overwhelm him, and he struggled to contain his emotions as Hikari spoke.

"Make sure you come back, Sasuke. I'd rather Itachi get away then you dying in the process."

Sasuke nodded jerkily, his eyes flickering towards the place where Itachi was waiting. Anticipation curled in his stomach, and Hikari read his expression easily, smiling slightly as she reached up towards the cheek where her bandage was taped.

"Here, I'll take that off. You're healed by now anyway, so–"

"No." Sasuke said quietly, and gently grabbed her hand that was still near his face. He didn't know why he wanted to keep the bandage on – the wound underneath had long since healed – but it felt almost like Hikari had left a part of herself in that small bandage. When he touched it, he could feel the warmth of her fingers as she cared for his injury, he could see the fierce strength to her eyes as she prepared to fight, he would feel the sunny brightness of her face when she found something amusing.

Hikari stared at him, her eyes perfectly level with his. Sasuke had always been slightly unnerved by the fact that she was as tall as he was, but now he cherished it. It allowed him a perfect angle to stare deep into her eyes.

Sasuke leaned forward, his mind traveling down less innocent paths as he realized that if he just moved forward a few inches, they would be–

Itachi's face flashed before his thoughts, just as the sounds of the rest of Team Hebi approaching filled the silence. Hikari blinked in confusion as Sasuke tore himself away, and began running towards the Uchiha base.

He had almost…_kissed_ her.

The thought made him angry, because it had distracted him from his hatred. His feelings – were they feelings? – for Hikari were pulling him away from his goal. He wanted to avenge his clan, that was all.

And after that?

Sasuke didn't allow himself to think about it, and continued onward towards the place where Itachi would finally meet his doom. But the thought still remained at the edges of his mind, and his fingers instinctively reached up to touch the bandage on his cheek.


	32. Chapter 31

Hey everyone!

sigh...i love this chapter.

okay, sorry if i get some of the uchiha history stuff wrong, im not really a nerd in those areas. wish i was, but watever.

hope you guys like this chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW!

any predictions, people? haha enjoy!

_

* * *

Chapter 31_

I felt my heart beating rapidly in my throat as I watched Sasuke's face slowly lean in. What the hell was going on here? Was he about to kiss me?

And if he was…shouldn't I be stopping him?

Wait, what was I saying? Why _wouldn't_ I want Sasuke to kiss me?

His lips were a mere inch away; I could feel the warm heat of his breath on my lips. I couldn't look down to see if his mouth was indeed angling towards mine because his onyx eyes had me locked into place.

My hand was limp and submissive in his strong, calloused fingers, and I felt his grip tighten slightly as I let myself fall into the depths of those dark, surprisingly sexy – I had never really thought of dark eyes as very attractive before meeting Sasuke, but after seeing his eyes, I found myself seeing boys with lighter eyes as too innocent and cheery, while guys with dark eyes were mysterious and made me want to get up close and see if there was any flecks of color in them – eyes. I blinked rapidly to try and clear my head, but instead only succeeded in confusing myself even more.

What was my name again?

But then he was gone, and I was left standing there alone in the clearing, staring off into the distance where a dark blur that was Sasuke was headed.

What…the…hell?

I shook my head furiously as I heard the rest of Team Hebi approaching behind me. I turned to smile as Suigetsu ran up, his eyes relieved as he scanned my figure.

"You had me worried for a second there, beautiful…I thought that blonde was gonna get you for sure!"

I snorted. "Only for a second? Wow, glad to hear how important I am…"

Suigetsu laughed as Juugo approached from behind, smiling at me. "Are you alright?"

I smiled, touching his arm. "Yeah, thanks Juugo. You really kicked butt back there..."

Juugo smiled bashfully, and I glanced over at Karin, who was crossing her arms and glaring at the annoyingly cheery blue sky. I called, grinning.

"What are you so grumpy about, Red? Did you break a nail _again_?"

Karin flared angrily, flicking a lock of hair out of her eyes as she pouted. "Shut up, Blondie. At least I wasn't stupid enough to walk into their trap…"

I shrugged, turning away again. "I won't argue with you there…"

Suigetsu was looking at the figure on the rock with interest, and I found that once I started looking at the figure, I couldn't stop. He was like a shark in human form, with small gill-like things near the corners of his eyes and wicked sharp teeth. His eyes were shining and inhumanly bloodthirsty, and seeing them made me shiver instinctively.

The man caught me looking at him, and he grinned widely. "Take a picture, beautiful, it'll last longer."

I couldn't help but smile – he reminded me of Suigetsu immediately – at his comment, and Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Sempai…back off. Only _I'm _allowed to call her beautiful…"

The man snorted. "Still as cheeky as ever, kid."

I frowned. "Um…you two know each other?"

The man laughed. "I never introduced myself, beautiful. My name is Kisame Hoshigaki. Suigetsu was just a kid when we last met…but even so, he told me that he'd fight me one day. Imagine, a four year old telling you that in the future, he's gonna kick your ass!"

I laughed, and then caught myself. I was laughing…with a cruel, bloodthirsty murderer who could literally kill me before I had a chance to blink. And I was actually _enjoying_ his company, however brief. Good god, what was _wrong_ with me?

Suigetsu grinned, unashamed. "I was a pretty smart kid…how about we have a little battle to see how smart I really was?"

Kisame nodded curtly, grinning in anticipation as he slid off of the rock. "Sure, you're on. I warn you though; I won't go easy on a punk like you."

"I was about to say the same thing, Sempai."

I started laughing, and the two looked over at me in confusion. I tried to contain myself, but I ended up sitting on the ground, holding my head in my hands.

Finally, after what felt like an hour, I lifted my head again, and choked out. "I've always wondered…why does there have to be stupid little remarks exchanged before every battle? I mean, seriously, why didn't Suigetsu just say, _Hey, let's fight,_ and Kisame reply, _Okay_, and then you guys just…_go_? Why the cheesy _I won't go easy on you_ crap? I mean, come _on_!"

Kisame blinked, and Suigetsu snorted. "That kind of makes sense…in a strange way. Why not just cut the crap and get started?"

I smirked. "See? Even after I said that, you can't help but make a cheesy remark like that! Just…leap at each other already!"

Kisame barked out a short laugh, and hefted his sword.

Suddenly the two were clashing swords, their blades making huge sharp sounds as they collided. I cheered for Suigetsu, and something flickered out of the corner of my eye.

I turned to see a large crow perched on a tree branch just beyond where Kisame and Suigetsu were currently fighting. It was looking right at me, and something about it made me think twice. It was…filled with chakra!

I blinked, and the bird slowly moved its head in a beckoning gesture. It was drawing me in, and I had a strange feeling of need. I had to follow that bird…it was important.

I stood up, and without a word started walking towards the forest. Juugo asked where I was going, and I smiled and whispered.

"Bathroom break…I'll be back in a few."

I continued towards the trees, and I walked past the crow, walking until I was out of sight. The air was cool, the trees having a nice, sharp smell that reminded me of the forest outside the Sound base that had been my home for at least a year. It was a peaceful smell…and I always cherished it.

Suddenly, something solid touched my shoulder, and I felt the tug of teleportation. I tried to turn, but the object kept me in place. I started to panic when I realized that that object felt suspiciously like a hand.

Who…?

* * *

Sasuke felt the familiar anticipation building up in his body as he slowly walked through the dim halls of the old Uchiha base. There was a dim regret as he saw – in small rooms he passed – the dusty chairs that were situated around tables. The Uchiha clan was now unable to sit in those chairs, unable to speak, unable to feel…because of the bastard who was waiting for him somewhere in this base.

The rage that pulsed through him made his teeth grit together angrily, and his hands clenched into fists as he opened the door to the very last room. He felt a familiar chakra, and knew at once that he had come to the right place. He slipped into the room, and came face to face with his older brother.

Itachi was calm, sitting in the large throne that was set at the back of the room. Sasuke glanced around warily before slowly walking so he stood in the center of the room, staring up at the man who he had focused his hatred towards for the past eight years. Sasuke's eyes bled crimson into his Sharingan, and the two brothers stared at each other, seemingly relaxed.

Itachi's face was oddly peaceful as he scanned Sasuke slowly, and a small sigh escaped him.

"You've gotten taller than when I saw you last, Sasuke…"

Sasuke snarled. "And you haven't changed at all, you bastard…"

"Tell me, why do you come before me when you haven't gained the same eyes as I have? You haven't killed your best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. Unless…" Itachi's eyes gleamed. "…that boy is no longer the one most precious to you."

Sasuke's eyes widened for the shortest second, and then he composed himself once more. '

Itachi chuckled. "You're so easy to read, Sasuke…you always have been. Now tell me…how important is this girl to you? I haven't ever had the pleasure of meeting her, but my sources never lie."

Sasuke's heart clenched at the cruel smirk that crossed his brother's lips. How had Itachi found out that it was a girl?

"Is she a treasured friend…is she like a sister? Is she like…your lover?"

Sasuke's chakra flared dangerously, and Itachi nodded, leaning back with a small smile. "I supposed as much. Now, Sasuke…let me ask again, why haven't you killed her? Killing her would allow you to have the same eyes that I have…why did you choose not to better yourself?"

Sasuke smirked, tensing as he prepared to use his chakra. "I don't need to sink to your level…I can grow stronger than you with my hatred, with my years of honing my hatred and my vengeance!"

Itachi was silent, and a smile that was forced appeared on his lips. "I find…that hatred that is clung to over the years isn't quite as powerful as anger felt in the moment. I mean, what worse anger do you feel when you find out your most treasured person is now gone from this world?"

Sasuke felt his stomach twisting; he didn't like where Itachi's words were going. Hikari was still with the others…right? Suigetsu and Juugo would protect her with their lives; they wouldn't let anyone touch her. Right?

Itachi cocked his head as if listening, and a satisfied smile crossed his lips. "Ah, finally done. They often put up so much of a struggle when dying, don't they?"

Sasuke's eyes widened as Itachi leaned back more comfortably. "Now that that's out of the way…"

Sasuke felt his hands shaking slightly. "What…are you talking about?"

"It's quite simple, actually. I killed her. This way you'll have no distractions in our fight…"

Sasuke's mind went blank for a moment, and he snarled furiously. "You're lying."

"Are you sure? Hm…how can I prove it to you? Let's see." Itachi stared up at the ceiling in thought, while Sasuke struggled to contain his emotions. Hikari wasn't dead…she couldn't be. Itachi was trying to rile him up…it was all a part of his plan to–

"The girl's name is Hikari, isn't it? Lovely blue-gray eyes, tan skin, long blonde hair?"

Sasuke's vision went white as the reality of his situation sunk in. Itachi…had taken away everything from him. First his family, then his chance at a life without hatred, then…_her_.

The one person that Sasuke felt truly reliant on. She kept him from toppling over into insanity…she kept his heart safe from those evil acts of darkness.

And now, because of his selfishness, because of his inability to leave her behind as he had done Naruto and Sakura…she was gone. Because of him…her life was over. No more smiles, no more witty remarks as she ran ahead of him, turning to grin at him, her hair billowing around her shoulders and lower back like a shining cloud of gold.

Only a dark, burning regret. And a poor, cold corpse of a friend…a corpse of a…a corpse of his…

"You loved her…didn't you? A foolish mistake in the ninja world, Sasuke, you should know that better than anyone. Loving someone makes them ten times more vulnerable…ten times harder to let go of."

"_Shut up!_" Sasuke yelled, and suddenly he whipped his hand out, and a blue-white flash of lightning filled the air before Itachi was stabbed on his throne, Sasuke holding a long line of chakra infused lightning.

Sasuke felt the presence of a genjutsu, and saw that the Itachi he had just stabbed was indeed a fake. The real Itachi was behind him, and Sasuke subtly cast a genjutsu so that the real him could sneak around the podium.

"You have gotten stronger Sasuke…but is that strength just a result of my killing of Hikari, or is it real power?"

As he made his clone reply, Sasuke felt the pain claw at him once more at the sound of her name, and her face flashed before his eyes, her smiling face that was so close…so familiar. He knew her face better than she did…he knew her almost as well as he knew himself.

Never would those eyes smile at him again.

Sasuke had his sword unsheathed in an instant, and he stabbed through the stone to bite through Itachi's chest. Sasuke pressed harder, making Itachi cough harshly, blood dripping down the edge of the sword.

"Clever…Sasuke."

Sasuke pushed aside his emotions and coldly spoke. "You told me that you weren't the only one involved in the Uchiha massacre…who is that other person?"

Sasuke felt his heart beating painfully in his chest, and he sent a silent apology to Hikari as he stabbed the sword deeper. He would find her after this was all over…he would deal with it all after her murderer was killed.

"It is someone who is thought to be long dead…his name is Madara Uchiha."

* * *

The moment I felt the teleportation cease, I whipped around to swing a kunai at the enemy's head. The figure ducked, and I found myself face to face with a man who I instinctively recognized as Sasuke's brother.

The two were very similar, the differences being the eyes. Sasuke's eyes were less worn and the skin around them was smooth. This man had a weathered look to his eyes – they were as black as night, which was surprising because I expected his Sharingan to be activated – and there were two lines that ran from the inner corner of his eyes to just below his nose on either side. The man had a long cloak patterned with red clouds, and his dark hair was pulled back in a short ponytail.

Itachi Uchiha.

I forced myself to remain still, and slowly backed away so there was ten feet between us. I glanced around to see that we were still in a forest, but the trees were more spaced apart. I knew that I was far away from the others, because I couldn't sense any chakras besides the man's.

The man was calm, and there was a desolate look to his face that made me frown. Wasn't this guy supposed to be a ruthless murderer? Why did he look like…he wanted it all to end? Why was I feeling…_sorry_ for him?

Itachi smiled slightly. "Sasuke taught you well, Hikari-san."

I didn't reply, and the ninja went on. "Why don't you attack me again? I kidnapped you against your will…and yet you don't make a sound."

I smirked. "I'm not that stupid. You're just a clone…I'm not going to waste my energy trying to kill you when the person who deserves to kill you is Sasuke. And how do you know my name?"

"I have my ways…but that's not important. There is something I need to tell you."

I took another step back. "Why in the hell should I listen?"

Itachi sighed, and slowly sat down on one of the boulders that ringed the small cluster of trees. I was shocked by the way the older teen looked up at me, smiling slightly.

"I promise that I won't hurt you…I just want to talk."

"Again, why should I listen to a word you have to say? You killed your entire family, you're a monster!" I growled, tensing as Itachi looked down at his hands once more.

"If you love Sasuke at all, you'll listen. There is someone that seeks to manipulate my brother for their own purposes, and I know that you are the only person who has a chance of convincing my brother to steer clear of this person."

I blinked, and the man looked up. "Before I tell you anything about this man…I have to tell you something about Konoha. You have heard that I massacred my entire clan…and this is true." I gasped in disgust, and the ninja held up a hand to stop me from speaking. "But the reason for this massacre wasn't for the reason that everyone believes. You see, Hikari-san…I wanted nothing more than for my clan and I to live in peace…but my clan had other ideas. Sixteen years ago, when the Nine Tailed Fox–"

"Uh, what the heck is that?"

Itachi smiled slightly, and shook his head. "Ah, forgive me. I forgot that you were not born in this world. The Nine Tailed Fox is one of nine beasts of enormous power, creatures made almost entirely of evil chakra. The Nine Tailed Fox is currently sealed inside your friend, the host Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto has a demon inside him?"

"Yes…the Fourth Hokage sealed it inside of him when he was born. But the reason that the Nine Tailed Fox was there in the first place…that was a mystery to everyone. They chose to blame the Uchiha clan, because our Sharingan is the only ability capable of containing such a monstrous force. We were isolated…and the seeds of rebellion began to grow within the clan. So, Konoha sent me as a spy to report the inner workings of the rebellion, and it got to a point that…the only way to prevent another war was to eliminate the threat. The Council members agreed that the Uchiha clan should die…and I was the one they chose to complete that task. As a result, my mission also included abandoning my village and never returning. I was willing to accept that…but there was another who wouldn't be so agreeable."

I sank down onto the ground, staring at the man before me. I could tell that he wasn't lying; there was a toneless, blunt way of speaking that showed his pain and revealed his sadness. Itachi had been forced to betray the village; he had been forced to murder his entire clan. It made me want to take the throats of the Council members between my hands and crush the air out of them. Their actions…were so inhumane that it was to the point that I wanted to throw up.

"What do you mean? There was someone else who wanted to kill the Uchiha?" I asked after swallowing hard a few times, and Itachi nodded.

"His name is Madara Uchiha…and he has had a grudge against the Uchiha for many years. This grudge was formed because in the time when the village was created, he wanted the Uchiha to fight against the other clan – known as the Senju – for supremacy. But the Uchiha wanted peace, and banished him from the clan."

"And so he wanted a hand in their death…to get his revenge."

Itachi nodded. "Yes. I found out that Madara was still alive, and went to find him. I couldn't possibly kill the entire clan alone, so I enlisted his help. He would get his revenge…but in return I made him swear that he would leave the rest of Konoha alone. He agreed…and…" Itachi trailed off, and I felt my throat choking up in horror.

"But I knew that Madara would find a way to destroy Konoha without breaking his promise to me, and that is the reason he formed the group Akatsuki. I joined so that I could keep an eye on him, to make sure that he didn't go after my brother when I left him alive."

"Why did you leave Sasuke alive? Wasn't that your mission…to kill every member of the Uchiha?" I asked quietly, and the Uchiha turned to me with a small smile.

"I had already murdered my parents, and countless other people precious to me…I just…couldn't do the same to my only brother. It was for him that I did it, not for my clan, not for Konoha. I did what I did for Sasuke. I can tell without asking that the bond between you is very strong…wouldn't you do the same if you knew that he was in danger?"

I didn't have to answer…because we both knew that I would.

Itachi sighed, turning back to stare out into the trees. "Madara Uchiha wants to use my brother to destroy Konoha, because of that grudge held toward the Senju clan. Madara wants complete control…he is a creature that feeds off of war and suffering. He will most likely try and start the Forth Great Ninja war. He will try and trick Sasuke into believing that the only way to have his revenge is to burn all of Konoha to the ground…but that's where you come in."

"Me?"

"Like I said before…you're the only person he will listen to. You care for Konoha as much as I do…you understand why Sasuke cannot be allowed to destroy it. It would be sinking to their level, killing thousands of innocents for the wrongdoings of just a few. Madara will try and use my true reasons for killing my clan to convince Sasuke to blame Konoha. But I need you to convince him otherwise. I will be dead soon enough and…don't tell him that we spoke. Just…promise me that you'll take care of him when I'm gone. Promise me that you'll get him back to Konoha."

I stared at the man before me, and felt tears welling up in my eyes. "If you're just a clone…that means that the real you is–"

"Fighting Sasuke, yes. We are both nearing the end of our chakra…so I will only be able to keep up this clone for another minute or so."

"Oh…" I breathed, quickly turning away to wipe my tears away. "I'm so sorry, Itachi. It isn't fair…it isn't fair!"

"It's alright. It is nice to know that someone cares…after all these years. No one has said 'sorry' to me since…I don't know when. Thank you, Hikari-san."

I looked up to see Itachi kneeling in front of me, and he pressed his hand to my forehead. I froze, unable to move. I felt something lodge in my chest, something hot. I flinched as the man pulled away, a small smile on his face as he began to melt away.

"I have given you a bit of my power…which will help you when you need chakra the most. Goodbye, Hikari-san. Take care of Sasuke for me…he needs someone to love."

I jumped to my feet, but before I could speak the man was gone, and the area around me melted into its original state. A genjutsu…Itachi had put me into a genjutsu. It had blocked out the sounds of their fight…

The air was filled with ash and something else that made my skin crawl, and I realized with a jolt that it was raining. I looked up at the sound of thunder, and saw that there was a building next to me. I peered up, and saw two figures approaching each other.

It was the end.

* * *

Sasuke felt Itachi poke him on the forehead, and the gut-wrenching panic faded suddenly at the small smile that crossed his brother's face.

"Sorry, Sasuke. This is the last time…"

And with a shudder, the older man fell forward, and slid down the wall to fall backwards on his back. His pale, milky eyes were unseeing and lifeless, and Sasuke realized with a jolt that Itachi was dead.

Dead. Finally dead.

Sasuke felt his heart pounding in his chest as he looked up at the dismal gray sky that was crying tears of ice cold rain…and he couldn't find the words to say. He had planned for this moment, in his mind it had been a much more fitting end. In his mind, he had been happy when seeing those lifeless eyes.

Now…all he felt was numbness. A chilling regret that settled in his heart and made him sway unsteadily on his feet.

There was something in his mind…that had just snapped. There was nothing that could be felt, no sound that could reach him.

"Sasuke!"

Except for that. The sound of that familiar voice. That voice that was always playful, always teasing. That light voice that always made it seem like she was sharing a private joke with him.

Now, that voice was panicked, and the Uchiha felt his vision blur as he forced his head to turn.

He was dreaming. Itachi had killed her…this image of her was just wishful thinking. Why else would she be here? Sasuke felt regret panging through him at the sight of her, her hair wet and sticking to her cheeks and arms, her blue-gray eyes seeming even bluer in the gray light.

Sasuke sighed, letting himself fall into the blackness.

He couldn't think of a more fitting end to his time in this world…having Hikari running towards him in the rain, her eyes bright as usual, her mouth forming the sounds to his name.

His mouth opened, and one word fell from his lips before he felt his head hit the ground.

_Hikari_.


	33. Chapter 32

hey everyone!

i was a bit shaky on this chapter...ahh...

**_PLEASE REVIEW! _**

**Is it okay? Like, how it flows and everything? Any weird parts? Is my portrayal of Sasuke okay?**

_

* * *

Chapter 32_

I reached Sasuke's fallen form, and quickly knelt beside him, slowly touching his bare shoulders, turning him over so he was on his back. I felt my throat tighten in regret as I caught sight of Itachi's body. I had been talking to him just minutes ago…and now he was…_gone_.

Life was so fragile. It could be both given and taken away in an instant.

And such a difficult life Itachi had led. Forced to kill his own clan, abandon his village, and make his only little brother so full of hatred that the only result could be in Itachi's death.

In the end…Itachi was given the peace that he always longed for.

I was glad that I had met him though…and in those minutes that we talked I had learned quite a bit about him. Itachi seemed like a very gentle person, and I could see the discomfort in his eyes when he spoke of the war against the Senju clan and the idea of the Fourth Great Ninja War. It was such a pity that Sasuke had been forced to grow up without his loving older brother beside him, life must have been so lonely without someone to rely on.

I crawled over to the older Uchiha's body, and stared down at the cold face that was smiling even in death. His eyes – the pale, milky color of blindness – were still open, staring up at the raining sky. I swallowed hard, and reached over to quickly slide my fingers down over his eyes. The eyelids closed, and I let my hand rest on the man's cheek for a few moments in silent sorrow before moving back to the unconscious boy on my other side.

Sasuke was in bad shape, his chest bruised and battered, thin scratches on his forearms and lower stomach. His eyes were sunken and exhausted, and he was so still that for a moment I thought that he had stopped breathing all together. I hurriedly put my ear just above his mouth, pressing my two fingers against his neck to check for pulse.

I sighed in relief when I felt the warmth of his breath, and the faint thudding of his pulse. But I knew that I had to get him out of the rain so I could treat his wounds and make sure he didn't get too cold.

I tried to wake him, gently shaking his shoulders and whispering his name. I couldn't get Sasuke to open his eyes, but somehow, Sasuke's hand managed to get around my wrist, and the fingers tightened automatically. I smiled weakly at his childishly strong grip, and the way his face turned towards me at the contact.

"Sasuke…what am I going to do about you?" I muttered to myself, and I wasn't just talking about what to do with him in this moment. What was I going to do about this new…situation that was quickly arising between us? I knew that I loved him – ahhh! – but there was no way to know if he felt the same. I knew Sasuke well enough to know that if Sasuke liked me in the same way, he would be much less obvious about it then any normal guy would be.

The way he kept unconsciously making contact with me was a pretty big hint, seeing as Sasuke was an _extremely _un-affectionate guy in terms of physical contact. But that could just be the friendship thing again.

But then…why had he almost kissed me?

Argh, never mind! I would think about this later, when I didn't have a corpse and an unconscious ninja on my plate.

I sat back on my heels, now unable to use my left hand, as it was currently being squeezed to death by Sasuke's hand. Sure, I was strong, but there was no way that I was going to be able to lift two bodies and move anywhere with them.

I growled in frustration, and felt my heart skip a beat in surprise as I heard a voice behind me.

"Look what we have here…"

I don't know how I knew, but my mind screamed at me that the man behind me was Madara Uchiha. I don't know if it was the unusually deep voice, or the way his voice soured in disappointment at the fact that I was present.

I turned, carefully keeping my eyes on his waist and arms. Madara chuckled, and ducked down to make his eyes level with mine. But I fixed my gaze on his shoe, not allowing him to trick me with his Sharingan.

"How do you know that I have the Sharingan, little girl?"

I didn't answer, and when he advanced a few steps I slowly moved so that I was crouched in front of Sasuke protectively. Everything about this man screamed _dangerous_, and I wasn't about to let him touch Sasuke.

The man chuckled again, and I could tell by the slant of his legs that he was putting a hand on one hip. "I'm a friend, my dear. I only want to take Sasuke somewhere where he can heal, and take Itachi's body along in order to properly bury him. You can head back to the others…Kisame will lead you all to where I'm situated."

"No." I spoke curtly and without emotion, and he tensed.

"No?"

I nodded, and lifted my wrist slightly to demonstrate Sasuke's death-grip on it. Madara sighed, and knelt down to gently grab Itachi's pale, lifeless shoulder. The man murmured.

"Konoha ninja are quickly approaching, so if I were you I'd grab hold of my arm."

I nodded, but instead of opting to touch the man beside me I chose to grab the deathly cold hand of Itachi Uchiha. Better to hold the hand of a dead saint than a living devil.

Madara seemed surprised at my actions, and a small chuckle of amusement filled the air before the familiar tug of teleportation made my vision swirl around me and my muscles go weak.

I kept a tight hold onto Sasuke as we went, looping my arm around his waist to better secure him to me as we went. I didn't have a clue where we were going or what was going to happen to us once we got there…but I did know that I would be by Sasuke's side every step of the way.

Because I promised that I would stay beside him…and this was a promise that I would die before breaking.

With a grunt, I gently lay Sasuke down on the padded futon, and Madara made to move forward – he had already deposited Itachi's body in one of the small rooms found within this underground base – and tend to Sasuke's wounds, but I stepped in front of him once again, my eyes narrowed.

"I'll be fine doing it on my own, sir."

Madara looked like he was going to order me aside, but his dark eyes – now bereft of the crimson color of the Sharingan – flickered towards Sasuke's hand, which was still painfully wrapped around my wrist, and with a sigh he backed away. His cloak made small hissing noises as it brushed against the stone floor, and I gritted my teeth at the way his head tilted slightly to stare at me. His face was covered by a strange swirling mask, but I could tell that he was smiling.

"As you wish. All the supplies you'll need are in here." Madara handed me a medium sized box, and I reached for it with a brisk nod of thanks. "I'll be back tomorrow morning. I have many things I need to discuss with Sasuke."

Without another word, Madara disappeared.

I let out a sigh of relief, and reached to open the box with my available hand. I decided to clean out his wounds first, and then deal with the dilemma of bandaging – which definitely required both hands – later.

The minutes passed quickly as I gently dabbed at his cuts and scraps, concentrating on wiping away the blood on his face. I smiled as his grip slowly loosened on my wrist as he began to relax, and I sighed in relief as the blood slowly moved back to my wrist. I eased my hand free, and shook it to get the blood flowing as I finished cleaning his many cuts.

I cut away his sweat-soaked and bloody shirt, gently easing them out from beneath him to fold and set aside. After bandaging his wounds and making sure he was comfortable, I took one look at his blood soaked and frankly filthy hair and knew that no cloth was going to get it clean. Only good ol' soap and water – along with a dab of elbow grease – was going to get that done…now where could I find some? Not the elbow grease of course, but…wait…why am I even _explaining_ this?

I looked around, and to my delight found that there was a small basin over by the wall, along with a sink and a bottle of soap. This must be some kind of washroom for all this cleaning supplies to be in here…

I got up, and quickly walked over to the sink, picking up the basin and filling it up with water. I grabbed the soap and a small cup that was resting on the counter – this place was _loaded_, man! – before returning to Sasuke's side, moving so I was behind his head, and I gently lifted his head so it was partially resting on my lap, but also over the edge of the bowl so I could pour the water through his hair and into the bowl so it didn't spill everywhere.

I will admit, washing someone else's hair was a bit of a challenge, especially when the person whose hair I was watching was unable to keep his head from slipping over the edge and back onto the floor. There were several times also that I had to rush and refill the bowl with clean water, and the hilarious image of Sasuke lying on the blankets with impossibly sudsy hair made me smile.

I finally managed to get all the soap out of his hair – it was a marvel that he didn't wake up, the water temperature wasn't exactly hot and relaxing – and slowly placed a towel in my lap, resting his head there, and used another one to gently rub his hair dry.

It was strangely soothing, to massage Sasuke's head with a towel, watching his wet hair dry into his usual unruly spikes. Seriously, I had thought it was hair gel, but I was totally wrong. In my opinion, it made his already awesome hair that much more awesome.

I finished drying his hair, and noticed that he was mumbling in his sleep. I leaned over to listen, and couldn't help but blush when one of the words sounded suspiciously like my name. I busied myself in pulling the blankets over him, and grabbing a few blankets myself so I could settle in next to him. There was about two feet of space in between us, and I lay on my side, staring at his still form as he shallowly breathed.

I sighed, and closed my eyes.

My mind wondered numbly where Suigetsu and the others were right now, but sleep pulled me under before I could really concentrate on it.

I didn't dream, and was awoken what felt like a second later by the sound of Sasuke moving slightly under his blankets. His eyes were still closed, but his brow was creased in confusion, and his hands were clenched.

I sat up hurriedly, ignoring the fact that my hair probably looked like a haystack, and quickly moved so I was beside him.

"Sasuke…can you hear me?" I whispered, and the boy responded by slowly opening his eyes, blinking rapidly at the bright light of the numerous candles nearby. I smiled, turning away and running a hand through my hair as Sasuke sat up, staring down at his hands.

"I wonder what time it is…can't really tell in here because of the lack of a clock and windows…"

Sasuke's breath caught sharply at my words, and I felt his hands roughly grip my shoulders, and he whirled me around so I was facing him. I opened my mouth to say something, but his eyes were so frantic that the words died in my throat.

For the first time, the emotionless mask of Sasuke Uchiha was absent, leaving a raw and tangible face of pure, unadulterated _shock_. His hands were gripping my shoulders so tightly that it was almost painful, and his eyes were searching my face fearfully.

I swallowed hard, and asked. "Sasuke…what's wrong?"

"You're…you're…" Sasuke whispered, his voice scratchy and rough as he let his eyes trail down to where my hands were resting on the blankets. "I thought…you were…"

And suddenly, without warning, Sasuke let his head drop down so his forehead was resting on my collarbone, his breath coming in gasps as his arms dropped desolately by his sides, his eyes closed as he struggled to control himself.

I felt heat rushing into my face at how close he was, and slowly let my hands come up to lightly rest on his shoulders. I didn't know why he was so afraid, but as I held him, I realized that I didn't have to. I didn't have to understand, I just had to be there for him.

"It's okay…nothing's going to happen to me. I'm fine."

Sasuke nodded, his hands slowly reaching around to cup the back of my neck, his fingers and eyes tracing over my skin as if to firmly establish that I was indeed real and not a figment of his imagination. I felt his breathing becoming easier, and I sighed as I let my cheek press against his hair.

"It's going to be alright."

It really felt that way, in those minutes where Sasuke held me close, breathing in deeply, his shoulders slowly ceasing their shaking as his fear eased. Sasuke was probably still shaken up about his brother's death…it must have been pretty traumatic for him, even if he hated the older man with every fiber of his being. Killing the last member of his family…it would be a while before Sasuke fully recovered, even if he put on the mask of indifference once more.

Sasuke nodded again, and slowly pulled away from me, averting his eyes as he sat beside me. I let him go without complaint, and it was kind of funny…Sasuke pulled away, and yet he made sure to sit so close that our shoulders were touching. Huh.

"Where are we?"

I glanced around, and leaned back on my hands. "We're in some kind of underground base, it's beside the ocean. We were taken here by…an Akatsuki member. You might have seen him before; he has a mask that's orange and swirly?"

Sasuke nodded, and his eyes were thoughtful as he stared at the pale blankets underneath him. I wondered why I was keeping the man's identity from Sasuke…maybe I wanted to wait and see if Madara would reveal it on his own. Also, seeing as I couldn't let anyone know I had spoken with Itachi, it would seem strange that I knew the man's name before he introduced himself.

The door to the room opened suddenly, and Madara stepped inside with a small wave. I stiffened, quickly averting my eyes to his feet. Sasuke saw and felt my reaction, and slowly moved so he was slightly in front of me, his arm slanted so it partially shielded me. I wanted to scream at him, because his open show of protectiveness would only serve to give Madara things to threaten.

I met Sasuke's eye, and gave a stern shake of my head. Sasuke didn't move from his position, and I gritted my teeth in frustration. I guess there was no arguing with Sasuke right now, and so I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the man before me.

"I am glad to see that you're recovered, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't answer, his eyes cold as ice as he stared at the man before him. I tried not to look too pleased, but it was hard. Sasuke's open show of hostility meant that he respected my judgment enough to sense that I really didn't like this guy, and acted accordingly.

Madara moved so he was ten feet away, his figure coming into the light of the candles, and he seated himself on the cool stone floor, relaxed and calm even in the face of Sasuke's unyielding glare.

"Hikari-san, thank you very much for caring for him…you can go and meet your other teammates. They've been asking about you and Sasuke both, so you can go alleviate their worries. This is a subject that Sasuke and I need to discuss alone."

I made my face perfectly smooth, and decided to be bold. I needed to show both Sasuke and Madara how much I cared for the teen beside me. Screw the fact that Madara now has something to threaten me with…I couldn't care less now. All I knew was that Sasuke needed someone right now, someone to stay beside him and assure him that he wasn't alone.

I reached over to slowly slide my hand into Sasuke's hand – which was partially concealed under the blankets – intertwining our fingers and looking at the Uchiha until his eyes flickered up to meet mine. I noticed that Sasuke didn't flinch at the sudden contact, nor did he look surprised.

I turned towards Madara with a smile.

* * *

Sasuke still couldn't get over the fact that Hikari was sitting beside him, her eyes bright and shining, her hair tangled and frizzy, skin dirty and splotched with specks of his own blood. She was a mess, but she was alive. Her pulse thudded strongly in her veins, her body was warm, and her voice was firm and confident as always.

The boy was surprised that his body instinctively clung to her like that, and slightly embarrassed. Sasuke knew that he cared for her, but also knew that Hikari considered him a teacher, at the most a friend. And frankly, he wasn't ready to act on any of his emotions yet…not when the memories of Itachi's death still coursed through him.

The door opened, and a figure stepped into the room. Sasuke recognized him as Deidra's sidekick…Tobi, was it? The mask was the same, but the aura that was exuded from this man was very different. No longer lighthearted and innocent…this man's chakra was dark and impossibly old.

Hikari's body stiffened in distrust beside him, and the Uchiha glanced over at her to find her glaring at the man's feet. This was unusual, as Hikari was usually bold in her actions, she was usually confident even when faced with danger. This man must be someone to be worried about…if Hikari was standing down.

Sasuke saw her flinch as the man walked closer, and he moved in front of her protectively. He didn't care what it looked like to Hikari or to this man…after nearly losing her, Sasuke wasn't letting a soul near the girl beside him without his permission.

If the man noticed his protective stance, he didn't comment on it, and the man spoke. "I'm glad to see you're recovered, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't answer, and the man went on, turning slightly to stare at Hikari. The girl stiffened, and Sasuke let arm slant across her body slightly, scowling at the man.

""Hikari-san, thank you very much for caring for him…you can go and meet your other teammates. They've been asking about you and Sasuke both, so you can go alleviate their worries. This is a subject that Sasuke and I need to discuss alone."

Sasuke turned to look at the girl beside him, and let his eyes scan her imperfections and her perfections, he let himself feel that brief moment of fear…the fear that she would leave him alone.

Never had he felt so strongly about someone before – excluding his family – and having that person leave him in his weakest moment was more terrifying than anything Sasuke had ever encountered. Sasuke hated how these emotions were driving him in this moment, he hated feeling so vulnerable. A part of him wanted her to go, so he could contain his raging emotions. But another part of him wanted her to stay…to stay and face what this man would reveal by his side.

Hikari turned, and her eyes were bright and unyielding as she slowly let her fingers interlace with Sasuke's. Sasuke felt a jolt of unfamiliar warmth as her hand touched his, and he let his eyes lock with hers. She smiled, and turned towards the cloaked man.

"I'll stay."

* * *

Madara sighed, and his eyes flashed, as if preparing to make me obey. But Sasuke spoke coldly, and his face was back to its emotionless state.

"Who are you?"

Madara reached up as if to remove his mask. "I am a friend, and a relative of sorts."

Sasuke scoffed dismissively, but under the blankets, I felt his hand tighten around mine.

"That's impossible. The entire clan was…killed by Itachi."

Madara shook his head slowly, partially removing his mask. "My name is Madara Uchiha…"

I caught a glimpse of a crimson Sharingan eye before black and vicious looking flames suddenly jumped out of nowhere onto Madara, barely missing as the man quickly used his Sharingan to extinguish them.

I frowned, and felt Sasuke wincing beside me. I gasped when I saw that one of Sasuke's eyes was bleeding, and was shaped rather oddly. Like a pinwheel…only connected.

But Sasuke rubbed at his eye furiously, and after a second the eye faded back into its usual black. I frowned, looking back towards Madara as the man approached us once more, this time mask firmly in place.

"I see that Itachi was a bit cleverer than I thought…he must have been counting on that to destroy me."

I snorted. "If Itachi wanted to kill you, it must've been for a pretty good reason, wouldn't you say?"

Madara's shoulder's tightened, and I could almost hear his teeth gritting in annoyance.

"You're quite…outspoken, aren't you?"

I smirked at him, but inside my heart was pounding. What was Madara up to?

Sasuke ignored our little skirmish, instead leaning forward slightly, his eyes muddled as he asked.

"What are you talking about? Why would Itachi want to keep you away?"

"Because he wanted to protect you, that's why."

"How dare you–" Sasuke breathed, his eyes slits as he tried to rise from the blankets. But before he could do so, I put my other hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him down. I squeezed his hand reassuringly, and he reluctantly sat back down. Madara watched the exchange silently. I didn't like the way his gaze remained on me the entire time, before slowly turning back to Sasuke a few moments after the exchange had occurred.

"Sasuke…I swear, everything I'm about to tell you may seem unbelievable, but I swear on the Uchiha clan and everything that we stand for that I am telling the truth."

I snorted, and Sasuke looked at me strangely. I glared at Madara, who tilted his head slightly as he went on.

"You see...Itachi did in fact murder the entire Uchiha clan…but he didn't do it of his free will. He did it because Konoha ordered him to."

Sasuke's eyes were wide and shocked as his fingers tightened impossibly tight around mine, his shoulders straightening and freezing in disbelief.

"No…you're lying. He–"

"–did it because it was his duty. Konoha blamed the Uchiha clan for the attack of the Nine Tailed Fox, and as a result the Uchiha clan was isolated…shunned from society for their gifts."

I cleared my throat. "Well, not to be a buzz-kill, but can you blame them? I mean, the only power strong enough to control the Nine Tailed Fox is the Sharingan! Who else _could _they blame? I'm not saying I approve of the way they handled their suspicions, but to say that they were wrong to question the Uchiha clan is just plain idiotic. I would do the same if I was in charge."

Madara went silent for a moment. "As I was saying, the Uchiha clan was isolated and monitored by the leaders of the village, even going so far as to enlist the help of an inside clan member to keep an eye on the inner workings of the clan. That clan member was your brother. Some time later, it was discovered that the Uchiha clan was preparing to fight back against Konoha, and Itachi was given the order to eliminate them. Konoha was threatened by the Uchiha clan, and felt that by killing them off…the crisis would be averted. Itachi was forced to kill everyone in his clan, but he left you alive. He was banished from the village, but has been constantly risking his life to make sure you were safe."

Sasuke was shaking all over, staring at the blankets with wide eyes. "W-Why? Why would he leave me alive?"

Madara smiled. "He failed in his mission…because he could kill everyone in his clan…but he couldn't bear to do the same to his only little brother. Itachi did what he did for you, Sasuke. He let you live so you could become strong and show the leaders that they were–"

I glared. "Bullshit."

Sasuke's eyes snapped to my face, and I rubbed my thumb against the top of his hand as I continued. "How in the hell would you know what Itachi felt, or what he wanted for Sasuke? You don't know _shit_ about what Itachi wanted, so stop trying to act like you do. If Itachi was as noble and loving as you say, my guess would be that Itachi wanted Sasuke to live because he didn't want to have to destroy everything important to him, he wanted Sasuke to represent the good in the Uchiha clan. But I wouldn't know, I never met the guy."

I sat back with a huff, and Sasuke was hunched over in his seat, his eyes wide and sightless as his shoulder shook uncontrollably. I gently urged Sasuke to his feet, and he followed without hesitation, his face contorting as he struggled to contain his emotions.

"Thank you for telling him about his brother, sir. It was very noble of you. Now if you'll please excuse us…"

I grabbed the set of clean clothes set by the futon, and threw the vest over Sasuke's shoulders hurriedly as we walked past the stunned Madara and out into the hallway.

There was an overall smell of saltwater in the air, and I heard the hiss and rasping sound of the ocean somewhere to my left. Sasuke was silent and tense, and I felt his shuddering gasps beside me. I wrapped my arm around his waist comfortingly, and he leaned on me as we made our way towards the entrance to the base. I saw light at the end of the walkway, and steered us toward it. Sasuke followed blindly, and I felt sad at the way he clung to me.

I hated to see him like this, but I knew that it would have been worse if I had allowed Madara to continue trying to brainwash Sasuke into thinking that Konoha was all to blame. If Sasuke was this bad after hearing just that…I didn't even want to imagine what state he'd be in after Madara finished.

We reached the light, and the cold ocean air hit me as well as the smell of salt. I felt faint spray on my face, and saw that we were in one of those ocean caves that rest beside the shore, and I led Sasuke up the rocky path towards the highest point. There was a rocky ledge that hung over the rocky shore, and the area around it was empty and deserted. I stopped when we reached the highest ledge, and slowly moved so that instead of supporting him, I was lightly resting my hand on his arm.

Neither of us spoke as we stared down into the crashing waves that sent water spraying up on either side of us, and after a time, Sasuke spoke.

"He…really loved me. All those times…he loved me."

"He really did, Sasuke."

"I never thought…" Sasuke's eyes closed tightly, and I saw him struggling not to cry. I smiled slightly, and reached up to touch his cheek. I blinked as I saw that he still had my bandage on. Sasuke looked over at me, and I tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear. I didn't say anything, just stroked his hair calmly, smiling at him.

And then, without warning, Sasuke broke down. His eyes filled with tears, and they overflowed in torrents down his cheeks. Sobs were torn from him as he hunched over himself, crying and choking as he grabbed hold of my hand, gripping so tightly that I bit my lip in pain.

"I-I…killed him. I k-killed my o-only brother..."

I was biting back tears myself now, and let my hand rest on his shoulder, letting him cry out his grief. I could've said many things in those minutes, but I chose instead to remain silent. Everyone deserved time to grieve, and Sasuke was no different.

Sasuke turned to me, and his eyes still streamed without signs of stopping. I smiled sadly, squeezing my hand that was wrapped around his. We stared at each other, and in those moments I was taken back to that first day.

How different he had seemed to me then! How arrogant, how powerful, how…bitter…

Well, he was still pretty arrogant. And the last time I checked, he was still powerful enough to wreck havoc pretty much anywhere.

But that bitterness…it was softened, somewhat. His face no longer looked at me with the indifference one shows towards a reasonably plain painting or a chipped vase. Don't get me wrong, Sasuke wasn't a totally different person by any means, he wasn't cheerful and whistling Broadway tunes, he wasn't jumping around yelling over every little thing.

I doubt any of those would ever happen, because Sasuke wasn't like that.

Now, as I looked at him…I saw the future.

The two of stayed like that for a long time, unaware of the dark figure that was leaning against the entrance to the base, staring at us with merciless crimson eyes.


	34. Chapter 33

YAY! I loved this chapter, and i hope that you all do to!

i started crying while writing the ghost scene, and don't you roll your eyes at me! Anyway, this is the chapter that decides the future of Sasuke and Team Hebi's role in the future as a whole...

drum roll!

haha anyway, hope you guys like it, and _**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! **_

_**I feel like i did a good job, but i need feedback! please tell me what you think, and if you have any suggestions for the way this story should go. **_

Thanks, and enjoy!_**  
**_

_

* * *

Chapter 33_

Naruto stared at the rising run, his cerulean eyes serious and calculating. His hands were lightly resting on his knees, which were hanging over the edge of the tree branch. He heard a familiar voice speak quietly beside him.

"Yo."

The boy turned to see his sensei slowly ease himself down on the branch, and the blonde grinned half-heartedly.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi smiled, and the two of them sat silently for a moment before the older man sighed. "Naruto…everyone's worried about you. You haven't spoken to anyone since the meeting with Sasuke yesterday…"

"They're worried?" Naruto repeated to himself, his eyes dark as they flickered down to rest on his clenched hands. "I just…I can't believe what Hikari said. I made a promise to bring Sasuke back…"

"Naruto, she was right, in a way."

Naruto whirled in shock. "What?"

"If Sasuke is ever going to return to Konoha, he will do it of his own free will."

Naruto growled to himself, turning away from the silver haired man and glaring into the bright sunrise. "He's too stubborn to ever do that…"

Kakashi sighed, and stood. "Don't give up hope, Naruto. Just be patient…people can always find ways to surprise you."

Naruto snorted, and Kakashi put a hand on the blonde's head, ruffling his hair in a rare show of affection. "Kiba and I are still recovering…but we're set to leave for Konoha tonight. You should come back to camp…Sakura needs someone to lighten up her mood."

Naruto sighed, but nodded after seeing the look in Kakashi's eye, and Kakashi waited for the boy to get to his feet. Suddenly, both ninja were gone in a flash of silver and orange.

* * *

I sat on the rocky shore, staring out into the waves as I heard Sasuke shift beside me. I didn't turn towards him, keeping my focus on the way the water rasped and clawed at the rocks beneath my feet. It was a bit before dawn, the sun was still hidden behind the horizon.

What had I been thinking, so stupidly taking back to a man like Madara? I mean, I wanted to believe Itachi, but how could I be sure? And how could I just blindly assume that Konoha wasn't to blame? Did I do the right thing in trusting Itachi when he said that Madara was evil? He was…he had to be.

I sighed, sullenly throwing a rock into the frothy water, watching it sink to join the numerous others I had thrown.

What should I do?

After sleeping it off, Sasuke was more or less composed, his face calm and smooth as usual. But there was a constant pain to his eyes that would take even longer to heal.

There was also bitter anger to his features, and it scared me.

That was why I had taken him out here…to propose my plan. But now, as I watched Sasuke out of the corner of my eye…I didn't know if it was such a good idea anymore. I wanted Sasuke to be happy, but would he truly be happy if he agreed to go along with my plan?

Would he never be able to find that peace unless I let him walk his never-ending path of revenge?

I felt Sasuke's stare, and I slowly traced patterns in the sand, biting my lip as I struggled to find a way to approach the subject. I didn't want to seem like the bad-guy, I didn't want to force him into anything. Sasuke and I were partners, and he deserved the right to make his own choices.

I just…wanted him beside me, and though I would follow him into the depths of hell if I had to, I'd rather that not be the only option open to us.

Sasuke waited, not saying anything, as I turned to look at him.

"Sasuke…can I ask you something?"

"Hn."

"What are you going to do…now that you've gotten your revenge?"

Sasuke stared out into the waves, his eyes dark and indiscernible as the seconds ticked by in tense silence. His jaw was tight as he spoke curtly.

"To destroy Konoha…I want to kill every last person for the suffering of my clan. They deserve it…they brought about every type of suffering in my life. But…"

I swallowed, and whispered. "But…?"

"Why are you asking me this, Hikari?"

Sasuke turned to fix his intense onyx eyes on me, and I sighed, bending my knees so they were tucked against my chest, wrapping my arms around them.

"Because I want to know…I just…" I don't know why, but tears pricked in the corners of my eyes, and I hurriedly rubbed my hands against my face, erasing the tears while making it seem like I was rubbing my skin in frustration.

"Hikari…tell me."

"I think that you should stop trying to get your revenge. I think…that you should just…_stop_ trying to find someone to blame."

I sucked in a deep breath after releasing the words in a rush. Sasuke stiffened, and I forced myself to remain calm as his hands clenched into fists.

"How can you say that? You _heard _what that man said…Konoha murdered my family, and made my brother's life a miserable one, all because of their mistake in placing blame." Sasuke stood angrily, and glared down at me. I stood my ground, getting to my feet and refusing to be intimidated by his eyes, which were flickering from black to deep crimson.

"I know that it's hard, Sasuke. Trust me, I know. I can't imagine what you've been through; I can't even begin to imagine the pain you feel. I know that I said back there, that Konoha was justified in blaming the Uchiha…but in truth…I hate the people who did this as much as you do. I want them to burn; I want them to bleed for their stupid decisions. But what would their death bring?"

Sasuke's eyes were cold as he took a step closer, his shoulders tight and tense. "You're right…you have _no idea_ what it feels like. How could you know? You've never walked home from training, and seeing all those bodies on the streets…children, even! Innocent infants and children who had no hand in the so-called rebellion…all gone in an instant. You've never walked into your living room, to find your only brother standing over your parents dead bodies! How could you ever possibly understand what I feel? Don't scold me, Hikari; don't fucking tell me that I'm not entitled to my hatred!"

Sasuke's voice grew louder with every passing second, until he was screaming into the silence. His eyes were wide and full of bitterness, and his hands were shaking my shoulders violently, Sharingan unleashed and burning into my mind. I didn't say anything, and Sasuke hissed.

"If I burn Konoha to the ground, they will feel the pain I feel…they will know the suffering I have felt. They will be forced to watch their beloved village burn…and then, _then_…my revenge will be fulfilled. My family will be avenged…and it will all be over."

I stared at him, and he was breathing heavily, his fingers nearly crushing the bone in my shoulder.

"Sasuke…your clan is dead."

Sasuke's mouth twisted in a snarl, and his hand swung towards my face, but I reached up to deflect it, getting in his face and snarling right back at him. I was through with playing nice, through with letting him wrap his mind up in a ball of pity.

"Yeah, I said it. Your family is dead, and your revenge won't do _shit_. Why? Because they're gone, Sasuke! You acting like a pathetic emo-kid and trying to find someone else to blame for what happened to them won't bring them back, nothing will ever bring them back!"

"You think I don't know that?" Sasuke growled, and I ducked as he sent a flash of electricity through his arm, missing me by an inch. I danced away as his sword flashed, and I stood firm, watching him advance until the blade was an inch away from my chest.

"Then why are you trying so hard to hold onto them? If you know that they're gone…why are you still trying to keep the fact that they're dead alive?"

"Shut up…just _shut up_!" Sasuke shouted, and I shook my head, advancing until the tip of the sword was pressing against my shirt. Sasuke flinched at the contact, and I held up my hands.

"If you're so intent on destroying Konoha…kill me first."

"Hikari, what–"

"Because I am just like those children who are training to become ninja, I am those young teenagers so excited about getting their ninja headbands, I am that mother and father who are so happy when their children grow up to be successful and happy, I am the elderly person who has had a good life and is so happy when their grandchildren chatter about their school and about their friends. I am the dreams and hopes that you would _murder_ if you tried to kill of Konoha. You would be sinking to the Council members' level if you killed all those innocent people. You would be just as evil as they are, you would be a _monster_."

Sasuke was silent, his eyes still murderous as he pressed the tip of his sword slightly. I felt a sharp prick as the blade pierced my skin. There was a sharp pang of panic as I caught the look in his eyes, but I forced my hands to remain still at my sides, closing my eyes as Sasuke spoke, so softly that it was almost nonexistent.

"I can't just let them live with the fact that my clan is dead…I can't let them get away with destroying Itachi's and my life…"

I didn't respond, and whispered. "It doesn't have to be that way, Sasuke. You can be happy again…if you'd only try. You could go back to Konoha…you could put everything behind you."

The blade shifted slightly, and I could tell that Sasuke's arm was shaking.

"I chose my path a long time ago, Hikari. I can't…I can't go back."

The blade dropped suddenly, and I let out a breath as I saw Sasuke's face. It was stricken as he saw the blood that had been drawn as a result of his actions, and I moved closer to him, speaking softly and slowly.

"Yes…you can, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't speak, and I saw his eyes slowly fade back to black, his hands clenched and his lips tight. His pulse was pounding against the vein in his neck, and I saw his Adam's apple bob unsteadily, nervously.

He was afraid. Truly, absolutely, and utterly afraid.

I was so close now, so close that I could see the slight inner shades of gray within his dark eyes, so close that I could practically hear his racing heartbeat.

I touched his arms with my fingers, and he flinched.

"Let it go."

Sasuke's breath hitched, and his eyes closed tightly as he struggled to contain himself. I cupped his face in between my hands, ignoring the way my heart leapt in my chest, ignoring everything except for the sound of my voice, and the sound of his fearful breathing.

"Sasuke, look at me." Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, and I smiled gently at him, letting my thumbs caress his cheekbones. "You've done all you can do for your family…now it's time to let them go. Let them rest, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes were torn, and he choked out. "If…if they leave, I'll have nothing left."

I couldn't help but laugh at that, and Sasuke looked at me in confusion as I grinned.

"What am I, chopped liver?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, and I leaned forward to slowly wrap my arms around him. I let my arms go under to press against his upper back, pressing myself against him, resting my cheek against his neck. It was an automatic gesture, and felt so right in that moment that there was no room for embarrassment or hesitation.

I whispered. "I promised you…I would be beside you every step of the way. I will walk every step of the way with you, whether you like it or not." Sasuke's breathing faltered, and I hugged him tighter. "It's okay to be scared, heck, I'm scared too. I don't know what's going to happen if we return to Konoha…but as long as I'm with you…I'll be okay. We'll both be okay."

Sasuke sighed, a heavy, ancient sound that made my chest ache painfully. His arms came around me, tightly pulling me to him, his face burying into my hair and his breath hot against my skin. It felt like if he didn't pull me in, he himself would fall apart.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Sasuke breathed, his throat tight and strained. I had a feeling that he wasn't talking to me anymore…instead trying in some shape or form to communicate his sorrow to his clan. If I tried, I could almost see them, all crowded here on the beach, their pale faces warm and shining as they looked at Sasuke with familiar dark eyes. Sasuke's back was to them, so he couldn't see. But I could, and I stared in awe.

I could see children there, with large dark eyes and unruly black hair, seemingly bored with the scene before them, much more interested in running across the water and into the rising sun. What adventure lay before them, everything had some kind of purpose, and everything was new and bright to them. Their laughter intermixed with the roar of the waves, their figures quickly fading into the light. Teenagers followed them, so self-conscious, their smirks seemingly confident and without a care in the world. They chased each other out onto the lapping waves, competing to see who could run the fastest and pushing each other into the water playfully. They were soon lost to the light as well, and I turned to watch the adults smile at each other knowingly. They met my gaze and, smiling, stuck their hands in their pockets, and slowly followed the younger generation. Husbands had their arms around their wives shoulders, single men and women were flirting and dancing around each other, those who had lost their loved ones hurrying to see those precious people in the world beyond, their eyes shining in the light of the sun. Elderly people were next, and they huffed to themselves and grumbled at the quick pace the others were setting. They leaned on each other as they went, smiling at the bright youth present in their numbers. Canes met the spray of the ocean, and wise eyes surrounded by saggy wrinkles shone as bright and as lively as those of children as they beheld the warmth of the light. And then…they too were gone.

I felt a wave of remorse fill me as they left, and realized that they were not the last ones. I saw Itachi standing before me, and looked slightly beyond him to see a man and a woman standing, waiting for him.

Itachi moved closer, and his face was so different then the face I had seen just a day ago. This face was kind and gentle, and his dark eyes shone in happiness as he took in the image of his brother. There were no words spoken, but the love that was exuded from the teen made the air around me seem so much brighter. I could feel the peace that filled Itachi's soul, I could feel it all.

Itachi smiled, and bowed his head slightly to me, making me smile. I tried to reach out to him, and the man let his ghostly fingers slowly reach up to touch mine. We stood there for a moment, and Itachi's eyes were bright enough to light up the entire sky.

_Goodbye._

And then Itachi pulled away, still smiling, to join his father and mother in the shallow waters of the shore. The sun was so bright that I couldn't see them disappear, but when I finally could look again, the ocean waters were empty. The mystical light was gone, replaced by the comparatively ordinary light of the new day.

I let the tears fall, and held Sasuke more tightly, smiling when the boy did the same. I stared out into the deep blue of the ocean.

"Goodbye."

* * *

It was nearing dusk. The air was cooling, and the sun was nearly hidden by the dark horizon.

Sasuke and I met the rest of the team at the rocky ledge, and Karin scowled at me, obviously imagining that I had jumped Sasuke in the time we had been gone. Oh _please_. I have a bit more tact than that.

Suigetsu was silent, his eyes flickering towards me before settling on Sasuke. "You two have been gone awhile…have you decided our next move?"

Juugo glanced around nervously. "That man hasn't shown himself since yesterday…why do you think that is?"

Karin scoffed. "Who cares?"

I sighed, ignoring Karin for the moment as Sasuke cleared his throat. "Team Hebi is officially disbanded. Our mission is complete, and there is no reason to stay together any longer."

I piped up. "I mean, you're welcome to travel with us, but there might be some possible risks."

"Risks?" Karin asked, raising a single eyebrow in confusion.

Sasuke spoke curtly. "Hikari and I will be handing ourselves over to the Konoha squad camped in the forest a few miles from here."

Suigetsu blinked, shocked. "Wait…so instead of getting together with the Akatsuki gang that Madara guy is hosting and get a chance to destroy Konoha…you're choosing to get captured and possibly executed by the goody-two-shoes?"

I rolled my eyes. "In essence, yes. Though I fervently hope that we won't get executed…that would suck."

Karin growled. "It wouldn't suck, you'd be _dead_!"

"Well no freaking _duh_." I crossed my arms over my chest, and appealed to Juugo. "Juugo, if you come with us, I'm sure that the medics there will be able to find a way to help you with your illness."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Juugo smiled, and slowly came to stand by my side. "I'll come with you."

Suigetsu groaned, leaning his head back against the rock. "Ugh, this is so lame! Sasuke's gone all soft, Hikari's pulling her _puppy-dog_ eyes…what the hell, man!"

But even with that, Suigetsu slowly walked over to stand beside Sasuke, grinning wolfishly at me.

"But I can't just let beautiful spend time _alone _with those Konoha guys…someone's gotta protect her virtue here!"

"Uh, thank you for the wonderful act of chivalry, Suigetsu…really charming." I snorted at his pleased expression, and Karin growled before stomping over to stand by Suigetsu.

"You'll be able to find them a lot faster if I'm around…and besides, I've got nothing better to do."

Suigetsu smirked. "Oh, are you sure you're not just traveling in the same direction as us?"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Argh!"

I cringed as Karin slammed her fist through Suigetsu's head, which exploded into a shower of water. I moaned in self-pity, and put my head in my hands.

"Oh yeah, I forgot the whole _annoying-as-hell _part when I asked them to come with us…darn, it's too late now…"

Sasuke smirked, and I grinned back at him. He and I led the group towards the endless forest of trees that lay to the east, away from the lapping waves and the hiss of the tide, away from all the pain and the suffering of the past.

Every step we took led us father and father away from the path of the avenger. That path was quickly fading…and a new one was taking its place.

Where would this new path take us, you ask?

How the hell am _I _supposed to know? I'm not the captain of this boat…I'm just along for the ride. For better or for worse.

Hopefully for better…but you can never tell. Life liked to screw with you that way.

Trust me, I would know.


	35. Chapter 34

Hey everyone!

first off, THANK YOU! i was pleasantly shocked at how many wonderful reviews I got last chapter, and I love how many people are starting to take notice of this story! Honestly, this story has grown so much since the prologue, it almost feels like my writing has grown as well, and I will openly say that I think that it has gotten better as time goes on. In my opinion, the story really starts getting good starting chapter 22. That chapter - as well as being my favorite - is (i think) the biggest milestone in terms of the development of Hikari's character, and the milestone in which she truly lets go of the past and begins truly embracing the world she's in. I think that the past chapters

_**Special Acknowledgment: **_I love every single person who reviews this story, but I _have_ to mention one person who actually woke me up in terms of where Hikari's character was going. The review given by **kyriaomi** really set me on track, and it was this person's review that actually inspired the _talk _with Lily and Hikari in chapter 22. Reading the review now, i really dont know why i hyped up so much over it, but I am SO GLAD THAT I DID! without this person's review, i doubt that Hikari would be the character she is now. So even if **kyriaomi **doesnt think her advice was very inspiring, trust me...IT WAS! Thanks so much!

Anyway, thanks for listening, and as always, **PLEASE REVIEW! **

**:D  
**

_

* * *

Chapter 34_

Kakashi watched his two students standing close together at the edge of camp, speaking quietly to each other. Naruto was shaking his head furiously, while Sakura gently tried to reason with him. Kakashi didn't have to use his supernatural sense of hearing to understand what they were talking about, it only took one look at the blonde's face and everything was explained.

The silver haired jounin glanced back to examine the rest of the camp, watching as Kiba stretched out his shoulder, which had been dislocated in the fight. Hinata was rolling up sleeping pads, her pale eyes soft as she glanced at her rambunctious teammate every so often, making sure he didn't overdo it. Shino was helping Yamato pack up any leftover supplies, while Sai was lookout, making sure no enemy ninja approached and tried to surprise them. Gangs and other wrongdoers often attacked during the night, thinking that most people would be asleep and easy to rob.

Kakashi let his eye scan the surrounding darkness carefully before returning his attention to the hyperactive blonde and the exasperated girl beside him.

It was time to go, but Naruto was refusing. Naruto kept staring off into the distance, his eyes confused as he continued to shake his head. As if waiting for something. The certainty in his eyes worried Kakashi, and he closed his eyes as he listened.

"Naruto…what are you waiting for?"

"I can feel something, Sakura-chan. They're…headed this way."

"_Who_ is coming?" Sakura growled, and Naruto concentrated for a moment, and then, Naruto's eyes shot open, his mouth dropping open in surprise. Kakashi felt it too, and his mind blanked in shock as a very familiar chakra appeared to their right, along with four others that were less familiar. The chakras exuded from the first two ninja were exceedingly strong, while the others were more subdued, less of a threat. Kakashi remembered feeling both of those powerful chakras during the skirmish that had occurred before, and tensed automatically.

The entire camp felt their presence, and everything seemed to freeze as five cloaked figures appeared from the shadows, slowly coming into the light of the flickering fire. Kakashi held his breath as the leader let his onyx eyes flicker towards the girl beside him – she was the one from before, the one who had been so close to overcoming the silver haired jounin – for a moment before letting his icy gaze settle on his former sensei. Kakashi stood in a flash, and Yamato was by his side in an instant, both of the jounin preparing to defend the camp. Naruto rushed to the front, but was held back by Kakashi. Sakura was walking towards them, her hand covering her mouth in shock as she took in the dark haired boy before them.

Kakashi was surprised too, but the instinct to be wary was even greater than the desire to rejoice.

Sasuke Uchiha stood there, silent and fierce, his eyes staring into Kakashi's. Kakashi couldn't help but notice that the look in those eyes was different now. No longer was there a burning hatred and resentment…instead, there was a more subdued…_tired_ look to his eyes that made Kakashi breathe a little easier. That man Tobi had been right…Sasuke had managed to defeat Itachi.

But he forced himself to remain calm, and did not allow himself to let his guard down. Sasuke was still a traitor to the village…he was still a threat. Until Tsunade proclaimed his punishment, Kakashi would remain distant. There were so many things to explain, so many hearts and friendships to mend before Kakashi would allow his personal feelings toward the boy who reminded the jounin of himself to show through.

Kakashi glanced at his companions, which included two boys and two girls. The group of three behind the two in front – a red haired girl, a pale lanky boy, and a immense boy with bright orange hair – was glaring at the way Kakashi and Yamato prepared for combat, while Sasuke and the blonde girl – Kakashi suddenly remembered that Naruto had called her Hikari – were strangely calm. This wasn't surprising. Sasuke and Hikari were skilled enough to pose a threat to every ninja present, while the group of three behind them were strong, but could be taken care of fairly easily. Kakashi let his eyes glance over the large orange haired one, feeling the immense amount of chakra. That large one could be a threat too, but his aura seemed much too nervous to be threatening in battle. But Kakashi was going to keep his guard up, so that he would be ready for any surprises.

But the two in front were definitely first priority.

Hikari was familiar, but not only from the fight yesterday – Kakashi had been in the hospital at the time of first appearance in Konoha, but he remembered seeing her once in the halls – and he studied her without making it too obvious. He hadn't really been closely observing her in their encounter, and he took the time to do so now. She was tall, the same height as Sasuke, with long blonde hair and piercing blue-gray eyes. Kakashi flinched as those eyes moved to lock onto him.

He knew those eyes. They were the exact same shape and color of eyes that Minato Namikaze had possessed. Not just similar to the deceased Hokage's eyes, the _exact _same. Her face was the same too, just more feminine and delicate. They had the same gracefully molded features, the same seriousness to their stance...

The girl crossed her arms over her chest, and Kakashi felt a flare of unease as he noted that Minato crossed his arms in the exact same way.

Naruto was the Hokage's son, and though he looked remarkably like his father, the boy had gained most of his facial structure and personality from his mother. And even if Naruto did look similar to Minato, there was no way that they could ever look the _exact _same, as Kushina Uzumaki's genes would be present as well, creating differences.

But there was no difference with this girl. If she were male, Kakashi had no doubt that she would be the exact double of his sensei. It unnerved him, and he felt an urge to clench his hands into fists.

No one spoke for a time, and to everyone's immense surprise it was Hinata who broke the tense silence, softly addressing the Uchiha.

"Uchiha-san…w-why are you here?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, bastard, what the hell? Are you gonna try and run away again, or are you actually going to finish what you started?"

Hikari snorted, and her low voice filled the silence that followed Naruto's angry yell.

"Naruto, I know you have a brain in there somewhere, so use it. If we were intent on running away, why would we go out of our way to find you guys? And if we wanted to attack you, we sure wouldn't make such an obvious entrance."

Sasuke sighed, his eyes closing briefly before they flickered towards Hikari once more. He seemed to be drawing strength from her, which piqued Kakashi's interest. Since when had Sasuke ever been reliant on anyone but himself? The Uchiha and the girl locked gazes for a moment, and the boy straightened.

"I…wish to return to Konoha. I am aware that I am a missing-nin, and am prepared to face the consequences of my actions." Sasuke spoke quietly and clearly, and those dark eyes were locked on Naruto's shocked cerulean ones the entire time. Sakura blinked rapidly, and her emerald green eyes flickered from Naruto to Sasuke, her fingers white and scared at what would happen next.

Kakashi finally snapped out of his stunned silence, and moved forward, reaching into his bag for a pair of chakra suppressing manacles. Hikari flinched back at the sight, and Kakashi smiled slightly at her distress, slightly irritated at the fact that she had wrecked their spare pair of manacles…now they only had one. Who would've known that Sasuke would bring along his entire team? Kakashi pushed it out of his mind as he stopped a few feet from the Uchiha boy, coldly asking.

"Will you agree to come peacefully?"

Sasuke nodded wearily, holding out his hands without hesitation. Kakashi frowned at his willingness, eye narrowing in distrust. Why would Sasuke be so willing to come now? Kakashi had thought that he knew the boy inside and out, he thought that he could predict what his next moves would be. Kakashi had thought that Sasuke would find ways to continue searching for revenge, the jounin had been sure that Sasuke would fall deeper into the empty blackness of anger and bitterness.

But Sasuke had come back. He had somehow managed to come to himself.

The boy flinched at the feeling of his chakra being almost completely cut off, but calmed almost immediately. Hikari had stepped forward slightly, brushing past him innocently, so quickly that Naruto and the others didn't catch it. But Kakashi's eye was too sharp to be fooled. He saw that she had brushed her fingers against his hand soothingly, and at her touch he stilled.

Interesting.

Kakashi moved so he was in front of Hikari. The girl stood her ground, but he saw her hand twitch towards her kunai case. The jounin lifted his headband up so his Sharingan was revealed, but Hikari was not looking into his face. Her eyes had automatically lowered to watch his hands, waiting for his next move. .

Kakashi spoke. "As you destroyed our other pair of chakra suppressors, I have no choice but to put you into a mild genjutsu. It will prevent any sudden movements, and will muddle your mind enough so that using chakra will be near impossible."

Hikari was silent, but Sasuke was less composed. The Uchiha tried to move towards Kakashi, but Yamato blocked his path. Sasuke's voice was seemingly calm, but his eyes were burning mercilessly.

"She has nothing to do with this, and does not deserve to be–."

Kakashi glared at the boy. "She is involved with your group, and therefore guilty by association. You are her teacher, Sasuke…you know her skills better than anyone, so you should understand why restraining such a powerful enemy is necessary. Letting her run loose would be a risk to us all."

Hikari turned to smirk at Sasuke. "It's okay. If I was in their shoes, I'd be scared of me too. I mean, I _am _the epitome of badass, after all. Thanks for your concern, but I'll be fine."

Kakashi rolled his eyes as the pale ninja behind the two snorted in amusement at the looks on the Konoha ninja's faces. The red haired one sniffed derisively, and the orange haired one remained calm, though his eyes flickered in concern towards Hikari.

Sasuke stared at Hikari for a moment, and then quickly stepped back, glaring at Yamato. Naruto fidgeted nervously behind the two jounin, and Sakura reached forward to take the blonde's hand tightly in hers. The girl was scared, scared that all of his was just a wonderful dream that she would wake up from if she ddint find something solid to cling to. Naruto seemed surprised at the contact, but he recovered a moment later, squeezing her fingers reassuringly.

Hikari let her eyes – Kakashi swallowed hard at the images of his sensei that flashed before his mind at the sight – flicker up to meet his gaze. Kakashi stared at her, and exerted a small amount of chakra to send the girl into the trance he described.

Hikari's eyes widened slightly, and then glazed over, and the fight went out of her face, the tenseness out of her stance. She stood, unsteady and silent, and Sasuke's eyes scanned her carefully with his own Sharingan – the chakra suppressors could only do so much – before gritting his teeth and settling back.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, and without warning burst out laughing. The blonde slapped the Uchiha on the back, grinning. "You're shorter than me, Bastard!"

Sasuke sighed, his eyes only just concealing the shock at the fact that Naruto had willingly initiated contact with him. The Uchiha muttered quietly. "Of all the things to say…that's what you choose to comment on?"

Kakashi was surprised…the Sasuke he knew would never willingly choose to continue the conversation and Naruto seemed surprised as well, but quickly flared at the comment, responding boldly.

"Duh! It just shows that I'm obviously more mature than you!"

"…"

Sakura bit her lip as Sasuke stole a glance in her direction, and her eyes filled with tears as she roughly pushed past the two boys and up ahead where the others were situated. Sasuke stared after her, his eyes unreadable. Kakashi sighed.

It would take a while for Sasuke to mend the bonds he had broken…and even then…it would never be the same.

Sasuke watched Naruto grin at him, and then run up to join Sakura. Kakashi took Sasuke and began leading him away by the elbow. Sasuke stood his ground, and Kakashi saw what he meant. The jounin decided to test the waters a bit, and called out cheerfully.

"Oh, Kiba, you get the job of carrying Hikari."

Kiba glared at Kakashi, but carefully and gently situated himself so that Hikari was on his back, gripping just above her knees and letting her head rest on his broad shoulder. Her arms were loosely wrapped around Kiba's neck, her eyes unresponsive as she instinctively held on. Kakashi felt Sasuke's aura grow colder at the sight, and the Uchiha sent the Inuzuka boy a warning glare before turning away from the two.

Kakashi turned to Sai and Yamato, signaling towards the remaining three members of Sasuke's squad.

"Bind their hands and keep an eye on them."

And with that, Kakashi turned away, and he heard the pale one drawl. "What, no chakra suppressors, no genjutsu? How come Sasuke and beautiful are so special, and yet we get nothing but two guards. You guys can count, right? You're aware that it's three on one, aren't you?"

Yamato sighed, about to call over Hinata. But Kakashi waved him off, smirking. "Two will be more than adequate."

"Oh, very funny, Cyclops. Real witty."

Hikari, who was nearby, mumbled under her breath. "Stop being…an idiot. Gramps…will kick your ass…Shark-boy."

Kakashi blinked. "Gramps?"

The pale one frowned, and then saw the silvery gray color of Kakashi's hair. The water-ninja started laughing. "Even when half-asleep…beautiful manages to get under everyone's skin. Similar to Red here, in that respect."

"If my hands weren't tied, you'd be dead right now!"

"I highly doubt that…"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Kakashi closed his eyes in exasperation as the two continued to snarl at each other. He almost wished that the two were more of a threat…then he would no choice but to put them under the genjutsu as well. Anything to shut them up.

That got him wondering though…why had Sasuke put together such an odd team? He had been perfectly able to seek out Itachi on his own…why had he found these four ninja so necessary?

Kakashi shook his head.

People always managed to surprise him…that was true. But he never expected to include Sasuke in that category.

* * *

It felt like days later that Kakashi was releasing me from the genjutsu, and I blinked in shock to find that we were right outside the walls of Konoha, and that I was on my own two feet, supported by a silent Kiba. I blinked slowly, the drowsiness fading as I looked around.

I saw that Yamato and Sai were on either side of the other team members of Hebi, and that they were watching something behind me. I looked around, and saw something that made my breath catch in my throat.

Sasuke was still shackled, kneeling before the two ANBU standing in front of him. One of the ANBU was pressing his hand to Sasuke's forehead, the hand glowing with chakra. Sasuke was hunched and gritting his teeth in pain, and I struggled to free myself from Kiba's grasp.

"Sasuke!" I yelled, managing to break free of Kiba's arms. I ran towards the group, batting away Kiba's arms easily. My heart pounded at the sight of Sasuke's face, and I reached for his arm.

Suddenly, muscular arms were reaching towards me, and I growled as I ducked. This was _not_ a good time to pick a fight with me, not when Sasuke was in possible danger. Somewhere deep down, I knew that I shouldn't be overreacting like this, but at the sight of the ANBU, only one word ran through my head.

Execution.

I made to get up and leap at the ANBU who dare try and interfere, when familiar fingers closed over my wrist, and I looked over to see that it was Sasuke who had stopped me. The boy was panting slightly, grimacing in pain, but his eyes were solid and commanding as he whispered.

"Stand down."

"But–"

"Stand. _Down_."

I glared at him, and he met my glare with as much vigor as he could muster. The two of us battled for a moment, and then I relented, lowering my fist that had automatically risen to attack the ANBU. I sighed, and glowered up at the silent ninja.

"What are you doing to him, anyway?"

The ANBU were still silent behind their pasty white masks, and Sasuke closed his eyes in discomfort before muttering. "As I am a missing-nin and therefore a prisoner…they don't want me trying to activate the cursed seal. It couldn't be restricted by the shackles, and so before we enter the village they want to make sure it is unable to surface."

I stared deep into his eyes, and saw that he had put up that barrier that I was so familiar with. It was now that I realized that Sasuke was using his emotionless barrier to mentally prepare himself for the worst. He expected to be punished…he expected the village to order his death.

And Sasuke was ready for it. He didn't want or expect pity; he knew that whatever would happen to him was out of his hands now.

I struggled to contain the panic that rushed through my system at the thought, and let my eyes flicker down to his shackled hands. The rough metal was chafing away at his wrists, and I gritted my teeth as I tore my eyes away.

Sasuke followed my gaze, and gave a small hint – so small that it was almost lost to me – of a smile. "You broke one of these?"

I nodded jerkily, my fingers twisting around the fabric of my cloak. "Yeah…had to get shocked a few times to do it, but I did it."

"I see."

Kakashi was by my side in an instant, and his hand was hard on my shoulder. "Get up; it's time to go inside."

I stared at Sasuke for a moment before complying, turning away from the boy and allowing Kakashi to tie a thick metal cord around my wrists. The jounin firmly grabbed a hold of my arm, and made a sign with his free hand. I felt the tug of teleportation, and when the smoke cleared we were in a dark hallway that was obviously underground. I felt a wave of distasteful nostalgia as the familiar smell of torches burning filled my nose.

There were large, thick metal doors on either side of me, only four on each wall, with small windows at the top. They were widely spaced apart, and I felt chakra pulsing from the metal when I passed the first door.

I swallowed hard as Kakashi led me down the hall. All four were empty, and I wondered if this was where they kept their high level ninja…which would explain why there weren't many prisoners still here. This was a temporary holding place while they decided what to do with them.

The thought made my stomach turn, and I forced myself to remain calm as the silver haired man made a few hand signs, and opened the large metal door. I felt a crackling energy as Kakashi led me inside, untying my wrists and staring until I let my eyes meet his gaze.

"You will remain here until Tsunade requests your presence. The guards will deliver food at sunset, along with water."

The man made to leave, but I called out quietly. "Wait, please."

Kakashi paused, and turned to look at me. "Yes?"

"Is there a chance that Sasuke will be pardoned?"

Kakashi stared at me, his eye dark and calculating as I stood there, my hands held firmly at my sides, and my hair pulled into a loose bun. The man was controlling his emotions, that much I could tell by the tenseness to his stance. It was also strange, the way he seemed to double-take every time I looked directly at him. Like he was seeing someone else in my eyes.

He swallowed, letting out a large sigh.

"I hope so. For all of our sakes."

And with a slam of a large metal door, the jounin was gone. I let out a shuddering breath and sank to the floor, pulling my knees in tight to my chest and burying my face in my arms.

I wished that Kakashi had just given me a yes or no as an answer. I mean, even if there was no chance, it was better knowing that than being left alone to wonder what could possibly happen. I would know what was going to happen; I would have something to structure myself around.

I had been hoping that Kakashi's answer would give me something to think about. Well, it did, in a way. But in a way that I hated and loathed with every fiber of my being. It forced me to ask that dreaded question, it forced me to bring up that thread of doubt.

What if brining Sasuke back to Konoha wasn't such a good idea after all? What if, even after all this…he ends up dying anyway?

What would I do? What _could _I do?

Nothing.


	36. Chapter 35

Here's the next chapter everyone!

hope you guys like it, and _**PLEASE REVIEW**_!

**_Was Sasuke's sentence okay? Was Hikari's feelings realistic? I hope that everything's explained enough...please let me know..._**

_

* * *

Chapter 35_

Sasuke Uchiha finally fell silent after telling the present audience exactly what had transpired after eliminating Orochimaru, and there wasn't a sound in the large office of the Hokage except for the nearly silent breathing of the two Legendary Sannin present. Tsunade had originally had two ANBU guards stationed at the door, but after consulting Jiraiya the Hokage quickly dismissed them and placed sound blocking seals at the door so that there was no chance of them being overheard.

Jiraiya was leaning against the wooden desk, his eyes impenetrable as he stared at his hands. Tsunade was aghast, her knuckles white as she stared unblinkingly at the patiently waiting Uchiha.

Sasuke had done all he could do, there was nothing more but to wait and hope. Hope that they would allow him to stay, hope that they would allow his team members to stay.

Hope that, if they chose to execute him anyway, that they wouldn't do it in public as they usually did. He hoped that they would do it in some obscure, forgotten place. It wasn't for his sake that he wanted this…it was for Hikari's sake. Sasuke had already been forced to look upon the murdered bodies of people close to him; he didn't want her to suffer the same fate.

Seeing his old teammates again had been almost…a relief, in a way. They weren't the same people that he knew when he left Konoha nearly three years ago, but they were similar enough to where Sasuke could feel almost comfortable. But he knew that it would never be the same. His comfort was a pale illusion, a pale imitation of the bond that the three of them had shared all those years ago.

It was a relief in the sense that, if Sasuke was in fact killed, he would be fine, now that he had a chance to witness the fact that they had grown up fine without him. Sakura had become that strong kunoichi that he had always secretly hoped she'd be, while Naruto…he was the same. Much stronger, but pretty much the same hot-headed idiot that never seemed to take a hint and never seemed to know when to give up.

They still had strength and weakness, hopes and dreams, fears and passions, friends and foes…even more so then their short time as a genin squad.

But Sasuke was in a different category all together. He knew that if they did choose to let him live, it wouldn't be the happy-dappy fantasy that some of them probably imagined. Sasuke was no longer able to connect with them, he had missed too much of their growth, he had been denied some of that same growth in his time away from this place. They would be Team Seven in name, but in actual reality…they were just three people grouping themselves together out of habit. Sasuke had been replaced, and a part of him was grateful for that fact. It was better that they distance themselves from him somewhat; trying to force him back into their lives would just turn out to be a disaster.

And the pain of Itachi's death still coursed through him as if it had happened mere seconds ago. Those pale eyes, that familiar and kind smile showing through even though the other man was in excruciating pain.

_ "Sorry, Sasuke. This is the last time…"_

Sasuke sucked in a deep breath, closing his eyes and forcing back the images that swarmed in at the memory.

Would time ever fully heal this pain he felt? Would time ever eliminate the still-present threads of hatred and vengeance towards the Konoha Council?

Sasuke knew that time would heal the pain, but would only dull the need for vengeance. In order to ever be truly healed…he needed to extract his revenge. But after…whatever had occurred with Hikari back on the rocky shore…Sasuke was able to put aside that desire for the moment. He was able to push it to the far recesses of his mind, able to focus on the matter at hand.

Jiraiya sighed. "You do know that Danzō will be furious that you haven't included him in this investigation."

Tsunade rubbed her temples with her carefully manicured fingers, muttering. "I don't want anyone more implicated than they already are…"

Jiraiya nodded, and the two looked to where Sasuke was still sitting, hands shackled heavily, eyes dark and calm.

"I've heard that the Council has been trying to get themselves overly involved lately, is that true?"

Tsunade growled. "Those two…first lecturing me on how young and inexperienced I am, and then trying to butt into every aspect of my business. And Danzō is most likely urging them on too. Gah, can't I just do my job?"

Sasuke's eyes flickered red before settling back into their usual onyx. Tsunade didn't miss the movement, but chose to ignore it as she cleared her throat.

"Sasuke Uchiha….for some odd reason, I believe you. Your story fills in many holes left by Itachi's seemingly sudden murder of the clan, and I'm going to act accordingly." The woman glanced down at her files, and then settled her gaze on him once more.

Sasuke didn't move, not willing to let her words affect him.

"You abandoned the village three years ago, and although that is a serious offense, you went on to kill Orochimaru, who is considered a serious threat to Konoha. Then, you went on to eliminate a member of the Akatsuki, who is proving to prove more and more dangerous."

Sasuke frowned. "But–"

Tsunade held a hand up for silence. "I will overlook the fact that Itachi was in fact loyal to Konoha all along, and if I were you, I'd be quiet and overlook it as well. For the sake of your future." Sasuke gritted his teeth, but went silent. "Anyway, even after hearing of the Council's decision against your clan, you did not give in to your vengeance and turn against Konoha completely. You chose to willingly give yourself up to Naruto's squad. I don't know what the Council or Danzō would say to that, and frankly, I couldn't care less. They need to start realizing that _I _am the Hokage, and _I_ am the one who makes the final decision…not them."

Sasuke blinked, his hands tensing slightly as Tsunade leaned back.

"My decision is that you, Sasuke Uchiha, be allowed back as a ninja of Konohagakure. There will be restrictions, of course. But instead of assigning ANBU to you day and night…I think I have a better idea. You will be allowed to live wherever you choose, but your chakra will be sealed whenever you are not around a high level jounin and several others. Instead of the chakra restraints being permanent, I will give a seal to Kakashi that will allow the man to seal and unseal your chakra. This will result in you being able to train, but only if Kakashi and two others are present. I still have to deal with your teammates, however. The other three will be able to reside in this village as long as they have guards with them."

Sasuke stared at her unblinkingly, and Tsunade sighed, staring up at the pictures of the previous Hokage. Their faces stared out at the two of them, and Sasuke let his eyes flicker up to the pictures.

The Fourth Hokage's face looked remarkably like Hikari's, but Sasuke pushed it aside without another thought.

Tsunade didn't look at him as she spoke. "I need to know how you came upon Hikari. Kakashi came to me with his suspicions, and I think it would be unwise to just ignore those suspicions."

"Suspicions?" Sasuke asked.

"Kakashi is a bit…concerned with Hikari's lack of family or relatives…so we'd like to see if you know anything."

Sasuke sighed. "While I was still in Sound, a year ago, she appeared in a flash of light, with bruises and cuts. She mentioned a 'car'…but I never bothered asking her to elaborate. Whatever it was, it rendered her unable to remember who she was or where she came from. Orochimaru saw the high level of chakra she possessed, and decided to take her in before anyone else could. Since she didn't remember her name, he gave her the name Hikari."

"Had she ever been trained?"

"No, it was obvious that she wasn't. She didn't even know what ninja were until Orochimaru told her. She was able to draw chakra to her hands, but where she came from, she said that it was considered freakish, and hence she kept her power a secret."

Jiraiya, who had remained silent for a while, finally spoke. "And where did she come from, exactly? I haven't heard of a village that doesn't know of shinobi…and I have yet to visit a place that is ignorant of chakra and such."

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know."

Jiraiya sighed, and then turned to leave. "I'd better be going. I'll be back as soon as I can, Tsunade."

Tsunade bit her lip, but she let the white haired man go without so much as a nod. The woman sighed as the Sannin disappeared, and Sasuke saw the worry in her eyes as she glanced back to where Jiraiya had been standing just a moment ago.

The Hokage stood with a huff, and moved over to where Sasuke was shackled. She unlocked the metal restraints, and made a few quick signs with her hands. Her fingers glowed a bright green shade, and Sasuke forced himself not to flinch as her hand touched his wrist. Black seals sprouted there like a twisting vine, curling around his forearm and wrist in intricate symbols. Tsunade pulled away after a minute or so, and Sasuke relaxed as the woman sat back down at her desk.

"Now, you're free to go. I think that Naruto is waiting downstairs, along with Sakura. Kakashi is interrogating your teammates, so I'll have to give him your seal later."

"What will happen to the rest of my team? Will they be pardoned as well?"

"Well, as long as Kakashi doesn't find anything threatening about them."

Sasuke nodded, and stood with a sigh. Tsunade ignored him, and the Uchiha hesitantly exited the office.

No sooner had he closed the door behind him that he was bombarded by an orange figure. Naruto had been leaning against the opposite wall, and he grinned widely as he saw the seal on Sasuke's wrist.

"You got let off?"

Sasuke nodded, still shocked at how surprisingly simple the process had been. Naruto crowed in triumph, and danced around in excitement. "That's awesome! I was sure that it'd be a lot longer, but I guess Granny just wanted you out of her hair."

Sasuke sighed, overwhelmed by Naruto's brightness. He would almost have preferred that Naruto was angry with him, bitter even. Sasuke would be able to relate to that feeling; he knew how to deal with anger and resentment.

But this unconditional forgiveness…was something that he was still unfamiliar with. It made him uncomfortable, it made him feel impossibly guilty.

The two made their way out of the Hokage Tower, and Sasuke looked around him silently. The village was the same as he remembered. There was a familiar smell to the air, and he recognized it as the sweet scent of grass that always seemed to cling to this village. It was nothing like the smell of torch oil and rot that he remembered smelling in Sound. The air he was breathing now was cleaner, lighter…happier.

Sasuke found that he couldn't move from his spot, just outside the large red doors. He couldn't take that step forward…he felt like if he stepped out of his boundaries, everything would come crashing down. There was so much he would have to face, so many bonds he would have to mend. Those bonds would never be the same, no matter how hard he tried.

The Uchiha stared out at the bright and cheerful buildings, and a sense of melancholy drifted over him. He could almost see them now, the three of them when they were genin.

Sasuke off to the side, brooding as usual, with Sakura ogling at him and smiling brightly whenever he looked at her. Naruto was yelling about ramen and how hungry he was after their mission, and how he'd kick Sasuke's ass if Sasuke didn't stop smirking.

But when Sasuke blinked, the three children were gone, and all that lay before him were scattered bonds that were waiting to be put back together again.

Naruto seemed to notice that Sasuke wasn't following him, and turned to frown. "What's wrong, Bastard?"

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Why…did you never give up with me? I betrayed you, I've tried to kill you…why are you still…" Sasuke muttered softly, his eyes glued to the ground.

Naruto laughed. "Cuz that's what friends do, stupid! They stick by each other, no matter what!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was beaming. Sasuke had wished that Naruto was dead. He had tried to kill him; he had thrown away their friendship like it was nothing.

And yet, Naruto never gave up on him.

Hikari's face flashed before his eyes, her gray-blue eyes always so bright, so warm and lively.

_ "…I don't care what you've done or what you're planning to do. What I'm trying to say is…I like you. Just the way you are." _

Sasuke let a small smile cross his lips as he stepped out into the sunlight.

* * *

"Your name?"

"Hikari."

"Your full name?"

"I don't have a full name."

Kakashi's eye narrowed over his clipboard, but he didn't comment, instead just writing down the information and continuing with his examination. I sighed, leaning back as much as I could in the metal chair.

"How did you get into Sound?"

"I was injured, and I was surrounded by this weird light. I think I fainted after that, because when I woke up I was in the Sound base with Sasuke leaning over me."

"You say you were injured…" Kakashi set down his clipboard, and leaned forward. His deep voice echoed slightly in the soundproof room, and I crossed my ankles as I nodded. "How?"

I bit my lip, pretending to concentrate. "I was hit by something big and metal, but I couldn't see what it was before I lost consciousness. I do know that that thing should have killed me…but it didn't. Like I said before, the light sort of…surrounded me, and I found myself in Sound."

Kakashi nodded, his fingers crossed casually as he leaned his back against the wall. "Alright, on to the question of relatives. Where are your parents? Cousins, siblings, anything like that?"

"They died before I was born." I struggled to keep my face smooth and inwardly smirked at my words. It was true…to some extent. I believed it, anyway. I mean, Mom wasn't technically my _relative_, she was my adopted parent. Still my mother in every aspect of the word, but let's keep that between us.

"So you're an orphan?"

"You could say that."

"But you must have some kind of relative…even if they're not very closely related. Even family friends at least."

"Nope."

Kakashi sighed for a moment, staring down at his clipboard for a moment before looking back at her.

"Do you know who the Fourth Hokage is?"

"No…sorry." I shrugged, and Kakashi's eye darkened for a moment before he lightly changed subjects.

"Age?"

"Fifteen and some change. My birthday's June 4th."

"Blood type?"

"Uh…I have no idea."

"Height?"

"Five feet ten inches."

"Chakra affinity?"

"Why are you asking me all of this?" I asked, my eyes narrowing. Kakashi paused in his questions, and peered over his clipboard at me. I met his gaze coolly, and after a moment Kakashi looked back at his clipboard.

"Tsunade is being extremely lenient and allowing you and the rest of your team to remain within Konoha. But we need to gather all of his information not only to put it into the village records, but so we know exactly what to use against you if we have the need."

I blinked, and felt my shoulders stiffen in surprise. "Wait, so Sasuke was pardoned?"

"That seems to be the case."

"Oh." I whispered, relaxing immediately. I smiled when Kakashi repeated the question.

"My chakra type is wind."

Kakashi's hand paused over his paper, and then continued writing. "Not many ninja have that chakra type…it's quite unique."

"Oh really? Awesome!" I grinned, everything seeming so much brighter than it had been but five minutes ago. Kakashi glanced at me once more, but for the next twenty minutes kept his eyes on the clipboard as he hammered me with questions.

Finally, the jounin stepped away from the wall, and walked over to the door. "You are to remain in your cell until Tsunade has the time to come down and seal your chakra."

He held open the door for me, and I stood without complaint and darted out of the interrogation room, waiting for him to close the door and lead me by my elbow back to my cell.

I wondered where Sasuke was now. Was he with Naruto, quietly thinking about how to begin and rebuild that friendship between them? Was he thinking about me and what was happening to me?

And I realized…that I couldn't be there for Sasuke all the time. I needed to let him explore his feelings on his own, and if I continued to coddle him I would only be hurting his chances of branching out.

I nodded to myself.

When I got out of here…the first thing I would do is go and see Kiba.

The two of us had a lot to talk about. I needed to set it straight between us, and apologize for how harsh I was before. It wasn't that I didn't like Kiba – I _did _like him, he was a hard person to dislike – its just that I…I just…felt indebted to stand by Sasuke. I needed to stay by him, because I loved him.

But a horrifying fact made me stop.

Because in that moment, I realized that I loved Kiba as well. I had pushed my feelings away because at the time they were useless and served to only drag me down. And my focus was on Sasuke's mission, my focus was on staying alive.

Now that that focus was gone…a spark of something seeped into my brain. It was like I was standing on a bridge, looking back and forth between two shores on either side of me. One side was bright and cheery, full of laughter and freedom. Kiba was there, and Akamaru was chasing rodents happily. But there was a sense of unease that clung to that side, and I looked to the other side. Sasuke was standing there in a dark and beautiful field of roses, and the sky crackled with awe-inspiring streaks of lightning. It was terrifying, but the shadows were strangely hypnotic, and I felt secure in them.

I was stuck in between my feelings, something that I had never had time to consider until now.

I loved both of them.

Oh dear.


	37. Chapter 36

This chapter was very satisfying to write. There isnt much plot advancement, but I have a feeling that most of you will still enjoy it.

Also, I have a new story up called _Water: Twist of Fate_. It's an _Avatar: The Last Airbender _fanfic,so if you're familiar with the series could you please check it out and let me know what you think?

Oh, i have a voting poll on my profile that pertains to who Hikari should end up with romantically. It'd be great if you guys could vote!

thanks, and _**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

_

* * *

Chapter 36_

I stood just inside the entrance that would let me into the streets of Konoha, and sighed as I glanced at Tsunade, who crossed her arms over her ample chest. Two ANBU were standing just behind me, and I pursed my lips, my fingers itching at the seal that was situated around my left wrist.

The Hokage was eager to leave, and she spoke quickly. "Seeing as we can't just have you unguarded, I've asked the Hyuuga clan to take you in for the time being, and they have graciously accepted my request. A high ranking jounin will be in charge of your chakra seal, so you will be able to train as long as this jounin is present. He'll be here soon to pick you up, and I'll be sure to drop the seal off for him at the compound."

"Who's the jounin?"

"Neji Hyuuga."

If I could've screamed my lungs out without making it seem like I was out of my mind, I would have.

"Are you kidding? He'll flay me alive!"

It was true. Ever since that day with Tenten and the whole genjutsu fiasco, Neji had been…well…for lack of a better word, a complete ass. And I didn't blame him, but it didn't make it any less unpleasant.

Tsunade shrugged. "Eh. That's not my problem. The rest of his squad is away on a mission for the next three weeks, and I'll be sure to keep his mission numbers low. That way he'll have no choice but to train with you. You should be thanking me…"

"Thanks…" I growled, and Tsunade smirked, walking away with a flick of her long blonde ponytails.

"…for practically digging my grave for me." I finished once she was out of sight, and flopped myself down on the floor. Knowing Neji, he'd take his sweet time in picking me up. I wouldn't be surprised if he purposely left me here to rot. Training was out as well, as if Neji would even consider training with me.

Why, oh why, did I have to get _Neji _of all people? Gah!

Part of me had been hoping that Kiba would be the one to pick me up, so that I could talk to him about…whatever it was that I felt for him. But I guess it wouldn't be that easy.

I leaned against the stone of the wall, ignoring the two ANBU who were still standing beside the door. I couldn't tell if they were looking at me or not, because their eye holes were too small for me to see their eyes. Kinda creepy, but whatever.

I leaned my head against my hands, and was shocked to hear a tap at the door, and my head snapped up so fast that it tweaked my neck. I blinked in surprise at the sight of Neji Hyuuga standing there, and I quickly got to my feet.

Neji's face was cold and tense, and I could see that he detested this arrangement as much as I did. I crossed my arms over my chest as he entered the dark hallway. The Hyuuga nodded curtly to the two ANBU, who disappeared without another word. I faced Neji with a scowl, and he scoffed quietly.

"Still as disrespectful as ever, I see…"

_Still as stuck-up as ever, Neji…what a surprise. _

I huffed furiously at his insult, and he turned to leave the room. "Are you angry because I insulted you, or are you angry because it's the truth?"

I struggled to keep my irritation at bay, following him silently, my fists clenched in frustration. Neji smirked at my expression, and turned to face front once more as we made our way through the streets.

The village was the same as I remembered it, noisy and cheerful as civilians and ninja alike walked and shopped in the small stores that lined each street. Children were huddled together off to the side, giggling and playing with cardboard shuriken and kunai in imitation of the ninja they would grow up to be. The air was clean and smelled of grass, and I couldn't help but relax slightly as I walked through the village.

My eyes automatically searched for my teammates, but they were nowhere to be found. I guess they were all getting used to this…suddenly coming back to Konoha wasn't exactly what I'd call a "smooth transition".

A shock of bright pink hair caught my eye, and I quickly moved away from neji in order to intercept the girl.

"Sakura!" I called out, and Sakura's head shot up at the sound of her name, and she quickly and carefully made her face neutral at the sight of me. I saw Neji stop and wait by the curb, watching me with emotionless, and I ignored him as I walked up to her.

"Hi, Hikari."

"Hey Sakura. I know this is weird of me to ask…but…" I scratched my head nervously. "You know Juugo from Sasuke's team? The big, orange-haired one?"

Sakura nodded coolly, eyes flashing at the sound of Sasuke's name. "Yes, what about him?"

"Well, he may not seem like it, but he has kind of a split personality. One side is kind and gentle, but the other is a terrifying murderer. He was one of Orochimaru's experiments, and–"

"I'll ask Tsunade-sensei to run some tests. I'll probably help her, seeing as I saw him advance into the second stage when Sasuke-kun and the others came to rescue you."

I flinched at her cold tone, and sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Look, Sakura, I know that it's hard to–"

"You don't know a thing about what's hard and what's not, Hikari, so just stop. You have no idea what it's like to lose someone who you loved with every fiber of your being, you have no idea what it's like to have that person throw you aside as if you were nothing. You're just a selfish, naïve kunoichi who is accustomed to getting her way and having everyone like her, no matter what."

With a glare, Sakura pushed past me and walked away as fast as she could, her shoulders tense and stiff and her head bowed slightly. My throat closed automatically as her words sunk in, and I forced myself to remain calm. They were just words…they were just words.

But that fact didn't make it hurt any less.

I had always seen Sakura as the person that would always be my friend, no matter what happened. After spending all that time with her in Sound, she and I had become what I would consider friends. I looked out for her, and she was the happy light that helped to distract me from my dark and lonely life in sound. Sakura had always been so caring and kind…and when I returned to Konoha I thought that she of all people would be my friend still.

I was wrong. I had really been honest about my feelings concerning Naruto and Sakura continuously chasing Sasuke, I knew that they needed to hear it not from Sasuke, but from someone they trusted and who knew Sasuke better than they did. I suppose this was my honesty coming back to bite me on the ass. Now Sakura hates me, the one person I had hoped would be there for me.

If this was how Sakura of all people was acting…I shudder to think about what I'm going to get from the rest of the ninja I had befriended in my time here.

But I suppose I deserved it. I had gone willingly to join the enemy; I had pushed them aside without a second thought. I had done exactly what Sasuke had done…three years ago. I had sacrificed my bonds in Konoha for the purpose of being with Sasuke, for proving that I wasn't weak.

I swallowed hard, and with a sigh turned to walk back to Neji, who was watching me calculatingly. I didn't speak as I reached him, and he didn't speak either, just turning and continuing his way back down the street.

I glanced back to where Sakura had gone, biting my lip for a moment before turning and running to catch up with Neji, who hadn't looked to see if I was following or not.

The Hyuuga pulled something out of his pocket, and looked at it briefly before speaking. "Hinata-sama asked me to collect some groceries at the market…we'll need to stop there."

I nodded, not really having it in me to speak. I wonder…was Sakura going to rip into Sasuke like she had done with me?

Something told me that she would do just the opposite.

Ugh. Sometimes I hated being me.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the street, ignoring the whispers and glares he received from the ninja as he passed. Naruto had asked that he go and buy some vegetables from the market, since Naruto was busy cleaning his apartment and making a sleeping place for Sasuke.

The two had entered the apartment, only to find clothes and trash everywhere, as well as the lingering smell of ramen in the air. Flies swarmed in the kitchen, where dishes were piled everywhere.

Sasuke had grimaced at the sight, and Naruto, laughing nervously, pushed Sasuke out the door. The pink-faced blonde slapped some money into the Uchiha's hands.

"Uh, go get some stuff for dinner, okay? I'll just…clean up a bit."

Sasuke had nodded stiffly, and turned without a word to walk briskly down the stairs and into the crowded street. He was so thankful to get away from that hell-hole of an apartment that he forgot why he loathed going out alone.

Now Sasuke growled to himself, ignoring the whispers that followed him as he searched for a suitable grocery store. He was still in the same outfit that he had worn coming to Konoha, and he put his hands in his pockets, scowling as he realized that he had no idea where to find a grocery store.

Sasuke stopped at the edge of the street, letting out a sigh as he let his gaze trace over the crowds of shoppers and civilians. His eyes unconsciously searched for Hikari, scanning for that familiar way she held herself, searching for the deep golden color of her hair. But she was no where to be found, and his search was interrupted by a voice speaking behind him.

"Sasuke-kun?"

The Uchiha recognized the voice – as well as the chakra signature – to be Sakura's, and he slowly turned to face her. She was dressed in a short-sleeved red shirt, black shorts, and a medic-nin skirt that was a pale ivory color. Sasuke sighed at the hesitant tone of her voice – it was so strange, seeing as when they were genin, she had been anything _but_ hesitant – and reluctantly let his eyes flicker up to meet her emerald ones.

She was irritated about something, it wasn't hard to tell that much, it was obvious in the way that her brow was furrowed slightly and her lips were a bit tighter in the corners.

The girl blinked rapidly, and struggled to speak after a moment. "W-What're you doing out here? I thought Naruto was supposed to be watching you…"

"That idiot can barely keep track of himself, much less another person." Sasuke muttered, much to his surprise.

It was strange, how much he wanted to _communicate _with his teammates. Not just in the verbal sense…he wanted to try and repair some of the damage he had caused by leaving, he wanted to try and distract himself from his revenge. As for the ease to which he teased…he blamed the influence of a cheeky kunoichi who was probably making whoever was supervising her wish that they had never been born.

Sakura was surprised, but she quickly pushed it aside as she smiled slightly. "Yeah, I guess you're right." The girl seemed less hesitant as she put a hand on her hip. "Are you looking for something?"

Sasuke nodded curtly. "A grocery store."

Sakura bit her lip, putting a hand over her eyes in search. Sasuke glanced at her several times as she searched, and found that even he couldn't deny that she had grown into that forehead of hers. Sakura was – to be perfectly honest – much prettier than Sasuke had been expecting.

"Okay, well…oh, there's one!

Sasuke looked to where Sakura was pointing, and saw that there was a small grocery store with a blue roof at the end of the street. Sasuke turned to her, and found that she was smiling slightly at him, an indiscernible look in her eyes.

"What?" Sasuke asked, and Sakura shook her head.

"I just can't believe that you're actually here. I keep waiting for you to start laughing and yell April Fools or something…"

Sasuke scoffed. "Impossible."

Sakura frowned, her eyes confused as she looked up at him. "How is that impossible?"

Sasuke smirked. "It's April _2__nd_."

And with that, the Uchiha turned and started walking towards the store Sakura had pointed him towards, smirking at the flabbergasted sound that erupted from Sakura as she watched him walk away.

It didn't take him long to reach the store, and he grabbed a plastic basket on entering the store. It had been so long since he'd been in a place that was so…_ordinary_. There were women chatting as they pushed their children in the carts, ninja and citizens paying for their food, some with sighs and others with cheerful smiles. There was an almost constant chime that came from the register whenever it clicked open to reveal the money inside, and Sasuke sighed as he thought about what to get.

Tomatoes were a definite must, Sasuke knew, and he smirked as he moved towards the fruit and vegetable section of the store. The air grew colder as he moved into that part of the store, and he looked over the selection of tomatoes carefully, not touching, but looking for one with just the right shape and color.

"Tomatoes, Sasuke? Never pegged you for a veggies kind of guy…"

Sasuke felt the pressure in his chest ease at the sound of her voice, and the familiar scent of her hair made him more relaxed then anyone would ever know. Sasuke glanced over to see Hikari leaning on the metal bar that surrounded the selection of vegetables, smirking.

The Uchiha's eyes immediately darted to the seal around her left wrist, and his fingers twitched towards his own seal as he rolled his eyes.

"They're not vegetables. They're a fruit."

"Eww, definitely not. Fruit is sweet…tomatoes aren't. Simple as that."

Sasuke snorted at her disgusted tone, not bothering to respond. He let himself look over at her once more. It had been nearly two days since he had seen her. Her hair was down and loose, something that Sasuke had always preferred. Long hair was appealing to him, the only fact about him that the annoying fan-girls back at the Academy had managed to get right.

But it was strange; he didn't find himself affected by Karin and her long hair, nor by countless other kunoichi that sported similar lengths. It was only Hikari's hair that made him realize his attraction to long hair.

Very strange.

Sasuke let his eyes study her features briefly, unconsciously searching for any injuries. When he found none, Sasuke turned back to the tomatoes. But out of the corner of his eye

Hikari was picking up nectarines – which were in the opposite side of the cart that Sasuke was standing by – and sniffing them, much to Sasuke's confusion.

"What are you doing?"

Hikari smiled. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to see which nectarines are ripe."

"…"

Hikari laughed lightly, walking around the cart while holding onto the bright red-orange fruit in her hand. "It's just a habit of mine, I like smelling things before I eat them, it lets me know it its rotten or not."

Sasuke frowned as the girl moved next to him, holding up the nectarine for him to smell. Sasuke sighed, turning his head away slightly. Hikari scowled.

"Smell it, Sasuke."

"…"

"Don't be a wimp, Sasuke…just do it."

Sasuke huffed irritably, and took the fruit out of Hikari's hand, and smelled it briefly. It smelled unbearably sweet, with a slightly spicy undertone. The Uchiha handed the fruit back to Hikari, who took it and smelled it again, a small smile crossing her lips as she did so.

"See?"

Sasuke shrugged, and Hikari batted his arm playfully before walking around to put the fruit back with the other nectarines. When she came back, she looked at the empty basket in Sasuke's hand and frowned. "What are you getting, anyway?"

"Food."

Hikari raised an eyebrow, and with a grin grabbed the plastic basket from Sasuke's hands. The Uchiha sighed as she put a finger to her chin, and his dark eyes couldn't help but notice the way her golden hair spilled over her shoulders, glinting in the sunlight that streamed in from the nearby windows.

"Hm…very specific. Well, _candy_ is a food, so I guess you won't mind if I fill your basket with it."

Sasuke knew that he shouldn't react to her threat, knowing that she couldn't control what he bought. If she did fill the basket with candy, he would just empty it out and buy the food he had come to originally purchase.

But even so, his hand found its way around her wrist, preventing her from walking off with his basket, and earning him a sly grin from the girl in front of him. His heart beat rather uncomfortably as she smiled at him, her eyes clear and bright.

Sasuke smirked, snatching the basket back from her. "Healthy food."

"Was that so hard?"

Sasuke blinked sourly, and Hikari laughed as she unconsciously slipped her hand downward so that Sasuke and she were holding hands. Sasuke looked down at their intertwined hands, and Hikari's cheeks flared red as she realized what she had done.

"Uh…sorry. I–"

"It's okay." Sasuke murmured, tentatively squeezing her hand as he met her eyes once more.

Hikari flushed an even deeper shade of red – this was a rare occurrence, because she wasn't one to become embarrassed easily – and Sasuke knew that he had found his new favorite color. Didn't she realize how tempting she was? Sasuke knew that most of his attraction towards her was because of the fact that her endearing personality only served to accentuate her physical beauty. But that didn't matter.

Sasuke had been denied so many things in his time at Sound. He knew that being immersed in such a dark and merciless environment in his early crucial years of puberty – as well as not allowing himself to focus on anything besides killing his brother – hadn't allowed him to experience the confusion and awkwardness that most teens felt. He had never had a crush, he had never been rejected, and he had never been physically attracted to anyone because frankly, most of the women at Sound were cruel and unfeminine.

When Hikari had appeared, nothing had changed, really. Sasuke had noticed that she was good-looking, but since he had no experience with such feelings, he pushed them aside without a second thought.

It wasn't until Hikari left to Konoha that Sasuke really began realizing that he was attracted to her. And even then, it had been hesitant, unsure of whether the emotion was allowed or not.

Now, as he stared at her, he knew that he was still confused about his feelings. He knew that he…liked her, but after admitting that to himself, he knew that she couldn't possibly feel the same way. Kiba – the Uchiha's teeth ground together at the thought of that dog boy's cocky grin going anywhere near Hikari – was better for her, he knew what he was doing. Sasuke was just a lost soul who had no idea what the hell to do when it came to love and shows of affection.

Hikari glanced up at him, and frowned at Sasuke's expression. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke shook his head to clear it, and Hikari snorted when he said that it was nothing.

"Bullshit. What's got your panties in a twist, Emo-boy?"

Sasuke smirked at her tone, and was about to answer when Neji Hyuuga's imperious voice called out.

"Hikari, we're leaving."

Sasuke glared at Neji over Hikari's shoulder, and the Hyuuga glared right back from his position by the door. Hikari stuck her tongue out at him before turning back to Sasuke.

"Sorry, His Royal Pain-in-the-Ass-ness is waiting…gotta go."

"I _heard _that, Hikari." Neji growled, and Hikari grinned impishly as she lowered her voice exponentially, obviously mimicking something he had said earlier.

"Are you angry because I insulted you, or are you angry because it's the truth?"

Neji flared, and Hikari laughed triumphantly as she turned back to Sasuke, who was trying not to smile at the Hyuuga irritation.

"That one's gonna bite me in the ass later, it always does. So, are you staying at Naruto's place?"

"Yeah."

"I'm staying at the Hyuuga Compound. Maybe tomorrow morning we could…go train or something. If I want to train with chakra, I have to stick with Pain-in-the-Ass-ness here, but other than that, I think I could train by myself."

"The same with me. Kakashi has to be there to unseal my chakra."

Hikari nodded, and Sasuke barely had time to take another breath before he felt soft lips on his cheek. Sasuke blinked, and she was pulling away, her face red and her eyes averted away from him. Without another word, the girl whirled away from him and ran over to where Neji was waiting, exiting the store without a backwards glance.

Sasuke knew that he must look like a fumbling idiot, just standing and staring into space, but he couldn't care less.

Sasuke let his hand come up and ran his fingers through his hair furiously, his cheeks warm in embarrassment. Was that just a friendly kiss on the cheek, was that supposed to signify that she liked him? It wasn't like her to do something like that, but even more unusual was the way his heart was racing and his hands were tightly clenched into fists. What the hell was wrong with him?

The boy growled, and picked out a few tomatoes before letting his mind wander to what else he was going to buy. But every time he tried, the memory of her warm lips against his cheek flashed before his mind.

Like he was going to be able to concentrate on shopping after _that_.


	38. Chapter 37

Here's the next chapter!

hmmm...as wonderful as this chapter was to write, it makes me a bit...i dont know...edgy. Like i'm messing up with Sasuke's character. Am I?

sorry if these chapters seem uneventful, it all gets more active next chapter and from then on.

_**Is Sasuke in character? OOC at all? Is the final scene not too rushed or sudden? **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!  
**_

_

* * *

Chapter 37_

"How long has it been?"

"I'm afraid that I don't know what you mean."

Tsunade leaned forward so that her elbows were propped against her knees, staring through the thick glass toward the large village that lay before her. Her golden-brown eyes were thoughtful as she looked back to the silver haired jounin

"Since that Uchiha boy returned. How long has it been?"

Kakashi sighed, shifting to lean most of his weight on one leg as he thought about the Hokage's question. "A week and a half, I think."

Tsunade sighed, letting her eyes flicker back to the glass window once more, staring out at the peaceful village that was just beginning to come to life in the hours of morning. The sky was a dreary gray, blanketed with thick clouds that shed a faint light on the world. It was the color of rain, the color of a storm.

Tsunade pressed her hands against her temples, massaging as she continued to think.

"I brought you here today to check up on the Uchiha. From what you've seen so far, do you think he is trustworthy?"

Kakashi was silent for a few moments, apparently formulating his response, quietly seating himself in the sturdy oaken chair directly across from the Hokage's desk.

"Two weeks isn't enough time to really–"

"I know, Kakashi. Just give me what you have so far, no matter how little it is."

The jounin ran a hand through his hair and leaned forward slightly. "Sasuke is…trying to reconnect, more enthusiastically then I would have expected. Granted, he's still withdrawn and moody, but he's making an effort. For him, that's a huge development, especially after all he's been through."

"How are Naruto and Sakura taking it?"

"Naruto is…well, being Naruto. He's not the type to hold grudges, and is acting as if nothing has changed. Sakura is taking it extremely well, acting similarly to Naruto in that respect."

"Is Sasuke taking the chakra sealing well?"

"The first few times – when it was just me and a few ANBU – were a bit tense, seeing as he obviously was uncomfortable having his power in the hand of someone other than himself. But after Naruto started joining us, he seemed to finally accept it, and has been compliant ever since."

Tsunade breathed deeply. "It seems like he's finally come to his senses, but I suppose it's too early to tell. Do you think that if there was an attack…would Sasuke flee, or would he stay and fight for us?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "He would fight."

"You're sure? Even without his chakra?"

"Yes."

Tsunade seemed relieved at Kakashi's conviction in delivering that statement, and crossed her fingers together in front of her. "I see. That will be all, Kakashi. Thank you."

Kakashi nodded, and bowed to the woman before exiting the office.

* * *

I bit my lip nervously as I glanced at the steaming griddle, and stirred the lumpy mixture in the bowl that was tucked between my arm and hip. I felt Hinata's eyes on me, and I swallowed as I carefully lifted the bowl and scooped out a ladle-full, letting it pool on the hot metal.

"That's good, Hikari-san. Now l-let the pancake cook for a minute or so before flipping it."

I nodded, willing my arm not to shake as I followed her instructions. Once I had made two more pancakes on the girdle, I set the bowl down, and waited for the food to cook, spatula held ready.

According to Hinata, the servants usually made breakfast, but Neji and Hinata were often up before the sun, and so it had become a habit of Hinata's to make breakfast. She was a wonderful cook, and Neji had suggested – after me ruining a piece of chicken so horrendously that it resembled a piece of coal – that she teach me how to come up with an edible dish.

Last week was deserts and lunch; this week was breakfast and dinner.

I was glad that Neji had suggested it, because it allowed me to discover something very crucial about myself.

Before Hinata started teaching me, I couldn't cook for _crap_.

I was literally a danger to anyone hoping for edible food. I was better now, but no where near the level Hinata expected. But luckily for me, Hinata was probably the sweetest person I had ever met, and quietly and calmly explained my mistakes instead of slapping me across the head as I'm sure Neji or Sakura would have done.

I swallowed as I leaned against the counter, and looked down at Hinata, whose head barely reached my chin. Her pale eyes were watching me, and she smiled expectantly as I asked softly.

"How is Kiba?"

Okay, the situation with Kiba was extremely awkward, to say the least. I had tried to talk to him last week, but he had refused to see me. It seemed that he was still hurt by my actions and words, and was pointedly avoiding me. The only way I could communicate with him was through Hinata, but I never tried. I settled with asking Hinata how he was, which would let me know if he seemed recovered to the point of maybe listening to what I had to say.

Hinata's face fell, and she glanced down at her slender fingers, fidgeting slightly before answering.

"He's fine. I heard that he…um…"

"What?"

"He is d-dating a girl named Ayama. H-He told me a few days ago…I'm sorry."

I set down the spatula, running a hand through my hair as I leaned back to stare at the ceiling, my eyes following the graceful grain of the wood that was present in the panels.

Kiba had moved on. I didn't know whether to be happy or sad. I was happy that he had found someone else, someone who wasn't torn between two lifestyles like I was. But I was also sad, because I had never gotten a chance to talk to him about my feelings.

I was also surprised. I hadn't seen Kiba as the type to let something like this go that easily, but I guess it proved even more that Kiba and I hadn't known each other as well as we thought we did.

I smiled at Hinata, who was hovering as if expecting me to start crying.

"That's good. Tell him congratulations for me, will you?"

"O-Okay." Hinata seemed surprised, but she quickly covered it as she gasped. "Hikari, the pancake!"

I whirled around, only to find smoke rising from the pancake, making me cough and retch.

"Oh shit!"

I grabbed the spatula, and Hinata was running around the kitchen frantically. "What should I do?"

"Flip it!"

I frowned. "But it's already ruined, shouldn't we just–"

Hinata tried to grab the spatula out of my hands, and I quickly leaned forward to slide the spatula under the burnt pancake. I lifted it up, and was about to turn it over when someone cleared their throat behind us.

I shrieked, and whipped around, my excuse for a pancake flying across the room to land on the window, on its uncooked side. I cringed as it slowly slid down the glass, leaving a thick layer of gooey batter in its wake.

I looked to who had cleared their throat, and frowned. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke was standing just inside the entrance to the kitchen, his eyes amused as they flickered towards the pancake. Hinata blinked in confusion, but after glancing at me she smiled demurely, greeting Sasuke with a small wave.

"H-Hello Uchiha-san. What b-brings you here so early?"

I glared irritably, putting a hand on my hip. "And how'd you get in, anyway?"

"The servant told me you were in here, and so I came."

I sighed at his simple answer, and scowled before turning back to the griddle. "I'll never get this right…" I mumbled, and Hinata patted my shoulder, her eyes gentle as she murmured.

"That's not true, Hikari-san. It isn't really about t-talent; it's just a-about practice. How about I f-finish up? I'll i-inform Neji-san that you went with Uchiha-san, don't w-worry about it."

I smiled, and thanked her before racing out the door towards the small room that was mine in the Hyuuga Compound. It was respectable; a single bed and a closet and chest to keep my clothes in. Neither of the clothing spaces were very crowded – Hinata had gone shopping with me, and I had bought a few simple shirts, one pair of loose fitting pants, and two pairs of shorts – and I grabbed the first shirt that was hanging there, along with the pants. It looked like it was going to rain, and I wanted the warmth the pants would provide. I didn't have a jacket, but that was fine; I could stand to get a little wet.

Sasuke waited outside as I changed, and after I finished we made our way outside. The sky was dark and gray, but I still smiled at being outside, stretching my arms high above my head, with a sigh of contentment.

"It's nice being outside, Hinata has had been cooped up in there for hours!"

Sasuke smirked. "Hours to make pancakes?"

I flushed angrily, and punched him on the arm, making him smirk even more. Honestly, was it just me, or was Sasuke's mission making me feel like an idiot these days?

Bleh.

I rolled my eyes, and asked. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"The idiot wants to spar."

"Wonderful. Don't you and Naruto fight, like, all the time though?"

Sasuke stuck his hands deep in his pockets. "It's not me he wants to fight this time."

I raised an eyebrow. "Naruto wants to take me on? Ooh this is gonna be _good_." I cackled to myself, picking up the pace until I was practically running. Sasuke kept up with me easily, and I let him lead as we weaved through the streets until we came to the training fields.

I saw a familiar flash of orange within the gates, along with a pink haired figure. I froze at the sight, and turned to glare at Sasuke. "You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

"Do what, Hikari?"

"You really are cruel…" I hissed, turning and walking towards the two ninja waiting, still oblivious to our presence. I felt Sasuke hold me back by my upper arm, and I found myself staring into dark eyes.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked quietly, and I blinked slowly, looking at his hand on my arm. I liked having it there…it was firm and secure, and made me feel safe and cared for.

"It's nothing, Sasuke."

"Hikari…"

"Yes, Sasuke?" I smirked at the way his jaw tightened, and decided to give it to him. "Sakura and I just…don't get along. Simple as that."

"Why?"

"Look, me and your girlfriend over there just see things differently, okay?" I muttered, pulling my arm away and marching through the gate entrance. I couldn't help but feel stung that Sasuke didn't correct my assumption that Sakura was his girlfriend.

I should've known. Sakura had been falling over Sasuke hopelessly over the past two weeks, and what irked me more than anything was that Sasuke wasn't pushing her away. He was polite, even nice, most of the time. It made me realize that Sasuke was becoming comfortable around his teammates again, and that I was just some girl he had happened to save back in Sound.

Maybe Sasuke was beginning to realize just how pretty and sweet Sakura was, and just how ordinary I was in comparison.

I shook my head to clear it, and waved cheerfully at Naruto, who immediately waved back. Sakura didn't wave, just smiled slightly at me before waving cheerily to the boy behind me.

I honestly wanted to kick something, anything to vent off some of the irritation that sprung up at the way those emerald eyes warmed and sparkled happily.

Naruto distracted me as he bounced up in front of me, his cerulean eyes excited. "Ready to get your ass kicked, Hikari?"

"Hm…I was about to say the same thing to you, Naruto. What happens if both of us say it? Does it just…nullify the statement? Or does it mean that both of us will kick each others asses…while at the same time getting the shit beaten out of us?"

Sasuke chuckled, and Sakura rolled her eyes. "Jeez, Hikari, that's stupid. What's the point of saying something like that?"

"Oh _I'm _sorry, is your name Naruto?"

Sakura fumed at my words, and I smirked at her before turning back to Naruto, who was still trying to figure out how that would work. I tugged on his arm playfully, and pulled him towards the large empty space between us.

"Come on, Naruto. Stop thinking so much, it doesn't suit you."

Naruto and I faced each other, and I smiled before leaping at him.

* * *

I sighed as I disarmed Naruto after a minute, yawning as I held his arms behind his back, sitting on them to prevent him from moving. Naruto swore, and I looked up as the sky rumbled dangerously with rain. I let Naruto up, and Naruto spat before using my hand to heave himself to his feet.

It had been an hour since beginning the spar, and it was plain that Naruto wasn't at my level. I wasn't stronger, but I was faster, and speed was a key factor on the battle field. If it were a spar in which chakra and jutsus were used, I had no doubt that Naruto would be much more of a challenge. But now, in taijutsu, I was at a much higher level.

Naruto scowled. "Dammit Sasuke, why'd you have to train her to be so freaking _fast_?"

Sasuke smirked smugly, shrugging. Sakura rolled her eyes, glancing up at the sky with a frown. "It's going to rain soon, I'm going to get some lunch. Want to come?" Her emerald eyes moved from Naruto to Sasuke, somehow missing me.

I gritted my teeth as Naruto nodded with a grin, and Sasuke glanced at me before shaking his head. Sakura asked him why, and he said that he wanted to train for a bit before the rain started. The pink haired girl seemed disappointed, but she put it aside with a glowing smile, and the two headed off towards the village, laughing and talking until they were lost from view.

I sighed, sitting down at leaning my back against the tree trunk nearest to me. "God, she pisses me off. No offense. I mean, I save her life, and she treats me like dirt. What gives?"

"None taken." Sasuke muttered, and I looked up at him curiously.

"Oh? I thought that you and she were getting along?"

"I thought you knew better than to blindly assume." Sasuke said curtly, and I smirked before closing my eyes.

"Yes, Uchiha-sensei."

"Sakura is a strong kunoichi, a skilled medic, and a good teammate. But…" Sasuke muttered softly, and I heard him shifting from his position slightly.

"But…?"

"I don't see her in that light. I wish that she could understand that."

"Don't we all?" I mumbled, laughing to myself before cracking an eye open to see his face. Sasuke was staring up into the dark angry sky, his eyes dark and solemn as he searched the heavens for something that seemed just beyond reach.

I stood and walked towards the gate, and just as I did so the clouds released their torrent of rain. The water fell in sheets that quickly soaked everything, and I growled as I was quickly soaked to the bone.

Dammit. Now I had to run back to the Hyuuga Compound in cold, wet clothes. Wonderful…just peachy.

I looked over at Sasuke, dry under the branches of the tree, only to find that he had a thick rain jacket on, and was flipping open an umbrella. I sighed as I saw his smirk, and refused to let him get to me. I gave him a dirty look, and turned to walk towards the gate.

The water was icy and chilling on my skin, and I shivered as I tucked wet hair behind my ear, rubbing my arms to try and retain some semblance of warmth.

Suddenly, the water was gone, and I stopped moving in shock. I looked up to see a bright orange umbrella shielding me from the rain, and found Sasuke's face a mere foot away from my own under the umbrella. I blushed at his thoughtfulness, and turned away.

"I'm fine…already soaked anyway." I muttered, and Sasuke ignored me, continuing to stand there, holding his umbrella over the two of us.

We began walking again, and I found that in order to get out of the rain completely, I had to practically hug Sasuke's side. This was actually quite a good opportunity for me, since he was practically sex on legs, and hence would give me a chance to get close to him without him taking it the wrong way.

I swallowed hard, trying not to shiver. "Thanks, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

I smiled. "Would you consider us friends? Or are we more comparable to….business partners?"

Sasuke frowned at the last two words.

"Friends."

"That's good, because I consider you a friend. I mean, it'd be kinda insulting if after all we've been through, you don't consider us at least friends."

"At least…" Sasuke mused, seemingly lost in his thoughts as he looked down at the grass beneath our feet. I found myself staring at his face, the masculine line of his jaw, the gentle curve of his lips as they pressed together in thought.

My face lit up instantly as my mind went further, and he smirked at my blush. "You're staring."

I crossed my arms indignantly. "So? Am I not allowed to look?"

"Looking and staring are two different things."

"Not really…" I muttered, trying not to blush. What was wrong with me?

"Why were you staring, Hikari?"

Sasuke was stopped now, facing me and looking extremely curious. I groaned. This was _not _happening! Why did Sasuke choose now of all times to be so damn curious about every single thing?

"Because…I…" I fumbled, searching for an excuse. Sasuke was waiting, his eyes dark and indiscernible as he stared at me. His hair was glinting a strange muted orange color because of the umbrella, and his face was calm and smooth. His skin looked pearly in the light, and I swallowed hard as my eyes flickered to the ground before looking back up into his eyes.

There was no more running away from this. No more shy kisses on the cheek, no more dancing around the feelings I had for fear of being rejected or worse, being mocked. I couldn't hold back any more, I couldn't sit around and let Sasuke get pulled into Sakura's web without at least telling him how I truly felt.

I took a deep breath, and quickly moved forward to kiss him. He froze in shock, and therefore it was nothing more than my lips gently pressing against his still ones. I pulled away, blushing, and looked him straight in the eye.

"Because I wondered what it would be like to kiss you."

Sasuke was in shock, his eyes wide and his mouth parted slightly. I bit my lip, and looked at him struggle to compose himself.

Suddenly, the rain was hitting me in sheets, because Sasuke had dropped the umbrella and was currently pulling me close. His lips pressed against mine desperately, as if drinking water after days in the desert, and I found myself kissing him just as desperately. Our mouths were awkward and fumbling, but I didn't care, because every touch was perfection in my eyes.

And I realized something, in the very moment that my lips touched his. It was a very clear thought, very obvious and wonderful in its simplicity.

Kissing Sasuke Uchiha was something that I should have done a long time ago.


	39. Chapter 38

Hey everyone!

This chapter isnt as Hikari centered, but it is very important nonetheless.

_**I'm starting school next week,**_ and since its my 11th grade year (most important) im gonna have trouble finding the time to update regularly. I'm trying to squeeze in a few more updates before the horror starts, but i cant make any promises. So please, be patient and I'll try my best!

Thanks!

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_

* * *

Chapter 38_

Three days later, Sasuke was still reeling at the fact that he had kissed Hikari, so boldly and without any hesitation. Even more surprising was that Hikari had been the one to initiate the contact. It made a foreign feeling flutter in his chest at the memory of the feel of her lips against his, her hands reaching up to lightly trace his face as if hoping to imprint him into memory.

Sasuke smiled slightly as he watched Kakashi and Naruto spar, with Sakura sitting beside him, watching and cheering the blonde on enthusiastically. Kakashi was using his Sharingan now, and Naruto yelled angrily about how using that technique was cheating.

Sasuke tuned out the blonde's obnoxious protests, his mind inevitably moving back to his original train of thought.

It hadn't been a kiss of lust or raw desire; instead it was an action demonstrating the unspoken trust within both of them, the feelings that intertwined both of their destinies.

It was the closest that Sasuke had ever felt to someone other than his family, and now that he had that closeness, he never wanted to go back to that dark and empty life of before. He wanted to bask in that feeling forever, but something held him back from fully embracing it.

His vengeance was still there…lingering like a horrid shadow that refused to leave his thoughts. Would he ever be free of it, or would it plague him as long as the Council members lived and breathed?

Sasuke gritted his teeth angrily, and pushed it all from his thoughts as Kakashi signaled the end of the spar. Naruto flopped down in exhaustion, while Sakura smiled slightly at the Uchiha, her emerald eyes shining and bright.

"Are you going to train next, Sasuke-kun? I'll spar with you, if you want."

Sasuke shook his head, and stood to leave. "I've got to go."

Sakura huffed, flicking a pink strand over her shoulder in irritation. "It's Hikari, isn't it?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her tone, and Sakura scowled as she too got to her feet. "I don't understand what you see in her, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke growled at her haughty tone, and moved close to her, so close that she was forced to look up at him. "It doesn't matter whether _you_ understand or not, Sakura."

If one thing had changed since Sasuke had left Konoha, it was Sakura's lack of fear when stating what was on her mind. And so Sasuke wasn't entirely surprised to hear her bold words as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We're teammates, Sasuke-kun. I'm just looking out for you, and I just don't think Hikari is a good match for you. You really deserve–"

Sasuke made to answer angrily when Kakashi barked. "Sakura!"

Sakura whirled around to see Kakashi motioning for her to come over. Sakura sent a glowing look to Sasuke – who rolled his eyes – before running over to where Naruto was seated. Kakashi said something to her quietly, and the girl nodded, helping Naruto to his feet and the both of them waving to Sasuke before exiting the training field.

This left Sasuke and Kakashi alone.

Sasuke looked over at the man who had tried so hard to steer him onto the right path. The man who Sasuke had secretly looked up to as a provider of the guidance Itachi would have provided had he been able.

"_Trust me, Sasuke, for those who follow the path of revenge, it never ends well. You'll only tear yourself apart, and even if you succeed and you _get_ your revenge, what will you have then? Nothing. Emptiness." _

"_Easy for you to say! Maybe if I kill the most important people in your life, destroy anyone who actually means something to you, _then_ you'll have _some _idea of how I feel!" _

"_Hm…an interesting theory, but I'm afraid you're a little late to put it to the test. You see, everyone in my life who falls under the category you just described…they've already been killed."_

Sasuke sighed before turning to leave also, but Kakashi spoke curtly. "Stay, Sasuke. There's something we need to discuss."

The jounin's tone left no room for discussion, and Sasuke resisted the urge to glare as he slowly turned back so he was facing his former sensei. The man was carefully casual and wary, as he had been for the past two and a half weeks since Sasuke had returned to Konoha, and the two ninja stared at each other for a moment before Kakashi spoke.

"Sit." The jounin sat down on one of the logs that were scattered across the training field, and Sasuke sat without complaint, watching his former sensei coolly as the silver haired man sighed. "Why did you come back, Sasuke?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Does it matter?"

"Your lack of explanation may placate your teammates, but it does nothing for me. I need to know why you came back. It wasn't because you really wanted to reconnect with Naruto and the others, that much is plain. It was because of something else, and I need to know what that something is."

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, and couldn't help but grimace slightly at the prospect of explaining his reasons – the reasons that were still slightly unknown to Sasuke himself – to Kakashi of all people.

Sasuke supposed Kakashi was the best to confide in out of all of his ex-teammates, seeing as Kakashi was the most experienced and wouldn't interrupt with personal qualms and other bothersome exclamations. Sasuke trusted Naruto and Sakura, but he was still trying to recreate those bonds with them, and confiding in them that the reason for returning didn't involve reviving the friendship between them wasn't the best way to gain their acceptance.

"I returned because I was finished. My revenge against Itachi was complete; there was no reason to continue."

That was the truth. But at the same time, it was a complete lie.

Sasuke hadn't returned because of his revenge. He wasn't finished with the vengeance; he was finished with the darkness. He had returned because of Hikari, and the way her clear blue-gray eyes made his path seem so much brighter, the way her words seemed to be a part of the waves that rasped soothingly against the sand and the torn edges of his soul.

_"You've done all you can do for your family…now it's time to let them go. Let them rest, Sasuke." _

Kakashi smiled slightly, and tilted his head lazily to stare up at the clear blue sky. "A typical response; predictable, believable enough for people not to question it, and general enough to encompass the gist of your reasoning."

"You don't believe me." Sasuke muttered, and Kakashi glanced over at the Uchiha with his one dark gray eye.

"Oh I believe you, that's not the issue. I just know that that's not the only reason you came back. And I know that you aren't the type to let your revenge go so easily."

Sasuke felt his composure slipping as he stared into the face of the jounin beside him, and after a moment jerked his head away sharply. His words were impossibly soft, and Kakashi was silent as Sasuke began.

"I had a choice…to continue my path of revenge, or to return to Konoha and try to move on. I wanted to continue being angry, I wanted to let my hatred for…certain people…consume me. It was the easy way out."

"Then why didn't you choose that path?"

"I…"

Sasuke stared at the silver haired jounin

To hell with protocol. If Kakashi really wanted to know why, he needed to hear all the elements included in his decision, including Itachi's true identity and who Hikari and he had met in the coastal caves.

And so Sasuke took a deep breath, and began to tell Kakashi everything.

* * *

Tsunade stared at Fukasaku – the leader elder frog who was crouched before her desk – her hands shaking uncontrollably as the old creature stared at her unblinkingly, gauging her reaction. The woman struggled to control herself, and managed to let out a slow sigh, folding her hands in front of her and forcing her face into a reasonably calm expression.

But even then, three words continued to pound through Tsunade's mind, worse than any migraine, worse than the most terrible hangover.

_Jiraiya is dead. _

Part of her wanted to slap the old toad around for even suggesting such a thing, but one look in those solemn eyes of the amphibian had that thought sinking down to the depths of her mind. Hitting the toad would do nothing, crying would do nothing, screaming in denial and searching for her teammate would do nothing.

Because Tsunade knew – she had known the moment that Fukasaku appeared in her room without his master – that Jiraiya was dead.

Tsunade had always prided herself in her strength; she had always prided herself not to get too emotional in serious situations. Well, most of the time, anyway. With someone like Orochimaru on their squad, Tsunade had learned fairly quickly not to show too much emotion, because manipulating the emotions of a person was something at which Orochimaru excelled, and he used his skill often times for dark purposes, even when they were young.

It only took one slip up, and Orochimaru had an array of weaknesses to use against her. Like her grief for her younger brother and her beloved Dan. Like her fear of blood, like her tendency to be unnecessarily reckless.

Jiraiya was similar to Orochimaru in the sense that he was very skilled at learning people's weaknesses, and, in the case of an enemy, using it against them. But Jiraiya wasn't cruel like Orochimaru, and as a child, he had always been kind despite his crude humor and perverted tendencies.

The most memorable show of that unique kindness was the day after Nawaki died. Tsunade had been sitting by the lake, staring into the water as if hoping to find her brother within the clear blue depths, laughing and grinning as he always did. Tsunade hadn't cried when she heard from Orochimaru that her brother was dead, she hadn't cried when she watched the medic nin move the body – or what was left of it – away on a stretcher. She had been numb, and a small part of her would always remain so.

Jiraiya hadn't said anything as he approached, silently sitting beside her and watching the water as she was doing. Tsunade half expected him to try and crack a joke to cheer her up, and was surprised when he didn't. Instead, he just looped an arm around her shoulder and tugged her into an awkward embrace. He was so much taller than her then that her head only reached his collarbone, and he let his chin rest on top of her head, making Tsunade blink up at him in shock.

It wasn't anything romantic; instead a warm show of genuine sympathy and affection. Tsunade remembered hugging him back tightly, finally giving in to her grief and crying more than she had cried in years. It was like all of her tension and sorrow just overwhelmed her mind in that moment, and Jiraiya was there for her to cry on, soothing her with his strong arms and his peaceful silence.

Tsunade glanced back up at the toad, and nodded curtly. "I see. I will wait until tomorrow morning to alert Naruto and the others. Do you wish to remain here for the night, or will you return to your summoning place?"

Fukasaku bowed his head respectively. "I will return to the place of my summoning, and will return to your office at noon tomorrow."

"Alright." Tsunade dismissed the creature with a wave of her hand, and the toad hesitated before disappearing.

"Jiraiya was a brave man, Lady Tsunade, as I'm sure you know. His death was not in vain; for he succeeded in leaving a message for us to decode that will help us defeat the Akatsuki. He also wanted me to leave you a message. He gave it to me just before he was confronted by Pain, and is something that he wrote the day before leaving on the mission to scout Amegakure."

Tsunade's head shot up, and she watched as Fukasaku placed a simple black scroll on her desk before bowing once more and disappearing. The Hokage stared at the roll of parchment, almost afraid to touch it.

But after a few minutes went by, she went to the door and locked it before returning to her desk. She was not in the mood for visitors this morning, not even from her trusted assistant Shizune.

The woman's manicured hands trembled as she opened the scroll, and her chest ached at the sight of his familiar sloppy writing. But Tsunade had become so accustomed to the messiness of his writing that she could read it without any trouble.

_Flat-Chest,_

_Heh, it's been a while since I called you that, hasn't it? I suppose it's not really applicable anymore, but I always call you that whenever I picture you in my mind. Don't worry; in all of my thoughts concerning you, you are fully dressed. So don't go throwing a hissy fit._

_I'm leaving for Amegakure tomorrow, as you well know, but I do know something that you aren't as well aware of. We both know that the Akatsuki leader is extremely powerful, and I know that this mission is most likely going to be the end of my journey in this world. I know that my meeting with you tomorrow will probably be the last chance I have to speak with you. I also know that we're both too uncomfortable with the whole face-to-face down to earth stuff, so I'm writing this letter instead to spare us both the embarrassment. _

_I'm hoping that I don't have to send this letter with Fukasaku, but if you are in fact reading this, then I have indeed been killed and you are probably counting your blessings. It's a bit strange, writing that sentence. I'm pretty much digging my own grave, but I suppose that's what the life of a ninja entails by taking that first step as a genin. They're signing up for a job that may or may not lead to their early demise, but at least it's something that is chosen, not forced upon them. _

_I'm sorry to disappoint you if you're reading this in hopes of finding some useful information, because frankly, I've got nothing new. Even in the _Icha Icha_ department…I've pretty much seen it all. It's been a pretty good life that I've led, not perfect, but a life that was worth living. I've been smart, I've been stupid, I've been reckless, I've been cautious. I've loved, I've hated, I've treasured. I've gained, I've lost, I've mourned._

_What more can I ask of life? What more is there to have?_

_Bah, there I go again, sounding just like Sensei. I always swore I'd never get all preachy like him, but I guess I failed in keeping that vow. Oh well, it's not such a bad trait to have, I guess. _

_I'm leaving so much behind me here, and I feel kinda guilty. I mean, Naruto will be pissed that I've left him alone, and I don't blame him. The kid's very protective of his loved ones, almost as much as his mother. Remember how in the first week or so of their marriage, Kushina used to literally growl at any attractive woman who got within five feet of Minato? Ha! That was new in my book, and I've seen plenty of protective wives in my time. _

_Make sure you're alive to see Naruto become Hokage. You and I both know he'll get there someday, just like his father did. Be there for him in my place, and support him as I would have done. Be sure to tell Naruto that he will always be my favorite idiot, and if it isn't too much trouble, tell him more about his parents when he gets older. Tell him how Minato accidentally caught Kushina bathing that one time, and how she chased him around the village in only a towel. Tell him how beautiful their wedding was, so bright and happy and perfect. I will never forget the joy on Minato's face…it was probably the happiest I've ever seen him, besides the day he announced to me that Kushina was pregnant. _

_There are so many more memories of them I had one day wished to tell Naruto, but unfortunately time isn't – in fact, it's never been – on my side. So you'll have to tell them for me. But don't just tell him the good things. Tell him their bad habits and quirks, so he won't get the thought that his parents were perfect._

_He'll see past it all and love them for their flaws, just as I do in the case of someone with the tendency to beat the living shit out of people when aggravated, and their reckless gambling that wastes God knows how much money. _

_We've been through a lot, you and I. I would be willing to change a lot of things in my life, I would be willing to go back and desperately shift the pattern of events. Maybe then…things wouldn't have gone so wrong with Orochimaru and the war. Maybe if I wasn't such a coward, I would have been able to come back sooner and be there for Naruto when no one else was. _

_But there is one thing I will never wish to change. That day that we got put together on the same squad. The day that I sat on the Academy steps and looked over at you as you introduced yourself. I'm not ashamed to say that in my eyes, I was the luckiest guy in the world, because the prettiest girl in the village was on my team. That day was the brightest in my eyes, because it was before the darkness began rising in Orochimaru, it was before all the pain and sorrow that have shaped both of us into the people we are today. _

_Well, now it's time for me to go. I hope that you are reading this and remembering all those good times too, because as I look back, those good times are all I can see. There is so much I wanted to say to you, most of which cannot be stated in a measly letter. But I think this is good, because I can say something that I would never be able to say to your face. _

_I love you, Tsunade. And thank you for everything. _

_I could try to explain exactly what those words mean…but I think you already know. _

_Goodbye, _

_Jiraiya_

Tsunade slowly lay down the scroll, and the ink at the bottom was blurred suddenly by droplets of liquid that fell. Tsunade pushed the scroll away harshly, ignoring how it fell to the ground messily. Her face contorted as she buried her face in her hands, sobs racking through her frame as she cried out her grief.

"You i-idiot….you mother fucking _idiot_!" Tsunade choked out, her golden brown eyes streaming with tears.

Because no matter what she said or did, Jiraiya – her own favorite idiot – was never coming back. Just like Nawaki and Dan were never coming back.

She was alone, left with only memories of them and the happy times they had brought.


	40. Chapter 39

I'M BACK!

I know; FINALLY!

It was really hard to write this, but I just forced myself to push through it! It's a pretty lighthearted chapter - had to make up for that really depressing chapter with Tsunade and Jiraiya...angst much? Haha love it!

I'll try to update as quickly as I can, but I cant make promises! High school's a bitch. Yeah, common knowledge, I know, but it's the only excuse I've got.

Enjoy, and **_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *

_Chapter 39_

I watched Suigetsu sip at his water, both of us sitting on the dock that overlooked the glassy lake near the Uchiha Compound. The air was warm, and I smirked as Suigetsu scowled at the sun for being so hot. Juugo was still in the hospital, undergoing tests and being restrained in case of a breakdown. I had visited him a few times since his arrival, and he was gentle and cheerful as usual, telling me all about the medic Sakura and all the progress she had made in terms of his ailment. I couldn't help but sigh sadly at the adoration that filled his voice whenever he talked about the pink haired girl. Juugo was too good for her…and Sakura's attentions were still focused on one particular Uchiha.

Karin was off on her own, possibly avoiding Sasuke and I, but I honestly didn't have the energy to wonder where she was. I had wasted enough of my brain cells on her.

Suigetsu chuckled. "So, you and the Uchiha, huh?"

"Of all the things to talk about, you choose that. Wow."

"Well sorry, beautiful, it's a hot topic for me. I always knew it was gonna happen, but a part of me wondered whether Sasuke would get the guts to make his move."

I laughed. "Yeah…about that…"

Suigetsu raised a pale eyebrow. "Are you telling me that _you _made the first move?" When I didn't reply, he crowed. "Now _that's_ not surprising! I saw him and that pink haired girl together…God it's like Karin all over again. I didn't expect you to just sit back and let that happen…"

"Glad to hear you have so much faith in me." I sighed, leaning forward so my elbows rested on my knees. Suigetsu smiled, and bumped my shoulder with his.

"It's good seeing you again, Hikari. Those ninja guards are pretty boring after a while, and being with Karin 24/7 isn't the best thing to do when you're already bored as it is. You have no idea how many times she's exploded my head for mouthing off to her…ouch…"

"How's Juugo? Any news?"

"They're close to finding something, or at least that's what Pinky tells me."

"That's good…he never should have had to live with something like that." I murmured, and for a few minutes we sat in peaceful silence, staring out at the water and listening to the sounds of civilians shopping and moving about behind us. I sighed, and whispered.

"Something's happening, Shark-boy. Naruto won't tell me anything, but after yesterday he looked so…sad. I want to act tough and say I'm not worried, but I am. Not just about Konoha, but about Sasuke. He said he's through with revenge, but I know for a fact that its still there. How can we live here without him being continuously tempted by the Council? They deserve to die…but at the same time they don't. They just wanted what was best for Konoha, that's not a bad thing. It just hurt Sasuke so much…it hurts me to see him like this…"

Suigetsu didn't answer for a while, and when he did I lifted my head to look at him.

"This is all well and good, but I'm not the person you should be telling this to. Instead of moping to me about it, tell Sasuke about it. He has a thing for you, beautiful. He'll listen."

I rolled my eyes. "Have you been watching those awful romantic soap operas again? It's really becoming a problem…"

And with a playful punch to the arm, the water nin stood up and walked away, his hands stuck deep in his pockets. He looked so out of place, in this cheerful and bright place of Konoha. I sat, watching him disappear into the crowd, and thinking.

Was telling Sasuke of my fears the best option? I didn't want to bring up his revenge, not only did it scare me, but I wanted to give him his space. I didn't want to be all preachy and up in his butt about what he should be feeling and how he should deal with his anger. I was his girlfriend and confidant…not his psychiatrist.

I blushed at the word _girlfriend_; it seemed so weird that a term so normal and juvenile was in correspondence with a dark and powerful ninja like Sasuke. Even more surprising was that that word referred to _me _of all people.

I shook my head, and slowly turned to walk towards the training grounds. Sasuke was usually there at this time of day, and I had promised him that I would train with him today. Of course, no chakra was allowed, because of the restraints, but that was just fine with me. I didn't want to have Kakashi and Neji around when I talked to Sasuke…they made it incredibly awkward. In fact, having _anyone _around while we trained was awkward, because everyone acquainted with Sasuke was in shock.

Sasuke – dark, mysterious, moody, and arrogant – had a _girlfriend_? He was the last person out of all the Rookie Nine to become romantically involved, especially after just returning from Sound.

All in all, it was annoying as hell. Was it so unnatural to sneak kisses now and then? From the looks we got, we may as well be boiling live puppies. Crazy? Don't even get me _started_.

I loved Konoha, but the gossip that circulated around the place was like a wildfire; once it was ignited, it wouldn't stop until it burned the entire place down. Both ninja and civilians alike shared in the act of gossip, and I shuddered to think of what would happen if something particularly embarrassing got out.

I shook my head as I reached the training grounds, and smiled as I watched Sasuke train with kunai, my eyes drawn to the way his hands flicked unconsciously to throw the weapons at obscure targets in the brush. There were several hollow thunks as each of the lethal points buried themselves in the bull's-eye, and Sasuke smirked as he straightened. I knew that he could sense me, and I decided not to even bother hiding. The last time I had done that, Sasuke scared me so badly that it took me a week to get over the nightmares.

If you messed with Sasuke, you better bet your ass that he'd mess with you. And not in the "oh, that was fun, let's laugh and congratulate each other on a prank well done!" kind of way.

You see, this isn't a cheery leprechaun we're talking about.

This is Sasuke.

Need I say more?

I smiled as I opened the door to the field, closing it securely behind me before heading over to where Sasuke was turning around. His dark eyes softened slightly as I approached, and he allowed a small smile to spread across his lips.

I waved, grinning. "Hey!"

Sasuke nodded in greeting, and I tugged one of the kunai from the targets that was behind a post, twirling it around my forefinger and wondering how he had managed to get it anywhere near the nearly invisible target. Sasuke moved to collect the rest of the weapons, and I helped him, handing them to him as he deposited them back in his weapons pouch. I heaved a sigh, and glanced over at him, watching the sun reflect on his black hair, so dark that it was almost blue. Not sure how that worked, the whole color thing, but it obviously did, somehow.

"Do you want to spar?"

The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them, and as I tried to assume a calm face I secretly wondered where the hell they had come from. I had been staring at his hair, and then _bam_, I asked him if he wanted to fight.

Sasuke smirked. "I'm still your teacher, you know. So sparring is, in truth, a lesson. Don't worry; I'll go easy on you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" I sighed. "Oh. I get it, Uchiha-sensei. I _wanted _to kiss you, but I guess that would cross the line, seeing as students and teachers aren't allowed to do any of that."

Sasuke smirked, and suddenly he dashed at me, and I was forced to flick a kunai up to block his sword. I bent under the pressure, and he smirked. I growled, and leaned forward, shoving him off and leaping over him, using his shoulders to propel myself. Sasuke was at me again, this time aiming for my legs. I dodged out of the way, sending my foot towards the back of his knees in an attempt to get him to his knees.

I managed to get Sasuke's legs free for attack, but just before my foot collided with the back of his knee, his arm came out of nowhere, and suddenly I was pinned to the ground, Sasuke holding a kunai to my neck.

He was grinning, and I blinked at the sight. It had been a while since he had such excitement on his face. I inwardly smirked at the idea that popped into my mind, and my eyes found that he left the inside of his knee unguarded. If I just jerked up with my knee, he would be distracted enough for me to flip him. But I had to get him distracted first…hm…

Sasuke was simply smirking now, and I sighed. "Guess you got me, Sensei."

"It was too easy. What are you up to?"

Damn!

I thought fast, and scowled. "What, am I not allowed to _like _getting pinned by my boyfrie…oh, right. Rephrase: am I not allowed to secretly want to get pinned by my dangerously attractive sensei? I mean, our lives are so divided by our roles in society…aren't I allowed to fantasize and sometimes plot so that certain intimate positions are assumed?"

Sasuke was trying so hard not to laugh, but he managed to stay serious. "If this was a battle, you'd be dead."

I leaned in so my mouth was right beside his ear, and he shivered slightly as my lips brushed against the shell of his ear. "Mm…well, that's a downright shame, isn't it? I had wanted to give you something in return for winning our spar..."

Then, I jerked my knee upward and collided sharply with the inside of Sasuke's knee. The teen grunted in pain, and I took the opportunity to push on his chest, flipping him over so I was straddling him. I pinned his arms on either side of his head, grinning impishly at the pure surprise that crossed his face.

"You really shouldn't be that easily distracted, Sasuke. With all of those years of ignoring the temptations offered by countless girls under your belt, I thought you'd be more focused than this."

Sasuke scowled, pouting. "And _I _thought you played fair…"

"Oh dear, you actually thought that?"

I laughed, leaning back slightly, and Sasuke scowled even more deeply, and I quickly got off of him. I didn't want anything kiss-related to occur – that'd teach him to pull the "sensei" card on me like that.

Sasuke seemed slightly put out, and I smirked at the expression, holding out a hand to pull him up. Sasuke took it, and we both stood facing each other. I smiled, and turned to leave.

Sasuke was suddenly in front of me, his eyes burning into mine, and I smiled sweetly.

"Yes, Uchiha-sensei?"

His eyebrow rose, and I laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot."

Sasuke seemed prepared for me to kiss him, and I surprised him by bowing deeply, holding my hands together as was proper when ending a lesson. I waved, and turned to run away as fast as I could. I cursed the fact that I couldn't do a teleportation jutsu, and heaved a sigh of relief when Sasuke didn't follow me.

Let's see how long he deals with no kissing. Huh. Actually, this could be a problem. Sasuke's used to not being all emotional about stuff, he'll probably just bide his time until I can't stand it anymore.

I cringed, and almost turned around to go back. But then I saw Naruto walking towards Ichiraku. His hands were deep in his pockets, and I yelled his name, watching him turn around.

I slowed to a stop at the sight of his face. I sighed as I saw him struggle to put a smile on his face, and with a scowl yanked him into an alleyway, putting my hands on my hips and glaring at him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, that's it! You're not moving from this spot till you tell me what the hell is going on!"

Naruto stared down at me, and with an uncharacteristically weary sigh, he leaned back against the stone wall. I stared at him, concerned at the sadness in his eyes. I whispered.

"You can tell me, Naruto. I want to help you."

"I know, Hikari. I just…can't tell you. It's kinda classified. I'm just going away for a while, and I don't know when I'll be back."

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Oh."

"It's not like–"

I shook my head. "No, I get it. It's not personal, its just orders." I smiled up at him, and leaned forward to give him a hug. He seemed surprised, and I held him tighter as his arms wound around me.

"You know…you're like…the first girl who's willingly hugged me."

I laughed, looking up at him. "Really? Where I come from, guys and girls hug all the time!"

Naruto frowned. "Where did you come from?"

I almost let it slip. I was so close. But I caught myself at the last second. "Oh, just somewhere really far from here, near Sound. That's where Sasuke found me."

"Oh…that makes sense." Naruto grinned, and we separated, linking arms. "Shall we go get some ramen?"

"I think we shall, dear old chap! If you're going away for a while, you'll need it!"

Naruto and I laughed as we made our way toward the ramen shop, and I was glad to see that the sadness on Naruto's face had all but disappeared.

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she sipped at her sake, looking at a packet that contained Sasuke Uchiha's medical report, including all the information pertaining to his cursed seal and its transformations. Her long blonde hair was tied in its usual ponytails, and Sakura was perched on the edge of her desk, listing off medical herbs needed from the apothecary in order to restock at the hospital. Tsunade smirked at her apprentice, who beamed at her before sliding off of the desk.

"Alright, I think that's all, Tsunade-shishou. I'll just pop by reception and make sure they order these from the apothecary."

"That's fine. Oh, and can you get Hikari up here? I have some questions about the Uchiha's file."

Sakura nodded, and waved before exiting the office, closing the door firmly behind her. Tsunade shook her head, and returned to the medical files.

* * *

I made my way down the road, heading towards the Hokage Tower. I wondered what Tsunade wanted…was it about the chakra seal I have? Maybe I'll get it off!

I pushed that away a moment later as I passed a few clustered buildings with large windows. One of them was open, and heard a familiar voice drawling.

"_The real one is not among them_…what the hell could it mean?" Shikamaru sighed angrily.

"I don't know, but it has to be important, it's something to help defeat Pein, right?" That voice was unfamiliar, and it sounded like the voice of a young woman. I slowed, perching below the window as I listened.

"Well, Fukasaku said that Pein included several separate and individual ninja. How…"

"Arg! We're getting nowhere! We finally managed to decode the stupid thing and now we're back where we started…"

I thought for a moment, and couldn't resist the urge to poke my head through the window. I probably shouldn't have meddled, but it was too late.

"Well, maybe they're shadow clones."

There was a shriek as a tall slender girl with crazy mousy hair fell backwards on her chair, and I saw Shikamaru lean back against the table. The room was made up of walls of books and scrolls, with several large wooden tables in the center.

"Jeez, Hikari, this is classified!"

I snorted. "The window is _open_…yeah, very classified."

The girl sat up, and I leapt lightly inside the room. "Sorry for scaring you, I'm Hikari. I just overheard and couldn't help but offer my idea."

Shikamaru frowned, and the girl smiled sheepishly before getting to her feet. "It's okay. I'm Shiho, and I assume that you already know Shikamaru."

"Yeah…good times, huh?" I laughed nervously, and Shikamaru smirked.

"Falling on top of me was definitely not the most pleasant way to introduce yourself, but it was effective."

I laughed, and couldn't help but notice that Shiho's eyes narrowed slightly. I almost groaned. Good grief! Couldn't I _talk _to a guy without some girl baring her claws, thinking I was making a move?

Shiho cleared her throat. "But anyway, now that you're here, what was that idea or yours?"

I shuffled my feet. "Well, you were talking about several bodies, right? And I'm assuming that they all call themselves Pein?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if the code says that "the real one isn't among them"…then that must be what it means. The bodies that Fukasaku saw must have been some kind of jutsu that allowed the real Pein to control them from afar. That would explain why it's a pretty crucial fact in fighting them…because those clones or whatever aren't the real Pein."

I blinked, surprised at my reasoning, and suddenly I heard Tsunade yelling.

"How in the_ hell _did you get in here? And why did you two just sit back and let her get in? You two are _ninja_, not fucking kittens with a ball of string!"

I cringed as I felt Tsunade's iron-clad grip on my shirt, and I yelled as I was chucked from the office, landing against the wall of an alley with a thud. If it was one thing Konoha had _plenty _of, it was those damned alleyways. The stupid things were everywhere I turned!

I moaned to myself as I spat out a glob of blood from where I had bitten my tongue. I got to my feet, yelling. "For the love of God, just _ask _me to leave! Anger-management, much?"

It went against the instinct to remain intact, but I was so annoyed that I didn't care. I glared at Tsunade as she hopped out of the window, and she shrugged.

"That wouldn't be as fun. Now stop whining and get your ass up to my office."

With a smirk, the Hokage disappeared, and I sighed before running towards the Hokage Tower. I saw Shikamaru smirk mockingly at me, and I flipped him off before darting into the building, closing the doors behind me.


	41. Chapter 40

Here's the next chapter! Oooohhh a new plot twister! And some Sasuke goodness. Well, depends on what you count as goodness.

I've got the rough outline to where this story's gonna go...and all I've got to say is: HOLD ON TO YOUR BOOTSTRAPS, CUZ WE'VE GOT A LOOOOONNNG WAY TO GO!

Like seriously, no joke, there's a lot more coming. I was thinking of making a sequel to continue it, but I decided not to. For some, the longness a good thing...and for the rest of you...I dont really care. You're being warned: THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG-ASS STORY.

Hope you guys like it, and **_PLEASE REVIEW! _**

* * *

_Chapter 40_

Two days after my meeting with Tsunade, Sasuke was called into the hospital for some tests. We were out training when a messenger found us, and so we both walked to the hospital together. Sasuke hadn't asked me to come – he hadn't said more than two words to me since the time at the training field two days ago. The day was cool and dark – it was going to rain anytime now – and people were hurrying to get their errands done before the storm came.

My hair was pulled back into a bun, and since we hadn't trained for too long – not long enough for the sweat to dry on my hair and shape it so it was weirdly and awkwardly bumpy when I let it down – I pulled my hair-tie out of my hair, shaking my head in order to let it settle around my shoulders and waist. It really was getting long…I might have to cut it soon.

I fingered the hair around my elbow, and frowned in thought. Hm…maybe I should cut it short this time. I had short hair back in middle school…it didn't look too bad. Sasuke saw me staring at my hair, and frowned in silent question. I smiled, and reached over to tug a strand of his hair.

"I was just thinking about cutting my hair. It's getting so long…"

Sasuke leaned away from my fingers, scowling. He was still sour from my little game the other day. I rolled my eyes, ignoring his childish pouting. I shook my head, and asked.

"Please tell me that you're not still angry about the other day. It was a _joke_. Just a bit of fun…and besides, you're the one who wanted to act like you were still my teacher."

Sasuke glared. "I'm _not_ angry."

"Oh, okay. So you're just pouting and glaring at me because…I'm ridiculously witty and intelligent? Makes sense, I guess."

Sasuke glared at me, his eyes pieces of icy onyx, and with a snarl he marched past me, hands submerged deep in his pockets. The smile faded from my face as I watched him go, my brow furrowing automatically. I think that I was wrong about this one. Something was wrong with Sasuke…and it wasn't about our little joke on the training field. It was something deeper.

The more impulsive part of me wanted to run after Sasuke, but the more sensible part of my brain argued that me badgering him would only make him less inclined to open up. I knew from experience that Sasuke was bad at expressing his emotions. It made him feel vulnerable, and I knew that I would have to wait until Sasuke was more composed to approach him.

And so, I stood in the center of the street, watching Sasuke disappear around a corner. I sighed, and was about to turn to head into the nearest book shop when a figure appeared at my side. I tensed automatically, and relaxed when I recognized it to be Kakashi.

Kakashi had become…an ally of sorts over the past two weeks or so. He was very similar to Sasuke in the sense that he was extremely guarded, and that was part of what I liked about him. As much as I enjoyed Naruto and everyone else's friendliness – excluding Neji, Kiba and Tenten, of course – it was nice to meet someone who was older and more mature. He also was an excellent sparring partner, only a few levels below Sasuke and almost as fast.

For the first few weeks, he had been cold and stiff. But after something happened between him and Sasuke…Kakashi had been making much more of an effort to get to know me. Kind of weird, seeing as he'd just randomly _poof_ out of nowhere and start a conversation.

Kakashi raised a hand, and I sighed. "Hey, Kakashi. What's up? Not enough porn in the bookstore to keep your interest?"

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention the porn. Or, to be more specific, the pornographic series known as Icha-Icha. How could that _possibly _slip my mind? Kakashi was an Icha-Icha addict. To say anything less would be an understatement. I mean, seriously, he spent his free time doing two things; training, and reading Icha-Icha. That was it.

I had never gotten the chance to read Icha-Icha, but if it was anything like Naruto described it to be…I think I was better off avoiding it like the plague. Naruto had lived with the author for two years…he had been forced to read the rough drafts of the so-called "works of art". No wonder Naruto was such a little pervert…

Kakashi chuckled. "Unfortunately, no. I left my books at home today, and the book shop selection just doesn't compare."

"Porn is porn, Kakashi."

"I wouldn't expect a child like yourself to understand." Kakashi smirked, and I laughed.

"Oh really? I bet that I could write porn just as vividly as the next hormone-addled fifteen-year-old boy. Even more so, in fact, because I went through school with nearly two hundred of them." I shuddered at the memory, and Kakashi shook his head.

"I think I'll stop you there, Hikari. I'm actually here on official business. You know that Tsunade wishes to test Sasuke's seal?"

"Yeah?" I frowned at the recollection of Sasuke's sour scowl, and grimaced at the thought of that mood coming into contact with Tsunade. He'd better shape up, otherwise Tsunade would pummel him.

"Well, Tsunade is going to release his chakra, but she sees some complications in activating it. You see, the seal is fueled by Sasuke's need for vengeance, and now that Itachi is dead…"

"You think that he doesn't have any anger? You're wrong." I spoke through my teeth, not liking how his tone seemed so assuming and light. This wasn't fucking cotton candy and little unicorns we were talking about. It was Sasuke's seal. A dark and evil thing that Orochimaru had placed on Sasuke against his will.

Kakashi looked at me evenly, and I stared back up at him, scowling. "I understand that, Hikari. Sasuke has informed me of what the Council did, and I understand that his hatred might be fueled towards them. But Sasuke told me that he was…trying to put it behind him. Because someone very important to Sasuke told him that it was time to let his family's tragedy behind him. I don't want him to re-engage that hatred, not when he's trying so hard to push away the hatred."

I shifted slightly, fighting to keep the blush off my face. Sasuke had told Kakashi that I was important to him? He hadn't said my name, but…wow. That was so…_unlike_ Sasuke. Hik

But it didn't stop me from wanting to run up to Sasuke and throw my arms around him.

I focused on Kakashi once more, putting a hand on my hip. "So you need something else to get Sasuke angry enough to go into the second stage of the seal."

"Yes. We considered using chakra, but that wouldn't be as effective. We need stimulus…something to put him into that state of rage. We found out in a few tests that he couldn't pull on it as easily as before, and so Tsunade's moving on to a different tactic."

I raised an eyebrow. "Get to the point Kakashi. What do you need from me?"

"If you're willing…we'd like to run a test with you and Sasuke. I can't tell you what it is, but I need to have your permission. The most I can tell you is that it'll help Tsunade examine the state, which can aid her in a way of possibly removing the seal all together."

I blinked. "Removing it?"

"Yes."

I thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Why not?"

Kakashi smiled. "Thank you."

I felt something behind me, but with my chakra suppressors on, I couldn't move fast enough. Something pinched the back of my neck, and I fell forward into blackness.

Well, damn. That wasn't quite what I was expecting.

* * *

Sasuke stood in the center of the enclosed facility, large enough for training and sturdy enough to withstand incredibly strong attacks. It was also a place to test new jutsus and abilities while being safely supervised, with medical on hand in case anything went wrong. The ground was padded slightly, with metal disks making up the walls and curving upward to make a sort of dome shaped ceiling.

The irritation from before flared at the thought of Hikari's hurt face, and he sighed. It wasn't her fault…he was just…trying so hard. He had seen the Council Members out on the street today, and had to force himself to run away to the training fields to calm down, because his hands were shaking and his breathing had accelerated. He had found Hikari there, and she and he had sparred for a few minutes before Tsunade called for him. Sasuke hadn't been able to fully vent his fury, and he had acted out against Hikari. If only he had been brave enough to tell her. She would have been able to calm him down, with her understanding and her affection. But Sasuke had been closing himself off for so long that it was hard to open up, even to Hikari.

His chest was bare, and he was breathing deeply, glancing over at Tsunade, who was attaching thick manacles to his wrists and ankles. He didn't bother asking what this test was; he doubted she would tell him. The teen noticed that the metal chains weren't suppressing his chakra, and he relished the feeling of his full level of chakra washing through him as Tsunade placed the activating seal against the seal on his wrist.

Tsunade then stood several yards to Sasuke's right, a clipboard in her hands and her eyes glancing at the door. "Okay. This test is an attempt to release the second stage. I'll be observing you, so keep it up as long as possible if you do manage to reach it."

Sasuke nodded, and tensed as the large double doors opened. His eyes widened as Hikari stumbled through, a large blindfold ripped off her head by a ninja with a dark mask over his face, his eyes shining through holes in the fabric. Hikari glanced around, and looked around with interest.

"Wow…this is a pretty cool room."

Sasuke saw the doors close with an ominous click behind her, and three ninja suddenly surrounded her. Sasuke strained against the chains, glaring at Tsunade.

"Why is she here? She has nothing to do with this!"

Tsunade didn't answer, her face impenetrable as she stared at him. Sasuke tore his eyes away from the woman, his eyes wide as he stared at Hikari. She frowned as she looked around at her attackers, who were slowly closing in.

"Is this supposed to intimidate me or something?"

Hikari sent her fist flying into the first jounin's face, and he stumbled back, yanked forward by Hikari's hands and gasping as his crotch came into jarring contact with Hikari's knee. The man dropped, groaning as his comrades leapt forward. Hikari ducked, rolling under their feet and popping up once more.

"That all you got? I don't even have _chakra _fellas, so don't expect me to play fair."

Sasuke let out a reluctant chuckle at the men's expressions, and felt his arms tense once more as Hikari flipped around in an attempt to slam her foot into one of the ninja's head. But he used chakra this time, sending his fist into her gut and sending her flying. Her body slammed against the metal disks, which shifted in order to absorb the impact. Hikari quickly rose, growling.

"That's two times that I've gotten thrown into a wall; what is it with you ninja and walls? Got a fetish or something equally disturbing that I don't know about?"

Tsunade grinned as Hikari rolled out of the way of a fire jutsu, and Sasuke failed to see what was so funny. Hikari was without chakra; sooner or later she would run out of energy. What the hell was Tsunade playing at, having two elite jounin attack her when she was defenseless? Was it to get Sasuke angry enough to snap?

Whether that was what Tsunade was aiming for or not, it was working.

Hikari's head snapped back as one of the ninja sent his elbow into her face, and he saw blood trickle out of her mouth as she was sent sliding across the floor. The girl snapped back up, angry now. The ninja were rushing at her, but she dodged the first few blows, gripping one of the ninja's arms and jerking sharply, trying to break his wrist. But the man must have been wearing guards against that, because he simply grabbed her by the throat and tossed her into the wall again.

Hikari got up, but before she could do anything the other ninja was there, slamming into her face with his fist, and grabbing her by her hair.

_No._

Sasuke's blood was boiling as their fists collided with her again and again, and he jerked against the chains. How dare they, how dare they! They weren't allowed to touch her; they weren't allowed to throw her around like trash. She was _his_, and his alone. Just as he was hers.

She was still fighting, just as he had taught her to. Hikari never was one to give up, even if she was overwhelmed. She bit and clawed, remaining silent and not showing any pain. Her nails clawed bloody grooves into the arm of the man that was holding her, and she managed to land a solid kick into the face of the other, breaking his nose. But there was no chakra to aid her in her escape, and they were overpowering her.

Sasuke felt panic trickling into his system as they pushed her against the wall, her hair tangled and bloody against her face, her blue-gray eyes blazing with defiance even though blood was running from her nose and mouth. Sasuke felt that familiar rage welling up, and chakra began flaring up in his skin, urging on his anger and fanning it.

_Hikari_.

The ninja said something to her, and she laughed, loudly and mockingly. Sasuke couldn't hear what the ninja said, but he heard what she said as clearly as if she had been standing right beside him.

"_Bite_ me." And with a smirk, she spat a large glob of blood into the face of the ninja pinning her to the wall. The ninja snarled, and suddenly Hikari's eyes widened as something sharp suddenly buried itself into her gut. She looked down to see a kunai embedded there, and the ninja yanked it away harshly. It wasn't near any vitals, but the sight of Hikari falling to her knees and peeling her bloodied fingers away from the wound made Sasuke snap.

Chakra flared through him, and suddenly he felt that familiar tugging of his skin as it morphed into the other winged form that lay within his seal. He felt chakra pouring into his system, and with a snarl he yanked through the manacles easily, using his wings to propel himself towards the ninja. Tsunade yelled something at him, but he couldn't hear anything but the roaring of blood in his ears.

He didn't have his sword, and that was lucky for the two ninja before him. If he had his sword, it would already be severing their heads from their shoulders.

Sasuke appeared behind the ninja, and knocked both of them unconscious, kicking them both to opposite sides of the arena. Hikari blinked slowly, and looked up at him, her eyes widening slightly as Sasuke gently touched her face.

"Sasuke?"

Why did she look so damn calm? His insides were churning as he let his arms cradle her face tenderly, eyes scanning her body, locking on her stomach, which was bleeding profusely. His teeth bared, he moved to deal with the bastards who had done this, but a pair of slender hands grabbing his arm stopped him.

"No, Sasuke…it's okay. I get it now…they wanted you to react; they wanted you to go into the second stage. It was all just a part of the test…" She smiled, and then suddenly coughed roughly, clutching her stomach painfully. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something angrily, but Hikari interrupted him with a smile. "I'm fine, it just hurts a bit. I'll be okay after a healer gets to me."

Sasuke couldn't bring himself to answer, to say anything. His chest was tight and uncomfortable as he pulled her close, burying his face in her neck. His breathing was erratic as his thick wings automatically curled around the two of them, shielding them from the outside world.

Her body was warm against his own, and Sasuke held her tighter as he breathed in the scent of her skin. She was so brave, so strong…so breakable. Here, within his embrace, she was safe. Here, no one could ever touch her. Here…they were together, with no pretenses or walls to separate them.

When Hikari was in his arms, smiling at him, kissing him or just leaning her head against his shoulder…Sasuke was home.

He never wanted to let her go.

* * *

A dark figure watched from the small observation room above the training room, his face partially shielded by his dark cloak. Two guards were unconscious at his feet, in a mild genjutsu that would leave them with no memory of his presence.

The ninja watched Sasuke cradle the pest of a girl close to him, and the man's mouth twitched into a smile as he saw Sasuke's expression of tenderness. A plan began formulating in the man's mind, and with a chuckle he turned to leave the room.

He wouldn't take revenge now. He'd wait until the other Akatsuki plan came into being, and then he would make his move. It would be all the more impressive now that another element was in the picture. It would make it that much more satisfying, because it would break Sasuke utterly and completely.

"Enjoy it now, Sasuke. Because soon, it'll all come crashing down."

The hood of the cloak shifted slightly, revealing for a split second one Sharingan eye shining through a patterned mask. And then, the man was gone, and nothing remained except for the guards, who were just beginning to stir.


	42. Chapter 41

Hey y'all!

Here's the next chapter: it isnt as plot heavy...more of a light chapter to further develop Sasuke and Hikari's relationship. But fear not! It'll all get better next chapter! That's where everything takes off!

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

_

* * *

Chapter 41_

The sun was slowly beginning its decent towards the horizon when I was finally free to leave. Sasuke walked close beside me, his displeasure at me walking unaided obvious in his scowl. Tsunade had healed the wound in my stomach as well as the larger bruises on my throat and face, but had been called away for a meeting before she could heal the smaller cuts on my arms and back – being shoved and thrown into the metal on the walls of the facility wasn't exactly a walk in the park. Sasuke hadn't been happy with the idea of her leaving without healing me completely, but had offered to let me stay the night at Naruto's apartment with him, which would give him the opportunity to clean up my cuts. Tsunade had smirked knowingly – not the most comforting expression, especially because it _screamed _suggestiveness – before acquiescing, and with that we had left the facility.

I sighed, wincing as the action hurt my bruised ribcage. The jounin in there really hadn't held back, which was okay, but it still hurt. It made me all the more aware of how defenseless I – in my state of having no access to my chakra – was against any high level ninja. It was an uncomfortable feeling, and I frowned to myself as I stared up at the dusky orange-pink sky.

Sasuke was silent beside me, and neither of us spoke for the duration of the journey. It wasn't uncomfortable; we both just had a lot to think about. I glanced around at the empty street – most citizens were inside by this time – and returned my gaze to the buildings in front of me. I recognized Naruto's building to my right, and followed Sasuke as he ducked into the door and ascended the narrow staircase. The walls were pale ivory, clean and well cared for, and I ducked under a smooth wooden beam that jutted outward. Sasuke's eyes met mine over the wood, and I sent him a smile before continuing.

Sasuke opened the door to Naruto's apartment with a sigh, and I glanced around.

The room was large, clean and neat. The kitchen was cluttered, but not unpleasantly so, giving it a homey feel instead of an unkempt one. The faint scent of ramen lingered around the apartment, and I smiled widely at the image of Naruto eating bowlful after bowlful of the stuff. I liked ramen as much as everyone else, but I couldn't get down more than one bowl, because after that first bowl the salt began giving me a killer headache.

There was a large living room that doubled as a dining room, a small circular wooden table situated near the balcony doors. In the center of the living room, a long couch was set up, with a shabby, faded orange rug between it and the medium sized TV. A bookshelf packed full of scrolls and books was along the far wall, opposite the couch and beside the television. A hallway led to a bedroom and a bathroom, both of which I decided not to venture into as I gazed around.

Hm. This place seemed too neat for someone like Naruto. I glanced over suspiciously at Sasuke.

"You cleaned up as soon as he left." It wasn't a question, and Sasuke shrugged.

"It was unsanitary…I'm shocked that the idiot doesn't have a colony of rodents parading around."

I giggled at his tone. "Well, even if it was purely for personal reasons…it was still a sweet thing to do. I'm sure Naruto will thank you…somehow."

I moved away to poke my head into the kitchen, and was stopped by Sasuke's hand creeping under my shirt. I froze, and blushed as he slowly began lifting the hem. I whirled around.

"W-Whoa! What're you–"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, confused. "I don't think I'll be able to clean your cuts if you have your shirt on, Hikari."

I blushed an even deeper shade of red as I realized that I had completely overreacted, and that my mind had instinctively gone down into the gutter. Sasuke seemed to sense my embarrassment, because he chuckled.

"You question my motives?"

"No!"

Sasuke fell silent, and I growled at the triumphant smirk on his face. I pushed away from him, and yanked off my shirt in a smooth movement, now clad in only a black sports bra and dark pants. My lack of shirt didn't bother me; it wasn't as if Sasuke hadn't seen me like this before. In fact, he had seen me without anything covering my chest at all. Oh joy, how could I forget _that _little piece of information?

I plopped myself on the small stool that stood beside the kitchen counter, watching as Sasuke reached up to get the medical box from the top shelf. He opened it silently, fishing out the bottle of cleaning fluid and bandages. I grimaced as he doused a soft swab with the alcohol, and hissed as he gently dabbed at the numerous cuts on my back.

"Luckily, there are only a few deep ones. The smaller ones will heal in a few days, so they aren't anything to worry about."

"Wonderful…" I grunted through clenched teeth, closing my eyes as he dabbed at one of the deeper cuts. Finally, a few seconds later, he was done, and he moved away to toss the swab in the trash before returning to me. He dabbed some cream on the cuts, and bound them firmly with clean white bandages.

Sasuke was so gentle…it was so difficult to realize that only a year ago, I had been sitting in his presence bandaged like this…and had only felt bitterness and resentment. How quickly things change.

And yet things were sort of the same. Sasuke wasn't jumping around singing love ballads and hugging me every time we saw one another. He didn't say any mushy stuff when we kissed; he didn't hold hands and look over at me with a huge grin on his face.

All of that was good. If he _had _done that kind of stuff, I would've slapped him over the head and dumped him for being such a sissy. I mean, honestly? I was a kunoichi, not some stick thin cheerleader in a bad chick-flick who wore an inch of foundation and annoyingly shiny lip-gloss.

Instead, Sasuke treated me with the same respect he had shown me before we had become romantically involved. He knew my limits; he knew that I wasn't one to go down without a fight. Sasuke knew that I wasn't a girly and clingy person who would latch on to him and make kissy faces whenever we were within a foot of each other. Kissing wasn't something we engaged in every time we saw each other. I wasn't much of a touchy-feely person – even when I had been known as Lily, I wasn't into the whole public displays of affection thing with guys – and thankfully neither was Sasuke. But if it was one thing Sasuke liked…it was hugs.

I would have thought that he – as a sixteen year old boy – would be into kissing and such, but he had surprised me. Kissing was extremely enjoyable for him, that much was evident. But hugs were the one thing that he really put his entire heart into. Whenever he hugged me, I felt like he was releasing all the tension of his day, and it was clear that he relished the feeling of being wanted as much as I did. Everyone wanted to be loved, and Sasuke was no exception.

I sighed, glancing back at Sasuke who was putting away the bandages and rubbing alcohol. His shirt was a dark blue, and I quickly looked away when it rose to reveal a few inches of his muscled, well-toned back.

Calm down, calm down, calm down…you are _not _going to start drooling over this. You will remain composed and collected…you will restrain yourself. Restraint.

His hands were large and calloused as they reached for my shirt, his fingers curling around the fabric, those strong hands…mmm…

_Restraint_, dammit!

"Thanks, Sasuke." I said quietly as the boy handed me my shirt, and pulled it on as quickly as I could to avoid meeting his eyes. What would he see in them? Oh god, what if he caught me staring?

"Hn." Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement, and reached up to place the box back inside the medicine cabinet. I stood up, moving to help him dispose of the numerous swabs that were stacked on the counter. After we had finished with that, I clapped my hands together.

"Okay, what's for dinner? I'm a horrible cook, but I think I can make something that's at least _edible_. Food that's edible is always a plus, right?"

Sasuke's face soured at the mention of me cooking, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not _that_–"

"Yes, you are."

"But–"

"No." Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow until I finally nodded, moving to follow him into the kitchen.

"Fine, fine…whatever. So, are we going to order out or something?"

"No."

There he goes with the single syllable answers again. Jesus, was it really _that _hard to speak in complete sentences? I huffed an angry breath, and leaned against the counter as he began pulling out a pan along with the rice cooker. I smirked.

"You're cooking?"

"Yes."

"Where in the hell did you learn how to cook?"

Sasuke stared into the rice cooker, his blank expression reflected back at him on the metallic cover. His eyes were dark and sad as he slowly moved once more, breaking free of the trance that had filled his mind for those few moments. I frowned as he murmured, almost too softly for me to hear.

"My mother…"

I leaned back, clasping my hands together as I watched Sasuke work silently. I could see that mentioning his mother hurt him, and he was silent and scowling as he pushed a few buttons on the rice cooker before reaching for the rice and measuring cup.

I asked quietly. "Do you need any help?" When he shook his head, I pushed away from the counter, and moved behind him, slowly slipping my arms around his stomach and pressing myself into his firm back. He stiffened in surprise at my actions, tensing automatically, but I ignored him.

I hugged him gently, resting my cheek on his neck as I whispered. "I'm going to wash my hair. If you need anything, just tell me."

Sasuke didn't respond, and I squeezed him for a few more seconds before pulling away, walking away and slipping into the bathroom. It was small, with several towels folded and waiting in the cupboard. I sighed, and moved to get one for drying my hair afterwards. I couldn't take a full shower because of the bandages, but I couldn't just leave the spots of blood in my hair. Gross, much?

I turned on the tap, and watched as water shot down, hissing as it came into contact with the tile floor. I waited until it got warm, and then pulled the hair band out of my bun, putting my head under the warm water.

The shampoo and conditioner were on the right, and I reached for the shampoo as I waited for the water to completely saturate my hair. It was uncomfortable, bending over awkwardly like that, so I quickly washed my hair and rinsed the suds out completely before squirting out a good sized dollop of conditioner and massaging it through the bottom half of my hair.

I was just finishing rinsing the conditioner out after letting it soak in for a minute or so when the bathroom door suddenly opened. I glanced under my legs to see that it was Sasuke, and I quickly stood up and turned, grabbing the towel and rubbing my hair before it dripped everywhere. Sasuke was standing there, his eyes narrowed slightly as he sighed.

"I saw the Council members today."

I stopped rubbing for a moment. So that had been why Sasuke was in such a temper…he had seen the people who had ordered the massacre of his clan. Frankly, I was shocked that he hadn't attacked them, and quickly moved so I was standing in front of him. Sasuke let out a breath, and continued.

"I wanted to kill them."

I leaned against the sink. "I understand. It's not wrong to react like that…it would be stupid if you were expected to just _let _go of your anger."

"I feel…"

"Feel what?" I asked, ignoring the fact that water was dripping from my hair.

"Weak." Sasuke gritted out the word, and I nodded.

"But you're not weak, Sasuke. You have every right to feel how you feel…it just wouldn't be to your best advantage right now to act on those feelings. They're so old…it'll only be like ten years or so before they're dead, anyway."

"It's too long." Sasuke growled, and I looked over at him before speaking once more.

"I know, Sasuke. Trust me, I understand. It's just…I don't…" I stopped myself, and Sasuke looked at me with questioning eyes. I sighed, and sank down to sit on the floor of the bathroom, closing my eyes as I tilted my head downward so my forehead rested on my bent knees. There was so much I wanted to say…about revenge…about us, but it all was stuck in my throat.

I felt Sasuke moving, and opened my eyes in shock when I felt his hand gently fingering a wet strand of my hair, letting it fall through his fingers before tucking it behind my ear. I looked up to find him kneeling in front of me, his hand resting on my neck tenderly. It was such an unusual gesture for him and my defenses immediately crumpled. I blinked away the sudden wetness in my eyes as I looked away.

"I thought it was such a good idea, coming back to Konoha. I guess I was stupid…imagining that everything would be perfect. I walked all over your revenge…I assumed that Sakura and everyone else would accept me…but look how goddamn _wrong _I was! Sakura hates me, and as a result tells everyone how I'm a whiny bitch who doesn't give a damn about others. Hinata and Shikamaru are the only ones who will speak to me…it's lonely, Sasuke. Juugo is getting treatment, sure, but Suigetsu is alone and I hardly get to see him! I miss our team, Sasuke. I wanted to come back, because I thought that everyone would be happy, clinging to the memories that I made when I came here the first time. But it was so selfish of me. I convinced you to come back, not acknowledging the pain you would go through by seeing the Council members, not even taking into account what you were feeling. I just…did it. And instead of everything going smoothly…it's all crashing down over my head and there's no one to blame but myself." I let my head drop down once more, biting my lip hard to keep the tears from falling.

Sasuke was silent for several long moments, and finally, after what felt like hours, he spoke.

"Then let's leave. Find another ninja village…start over."

My head snapped up, and I stared into his dark, depthless eyes that were soft as they stared unblinkingly into my own. He was serious…completely serious. I blinked rapidly, thinking about his words.

_Find another ninja village…start over_.

He wanted to leave Konoha. But not for revenge, not to hunt anyone down and kill them. Sasuke wanted a fresh start…he wanted me to run away with him.

I frowned. "You don't like it here?"

Sasuke sighed, and moved so he was sitting beside me, his lean legs clothed by dark pants, his arms coming around to loop loosely around his knees.

"It was my home, and so naturally I have a connection to it. But it also contains my past. The past that Naruto and Sakura are hopelessly clinging to. The past that I..."

"Hate?"

"No. Just the past that I need to let go of. Kakashi told me that running away from my fears doesn't solve anything, but I'm not afraid of my past. It just portrays a person that I no longer am."

I was silent, and Sasuke turned to smile slightly at me.

"I was constantly haunted by the past in Sound, because that was all that anyone ever associated me with. But when you came, Hikari…I was able to start over with someone who knew nothing of my family and the village I left behind. You were…"

"Hopelessly weak, annoying, and naïve…" I muttered, flushing at the memory of our first encounters in Sound. I had been such a different person, and yet the same person, if I really thought about it.

Lily and Hikari had always been a part of me; it was just that the Hikari side of me wasn't needed in my own world, waiting until I arrived in this world to emerge. And even then, Hikari and Lily had fought for dominance throughout my training…and it wasn't until I nearly died in the Sound base cave-in that Hikari took over completely.

Was I really just Hikari, now? Was Lily completely gone?

The name given by my mother seemed so strange and unfamiliar in my mind…it reminded me of sparse memories of sitting on the back porch, holding my glowing blue hand so I could see it better. Hazy images of friends at school, a slightly clearer image of my mother, her green eyes fading into the darkness the moment I faltered in my concentration.

It was all fading…all disappearing. Lily was the only thing that stuck in my mind, and I realized that it was the one thing about me that Sasuke didn't already know. I had told him all about my mother and about my life back in my own world, in the beginning when I talked just to fill the silence between us.

Sasuke smirked. "You were all of those things to others, I suppose…but to me, you were a clean slate. A chance to connect with someone who knew nothing about who I was, what had happened to my family, and the village I left behind three years ago. You fell out of the sky, and had no place in this world, no name–"

"I had a name." I whispered, and Sasuke blinked in surprise, leaning forward slightly to better meet my gaze. I glanced down, and tightened my hold around my legs. "I was hit by something in my world…but it didn't make me lose any memory of who I was. Orochimaru just assumed that, and gave me the name Hikari."

Sasuke was very still for a while, and I snuck a glance at him after some time had passed, only to find him still staring at me.

"What is it?"

"What is what?"

"Your name. What is your name?"

I sighed. "My name was Lily."

Sasuke didn't smile, instead continuing to stare at me silently. I fidgeted, restless in the presence of his silence and his stare.

"You're the only one I've told, Sasuke. Would it be alright if it stayed that way?"

Sasuke nodded, and I let out a breath of relief, cuddling close to his side, impulsively leaning my head on his shoulder. "Good. It'll be our little secret."

"Hn."

I smiled to myself as Sasuke slowly leaned his head so it rested on top of mine, his hand finding mine and interlacing our fingers. I let the warmth seep through my skin as I sat there, and I felt his deep breath on the top of my head as he exhaled slowly.

Suddenly, the beeping of the rice cooker interrupted our moment of peace, and I made to get up, but Sasuke pulled me back down, locking his arm around my waist as he did so. I frowned, and he muttered.

"Leave it."

I couldn't argue, because he leaned forward so our lips met.

Suddenly, food didn't seem as important.


	43. Chapter 42

DUN DUN DUUUUUUHHHH! The plot thickens!

Hope you guys like it, and I know it's three days early, but Happy Thanksgiving everyone! May you all stuff yourselves silly and feel damn good while you're doing it! That's what I'm going to be doing!

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_

* * *

Chapter 42_

Sakura walked down the eastern hall of the Konoha Hospital, her slender fingers gripping a clipboard of medical reports, eyes staring determinately ahead as her footsteps echoed softly in the tight confines of the pale ivory walls. The sky outside the glass windows was clear and blue, the air balmy and sweet, as it always was in early summer. Numerous medics – both male and female – walked in pairs or alone, some peering down at clipboards or quietly discussing various subjects with their neighbor, their white uniforms crisp and clean. There was a sense of peace in the hospital, and Sakura basked in the feeling as she made her way to her next patient in room 234B.

The fifteen-year-old glanced down at her charts, noting that her next patient was a thirty-year-old kunoichi who had just returned from a mission with both several broken ribs. Normally, this would be taken as a critical procedure, but in this case, the woman had been lucky enough for the ribs to avoid her lungs and any other vital organ. It was a simple procedure, but it required a large amount of chakra, which would explain why Tsunade had placed this particular case just before her half-hour long lunch break, so that Sakura could refuel before returning to her duties.

The kunoichi sighed, and was about to turn into the hallway that held room 234B when a young woman accidentally bumped into her. Sakura squeaked in surprise as both of their clipboards went flying, sending papers scattering on the polished floor. The young woman – a newly appointed medic, if the nervous eyes and uncertainty to her smile was anything to go by – flushed darkly as she scrambled to collect her papers, her short red hair partially shielding her heart-shaped face from view.

"I-I'm so sorry, Haruno-san, I w-wasn't watching wh-where I was going! Oh, this is so e-embarrassing!"

Sakura grinned at the stuttering, being fondly reminded of a particular Hyuuga kunoichi who had the same tendency. She knelt down to help the young woman who was only a few years her senior, and was about to answer with a reassuring comment when something caught her eye.

It was a medical file from nearly half a year ago, with the usual information filled in the spaces. But the age of the file wasn't what interested her. It was the name.

_Hikari_.

Sakura slowly reached for it, her eyes widening as she scanned the information below the name more carefully. The pink haired medic stood up abruptly, her eyes wide as she blinked rapidly.

It couldn't be. It was impossible.

The young woman looked up at Sakura with a worried frown, her warm brown eyes concerned. "Are you alright, Haruno-san?"

Sakura nodded jerkily, and suddenly began running in the opposite direction. The girl ignored the confused yell of the red haired medic who was suddenly left with both hers and Sakura's mess, and raced around the corner.

It had been only a few months ago, when Tsunade had been teaching Sakura about the effects of forbidden jutsus involving the soul. There weren't many effects, besides death, and Tsunade had led Sakura into the large room that held the histories of all Konoha Hospital patients, even those who had already died. She had pulled down a particular file which held the information of a deceased ninja whose body had been examined after jutsu involving the sealing of his soul.

Sakura's breaths came in pants as she reached the Archives and with shaking fingers she opened the door. It opened silently, without even the murmur of a creak, without any sound at all. If there had been any noise, it was drowned out by the frantic beating of Sakura's heart.

The girl's hands clenched into determined fists as she moved swiftly among the shelves, looking for the name that had been on the file nearly two months ago. Sakura didn't know why this file had stuck in her memory so solidly, but that was beside the point now.

Sakura, with a small sigh of trepidation, finally located the file, and slowly pulled it out of its place, moving to the small table located near the window. She placed Hikari's report on one side, and flipped open the tan cover of the other file so that both front pages were facing upwards, the information easily comparable. Both had pictures of the persons clipped onto the corner, and Sakura felt her heart pound as she peered at the first – and most recent – report.

_Name: Hikari_ [Clan Name Unknown]

_Occupation: Shinobi_

_Gender: Female_

_Height: 5'8" _

_Weight: 134 lbs _

_Chakra Affinity: Wind_

_Chakra Number: 132894307_

_Blood Type: B_

_DNA Code: 9809348373_

Sakura swallowed hard, and let her eyes reluctantly move to the file beside it. The front page – the part of the report that gave the basics, the bare minimum of information compared to the rest of the report – was yellowing at the edges, and there was a small stain at the corner from where some careless hand had knocked a cup of coffee onto it.

_Name: Minato Namikaze_

_Occupation: Shinobi/Fourth Hokage_

_Gender: Male_

_Height: 6'0"_

_Weight: 145 lbs_

_Chakra Affinity: Wind_

_Chakra Number: 132894307_

_Blood Type: B_

_DNA Code: 9809348373_

Sakura let out a gasp, her eyes wide as she rechecked the two papers…double checking...triple checking.

But the information was sound. There couldn't be any mistakes, because these files were scanned several times for errors. How could something like this have slipped past the scan? Didn't they compare the current files to past files?

Sakura let herself fall into the worn wooden chair residing beside the table, her eyes staring without seeing at the two medical reports.

It was physically impossible. The idea that Hikari was the genetic and chakra double of Minato Namikaze was ridiculous…stupid to even bring into question. To be related was one thing, but to have the same chakra number and DNA code was frightening and inexplicable. Fraternal twins might share the same DNA code, but even then, the chakra code would be completely different, because each individual's chakra is unique.

How was this even happening? This obviously meant that Hikari wasn't what she said she was…she was anything but some random kunoichi who had happened upon Sasuke. But what else _could _she be? It wasn't like she appeared out of thin air or anything, there had to be a _logical_ explanation!

But even as Sakura said that to herself, something deep inside her gut whispered and hissed that if she had learned anything about Hikari; it was that she was anything but logical.

* * *

Seven cloaked figures were perched in the trees, staring out with calm eyes, the red clouds on their clothing glimmering slightly in the dim sunlight that managed to pierce the leaves above them.

Six of the figures were identical in the fact that they had bright orange hair pulled into different hairstyles, and that they had multiple facial plugs and piercings as well as pale purple eyes with several rings around the pupil. They all had the same cool and collected expression, and one of them stood in front, obviously the leader. He was tall and strong, his hair short and spiky, eyes glancing around slowly. A woman stood next to him, with dark hair and a lip piercing, her hair pulled back with a flower pinned to it. Her eyes followed the leader as he thought to himself.

"Konoha has a detector that will sound the alarm if all of us go in at once, so Animal Path," The leader glanced at a short, feminine figure with the same orange hair and purple eyes as the rest of them before going on. "will enter from above and summon us inside, therefore giving them the idea that there is only one intruder."

The team nodded, and the man went on quietly. "We have two objectives."

Another orange haired clone, one with long hair and a plug that was diagonally pierced through the bridge of his nose was calm as he spoke.

"Find and capture Naruto Uzumaki."

The one referred to as Animal Path narrowed her eyes slightly. "And deliver the girl known as Hikari."

The leader nodded. "You all know your directions. Preta Path, I trust you to find and deliver the girl to Madara…he specifically asked for her to be alive, so keep that in mind."

Preta Path nodded solemnly, his bulky arms shifting slightly under his cloak.

With a glance to the dark haired woman beside him, the leader motioned for Animal Path to begin, and with a nod the small female clone disappeared.

The dark haired woman stared up at the sky, waiting for Animal Path's summons, her eyes calm and indiscernible.

"So it begins."

* * *

I smiled to myself as my hand flipped the egg over on the hot pan successfully. Of course…Sasuke's hand was covering mine, directing my movements, but it was still nice to know that it was within my abilities to flip an egg without all hell breaking loose. What was even nicer was that Sasuke's chest was pressing lightly against my back, which gave me a pretty good feel of his muscles.

I have one word for you in relation to Sasuke's body.

Damn.

And it was all _mine_.

_Damn. _

I grinned as Sasuke rolled his eyes, and elbowed him lightly in the stomach. "Hey, don't go rolling your eyes at me, young man. I just flipped an egg; shouldn't you be dancing around in relief that your girlfriend isn't a complete failure at cooking?"

Sasuke's lips quirked up slightly at the word 'girlfriend', but he regained his composure a moment later. "I'll save that for the day when you can make tomato soup."

I laughed, leaning back into his chest. "Tomato soup? What's so special about that?" Sasuke shrugged, and I giggled as his other arm looped around my waist.

The morning was peaceful and bright as we made breakfast, and I was surprised to say that things with Sasuke were – dare I say it – pleasantly normal. No impending doom, no one to hunt down…just him and me making omelets.

Too cheesy?

Ha! Get it? Like, there's cheese in an omelet, and I just…too _cheesy_…c'mon…anyone?

Sigh.

I looked back as Sasuke moved away from me to grab the salt and pepper, and I flipped the egg once more – nearly slipping it off of the spatula but catching it at the last second – before tilting my head back to look out the window. It was a clear, beautiful day, and I grinned at the prospect of training outside. I couldn't do anything too serious – it had been two days since my injuries in the training facility, and my stomach was still a little sore – but it would still be nice to be outside. Weather like this made me want to lie back in the grass and soak it all in; the sun, the smell of the grass and the earth, the sweetness of the warmth soaking into my skin, the love I felt for the dark haired shinobi behind me…

I was so lost in my thoughts that the smell of burning egg didn't reach my senses until a few moments later, and I hurriedly flipped it, turning to glare at Sasuke as I did so.

"Hey, you could've at least told me–"

But Sasuke wasn't behind me any more. He was by the far window, his eyes narrowed in concentration. I made to make a teasing remark, but the look on his face stopped me. It was strained, and wary. Not a very comforting combination on the visage of Sasuke Uchiha, in case it wasn't already obvious. I moved the pan off the grill, and flipped off the heat, moving quickly to where he stood.

"What is it?"

Sasuke frowned, his dark eyes flickering to the window. "Something big. It's hard to get a feel of it without my chakra, but–"

I shushed him, because I could feel it too. It was a rumbling in the air, so slight that it took the utmost concentration to detect it. Chakra was building in a huge amount, I knew it by the tingle that went down my spine, and suddenly the ground rocked under our feet like an earthquake. I almost lost my balance, but managed to stumble backward so I was gripping the wooden support that stood in the middle of the living room. Sasuke crouched down, gripping the windowsill as the apartment rocked wildly. We both and after a moment the shaking stilled abruptly.

There was silence for a moment as we both ran to the window, staring in shock at the creature that had suddenly appeared. It was a huge cat-like animal with lethal claws and pale purple eyes, fangs the size of several full grown men. Its fur was dark crimson red, and I almost choked as I saw several limp and bleeding figures impaled on its needle-like claws.

It was then that the screaming started, rising up from the deathly still streets until it was pulsing in my blood and ringing in my ears.

Sasuke and I turned to stare at each other, and I saw in his eyes the grim and painfully obvious conclusion that I had come to.

Konoha was being attacked.

In light of that event…we had one of two options. Stay, and fight for the village. Or make it seem like we want to fight, and run away as soon as our chakra seals were lifted. I saw them both in Sasuke's eyes, and stared steadily into them, willing him to make a choice.

Sasuke smiled slightly. "That idiot isn't around to protect the village…so I'll do it in his place."

I nodded curtly, and moved to slip out the window. I knew that Neji was at the Hyuuga Compound; today was the day he had private lessons with Hinata. I had to get my chakra unsealed before Neji left to go see what was going on.

I felt a hand on my arm, and turned to find Sasuke staring at me, his dark eyes scanning my eyes slowly. I stared at him, and something hot swelled in my throat as I let my fingers touch his jaw.

The time for peaceful and carefree breakfast was over, replaced by something darker and more sinister. Now, the warm grass and pleasant streets of Konoha had become a battlefield. And both of us knew the danger that lay on a battlefield. It's either kill, or be killed yourself. We both knew, in that moment, that there was a chance that one of us wouldn't come through this alive.

Sasuke's eyes flickered to the window before locking back on me. I felt the time slipping through our fingers, and leaned forward to rest my forehead against his. He closed his eyes, and I let mine flutter closed after a moment.

Then, we both pulled away simultaneously.

"I love you."

I blinked at the sound of those three words, spoken barely louder than a whisper, and stared at Sasuke with wide eyes. He was staring at his feet, his hands clenched into tight fists.

Wetness welled up in my eyes, but I blinked it away hurriedly. It must have taken so much strength to say those words; it must have taken so much for Sasuke to lay his feelings so openly on the table like that.

I smiled, and kissed him softly for a few seconds, enough for me to memorize the warmth of his lips and the clean scent of his skin. I pulled away, and whispered just as softly.

"And I love you."

And then, we both turned away, both of us pulling the shutters over our hearts and preparing for the worst. I leapt lightly out the window and landed lightly on a lower balcony, swinging down to land on the street.

People were running around, panicked and screaming as the sounds of ninja fighting the creature above us filled the air. I swallowed hard at the sight, but my task still stood before me, beckoning me. I started running, and didn't stop, not even when even more horrifying sights met my eyes.

There were so many things I had to do.

I had to keep running; I had to ignore the fear and revulsion that tried to pry its way into my heart at the sight of wounded and dying villagers. I had to get my chakra unsealed. I had to protect Konohagakure from its attackers; I had to put aside my sudden rush of emotion that was a result of Sasuke's words. I had to put on the cool and merciless façade of a kunoichi, I had to attack first and ask questions later. I had to bleed, I had to brandish my weapon, I had to keep fighting even when my muscles were screaming at me to give up, I had to keep going even when my body cried and wept and begged for me to let all the pain end.

Because I was a kunoichi, and as such, it was required that I be mentally and physically prepared to live, fight…and die on the battlefield.

I could say that I wasn't hesitant to die in battle. I could say that I was ready to watch as people died before my eyes, I could say that although the sacrifice of those fellow comrades was devastating, it was for the sake of winning the battle, and hence for the good of everyone still living.

I could say that I wasn't afraid.

Well, it's a good thing I didn't say any of those things, because every single one of them would be a lie.


	44. Chapter 43

Oh, this is getting GOOD! I love this part...even if it is depressing and dark...but when is angst not fun to write? Or is it just me? 0_0

The saying i use (ino's mom says it, not in real life, but in this story) i got from Quote Garden, which is an awesome site if you're looking for quotes!

Anyhoo, sorry if its a bit short, but I think it's pretty good! Hope you all like it!

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *

_Chapter 43_

Ino Yamanaka ran along the roofs of the shops, her blue eyes glancing over at her teammate Shikamaru, who was tightlipped and anxious. Both of them were silent, and Ino looked back forward in order to skirt a telephone, gripping the wood and swinging around it swiftly, not once breaking her stride.

She had gone to make sure her father had known what was going on, but Inoichi had quickly pushed his daughter out, saying that he and Shikamaru's father had found out some information regarding Pein – the Akatsuki member who was initiating this attack. And so she had made her way back to where villagers were evacuating, and had run into Shikamaru.

The two of them were making sure that Kurenai was safe, seeing as Asuma would haunt them for the rest of their days if anything happened to her or his unborn child. Shikamaru told Ino to go help the rest of the villagers, but she refused.

She didn't want anything to happen to him. He was a lazy bastard most of the time, but he was her teammate. In the past year…he had become something more than a teammate. He was the person she felt truly comfortable around, who made her want to do better, and who was there even when she was at her worst. Ino hated that she was falling for someone like Shikamaru Nara, but as her mother always said: "_We're all a little weird and life's a little weird, and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love._"

Shikamaru was Ino's kind of weird. He just didn't know it yet.

Ino and Shikamaru reached the apartment building that Kurenai lived in, and Shikamaru pointed out which balcony was Kurenai's, and the two of them perched silently there.

Kurenai was swollen with pregnancy, that much was seen through her loose fitting dress, and yet she was still holding a few kunai in order to have some form of protection. Her crimson eyes softened at the sight of the two chuunin, and she hurried to open the sliding glass door.

"Shikamaru, Ino…what's going on? I heard–"

Ino moved forward. "Kurenai-san, we've got to get out of here. There are several huge summons that are destroying everything in their path, it's only a matter of time until they reach this place. There's an evacuation taking place for civilians…"

Kurenai nodded. "I understand. Give me a moment." Kurenai moved quickly back inside, and she only took a minute or so to come back outside. There was a small pack on her back, and Ino's throat tightened as she saw the woman slip a framed picture of a grinning Asuma into its leather depths.

Shikamaru was fidgeting, and glanced over at Ino. "We can't teleport, can we?"

Ino shook her head, glancing at how far Kurenai was in terms of pregnancy. "No, it's highly dangerous for pregnant women, and taking her and jumping is also a risk. The traditional stairs are the best choice. Although slower, they're safer for the baby."

Kurenai nodded, and allowed Shikamaru to take her by the arm, Ino taking her other hand, the three of them hurrying down the hall and running as fast as Kurenai was able. The air was filled with panicking yells, and Ino was grateful for the fact that Kurenai was a kunoichi. She didn't cry, or scream, or panic. She was calm, collected, and willing to listen to orders without hesitation. Ino didn't think she could have dealt with a fumbling and panicky citizen right now…it would have driven her over the edge.

It was so hard to fully comprehend…the fact that her beloved village was being attacked. How could this have happened? The people were being killed and injured, and even though Ino knew that she was just one single person in a pool of capable ninja…she felt as though she should be doing more. That she should be stronger, that she should be able to protect so many without consideration for her own power.

She wanted to be able to protect like Asuma-sensei had protected her, so many times in dangerous missions, she wanted to be strong like her teacher had been.

There were three flights of stairs, and Ino felt the shudders of the building as they reached the ground floor. Shikamaru's eyes met hers, craning his head back to look at her, and she forced a smile.

"Don't look back, lazy-ass."

The three of them finally made it to the outside courtyard, only to find a large centipede with razor sharp pincers coiling around the entrance building, crushing it with its muscular body that bunched and compressed, creating rubble and dust where the building used to be. Kurenai tensed, and Ino stepped in front of the woman as Shikamaru moved forward, his hands flipping through rapid hand signs. Long and lethal looking shadows suddenly sprouted from where Shikamaru was crouched, and they peeled off of the ground and lunged violently at the creature, stabbing through the midsection and sending greenish blood splattering on the cement.

The centipede clicked and uncoiled furiously, attempting to move away from the shadows. But Shikamaru held fast, and with a quick jerking movement, sliced the shadows through the centipede's body, slicing it in half. Shikamaru's eyes were dark and wary as the body squirmed and twitched as it died, and Ino felt something curl in her stomach at the sight of his muscled arms slowly lowering to a normal position. Shikamaru was no Sasuke Uchiha, but he had a certain masculinity to him that made Ino's feminine side sigh in contentment.

Suddenly, something thin and sharp flashed by Ino's chest and she only just turned in time to have the spine slice a line from her left shoulder to her collarbone. Ino yelped as heat began sinking in and burning almost immediately. Kurenai yelled to Shikamaru as Ino slumped backwards against the wall, holding her hand to the wound, gasping for breath.

It burned like acid – the most sinister, detrimental, painful kind – must burn. Ino looked down to see that the skin around the wound was bubbling and turning purple, and immediately began to push chakra through her fingers and moved to heal the wound.

The moment her chakra entered the wound, pain shot up her entire left arm and shoulder, and Ino couldn't help the whimper that escaped her lips, the sweat that beaded on her brow. Shikamaru was saying something to her, and she blinked as his words reached her.

"Ino, can you hear me?"

"Yeah…the stupid centipede wasn't completely dead…and it had poison spines of some kind. Get Kurenai to the evacuation site…I just need to heal this." Ino gritted her teeth, trying to sound more cheerful than she felt. Shikamaru was not fooled, and his dark eyes glanced at Kurenai.

The pregnant woman smiled. "I was a jounin kunoichi just six months ago…I think I can get myself to the evacuation site in one piece. Thank you both for taking the time to check up on me…and please, be safe." Kurenai moved to place a small pat on both of their heads, and before Shikamaru could protest she jogged out of sight, blending in with the various women and children running down the street.

Shikamaru moved closer to Ino as she attempted to penetrate the injury again, this time persevering even when the pain swelled up and seared through her skin. The girl felt her chakra slowly beginning to heal the wound, but she had to stop every few seconds because the pain became too great. Sweat ran down her face, and a small groan of pain whispered past her lips as she let her head lean backwards against the wall.

Through the haze of pain, Ino felt something rough and warm slip into her hand. She opened her eyes, and saw that Shikamaru was holding her hand, his eyes never leaving hers and silently pleading with her. His brow was furrowed, and she smiled slightly at the way his lips were pursed with agitation.

Dark eyes met blue for a few seconds longer, and then Ino took a deep breath before trying again, strengthened by Shikamaru's warm fingers gently squeezing her own. For an instant, she could imagine that he was concerned for her welfare not just as a teammate, but as something more. If she tried, she could imagine that the gentleness of his hands was him trying to express how much she meant to him.

Even if in reality it was all a part of her lovesick imagination, in that moment Ino believed it to be true.

Ino was so intent on her healing that she didn't notice that whenever she would grimace, Shikamaru's hand would instinctively tighten around hers. When a few tears leaked from the corners of Ino's eyes as an unintentional sign of her agony, Shikamaru's mouth tightened in angry frustration that he could do nothing but sit here and watch Ino suffer, as she struggled to heal herself from something he had failed to eliminate from the equation that formulated her safety.

* * *

My heart leaped in my chest, but not out of relief or joy. This time, my heart jumped in my chest out of horror as the heat of the fire flared and sent choking smoke into the sky. The Hyuuga Compound was on fire, and I quickly saw that the cause was the fire breathing summon that a dozen ninja were currently leading away from the site.

I ran into the compound, dodging the hurrying clan members as some ran out into the streets to fight, while others – the elderly, injured and mothers with their offspring – moved towards the evacuation tunnels situated beneath every clan facility. Smoke clogged my vision and I gagged as I held my shirt in front of my nose and mouth, not caring that my entire stomach was showing as I did so. Now was not the time for modesty.

I saw little children crying and coughing as their mothers hurriedly placed rags over their mouths to try and alleviate the effects of the smoke. The fire had been mainly contained in the center area, and several Hyuuga ninja were using a water jutsu to put it out. But there were several smaller fires that were taking root, and the first priority was to get everyone out safely.

"Mommy, Mommy where are you?" I heard a small voice cry under me, and I looked down to see a small boy collapsed on the floor, his pale eyes streaming with tears and his leg badly burned. I instantly ripped the bottom half of my shirt off, and tied it around his face, leaving only his eyes visible. He looked up at me fearfully, and I scooped him up carefully.

"Don't worry, kid, I've got you." I whispered soothingly, coughing as more smoke invaded my lungs. I ran to the evacuation tunnels, where woman were crowding and yelling in panic. I saw a woman with long black hair and soot stained cheeks sobbing and screaming as she stared around, her hands wringing her dress to tatters.

"Toshi! My baby, where are you? Have you seen him? _Toshi_!" She yelled, and the boy in my arms whimpered.

"Mommy!" Tears sprung anew in his eyes as he reached out for his mother, and I quickly pushed past the woman to reach her. The woman caught sight of me, and her pale eyes widened as a sob of relief tore itself from her throat. She yanked her boy from my arms, and held him close, both of them crying as she stroked his hair frantically. I smiled as she looked up at me, her gratitude too great for words. I patted the boys head, and moved away, allowing more women and children to fill in the space I had left.

The smoke was starting to make me dizzy, and I was running towards the exit when I almost collided with the ninja I was looking for. Neji's eyes widened as he stared down at me, and I spoke hurriedly.

"Neji, I need you to unseal my chakra. I can't do anything to help if I'm like this."

"You're still an enemy, Hikari. No matter what–"

I threw up my hands. "People are _dying _Neji! And they'll keep dying unless everyone with chakra is fighting against the Akatsuki member that's attacking this village!"

Neji's eyes narrowed, his soot covered hands clenching in anger. "You'll just run away the moment I unseal your chakra, do you really think I'm that gullible?"

"For fuck's sake, Neji, look around! Do you really think I'm that heartless? I have feelings too, even if you think differently, and I will _not _run away when innocent people are suffering for the wrongdoings of shinobi. I don't give a shit what happens to me, because I chose the life of a kunoichi, I chose to become a weapon. But these civilians…they didn't." Neji was silent, and I continued, clenching my fists tightly.

"Being a shinobi doesn't mean holding petty grudges and denying the strength of another just to prove a point. Being a shinobi means putting aside your personal feelings and doing what you can to protect those that cannot defend themselves. I may not like this village, but that doesn't mean that I'd sink so low as to abandon it when it needs my help! Please, Neji…unseal my chakra. I don't care what the Hokage decides to do with me afterwards; you can weave any stupid story you want to get yourself out of trouble. Say that I knocked you out while you were saving an innocent child from under a fallen wooden support beam, and that I stole the seal when you were unconscious. Make up anything you want…just let me help protect Konoha."

Neji scowled, and lifted the seal out of his pocket. "You really need to stop giving long heroic speeches like that…they make you look incredibly conceited. Not to mention cliché…"

I couldn't think of anything to say to that, and so I decided to remain silent. Neji met my eyes, and whispered softly.

"I will unseal your chakra…but don't think that this gets you anywhere with me, Hikari. I will never forgive you for what you did to Tenten, no matter how much good you do, no matter how much time passes. I will _never _forget."

I nodded; trying to ignore the sinking feeling that lodged in my throat at the sight of Neji's cold and merciless glare. He didn't look away as he roughly pressed the seal to my arm, and I shuddered as the barrier melted away, and my chakra swam through my system in relief. Neji disappeared, and I turned to stare out at the village for a moment before turning to run out into the chaos, grinning as the nearest animal summon – it was a large badger-like thing that was the size of a large house – turned to snarl at me. I was not afraid, and the chakra gave me a sense of bliss as it pulsed through my hands that were moving through hand signs almost instinctively.

I was finally free.

* * *

Kōsuke's beady yellow eyes were wide as he stared out at the battle that was beginning to wrack more and more destruction. Tsunade had already left to help heal the injured, and she had ordered him to call back Naruto if the battle wasn't ended within the hour.

It had been only twenty minutes since the Fifth Hokage had left, but that was enough time to see that this battle was not in favor of Konoha. Pein's bodies were searching for Naruto, and they wouldn't stop killing and hurting until the boy returned. The toad swallowed hard, fiddling with his goggles hanging around his neck, his webbed feet shifting nervously as he glanced around the village. He had only seen it once or twice – it was usually the bigger toads like Gamabunta and Fukasaku that were summoned regularly by Jiraiya – and to see it now, being slowly and painfully decimated, tore at Kōsuke's heart despite his lack of a past attachment towards the place. It was his deceased master's home, and the home of the new student who had risen up in Jiraiya's place. It was precious to both of them, and therefore is was precious to all toads that served in the summoning scroll.

The summons created by Pein were slowly being taken down, but the destruction they left in their wake was enough to make Kōsuke's eyes close in a grimace of grief. So many good shinobi dead…so many innocents left to kill. Those at Mount Myōboku had to know about this. Naruto had to come back and help his village, because without him and his lessons from the elders…Konoha didn't stand a chance.

Kōsuke sighed deeply, his eyes determined as he put his hands together, preparing his chakra for the transportation. He felt the familiar flare of energy, and closed his eyes.

He prayed to the Great Toad Sage that he would make it in time.

But suddenly, something solid and sharp pierced Kōsuke's chest, so quickly that the pain didn't even reach Kōsuke until a moment later. The toad chocked as blood welled up in his throat, and he fell limply on his side, heaving and feeling his vision fading rapidly to black. Panic rose in him, and he turned to see the man – what was his name? – standing there, the sword still in his hand, his one un-bandaged eye cold and merciless as he stared out in silent pleasure at the city.

"I can't have Naruto running back here…not when Tsunade's fall from power is so close. I will have Konoha in my grasp soon enough…and no one will be able to stop me."

_Forgive me…Great Sage…I was careless, and because of that I failed. Oh…_

The toad could see the kind and smiling face of the ancient toad now, always smiling, always forgiving. Kōsuke didn't want to believe it, but a small part of him knew that even though he had failed, the Great Sage would continue to smile at him…loving and forgiving as he had always had been.

Kōsuke's eyes closed, and he felt a last desperate flare of chakra flicker through his body before his mind succumbed to the blackness, and he knew no more.


	45. Chapter 44

AH! It's been so long, guys!

Sorry bout that, school's been rather suckish lately, and I havent had any time to really work on my stories.

**_Important Note: _**_I'VE DECIDED TO MAKE THIS A TWO-PARTER! I'm going to label it as completed (with a hated To Be Continued at the end, I assure those who think I'm just ending it) in two or three chapters! _The reason for this is that I suddenly switched what i had originally imagined the ending to this story, and so that changes what I plan to do in terms of POV and all that jazz. I cant tell you anything now, but i think it's gonna be interesting to write!

Anyway, on to the story! ENJOY!

Thanks to all that have stuck with this story, and...as always...

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 44_

"Evacuate the villagers to the nearest underground base, and do it _now_!" Tsunade practically screamed the order, and watched as nearly fifty ANBU elite dispersed, and she watched with horrified eyes as the animal summons continued to wreck havoc on Konoha. The bridge where Dan had told Tsunade that he loved her was split in two by a large cat-like creature. The arch above the liquor store – where Tsunade had gone to cry her grief over Jiraiya's death – was already in ruins.

Everything was crashing down around her, and there was nothing she could do but stay back and help from a distance. It hurt her to do so, but in her mind she knew that it was the right thing to do.

"_Doing the right thing's like stepping in front of a kunai to shield your teammate. Sure, you might die. Sure, you might be in a shit-load of pain. Sure, you might be going against ninja protocol. But when you look into that person's eyes…well…you feel pretty damn good about yourself. I'd say it's almost like sneaking a peek into Heaven, if it even exists."_

_Jiraiya's face smiled at her from across the table, his dark eyes unconsciously checking out the attractive waitress who was busy serving tables around them. Tsunade slapped his head, scowling at the peace that was ruined by his perverted tendencies, and he smiled cheekily before returning to his meal. _

Tsunade took deep breaths as she moved her hands through the many seals needed for her jutsu, biting her thumb and sweeping it across the scroll with a hiss. In a burst of smoke, Katsuyu appeared, and in an instant separated into hundreds of small slugs.

Tsunade didn't need to explain, and that was one of the many things wonderful about Katsuyu. She was able to access the situation in seconds, and act accordingly. Tsunade let her eyes graze over the village, and Katsuyu immediately moved to attach herself to each and every civilian and jounin.

After the last slug disappeared, Tsunade let out a gust of air, sitting gingerly in the center of the elaborate seal that was surrounded by five ANBU. The woman focused her chakra, and let it separate into each slug. It was a risky technique, but it would allow her to heal any villagers who were injured.

Tsunade couldn't care about her own safety, not when her people were in danger.

Not when the village that all her deceased loved ones had sacrificed their lives for was so close to crumbling.

* * *

Sasuke ducked as the dark haired woman sent several kunai at his chest, and sent a few of his own before darting behind a fallen wall, hearing the clashing of various shinobi as they fought the numerous animal summons. His breath was labored in his chest; this woman was more skilled than he had taken her for at first. She had on the cloack of the Akatsuki...but who was she?

Sasuke wasn't sure how to feel about Konoha being attacked. Part of him was expecting it, while the other side of him held an uncharacteristic amount of panic. Sasuke knew that he was losing control of his emotions, and no matter how hard he tried, the control seemed to always evade him. It angered him, but then he remembered Hikari's grin when he teased her, and that anger abated somewhat. Maybe it wasn't so bad to show emotion, and it wasn't like he was suddenly Naruto's sidekick or anything. He still had his past, and his pride, and his strength. He still had his vengeance, but it was softer now.

Now, Sasuke couldn't imagine what it would have been like if Hikari hadn't been there as Madara attempted to tell Sasuke the rest of the truth regarding the massacre. If she hadn't been so stubborn, if she hadn't been his best friend.

What would have happened if he had left her there on the rocks that day? What would he be, if she hadn't changed his life so drastically?

Sasuke let out a deep breath as he focused, but a stray thought slipped into his mind at the last second.

What would he do if she died?

The Uchiha hissed, and with a forceful jerk he pulled his mind back to the task at hand. His chakra pulsed in his skin as the teen focused, listening hard to the sound of the woman slowly walking towards him across the rubble, and with a low intake of breath Sasuke activated his Sharingan, flipping over the wall and sending his sword through the chest of the woman.

Lightning flashed and chirped, and Sasuke yanked his blade out roughly, only to find that the woman was melting into hundreds of squares of origami paper. There was a deep sigh behind him, and Sasuke's crimson eyes read her movements easily, flicking up his sword in order to block her kunai. His Sharingan eyes clashed with her pale gray ones, and the woman didn't seem fazed at all, instead jerking away and attempting blows to his form so quickly that if Sasuke hadn't had his Sharingan activated, it would have been slightly harder to block them.

"A pity, boy."

Her voice was melancholy and sad, and Sasuke frowned, not bothering to ask what she meant as he tried to send his fist into her jaw, but she swayed gracefully out of the way.

"You shouldn't have angered him. Madara's never been one to forgive easily…and he won't stop until everything you hold dear is destroyed."

"What are you saying?" Sasuke hissed, his Sharingan gleaming dangerously as he pushed the woman against a wall, his hand clenching around her neck. She disappeared into a paper clone once more, and Sasuke turned to attack her, the two of them exchanging several minutes of blurred blows before she spoke again.

"Madara Uchiha is a dangerous man, Sasuke Uchiha. Hikari was wise in choosing not to trust him. But in doing that, she created an enemy, an enemy that will stop at nothing to see both of you burn."

At the mention of Hikari, Sasuke's anger snapped, and he suddenly slammed the woman against the ground so fast that her eyes widened in shock. He pushed chakra to his hands; the Chidori chirping as he held it inches from her stomach.

"_I _am his target, Hikari has nothing to do with this! If you so much as touch her, I'll–"

The woman's eyes were sad as they stared up at him, and he felt a thrill of panic trace through his system as she suddenly disappeared, and materialized above him, her movements slowed down by the Sharingan. Her kunai was at his throat as she whispered.

"It's not _me_ you have to worry about."

Sasuke's vision flared red, and before he could slam his Chidori into her stomach, someone familiar yelled to his right, and suddenly the woman was sent flying. A large boulder had flown in from the side, and Sasuke looked up to see a familiar kunoichi staring at the Akatsuki woman with hate, her lips twisted into a scowl of concentration. Pale pink hair was in disarray, and her hands were glowing with chakra. Tensed arms were held stiffly at her sides, the muscles toned and strong, her legs spaced firmly apart to brace herself. The dust was rising around her like a cloak, and he couldn't but help admire the view he never thought he would see.

Sakura Haruno had never looked more beautiful.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare, because in that brief moment, all their past experiences were put aside. She was the woman he could have fallen in love with if their destinies had been slightly altered. Sasuke would take that realization to the grave and whatever came after that, but it didn't diminish its existence. Here, she wasn't the lovesick girl she had been when she was twelve, or the smiling and playful fifteen-year-old watching Naruto eat ramen, her nose wrinkling in disgust. This was Sakura as the kunoichi; this was his female teammate on the field of battle.

The sudden feeling faded into nothing as her emerald green eyes flickered to his face, her eyes softening in that slightly annoying way. Sasuke moved to her side, sliding his sword back into its sheath. The teen medic scanned him worriedly, her teeth worrying her lower lip.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?"

"They're after Hikari." Sasuke gritted his teeth, and before he could run off Sakura's hand wrapped around his wrist. He wanted to push her off, but the worry in those emerald eyes made him stop.

"Wait, what? The Akatsuki have always been after Naruto, that's–"

Sasuke snapped. "It's not the person attacking the village. It's someone else, someone…"

Onyx eyes met confused green, and Sasuke realized that Sakura didn't know anything about the Madara Uchiha situation. Three years ago, Sasuke would have bluntly explained without concern for her feelings, but now, as he stared into those desperate eyes…he found himself putting his hands together and disappearing in a blur of smoke. Sakura could handle herself just fine against the enemy kunoichi; Sasuke knew that with wonderful – and slightly unnerving – certainty.

Sasuke also knew that she could handle the knowledge of who was behind the attack, but he couldn't find it in him to place even _more_ on her shoulders. It was so strange to say that to himself, and he knew that a year and a half ago, he wouldn't give a damn about her feelings; he'd almost _savor_ her confusion and fear. There were many unthinkable things he would have done a year and a half ago, but now they blended into a strange haze of gray that was his past.

Because a year and a half ago, Hikari had fallen into his life, and now that she was here, everything in Sasuke's life was spinning out of control.

* * *

Madara Uchiha paced, a few miles away from Konohagakure, his face shielded by the orange swirling mask and his one visible Sharingan eye glowing with satisfaction as he saw the dust and heard – faintly – the cries of the animal summons as they wrecked havoc on the village.

It was all going according to plan.

Konoha would be destroyed, but that wasn't his only motive at this point.

Madara smiled slightly under his mask, and paused in pacing for a moment to glance up at the clear blue sky. Then, he resumed, his cloak deadly in its quietness as it whipped around his ankles.

Hikari. He knew exactly what to do with the little spit-fire once Pain captured her. He had been planning it for some time now. Sasuke would be so crushed, but that was a good thing. The boy was a fool for daring to go against him, and he needed to be shown what a grave mistake he had made.

He wouldn't kill the girl. Oh no, that would be far too simple.

Madara hated the girl, but something in him wanted to focus on Sasuke. He wanted to see Sasuke suffer in the worst possible manner; he wanted the boy to feel every single ounce of suffering that was mentally possible. Physical pain was too quick, too fixable. Mental scarring, however, remained and tore at the soul for as long as the recipient lived. Take Itachi, for example. The fool had been plagued by his remorse for his entire life, not able to forgive himself…not wanting to forgive himself. There wasn't a mark on him to show what he had done, but one only had to look into his eyes to see the pain and remorse there.

Itachi had tried so hard to keep Madara from telling Sasuke the truth. And he had succeeded, in some way or another. Something had happened between Hikari and Itachi…Madara could sense it. There was something in Hikari's expression when she spoke to him that set off an alarm.

But then again…Madara could just be reacting to the fact that Hikari looked almost identical to Minato Namikaze. Naruto's resemblance seemed washed out in comparison. Those blue-gray eyes were the precise shade that Minato's had been, and the same level of loathing was in them, the _exact_ same. Madara knew that Minato hadn't had another child – for Minato and Kushina had died the night Madara attempted to control the power of the Nine-Tailed-Fox – and there was no way that it could be his sister, because the girl was too close in age…it wasn't physically possible.

But if that wasn't an explanation…then what else was there?

He would have to do some tests when she came into his possession…because Madara prided himself on knowing all there was no know about what was genetically possible, and in this rare instance where he didn't know the details of Hikari's particular genes…well, naturally his curiosity was piqued.

* * *

Suigetsu sent his sword flying into the leg of the nearest…whatever the hell it was. The water ninja couldn't decide whether the creature was a centipede or a giant rodent with _way _too many legs. And frankly, Suigetsu didn't particularly care at this point. All he needed to know was how to kill it, and fast.

But even with that in mind, Suigetsu hesitated. There was no need to hasten the process, why not enjoy it? It had been so long since he had been allowed to _kill _something; and the absence of it had been itching at Suigetsu's skin like a bad bug bite ever since stepping into this pathetic village. Konoha had never been a big fan of rogue water ninja such as himself, and Suigetsu returned the dislike with an even greater passion.

If so, why had he even agreed to follow the Uchiha here in the fist place?

Oh yeah, it was because of Hikari. She was his friend, and he wanted to be kept as such, even if it meant living in Konoha.

Suigetsu had taken to the girl; there was no use denying it. She was beautiful, fiery, and had spunk. What wasn't there to like? She provided almost constant entertainment, and she was easy to talk to. Unlike a certain red haired bitch who Suigetsu couldn't stand the sight of. Where was Karin, anyway? Shouldn't she be cowering in a corner somewhere, crying for the Uchiha in that whiny way that was more comparable to nails on a chalkboard than to an actual human utterance?

Suigetsu let his sword bite into the thick skin of the nearest leg, and couldn't help the whimper of delight that escaped him at the lush tearing of flesh and the satisfying jerk as his blade severed the appendage completely. Ah, that was better. The screams of the animal as blood rushed forth was like music to Suigetsu's ears.

Killing really was the best sport. Never any rules, just pure, raw skill and instinct. Survival of the fittest. The winner walks away, and the loser never walks – or breaths – again. Simple as that. There was no annoying shades of gray; only black and white. Right, and wrong. Good, and more good. Bad, and worse than bad. Worse, and _much _worse.

Suigetsu sighed in mock disappointment as blood splattered on his shoes, and with a lazy – but lightning fast – swing, another leg was dropping to the ground at his feet, and the creature slumped forward, put dangerously off-balance. Suigetsu ignored the screams, and continued to dart around, almost a blur, until the creature was without legs altogether. Blood coated Suigetsu's arms and neck, and with a smirk he turned to face the animal, watching as its eyes began to glaze over, watching it's slow and painful death with an expression that could be accurately described as unadulterated bliss.

Pale purple eyes met equally purple eyes, and Suigetsu grinned before flipping out a kunai and stabbing it into the large surface of the eye. The material was firm and gooey under his knife, and the creature howled weakly. Suigetsu slowly twisted the metal, watching the animal squirm and twitch as the metal tore even more at the eye.

Suigetsu wondered what it felt like, to be bound to one shape. He could melt away from the knives without fear, he couldn't be cut with any physical weapon. It was a silent and secret curiosity, the feeling of being injured by knives and other sharp objects, and a small part of him lamented the lack of solidness to his body. There really was no fun when there wasn't a chance of Suigetsu possibly being dismembered or beheaded.

Suddenly, all the delight seemed to fade, and with a bored sigh Suigetsu ended the beast's life by swinging the sword down, the head lolling off to the side and staring up at the cheery blue sky with those eerie purple eyes that held within their depths darker rings of purple.

"So lame…isn't there anything _fun_ to kill around here?" he mused to himself, and he turned to see a tall cloaked ninja – those robes were the same red cloud pattern that was worn by that Uchiha Madara guy– holding up a slim, dark haired woman by her throat, his other hand on top of her head. She was staring up blankly, her mouth opening in a scream. Suigetsu caught sight of a blonde girl with a bandage on her shoulder and a boy with spiky black hair running towards the cloaked ninja, their yells joining the woman's scream.

Suigetsu didn't bother to step in and save the woman, for he knew that look in a man's eye. It was the look he always saw in Kisame when he was about to kill someone for information, and an expression that Suigetsu found himself adapting as time passed.

With a sharp jerk, the cloaked ninja raised his arm upwards, and Suigetsu's eyes widened as he saw a shimmery ghost-like apparition whoosh out of the woman's mind, her eyes glazing over in death as the apparition – Suigetsu assumed that it was her life force, her soul, so to speak – disappeared into the cloaked man's mouth.

Woah…creepy, much?

Suigetsu liked creepy. It always added something to the fight.

And so, with a cocky grin, Suigetsu stepped forward, snorting as he saw the spiky haired boy prepare to attack.

"Save it, kid. This guy's mine. You step in, and I'll kill you too. It doesn't make a difference to me."

Suigetsu turned back to his opponent, and felt his muscles tensing in excitement. The cloaked ninja – he had the same ringed purple eyes as the animal summon, and had various face plugs decorating his sallow skin – stared back at him, and seemed to be debating whether to stay or flee.

Well, Suigetsu wasn't about to sit back and give him time to decide.

And so, with a growl of challenge, Suigetsu leapt at the man, swinging his sword with chilling precision.

Patience was one of those words that Suigetsu knew the literal definition of, but never found the reason to put it into practice.

What was the point? If you waited too long, life would pass you by, and if it was one thing Suigetsu hated, it was being left behind.

Maybe that was why he had followed Hikari. Because he had become comfortable with the bond that had been created…because he had become almost _dependent_ on it. Before meeting Hikari and her Uchiha, life had been filled with strange and sometimes painful experiments at the mercy of Karin, filled with killing, determination, and hatred. Well, the killing was still there, and the determination. But the hatred had been dimmed somewhat, and now a frightening new word was encroaching on his walls of security.

Friendship.

Suigetsu cringed at the sappiness of that statement, but was forced to tuck those thoughts away as the enemy ninja joined in the fight with almost blinding speed.

Chapter 44


	46. Chapter 45

Okay guys, I lied. There wont be two or three more chapters. **BECAUSE THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER! **

**Before you read, please understand this: I'M LEAVING IT LIKE THIS FOR A REASON! **but FEAR NOT! I have part of the first chapter of the sequel, so DON'T THINK THAT I'M GONNA LEAVE YOU HANGING! It might take me a few days, but I assure you, i will have the sequel up soon! So stay tuned for it! 

A huge thanks to everyone who has read, story-alerted, favorite-ed, and/or reviewed this story! You all are so freaking awesome...and I hope that you enjoy this as well as the upcoming sequel!

Buckle your seatbelts everyone, and get ready for the last chapter of Hikari: Path of the Avenger!

Enjoy, and _**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

PS: _The title of the sequel will be - **Sasuke: Beginning of the End**_

So be sure to look for it!

:D

_

* * *

Chapter 45_

I lost track of time a long time ago.

How long had it been since Sasuke and I had been kissing in Naruto's apartment? How many days had passed? Had it really only been a few hours? Was it ever going to end?

My hands were trembling from exhaustion, but I forced my arms to keep blocking the enemy ninja's strikes. It was a large man, bulky and strong, but he moved quicker than my eyes could follow. His red cloud cloak whipped around him relentlessly, and anger welled in my chest as I remembered the same cloak around Madara. Was he behind this?

And if he was, why did I get the strangest feeling that the man fighting me wasn't aiming to kill? I could just be imagining it, but something told me that it wasn't just me. When he would try and hit me, his hand would always miss, and he was constantly moving, not trying to kill but instead trying to get behind me. What was he up to?

I was getting tired though – fighting several large, dangerous animal summons hadn't exactly rejuvenated me in terms of stamina – and it was getting harder to keep up.

Where was Sasuke now? Was he fighting one of the enemy ninja as well? Was he winning?

Was he dead?

I stopped myself before that thought could contaminate the rest of my mind. I couldn't let myself even attempt to imagine that scenario. Sasuke was fine…he was stronger than anyone I knew. He would survive this, and we would be together.

We would be together.

It was like a mantra, and I chanted it to myself as I forced my body to keep moving. I leapt out of the way as he sent a jutsu my way, and ducked as it hit the pile of rubble to my left, avoiding the sharp shards of concrete as they scattered everywhere.

I had been quick enough to avoid him touching me so far, which was good, because with the enemy, you never knew what they could do. I had heard from one of the jounin passing by that one of the enemy ninja could suck out a person's soul just by touching their head. After hearing that, I was careful not to let anyone touch me, in case the enemy was impersonating a Konoha ninja.

But I was running out of options. This guy was unlike any opponent I had ever faced. He was strong, big, fast, and strangely calm…something that unnerved me to no end. How was I supposed to beat him if I couldn't get close? I had never been exactly skilled at long-distance, much preferring mid-range to close-range combat. I was running out of chakra, and there was no one around who was strong enough to help me.

I knew that I had maybe one more big attack in me before my strength gave out, and I forced the fear at dying away as I put my hands together. It was going to take a lot of chakra, but I knew that I had to do it. It would require me getting close, but if I was fast enough, the jutsu would take him out before he had time to do anything. It was a wind technique Sasuke had explained to me. It manipulated the wind around the enemy to suddenly rush around the enemy, jabbing and becoming sharp as knives, stabbing into the enemy in all the vital places.

I completed the last seal, and got ready to jump from behind my haven of fallen rubble.

_It's Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. _

My eyes widened. Why was I remembering this now? The memory of Sasuke telling me his name wasn't this important, right?

_Someone like me. And what am I exactly, Hikari?_

I felt tears welling up.

_You're not a fool. _

I couldn't stop the memories from trickling in, even as I jumped out and began running towards my enemy.

_You were all of those things to others, I suppose…but to me, you were a clean slate. A chance to connect with someone who knew nothing about who I was…_

I reached the Akatsuki member, and let my chakra rush free. But just as the wind was about to constrict, his hands gripped around my wrists, and suddenly my knees collapsed beneath me. The chakra dissipated, and I was left gasping for breath.

I couldn't do anything, and I felt something trickling away, and with a jolt I realized that he was drawing out my chakra. And since it was…already…so low…I was…

_I love you_.

The memory Sasuke's voice saying those three words was the last thing I heard in my thoughts, and then everything started fading. Slipping away like numerous small boats floating away atop a rushing stream. My relationship with Kiba, my chance at a normal life in Konoha, my mom and friends back in their peaceful world. My relationship with Tenten and Neji shattered because of my natural inclination to hurt people who tried to hurt me, my petty thoughts regarding Sakura, my inexplicable connection to Naruto, my foolish courage when confronting Madara, my one and only meeting with the clone of Itachi, my affection for Suigetsu and Juugo.

My eyes turning to see a pair of dark eyes staring at me…eyes like onyx.

_I love you too, Sasuke, _my tired mind whispered feebly. I couldn't stay awake much longer. I hadn't felt this weak in a long time…not since that first mission in Sound. I was so stupid and foolish then…

Once upon a time, in a land – and universe – far, far away…I had been a normal girl, named Lily Thompson.

Arms were scooping me up, and I didn't try to fight as I felt the Akatsuki member's large arms shifting as he began to run. The movement made my head even more fuzzy, and I struggled to stay awake.

Once upon a time, I had wanted to go home to my mother and to her loving smile as she woke me up for school.

But that was in the past, in some fairy tale that I no longer played a part of. I was now apart of a tale that wasn't anything like Snow White or Sleeping Beauty. Mine was filled with horror, betrayal, sadness, pain, confusion, and tears…with happiness, and friendship, excitement, strength, love, and long kisses under a bright orange umbrella.

Now, I was Hikari.

And in a way, I had been Hikari all along, even when I was just a fifteen year old girl with nothing better to do than to try and catch the eye of cute guys walking by her house.

My heart just needed a little push in the right direction.

Well, in my case, a little push had somehow been translated to getting hit by a truck.

But I guess you can't be picky when it comes to things like that.

My thoughts were moving even slower now, and I felt a pang of fear as I realized the weight of my situation, but it was all swept away as the man carrying me stopped, and the sudden lack of motion made my mind finally succumb to the nothingness.

* * *

Sakura didn't know how it happened, but suddenly, as she was fighting the dark haired kunoichi, the ground around them suddenly exploded. Dirt, metal, and stone was flying everywhere, and Sakura felt something large sticking to the back of her shirt, chakra welling up around the medic, protecting her from the debris flying in the air. The chakra was familiar, and Sakura relaxed somewhat as she recognized it to be her mentor's.

Sakura fell to the ground, holding her head in her hands and waiting for the shaking to stop. Screams that were become numb and regular sounds in Sakura's ears were overwhelmed by the roar of chakra as it filled the air and the earth. It was huge, it was colossal.

Chills of fear and unease swept through Sakura as the shaking stopped, and when she looked up, a gasp of shock left her.

Konoha…was gone.

There was nothing but a flat expanse of earth, with stray piles of rubble that managed to survive the explosion. The air was thick with dust and chemicals from broken gas lines and other underground pipes, and Sakura felt tears welling up in her eyes as she stared around in horror.

Her village was in ruins. There was no chance that they could defeat an enemy that was capable of such destruction. So many were dead because of this, so many would continue to die…because there was no hope.

Where was Sasuke, where was Kakashi-sensei? Had they both been killed by the explosion, or was there a chance that all was not lost?

Sakura sat there, wanting to move, but her legs refused to cooperate. Her emerald green eyes were staring out at the flat expanse of earth, a dead expanse of earth. She felt the sting of cuts and bruises on her skin, but she couldn't find the will to heal them. What the point of hoping? It was all over…

_It's a promise, Sakura-chan!_

Naruto…he was still alive. He was still breathing, living, and grinning that impossibly wide grin that made Sakura want to roll her eyes and hug him at the same time.

Naruto would come back. He always did. He was her idiot, her teammate…her best friend. He loved her – even if she didn't share his romantic attachment – and he would come back. She believed in him, if nothing else.

Tears fell down Sakura's cheeks in a torrent as she screamed to the heavens.

"Please come back, Naruto! Please…_please_!"

* * *

Kakashi knew that he was dying. He could feel it, creeping up on him like a deadly poison, spreading through his skin and making his body instinctively panic. But his mind refused to panic. What was the point of panicking?

The clone of Pain in front of him was staring at him with cold purple eyes, and Kakashi stared right back, knowing that there was no point in resisting any more. Chouji had escaped, and would be taking details of this Pain's abilities to Tsunade. There was nothing else for Kakashi to do.

Kakashi was so tired. Unbelievably tired…unthinkably tired. He wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and drift into the abyss, but he forced himself not to break eye contact with the Akatsuki leader before him. He wouldn't back down, even in death. For Obito's sake…for Rin…for Minato-sensei. He would be strong to the end, strong in a way that he hadn't been able back when it counted.

The jounin caught sight of something, and let his eyes glance to the side. Kakashi's face paled as he registered what he was seeing. No…it couldn't be…what on earth would they want with _her _of all people?

Another one of Pain's clones was striding towards them, and the Pain staring at Kakashi turned to acknowledge the other clone. Hikari, battered and unconscious, was limp under the bulky Pain's arm, her hair in a loose and messy bun that was splattered with dust and blood. Kakashi didn't understand…why would they want Hikari?

The shorter Pain murmured. "So…this is the girl?"

The bulky one nodded. "Yes."

"Then it is time to execute the final jutsu. Go deliver her to Madara…you know where he's waiting?"

"I do."

The two suddenly disappeared, and Kakashi gave a soft chuckle that was bereft of any humor. He was dying…there was no chance of him surviving. Even Pain knew this, otherwise he never would have left Kakashi unfinished as he did.

Kakashi felt a wave of remorse. Just when Sasuke had found someone to love, too. Seeing them kiss had been a shock, but in a way, Kakashi was happy. Sasuke wouldn't have to live his life like Kakashi had. But now…

Hikari was gone. And Sasuke would never know that she had been kidnapped, nor would he ever know the identity of her kidnapper. He would assume that she died in the explosion, and that her body was buried too deep under debris and rubble to be retrieved.

What a pity…

_I'm so sorry, everyone. Obito, Rin, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke…I wasn't able to protect any of you like I should have. _

Obito's face, cold and filled with emotion, as he spoke clearly into the silent thicket, deep in enemy territory.

_Those who disobey rules are scum, but those who don't care for their teammates are even lower than that!_

The horrible sight of Obito, under that rock…the shock that filled Kakashi's chest as he stared at his teammate. The blood that coated the ground around Obito's mouth as the boy coughed roughly. There was nothing to do but watch, nothing Kakashi did budged that rock, his yells did nothing…they were useless…always so useless…

_The right side of my body is pretty much numb…I can't even feel anything. _

Rin's tears, and Obito's gentle smile as he whispered.

_I never gave you a graduation present, did I, Kakashi? _

Kakashi closed his eyes, and drifted.

* * *

Madara had been planning this for a long time. He forced himself to remain calm as he watched the Preta Path emerge from the trees, the girl unconscious under his arm. The Uchiha moved forward to collect her, and the Preta Path nodded respectfully before disappearing to rejoin the battle. Madara smiled coolly, moving his hand in preparation for a teleportation jutsu. But a lazy voice interrupted him, vaguely familiar to Madara as the man turned.

It was that water ninja who had been traveling with Sasuke…Suigetsu, his name was. The infamous experiment of Orochimaru who had an unhealthy lust for killing and dismembering his victims. The sword that had once belonged to the water rogue Zabuza was strapped on the youth's back, and pale purple eyes watched Madara's every movement with chilling clarity. Madara didn't tense; he knew that this boy was no match for him.

Suigetsu smirked. "You're Madara Uchiha, right? The guy who saved Sasuke a month or so ago?"

"And what of it?" Madara kept his voice cool and collected, barely restraining the irritation at this boy's casual tone. Who did he think he was?

"I'd like to join you. You know, in your whole _world domination_ thing. Konoha's such a bore, and every other village has stacks of rules."

Madara was intrigued. Having such an experienced killer on his side could prove handy in the next few stages of his plan, but then he remembered that he had traveleed with Sasuke.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Honestly, you can't, but I can tell you that I'm not really tight with Sasuke or anyone, seeing as they've all gone soft and weak. I don't want power or anything…I just want a job that requires me to kill things. If you need someone like that…I'm your man."

Madara stared at the water ninja, his eyes narrowed in thought. After a moment, he nodded.

"Fair enough. You obey my every order, and I'll let you live. Understood?"

"Definitely." The teen flashed him a sharp smile, and Madara nodded once more moving forward. Suigetsu tensed, as if preparing for an attack, which made Madara chuckle. The boy was smart to fear him, Madara would have killed him right then and there if he had been in any way comfortable around him. Madara would always be cautious around the teen, and would eventually dispose of him, but it didn't mean that he couldn't take advantage of the skills being offered in the meantime.

Suigetsu realized what Madara wanted him to do, and quickly grabbed onto the man's sleeve. Madara made a quick hand sign, and with a tug of chakra, the three vanished in a large cloud of smoke.

_Yes, _Madara mused to himself, his excitement coiling tightly in his chest, _it is all going according to plan. _

_

* * *

_

Ino and Shikamaru had been running down the street when the explosion hit, and both of them were thrown off balance by the strength of the tremors. The two were sent flying in opposite directions, the ground shuddering and rock flying around dangerously. Shikamaru hit the ground hard, and stayed down, curling up and holding his head until the shaking stopped.

Now, after recovering somewhat from the shock, Shikamaru looked around and hurried to Ino's side. The girl was crying, her eyes wide as she stared around at the village – now reduced to a flat expanse of land that was overlooked by the Hokage Monuments.

Shikamaru refused to let his feelings of desolation overwhelm him, and focused on helping Ino to her feet.

"Ino, c'mon, we've got to get to the others."

"S-Shikamaru…it's just…_gone_…" Ino sobbed, and Shikamaru blinked in surprise as she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him desperately. Her body fit perfectly into his embrace, and had it been under any other circumstances, Shikamaru would have been blushing. But now, as he listened to his teammate's sobs, he felt only sorrow. He hated to see her cry, not because it was troublesome having to deal with a woman's tears, but because it was Ino. Ino was the strong one, the brash and troublesome girl he had been forced onto a team with.

She shouldn't be crying.

Shikamaru held her close, taking this opportunity to hold her close without any repercussions…taking the moment to wonder if she possibly could feel the same way as him. If she could possibly see _him _like…

The boy shook his head.

It was impossible. The only way that would ever happen was if the entire world was destroyed and Ino and Shikamaru were the only survivors, and after many, _many _years of close proximity. And even then, it was iffy.

So, Shikamaru took what he could get now, feeling the solidness of her body against his, and the warmth of her lower back against his arms.

After a few long minutes, Ino managed to compose herself, and gently pulled away. Shikamaru forced his hands to let her step away from him, and he quickly turned down the street as Ino embarrassedly wiped her tears away.

"We should go." Shikamaru muttered, and Ino nodded, moving so she was next to him once more. He stole a glance at her determined face, and the two set off.

The two ran more urgently now, but it seemed like seconds later that Ino suddenly shrieked a name with such urgency that Shikamaru, for a second, thought that they had somehow been transported back in time to their genin days.

"Sasuke!"

Shikamaru saw where Ino was pointing, and the two ran over to the motionless form lying on its stomach, black hair matted with blood. Ino's eyes were filling with tears again as she gently felt for a pulse, and Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief as she confirmed the presence of a heartbeat.

Ino looked at the wound in Sasuke's head, and then at a large lump of concrete that was bloodstained and off to the side. "He must have been hit with it during the explosion…"

Shikamaru nodded, and Ino examined the Uchiha carefully, her hands shaking with worry.

"I think he'll be okay, but we need to get him to Sakura or Tsunade-sama…I've never dealt with trauma wounds before…"

Shikamaru nodded again. "Is it safe to move him, though?"

Ino shook her head. "No, I don't think so. It could cause even more damage…we'll need to get someone to come here." Her deep blue eyes were narrowed in thought, and Shikamaru beamed inwardly. She was still shaken up, but she was trying so hard to be strong.

"I'll go get someone. Stay with him, okay?" Shikamaru hesitated, and touched Ino's head for a moment. She nodded, smiling weakly, and he imprinted that smile into memory before running towards where he could sense most of the chakra gathered. That must mean that Tsunade-sama, Sakura, and some others had survived, if the amount of chakra was enough to go by.

The chuunin dodged around a few large piles of rubble, seeing various groups of survivors crowded there as he went. He searched for the familiar flash of pink hair, and it wasn't until he reached the near center of the crater that he found it. But then, the sight before him made his mind go blank for a moment.

Several large summons were there, all toads of huge size, with a strikingly familiar ninja standing in front of them, his blonde hair whipping around in the wind, and his arms crossed in determination.

Naruto's eyes – a strange yellow color, like that of an amphibian – were filled with hatred and pain, and Shikamaru saw that Sakura and Tsunade-sama were standing at the edge of the ring of rubble, watching with wide eyes as Naruto tensed in preparation. Sakura was stiff and scared, while Tsunade was even more so, if possible, her hands – strangely wrinkled and weathered – clenched into tight fists.

Naruto words were so cold and assured, and Shikamaru couldn't help but freeze in shock at the sound.

"Don't let anyone interfere, Granny. This one's mine."

* * *

Suigetsu watched as Madara finished the jutsu, and didn't dare show any unease on his face as Hikari slowly opened her eyes. They were the same color as always, but there was something missing. There was no fire to her eyes…only a soft, and almost child-like confusion. Something wasn't right, and it made Suigetsu's insides turn.

If he could have, Suigetsu would have killed Madara back in the forest, and brought Hikari back to Konoha. His words about Konoha being weak and pitiful weren't lies, but those regarding his lack of loyalty to Sasuke were. Sasuke had saved him from his prison, he had treated him fairly, and if the Uchiha hadn't saved him…Suigetsu wouldn't have met Hikari. That was enough for Suigetsu to feel some sort of loyalty.

But Suigetsu wasn't stupid. Madara was strong, strong enough to kill everyone in Konoha in his sleep. When Suigetsu had seen who that cloaked guy was taking Hikari to, he had known what a risk it was to continue. But he couldn't just leave Hikari to his mercy, even if meant risking his own skin in the process.

And so here he was, watching helplessly as Hikari looked up at Madara, her hair glinting darkly in the dim light of the room, her eyes staring up in wonder. Madara smiled in triumph, and asked.

"What is your name?"

The girl frowned. "I…don't know."

Suigetsu's chest felt frozen as he realized what Madara had done.

"Your name will be…Aiko. Now, Aiko, who is your master?"

Her eyes lit with understanding – the sight made Suigetsu sick to his stomach – and a glowing smile crossed her face as she pointed to Madara.

"You are!" There was a lovely ring to her voice, and she looked extremely pleased with herself. Suigetsu wanted to shake her, and slap her until she remembered why the hell she had distrusted this monster of a man.

Madara nodded indulgently. "Correct. Now, Aiko," the man spoke softly, walking to the corner of the dim room and pulling out something small and whimpering from the corner. Suigetsu's eyes widened when he saw that it was a small child, a girl that couldn't be more than five years old. Her face was smeared with dirt, tears making two small tracks down her thin cheeks. "you wish to please me, don't you?"

The way Hikari's eyes shone with happiness made Suigetsu so angry that he wanted to rip Madara's throat out right then and there. Suigetsu would make Madara pay for this, even if it killed him. First, he would find a way to get Hikari out of here, and back to Sasuke. But for now, he would have to play along with Madara's game.

Madara shoved the girl forward, and she cried out as she hit the hard stone floor. Suigetsu watched in horror as Hikari didn't even flinch, instead staring down at the girl with a small confused smile.

"Kill her."

If there had been any doubt in Suigetsu's mind whether Hikari had somehow evaded Madara's control and was just faking in order to survive, it was wiped away as he watched Hikari's next movements.

She didn't even hesitate. Her hands moved forward, and with a clean twist, the child's neck was broken. The body fell uselessly to the floor, and Hikari smiled sweetly, an innocent…horrible smile. Madara offered his hand, his smile widening as she happily took it.

She stood, and Suigetsu stared in silent horror at the sight of Madara and the physical resemblance of Hikari standing side by side, striding towards the door, stepping thoughtlessly over the child's corpse. Suigetsu forced himself to follow, his hands clenching into angry fists.

This wasn't Hikari, not anymore. Hikari would never, _ever _– even if it was a choice between life or death – kill an innocent child like that, it just wasn't her nature. It went against everything Hikari stood for.

No…Hikari was gone, because this new entity – it had a name, and it was Aiko – had destroyed her.

Madara had wiped away everything in Hikari that made her Hikari, leaving only a killing machine that was as innocent and malleable as a child. A terrifying, dangerous child who knew nothing of remorse, or of mercy.

_Dammit, Sasuke, how am I supposed to save her _now_?_


	47. THE SEQUEL IS POSTED!

Hey everyone!

I just wanted to let everyone know that _**THE SEQUEL IS OFFICIALLY POSTED! **_

It's called **Sasuke: Beginning of the End**.

In _Hikari: Path of the Avenger_, the story was written with Hikari's perspective written in 1st person (hence the title **_Hikari_**_: Path of the Avenger_), but in _Sasuke: Beginning of the End_, the 1st person perspective belongs to Sasuke (get it? **_Sasuke_**_: Beginning of the End_), and other characters's viewpoints (including Hikari) will be written in 3rd person. Just wanted to make that clear for anyone who is confused after reading it.

So go check it out, and PLEASE REVIEW on it! I want feedback, especially when I'm trying out a new POV!

Thanks!

~Sapphire-Raindrop


End file.
